


Sparking the Fire

by lilkorea_189



Series: Keeping the Flame [1]
Category: Naruto, 幽☆遊☆白書 | YuYu Hakusho: Ghost Files
Genre: Action/Adventure, Demons, Family, Friendship/Love, Shinobi, Supernatural Elements, Teamwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:28:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 144,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22125619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilkorea_189/pseuds/lilkorea_189
Summary: The Chuunin exams are approaching but it's hard to concentrate on training when the Rookie Nine are becoming aware of a world that has been coexisting in the shadows. On top of that, the youths are overshadowed by a group of four who secretly protect that fragile veil. Our favorite heroes are sparking a new age.
Series: Keeping the Flame [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1592611
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own YYH or Naruto.
> 
> Just for the record, I am writing this story as closely to chronological order according to the YYH arcs and parts of the Naruto arcs.
> 
> Yusuke in this story is a girl, and the Urameshi family is a clan in Konoha. She has an older brother and a younger sister, along with aunts, uncles, grandparents, cousins, and so on. They own a tavern/inn/private hot spring.
> 
> All of the canon characters are in this story, too, and their personalities are all the same or as closely related as possible to the anime/mangas. However, there will be liberties taken and as the story progresses all the main characters will grow and mature from their experiences.
> 
> This fic was brought over from my Fanfic.net page

Hyuuga Neji, the child prodigy of the Hyuuga clan. He was the strongest rookie ninja in Konoha. But that was all a lie. There was one other, who out bested him—not his teammate Rock Lee, but another. One who was on a completely different team, not someone from the rookie nine, but from his graduating class. And to add insult to injury, that person was a girl.

Urameshi Yusuke.

She too was a child prodigy, but not a very good one, or at least, not before the accident. When Neji was just a rookie genin, word had spread that Yusuke had died saving one of her teammates and was slammed into a tree by a sprung trap (the teammate she saved, by rumor, had disappeared during that attack, and was never found). On the brink of death, her bruised body was brought back to Konoha, her mother, older brother and baby sister, along with the rest of the Urameshi clan were all devastated.

She was admitted into the emergency room where the best medics did their best to heal her injuries. But her body refused the treatments. The truth was, the state her mind was in, she just couldn’t care with the fact that she had let down her teammates as one had been taken by the enemy, and the other had fallen into a coma.

She died on the table.

She was only twelve.

Neji had found competition against Yusuke during their academy years, even before then. He always despised the fact that a girl could out best him. Always looking for a rematch, their score practically even, with Yusuke always one ahead, always acting as if their rivalry didn’t matter. And when she died, he felt angry, knowing that he would never be able to even the score.

But apparently he wasn’t the only one angry—disappointed to never have another rematch. Another boy, from another team, he was always picking fights with Yusuke as well. His name was Kuwabara Kazuma. Though he wasn’t a very bright person, so far as Neji knew, but he was very passionate about fighting and improving himself, just like his teammate Lee. But not as enthusiastic and without the stupid green jumpsuit.

Kuwabara had cried out his anger at Yusuke’s wake, his two teammates were trying to hold him back, trying to drag him away. Kuwabara’s pain was evident in his screaming, his eyes, his face…

The same feelings were ripping through Neji’s insides as well, yet he held them in as a punishment for himself. Yet another feeling was eating away at his heart, a feeling he felt was surfacing at the most inappropriate of times. But like his training as a Hyuuga had taught him, he would not show it.

Neji, like all the other ninjas there, came to pay his respects to the family. Yusuke’s mother was sitting against a wall with a lost look on her face. While Yusuke’s little sister, who was only three at the time, was crying on her big brother’s shoulder, who was a few years older than Neji.

Unable to bear with the gloomy atmosphere, Neji left, just as Yusuke’s mother began to cry, mourning over the loss of her child.

Only a day after Yusuke’s wake, Neji was beyond shocked when he heard that she was still alive. Apparently her heart, by some miracle (according to all of the baffled and perplexed medics), started beating again. From what he was told by Gai-sensei, it was because her “blazing fire of youth” could not be distinguished.

And after hearing about that, Neji was constantly visited by visions of Yusuke. Whether they were dreams or her ghost just coming to tell him that they’d fight again soon. He didn’t know which, but knew not to take them lightly as he was then given a strange message through a dream: To bring Yusuke back to the living, he was needed to donate some of his life energy to her—through the lips—when her body was glowing a golden light.

When Neji woke up, he was blushing profusely from the top of his head to the base of his neck. But, being the genius that he is, understood the message clearly.

But ignored it all the same—or at least, tried to.

All day, Neji was off his game—during training, practicing in perfecting his Byakugan or meditating. But all he could think about was the message he was given, what he was to do if he ever wanted a rematch with her. And the more he tried to ignore it, the more irritating it got. And a small part of his mind knew that her spirit was watching him, waiting for him to comply.

That night, Neji snuck into the Urameshi home, more like: into Yusuke’s bedroom. He was surprised to see Yusuke’s body glowing, and knew he had to be fast, or else there wouldn’t be a next time again. He could see the glow fading quickly, as midnight tolled. Making his choice, Neji quickly stepped to Yusuke’s bedside and bent down, kissing her surprisingly soft lips.

The glow was gone, and Yusuke was awake. Blinking a few times before sitting up, she turned her head to look at Neji. A teasing smile spreading across her lips as her first words were said to him:

“Hey, nice kiss.”

Neji was dumbfounded that the kiss worked, and he felt happy.

Now, when Neji trains, he had all his motivations focused on becoming accepted into the main Hyuuga branch, and beating Urameshi Yusuke.

But he barely got a chance to even challenge her, because one: he can’t help but think of that kiss every time he sees her, and two: she had suddenly taken on more missions without her team. Gone for a number of days. Sometimes even weeks, but would return with wounds that she got from whatever she was doing, bringing up many questions among that year’s crop of rookie ninjas.

Once, both Yusuke and Kuwabara were gone, but when Kuwabara came back after two days of absence, Yusuke was nowhere to be found. Neji had asked where he had gone with Yusuke, only getting the answer:

“She’s with the psychic Genkai, going under some sort of secret training.”

Hearing that, Neji only pushed himself harder to get better, stronger, faster. And he did. Now, six months later while Neji and his teammates were out training, they all sensed something strong approaching the area. The three genins stopped what they were doing, and with their teacher standing by, all waited until the said person came forth.

When the person finally emerged through the brush, Neji’s eyes widened slightly. Tenten and Lee both gasped. There, standing before them was a rather travel-worn looking Yusuke, with a grin plastered on her lips.

“Hey. Long time no see!” Yusuke greeted.

“Yusuke-san, where have you been?” Lee asked, a blush visible on his cheeks.

“Oh, you know, off training at bootcamp from Hell.” Yusuke said with a light heart, as she walked up to them, shaking Lee’s and Tenten’s hands in greeting.

Neji felt a sudden jolt shoot through his senses. She had gotten stronger, he could practically see her chakra emitting from her body without the use of his Byakugan. And the worse part of it all, she wasn’t in a hurry to show it off.

“I’ll see you guys around, gotta let the old fart know I’m back.” Yusuke said. “Looking forward to that rematch, Neji-kun.” she said over her shoulder as she walked off. Neji flinched at the sound of being called “kun”.

xxxxx

(Yusuke’s Side)

“Okay. This is weird…” said Yusuke, as she floated down to her body.

“Yusuke!” her sensei called, rushing to her student’s limp body. “Oh no…hey! Wake up!”

“Yuu-chan—” 

Anko turned to the other girl behind her, sitting limp on the grass, clearly shaken and covered in blood. “Keiko-chan! Can you walk?”

“Yuu-chan! Riin-chan!” Keiko choked out as tears streamed down her dirty cheeks, her eyes locked on her dead teammate. Unfortunately the third genin of the team had disappeared, spirited away by something they couldn’t see…or explain. There was no trace of Riin.

“Hey! I’m right here!” Yusuke exclaimed, but her teammates didn’t seem to have heard her.

“Keiko get a grip! We need to hurry home!” Anko said, picking up Yusuke’s limp body and then reaching down to force Keiko to stand.

“Whoa! You think you can do whatever you want just ‘cause you’re the teacher! Quit ignoring me!” Yusuke shouted, “You can’t just write me off!” Irritated she raised her fist— “Listen to me!” –and punched straight through Anko.

“Let’s go!” Anko said, taking the lead.

“Well that wasn’t normal.” Yusuke said to herself as she floated back up into the trees, passing through the branches to hover over the forest. Trying to think of everything that lead up to that very moment. “So if that was me down there, then who am I up here, I wonder.” Yusuke then realized with panic. “Could it mean—I’ve turned into a ghost?”

“Bingo! Bingo! You win the prize!” Yusuke looked up in surprise to see a girl with blue hair who looked about her age, wearing a pink kimono, floating on an oar. “I didn’t expect you to figure it out so quickly!”

“Who the hell are you?” Yusuke demanded.

“When people die unexpectedly like you just did, often they can’t accept it and become ghosts. You see?” said the girl cheerfully.

“You’re not answering my question!” Yusuke said, becoming irritated by the girl.

“Botan’s the name, the pilot of the River Styx! I take care of people like you! I believe in your culture they also call me a shinigami! Ring a bell?” Yusuke moved closer to Botan, not believing a word she just said.

“A little girl like you? Please, you’re no shinigami.” Yusuke snorted.

“Well I’m not sure if I should take that as a compliment or an insult!” Botan giggled.

“Plus if you were a real messenger of death you’d take this more seriously! Like how grim can you be when you say ‘Bingo’? You’re supposed to wear a big black robe and look like a skeleton!”

“Now I understand what kind of person you are!” Botan said as she reached into her sleeve and pulled out a tiny book. “It’s in my guide book!” She opened the book and flipped through the pages and read aloud. “Rather than be scared or surprised, you yell a lot and tell me I don’t know what I’m talking about. Urameshi Yusuke. Age twelve. Personality is impulsive and ill-mannered with a violent temper. She has no respect for authority and is a horrible student.” Yusuke grew irritated from listening to all the things Botan was reading. “Things weren’t looking up for you, were they?”

“That’s none of your business!” Yusuke yelled as she grabbed for the tiny book but missed. While Botan guffawed at Yusuke’s temper. “Alright then, can you tell me what I’m supposed to expect next? It’s not like I’ve got no regrets, so you can take me to hell or wherever it is I’m going.” Botan began giggling again, making Yusuke once more, irritated. “What’s so funny about that?”

“Maybe you should have let me talk earlier. I’m not here to take you away from this world. Actually, I’m here to see if you’ll accept an ordeal that could give you your life back.” explained Botan.

“An ordeal? What in the world are you blabbering about?” Yusuke asked.

“It’s funny, Yusuke. None of us were expecting you to die today. You’ve thrown us all for a loop! Run someone with your credentials through that scenario a thousand times and they never would have saved a kid like that. No one saw it coming and quite frankly we haven’t prepared a place for you yet.”

“Oh give me a friggin’ break! Are you telling me you guys were expecting my teammate to die?” Botan flipped through the pages of her guide book and looked up at Yusuke.

“Well I wasn’t going to tell you this because I knew it would make you even more irritable. But without the confusion caused by you running in front of that trap, that girl would have escaped with one less scrape on her right shoulder because she would have managed to avoid that monster.”

“What? But it was headed right for her!”

“Yes, well the branch she would have landed on would have snapped due to the force of her landing.” Closing the book with a snap Botan looked up and said cheerfully: “In other words, your death was a complete and utter waste!” Yusuke fell from surprise at Botan’s words as Botan looked in her book again with a smile. “Surprised? Yes, I can hardly blame you for that.” Yusuke came back up quickly and was holding up her fist in anger. “Cool your jets, silly head, I told you, you can get a second chance, don’t you remember?” Yusuke forgot about the ordeal and pulled back to listen to Botan. “Just go through this little eency ordeal and you can be back to life in no time! You should feel special! Unexpected cases such as this only happen once every few hundred years!”

“You’re just like the adults back home! No idea what’s actually going on!” Yusuke said as she floated away. Botan put the book away back in her sleeve and followed Yusuke.

“What’s that supposed to mean? I know exactly what’s happening, and I’m saying you can fix it if you follow a few steps! Come on, it’s a pretty good deal, don’t you think?”

Yusuke stopped and stretched her hands and folding them behind her head, and looked down at her home town.

“Maybe, but no thanks. I think I like being a ghost. You said it yourself my life was kind of pathetic, right?” Botan shrugged her shoulders at Yusuke’s question. “Everyone’s gonna be much happier now that I’m erased. Anko-sensei will be able to rest her big mouth. Plus my family will be able to rest easy knowing that I won’t be offending their customers away because I hit their kid. Then there’s kaa-san who won’t have to be bothered by angry parents.”

“I’m sorry you feel that way. At such an early age.” said Botan.

“Yeah, well, you gotta agree there’s no point in me doing some stupid ordeal.” Botan just smiled as she began to float away.

“I don’t suppose there’s any point making big decisions in a hurry. Why don’t you spend some time at your wake and think it over. I’ll come back when you’ve decided!” Botan said before she disappeared.

“You got worms in your ears, kid? I did decide!” Yusuke yelled out in to the empty sky.

xxxxx

Later that evening, Yusuke went to her home to see people standing outside her family’s establishment. Most were wearing all black for mourning.

“Whoa, all the kids from my graduating class are here. Just like I thought. Look at ‘em all laughing. They probably just came over here ‘cause they’re getting extra credit!” Yusuke said as she got closer, seeing to her surprise Neji coming out of the tavern looking somber. “Whoa, even you Neji?”

“Come on, let’s go back. This isn’t right.” said a familiar voice.

“Shut up! Let go of me, would ya!” said another familiar voice. Yusuke looked up to see someone she never would have expected.

“What? Kuwabara?” Yusuke said under her breath.

“Damn you!” Kuwabara shouted as he charged through the door as his friends struggled to hold him back. “You think you can just back out because you’re scared!”

“Kuwabara! This place is for mourning.” said one of his friends.

“I’m not gonna leave! Not until she comes out here and let me fight her!” Kuwabara demanded as he struggled to walk up to the small shrine that was made for Yusuke’s memorial.

“She can’t do that!” said his friend.

“I’m gonna beat you down, you punk! You hear me? Who do you think you are, huh? Dirty punk! Who am I gonna fight now? Who am I gonna fight?” Kuwabara asked, as his friends continued to struggle.

“She’s gone!”

“No!” Kuwabara thrust out his fist at Yusuke’s photo, only a sliver of space was left out of his reach. “You’re supposed to be here. For me!” Tears fell to the floor as Kuwabara cried as if in great pain.

“Come on, Kuwabara. Let’s go.” said one of his friends, as they began to drag him away.

“Sorry about all that!” they apologized as Kuwabara was dragged away. Yusuke saw the entire scene unfolded, and had never known. She had never known how much she had affected people.

“Who would have guessed?” Yusuke said softly. She turned around and saw Anko entering, her eyes puffy from crying and clearly had been drinking as she staggered towards Yusuke’s coffin and sat down in front of it. Yusuke landed beside her sensei, looking down at the woman’s slumped shoulders, seeing them trembling underneath her coat.

“At first I was so surprised, Yusuke. To see you save one of your teammates at the cost of your own life. You’ve always acted much more selfishly than that. Damnit! Yuu-chan, I don’t know why I don’t feel like speaking well of you.” Yusuke saw that Anko was fighting back tears as she bit hard on her bottom lip. “Why did you have to be selfless this time? You deserve so much more than this!”

“Yusuke...” Yusuke looked over to her mother, who was now, after coming over her shock, was breaking down into a fit of sobs. Her siblings were sitting with her mother, her baby sister crying, wanting to play with her big sister. Looking around at all the people in the room, taking in for the first time the tears and sadness. Her entire clan was there, mourning with her mother and siblings. Unable to take the depressing atmosphere Yusuke leapt into the air and left the room, not able to stand watching everyone cry over her. She went outside, where less people were now, and waited for it all to end.

The images of all the people who were crying for Yusuke, the people who cared for her, came flashing through her mind's eye; Neji, Kuwabara, Anko, her mother, her siblings. It now seemed all clear to her.

After the memorial service was over, Yusuke stayed close to home, floating over her apartment, watching the moon. Botan appeared next to Yusuke, wanting to know her answer.

“Well, have you decided?” she asked.

“Botan, hey,” Yusuke began.

“Yes?”

“Have you ever not known about something…that seemed obvious to everybody else?”

“That happens to us all I think. So are you ready now?”

“Yeah, I am.”

“Good to hear! Now let’s not waste any time and get this baby started!” Botan grabbed onto Yusuke’s hand and began flying off. Yusuke’s hand slipped from Botan’s, gripping onto the tip of the oar as the girl didn’t stop or slow down.

“Hey, where are you gonna take us?” Yusuke asked.

“To Reikai!” Botan replied.

“To what?”

“Reikai! We’re gonna see someone who will explain the ordeal to you, and give you what you need!”

“What! What do I need?”

“You’ll see!” Botan said cheerfully.

“Hey!”

xxxxx

As Botan flew through the air with Yusuke dangling behind her, she was set to take Yusuke to Reikai.

“So can you explain to me again about this place we’re going to?” Yusuke said as she hung onto the oar with difficulty.

“Reikai!” Botan said.

“Right, but what is that?” Yusuke asked, wanting a more descriptive answer.

“It’s the realm where people outside of the living world exist, including the person who will explain your ordeal.”

“And who is this stupid mystery man? If someone wants to say something, they should come to me!”

“His name is Enma-sama.”

“What? Are we dealing with royalty now?” Botan looked back at Yusuke with a serious look.

“That’s right Yusuke and you had better not be foul-mouthed or impolite around him like you usually are. He calls the shots and he can send you to oblivion forever if he wants to!”

“Whoa now wait a second! I think we should discuss this!” Yusuke said as she tried to slow Botan down by pulling on the oar. But the forceful speed was too much as a bright light engulfed them both and then immediately thrown into a different world. Yusuke looked around and was fascinated by the size. “Wow, everything’s so big! Is that the River Styx?” Yusuke asked as she pointed down at a long, winding river.

“Well of course! And just up ahead is the Gateway of Decision.” Botan said, pointing to a great wall with one massive gate. Botan sped up and was at the gate in no time.

Standing in front of the entrance, Yusuke looked up at how tall it was.

“Oh man! What a pad!” Yusuke said. Botan stepped forward and pressed a small button on a voice-box.

“Botan here. I’ve got a new arrival with me.” she said. Stepping back the gates opened and revealed a long, giant hallway.

“This place looks like a giant throat! Are you sure it’s safe!” Yusuke said; a bit intimidated to go inside.

“Don’t whine.” Botan said as she walked inside. Yusuke soon went back to her irritated mood, shoved her hands into her pockets and followed after Botan, grumbling under her breath.

As they walked, Yusuke began thinking about what to expect when they arrived to their final destination. _I wonder what this Enma-sama looks like? If he’s running an operation this big, he must be gigantic, and ugly, too. Now how can I fight a guy like that?_ “Ah, of course, I’ll punch him square in the nose. And then while he’s stunned, I’ll go for his eyeballs. I’ll squeeze him till he’s begging for mercy! See how he likes taking orders!” As Yusuke was too engrossed in her ideas of how to deal with Enma she didn’t notice that Botan had stopped walking, and had bumped right into her.

“What in the world are you muttering about?” Botan asked.

“Me? Oh, nothing.” Yusuke said as she scratched her chin in a nervous habit. Botan pressed another button on a voice box and spoke through it.

“Botan again. Will you let him know I’ve got Urameshi Yusuke here?”

“We’re opening the gate.” answered a voice. The doors opened, a white light flooding out as they parted. Yusuke felt her heart beginning to beat faster from anticipation. The rhythm echoing through her head. Two shadows charging forward. Then it became clear, it was two ogres.

“I need information on Mr. Gen in two minutes!”

“Mr. Uno is ahead of schedule!”

“This place is a mad house!”

Both ogres looked as if they were going to fight, but they only ran past each other. Yusuke was having a hard time taking in all that just went by her, she was almost, disappointed. Botan stepped forward and began walking ahead of her, Yusuke followed quickly, looking high and low at everything they were walking by. Ogres sitting in cubicles, answering phones, running by with stacks of file paper, pushing carts, mainly a replica of a giant corporation. Neck ties, glasses, etc.

“What; is this like the dead people stock exchange?” Yusuke asked. Yusuke followed Botan through another pair of doors and into a specious office.

“Sir, I’ve brought you the girl you requested to see.” Botan said, bowing down. Yusuke stiffened up and looked around feverishly with her eyes, scanning the premises.

“Where is he? Is he invisible?” Yusuke said.

“I’m right here.” said a voice, Yusuke looked around again. “Look down.” Yusuke obeyed the voice and was surprised even further to see a child that looked no older than maybe two. “Yes, there you go.”

“This is the guy that’s in charge?” Yusuke asked, flabbergasted by the child.

“Welcome, how do you like my castle?” asked the tiny ruler. He turned on his heels and walked over to his desk, moving behind it to sit in his large, cushion chair. Botan and Yusuke approached the front of the desk.

“This is Urameshi Yusuke and she’s honored to meet you.” Botan said, she looked at Yusuke and gave her arm a slap to get her attention. “Hey! Are you trying to make me look stupid? Tell him how honored you are!” Yusuke suddenly burst into laughter, making Botan suddenly look shocked at her reaction and the tiny ruler looking irritated at her.

“That’s a good one Botan, but let’s be serious okay?” Yusuke laughed.

“Why would I lie about something like this, you moron!” Botan yelled, her face turning red with embarrassment. She was mortified that Yusuke was laughing at her boss.

“Why would Reikai be run by a toddler?” Yusuke laughed, pointing a finger at the tiny ruler. Botan forced Yusuke’s hand down quickly.

“Don’t point your finger at him!” Botan yelled.

“And to think I was scared of the mighty Enma-sama!” Botan seemed like she would be sick from fear at Yusuke’s insults. The young ruler cleared his throat to get both girls’ attention.

“Well to be more exact I am the mighty Koenma and I am the son of Enma-sama. Even though I appear to be a child I’ve been around over fifty times longer than you have. So watch your mouth when you speak to me.” said Koenma.

“So it takes hundreds of years to move past a diaper?” Yusuke teased. Botan smacked the back of Yusuke’s head with her fist in outrage.

“Can’t you show an ounce of decency!” she yelled, Yusuke still laughing despite being hit in the back of the head.

“Actually I’m proud to say that in addition to knowing the greatest secrets of the Universe I am quite potty-trained. Now let’s skip to the business, shall we?” Yusuke stopped laughing as she looked at the young ruler hop onto his desk and reached into his pocket. “Urameshi Yusuke, I present to you, your ordeal!” Koenma pulled out his hand and extended out to Yusuke, holding up a golden egg.

“My ordeal is a golden chicken egg?” Yusuke asked, looking at the egg still held in the young ruler’s hand.

“Your ordeal will be what is inside of it, and I assure you it won’t be a chicken.” Koenma said, “Hatch this egg, and face what comes out.”

“So what’s the trick? Do I do something to hatch it?” Yusuke asked.

“No, no. Not at all. You only have to keep it with you. This is a Spirit Beast, and it feeds off the energy emitted from your soul. This will be a true and constant test of your character. The things you do and feel will change the monster inside, for better or for worse. If, as would be expected from your files, your spirit is wicked and cruel, then the beast that hatches will be the same way. It will devour you, and you’ll be lost forever. This, as you might imagine, is a very painful experience.” Yusuke suddenly felt creeped out from the idea of being devoured by something that would come out of a small thing.

“However, if the energy you emit is good and true, then so will be the Beast. It will take care of you, and guide you back into your living body. Of course if it sounds too risky you can opt out and remain as a ghost. The choice, Yusuke, is yours.” Yusuke reached out her hand, questioning whether she should take the risk or not.

xxxxx

“I can’t believe I did that.” Yusuke said, holding up her ordeal in front of her as she floated over her home town. It was still night time.

“Yusuke, I’m afraid you don’t have time for reflection. Koenma-sama said that until the ordeal’s finished he’d keep a pulse in your body, but that won’t help if it’s cremated at the funeral.” said Botan, as she trailed behind Yusuke on her oar.

“I forgot!” Yusuke shrieked as she remembered that she was still dead.

“Can’t very well be alive if you don’t have a body to live in, now can you?” said Botan.

“Oh give me a break! Then what are we waiting for?!” Yusuke shoved the egg into her pocket and flew down towards her home, but then suddenly stopped. Botan flew right past her and stopped a bit short and moved back towards Yusuke.

“Thought we weren’t stopping.” she said.

“How do we tell them to keep my body twenty feet from the nearest oven? Is there any way for ghosts to communicate with living people?” Yusuke asked.

“Yes!” Botan said, nodding her head.

“So are you gonna tell me?” Yusuke asked.

“You can just stand at their bedside.” Botan said.

“What do you mean?”

“Human beings are more attuned to the supernatural when they’re asleep, and so ghosts can talk to people in their dreams.” Botan knowledgably answered.

“Well I’ll be damned.” Yusuke said, fascinated about the little piece of information.

xxxxx

Coming to Yusuke’s house, Yusuke and Botan both peered through the kitchen window to see Yusuke’s mother in a drunken outburst.

“You fool!” screamed Yusuke’s mother, as she threw another empty bottle at the wall. Shattering it to many pieces. “Why? What were you thinking Yusuke? No one gave you permission to die! What kind of child of mine are you?! I thought I raised only strong children! Were you mad at me Yusuke? Were you mad, didn’t I raise you well enough?”

Yusuke’s mother screamed and yelled, chiming a bell with one hand while waving a freshly opened bottle of liquor in the other. Sitting in front of Yusuke’s memorial.

“It’s so very sad.” said Botan, watching Yusuke’s mother with pity.

“The only thing sad now is she’s got one more excuse to act like that. She won’t listen.” Yusuke said, turning away from the window. “Let’s move on. I think I know someone who will.”

Yusuke and Botan went upstairs to her brother’s room.

“Look at that. His room is as boring as he is.” Yusuke said as she moved to Susumu’s bedside. “Hey, what’s up, nii-san?” Yusuke whispered, but stopped shortly as she noticed something odd about Susumu. “He’s crying. What’s wrong?”

“Wait.” Susumu breathed in his sleep. “Yusuke wait.” Yusuke floated to where she was sitting on Susumu’s chest.

“Listen to me, nii-san! I need you to pull yourself together! I’m coming back! It’s hard to explain, but I’m a ghost right now, and I have to take care of this egg, and then—”

“Yusuke.”

“Hey are you hearing me? This is important!”

“You’re heavy.” Yusuke jumped off of Susumu and landed next to his bed.

“I need you to take care of my body until I come back. You’ve got to tell them not to cremate me! And tell kaa-san not to waste her life away ‘cause we’re gonna be fine! Well, I guess that’s it nii-san. I’m coming back okay? So stop crying.” Yusuke finished giving her message, as she wiped away a tear from Susumu’s cheek. Susumu shot up from his sleep screaming Yusuke’s name. But saw that no one was there.

“But she was, I thought...was all that really just a dream?” Susumu put a hand up to where Yusuke had wiped away the tear. “No, I’m sure I felt her.”

Susumu got out of bed and hurried downstairs to where his mother was, sleeping in front of Yusuke’s casket. She had a blank expression on her face as she stared at nothing.

“Kaa-san?” Susumu said, kneeling down at his mother’s side and gently waking her.

“Hi Susumu.” she said, sitting up slowly.

“Kaa-san, I need to tell you something.”

“I just had the strangest dream about Yusuke.” Susumu’s eyes widened a bit as he listened to his mother, wondering if she had the same dream as him. “Yusuke was living in some other world full of Ogres and she kept knocking them down until she became their leader.” She gave a brief half-heart laugh. “That sounds like her, doesn’t it?”

“I dreamed, too.”

“Was it like mine?” Susumu didn’t answer. “Then maybe it was true.”

“Yes, maybe.”

Yusuke and Botan were in the room, watching, waiting for Susumu to relay her message.

“This dream your mother had seems to give her comfort. And Susumu doesn’t want to take that from her.” said Botan.

“Well while she’s being comforted I’m gonna be barbequed! Botan! Is there any other way for me to communicate with living people! This dream business isn’t going to cut it!” Botan put a finger to her chin as if in deep thought.

“I wonder.” she said.

“Geeze, you’re killing me! I mean call me crazy but I’d think that as being the messenger of death you’d know how to do this!” Yusuke ranted as Botan searched through her guide book as they both left to float over the streets of the town. The new morning waking up the village of Konoha for another day.

“Well if the dream communication isn’t working there’s always the final method.” Botan informed. Yusuke stopped and looked back at Botan with a bored expression on her face.

“You always this vague?” she asked. Botan floated up to Yusuke, closing the distance between them to get her point across.

“Under the final method you talk to Susumu by taking control of someone else’s body.” she said, moving back to give each other space.

“Oh right, I’ve seen that in movies and stuff. You mean like a possession?” Yusuke asked.

“Yeah, sort of.” Botan said; shrugging her shoulder’s in a not-sure sort of way.

“Can I do it with anybody?” Botan looked back in her guide book.

“Well no, there are some rules. First, you have to know them, and second they have to be unusually aware of the supernatural.”

“In that case I’m screwed. There’s no one like that.” Yusuke whined.

Just below where Yusuke and Botan were floating, Kuwabara and his teammates were walking through the streets in the early hours, heading towards their meeting spot to meet up with their sensei. Suddenly Kuwabara stopped and looked behind him, feeling an unnatural presence behind him.

“Something the matter, Kuwabara?” asked one of his friends.

“Do you think we’re being followed?” asked another one of his friends.

“I’m feeling a chill.” Kuwabara said.

“Gee, maybe it’s the flu.”

“I doubt it.” said Kuwabara.

“It’s just the tickle feeling kicking in.” 

“The tickle?” 

“That’s what we call it when Kuwabara starts detecting the presence of ghosts around us.” 

“It’s true. I’ve had the tickle ever since I was five. Voices chase me home at night. Scary old women whisper things in my dreams. Sometimes they’re nice. Usually they’re not. I think it’s ‘cause they know I’m kind of a natural leader.” said Kuwabara.

“That’s a surprise. That goof actually has a purpose?” said Yusuke, never thinking once that someday Kuwabara Kazuma would help her. Kuwabara spun around and looked up where Yusuke and Botan were floating, then immediately turned back to his friends and leaned in to huddle.

“The ghost-monster is behind me man, it made a noise.” he said.

“Are you sure?” asked one of his friends.

“Is it the scary old lady with the axe again?” asked the other.

“No it sounds more like a puny low-level ghost, like a haunted raccoon or something.” Kuwabara said, making a jester motion with his hand to get his statement across. Yusuke floated down to his level, angry at him for thinking lowly of her.

“I’ll show you puny, you—!” Yusuke punched his head but went straight through him. Quickly moving back up, Yusuke made her complaint. “You can forget it Botan! There is no way I’m taking control of that lame-brain!” Botan just looked at Yusuke blandly.

“Here’s my impression of Yusuke, ‘look at me I’m burning!’” Yusuke was annoyed at Botan for cornering her. “Ready?” Yusuke lowered her head in defeat and nodded. “Good.” Botan pointed her finger at Kuwabara, paralyzing him in place.

“What’s wrong, man?”

“You look a little pale.”

“Earth to Kuwabara!”

“All right, he’s ready for the taking!” said Botan.

“Okay.” Yusuke said.

“But I’ve only given you one hour before the effect wears off and you’re thrown to the outside. A human body like Kuwabara’s couldn’t stand any longer than that. If you miss this chance there probably won’t be another one, so do the best that you can.” The clock turned to four o’clock.

“I will.” Yusuke gave the thumbs up to Botan, who returned it, and entered Kuwabara’s body. Yusuke, now taken over Kuwabara, looked around and moved the limbs.

“Hey, check it out! I’m in Kuwabara! Feeling smooth!”

“Looks like he’s back to normal.” said one of Kuwabara’s friends. Yusuke then turned serious as she focused back on her goal.

“Out of my way punks! Now!” Yusuke pushed through Kuwabara’s teammates and ran down the street.

“So much for normal.”

As Yusuke ran down the streets she checked the watch on Kuwabara’s wrist. _One hour. That’s not enough._ She thought. Yusuke was running through the streets, searching for Neji when she was stopped by a gang of chuunins who were only a few years older than her.

“Well, if it isn’t Kuwabara.” said the leader.

“Back off! I know what it looks like but I’m tellin’ you I’m not Kuwabara!” Yusuke said, trying to get past them.

“No?” The leader stepped up and looked up and down at Yusuke. “I remember that face and I owe it some bruises!”

“Fine! Just wait an hour! You can hit me all you like!” Yusuke shouted.

“Sorry, but I don’t take requests.”

“Oh? Then take this!” Yusuke threw a punch straight at the leader, knocking him to the ground.

“Try that with me!” said another guy, coming up at Yusuke. Only to get kneed in the stomach. Another came up from behind and took a right hook at Yusuke.

“Okay, now I’m pissed!” Yusuke said as she lunged forward and caught the guy square in the jaw.

“Man that hurt! I didn’t think anyone could throw a punch that hard core besides Urameshi Yusuke!” said one of the guys. Yusuke spat out a bit of blood.

“Damn, I’m giving Kuwabara a good name.” Yusuke said as she began looking for her brother again. A little later in a back alley, Yusuke ran into some more trouble as she was then surrounded by more thugs wanting a piece of Kuwabara.

“Kuwabara, it’s time for me to even the score.” said one of them.

“Yeah, me too.”

“And me!”

 _Unbelievable! Does Kuwabara pick a fight with everyone he meets?_ Yusuke thought as they all launched an attack.

“Can’t you understand? I don’t—” she knocked two out, “—have time—” she bashed two heads together, “—for this!” After it was over Yusuke staggered out into the open street, breathing hard. _Well that was fun. But probably not so good on the time situation._

Yusuke ran to her house, hoping her brother hadn’t left yet.

“Nii-san!” Yusuke called, getting her brother’s attention who was sweeping the front of the tavern.

“Who are you?” Susumu asked coldly. 

“I’m Yusuke.” 

Susumu was a bit confused until he swore he saw Yusuke looking back at him instead of a stranger.

“Don’t tease me Yusuke. Is it really you? It’s too strange. Why do you look like this?” Susumu asked.

“I borrowed somebody’s body, but only for an hour! I know this is weird, but you have to believe me.” said Yusuke.

“Then tell me what’s going on. What’s next?”

“Next I’m gonna give you my message before this dummy gets his body back. Which, by the way, happens in about a minute! I’ll say this as straight as I can. I’m taking this test to get back, and I’m trying hard not to fail. So just trust me and take care of my body until then. And tell kaa-san she’s got to stop the funeral because I’m coming back!”

“I will.” Susumu said. Yusuke was relieved, glad that something went right for once.

“Okay Botan, I’m ready.” Yusuke said, leaving Kuwabara’s body to become a ghost again. Kuwabara regained control of his body again, looking around, wondering where he was.

“Uh that’s funny; I thought I was with the guys.” 

xxxxx

Susumu had gone inside to where Yusuke’s casket was, finding his mother hovering over it with the lid open.

“Kaa-san, Yusuke is coming back. I know it sounds crazy but she is.” Susumu said.

“She already has.” said his mother who looked back at him. “I opened up her coffin again because well, I was going to smack her one more time for leaving me, but then I saw...Yusuke’s cheeks have some color. Her skin is slightly warm. Her heart is beating. It’s slow, but...My girl’s alive!” 

Outside, Yusuke and Botan were watching.

“All things considered, I think I’d call this quite a successful day, Yusuke.” said Botan.

“Yeah.” Yusuke pulled out her egg and saw that it had a slight pulse. “Hey, I think it’s feeding now. I only did good-natured things today, don’t you think so?” Yusuke asked.

“I don’t know Yusuke, you did beat up a lot of kids as I recall.” said Botan. Yusuke looked back down at her egg, watching it feed, and wondering if it would help her back to her body.

xxxxx

Yusuke and Botan were both floating over Konoha, under the moonlit night as they waited for Koenma to arrive who had sent a message earlier that day announcing that he was going to be visiting soon with news. And Yusuke was quickly losing her patience.

“There are two things I hate. Waiting, and being rushed. And what do you know—that’s all I’ve been doing lately!” said Yusuke.

“Well, Yusuke, important people like Koenma are always quite busy.” said Botan.

“Those guys just like to keep you waiting to make you think that they’re important. Besides, how busy can a toddler be?” said Yusuke.

“I thought we agreed you’d stop calling me that.” Yusuke jumped at the sudden appearance of Koenma, floating right next to her.

“Koenma!”

“Yo.” Koenma greeted.

“Don’t sneak up on me! It really pisses me—” Botan covered Yusuke’s mouth before the sentence could be finished.

“Hey, Koenma-sama, Yusuke was just wondering when would be a good time to bring her back to life.” Botan quickly said.

“Ah yes, about that matter. It seems we’re going to have to rush. Come with me!” Koenma grabbed Yusuke by the wrist and flew off, dragging her along to rhe Urameshi home.

“So are you going to put me back in my body now?” asked Yusuke.

“Not just yet. Energy of the body and energy of the soul have their own wavelengths. Unless the two are perfectly aligned, they cannot join, which won’t happen until—Tomorrow.” said Koenma.

“Wow! Starting tomorrow I’ll be a human with real fists and everything!” Yusuke said excitedly.

“Well that’s the best-case-scenario. There is a small problem. The frequencies of your wavelengths, interesting enough, are lower than most people. If you miss this chance tomorrow, you’ll have to wait a while to realign.” said Koenma.

“What are you talking about? Like weeks, or months?” asked Yusuke.

“Fifty-two years.” said Koenma rather blandly.

“Fifty-two years?!” Yusuke repeated.

“Yes, but I think it’d be wise if you tried to do it tomorrow instead. And in order for that to happen you’ll need someone in the living world who cares about you at least a little bit to donate their life energy.”

“You mean like a human sacrifice?” asked Yusuke.

“Are you kidding? I’m not evil! They must give it to you, through the lips.” Yusuke cringed as her face began to turn pink. “I don’t see what’s surprising about that. Haven’t you heard of mouth-to-mouth resuscitation?” Koenma teased.

“I guess so.” 

Koenma checked his pocket watch, it was now midnight. “It’s time now.” Koenma placed his hands about Yusuke’s body and began preparing for Yusuke’s revival. Yusuke’s body glowing as it prepared.

“Hey! Why are you making me glow?” Yusuke demanded.

“Standard procedure. I’m opening the road between your body and Reikai, so the transfer can be made. In the morning, your body will shine in gold. Tonight, while your body prepares, you must enter the dreams of the three people who want you back the most. Tell them each what to do, and if one of them understands the message and kisses you before tomorrow at midnight, then you will return to the living world.”

“Three people, huh?” Yusuke said. In the other room, Yusuke’s mother had finished off her bottle of alcohol.

“Poo.” she said, “Empty already? Must be a sign that someone’s thinking about me at the bar.” Standing up, she swaggered over to Yusuke’s bedside and knelt down. “Hey there Yusuke. Watch over the house for me while I’m gone.” Standing up again, she turned and swayed to the door. Yusuke, Botan, and Koenma all watched as Yusuke’s mother left.

“The first is your mother, who seems to be leaving now.” said Koenma.

“Oh yeah, we better rule her out. She’ll be on this streak for days. Who are the other two people I’ve got?” Yusuke asked.

“You should know. It’s the ones who are closest to you.” said Koenma.

“Okay, okay, I’m sure Nii-san is one. And the other two must be—”

xxxxx

Kuwabara woke up screaming in bed. Sitting up he felt sick to his stomach at his dream, or in this case, nightmare.

“It’s terrifying! I didn’t know nightmares could be so bad!” he said, remembering his dream about Yusuke glowing gold, and kissing her so that she would come back to life. He screamed again, slapping himself to get rid of the horrifying image.

xxxxx

Back in Yusuke’s room, Hyuuga Neji sat at the unlocked window, peering inside and looking at her, and pondering about his dream. _Yusuke. She certainly doesn’t look golden, but was it? Should I try? Don’t be foolish. It was just a dream._ Neji thought as he turned and left without being seen.

“Hey! Didn’t he see me glowing?” Yusuke said, disappointed that Neji did not get the message.

“I forgot to tell you. The connection starts from the feet and gradually moves up. You won’t be completely gold until noon. Guess he should have checked the sheets.” said Koenma.

“Kuwabara, Nii-san and my mother are hopeless. I’ll just have to wait until Neji gets the point. I hate waiting.” Yusuke said.

xxxxx

Rock Lee was napping a few feet away from Neji who was meditating after their sparring match. he had won again against Rock Lee, finding the determined ninja no match for himself, not like Yusuke. He looked up to see the dark night sky, wondering when it had gotten so late.

“Yusu..ke... Yusuke.” Neji looked up at Lee, talking in his sleep. “You must save her. Her time runs out at twelve. Remember what you dreamed. It was more…than that. Neji, you must not be afraid. Believe.”

Neji stood up immediately and without a word he ran off back towards the village.

xxxxx

Yusuke and Koenma were waiting outside Yusuke’s house. Koenma took out his pocket watch again and checked the time.

“Five more minutes. What will you do if he doesn’t make it in time?” Koenma asked.

“The only thing I can do. I’ll wait around another fifty years. Then I’ll go see Neji when he’s a shriveled up old bat.” Yusuke said sarcastically. Yusuke looked down and saw Neji running to the apartment as Botan soon arrived from wherever she was and stopped next to them.

“His friend was asleep so he was tuned to Reikai. I relayed the message through him.” said Botan. Neji ran up the stone steps leading up to Yusuke’s street and jumped up from roof to roof to reach Yusuke’s house and around the back to her bedroom window.

“Will he make it?” Yusuke said, the tension beginning to rise.

“It is now eleven fifty-seven.” said Koenma. Neji came to the window, cursing under his breath to find it locked of all nights. He quickly began to pick the lock as quickly as he could.

“He’s only got three minutes!” said Yusuke.

“Actually, make that two minutes.” said Koenma. Neji finally opened the window latch. “Eleven fifty-nine!”

“It’s too late!” said Yusuke.

The clock stroked to midnight as he finally entered her room. Neji paused at the sight of the golden glow around Yusuke’s body.

“She’s fading!” Neji quickly ran to her side. After the last second to the final minute, Neji parted from Yusuke’s lips, as the golden glow faded away. He watched with anticipation, the sinking feeling settling in his chest as he lowered his head.

“He didn’t make it.” said Koenma. Botan lowered her head, but then noticed that Yusuke was missing.

Neji covered his face in his arms when he suddenly felt the sheets move. Looking up at Yusuke he saw her eyes open and then sit up in bed. Yusuke turned her head, and looked at Neji.

“Hey, nice kiss.” Yusuke said. Neji stared at her with dumbfounded expression, having a hard time believing that his kiss worked.

Like a fairy tale.

“He barely made it. I was holding my breath and everything. Well I guess this case is over.” said Botan.

“Don’t be crazy Botan. This girl’s case is only beginning, didn’t you know? The real ordeal will be much harder. Let’s see how our little Yusuke fares when she’s not floating in the sky.” said Koenma.


	2. Chapter Two

“Did you hear? That Urameshi kid that came back from the dead is now Genkai-sama’s student.”

“Really? I wonder what changed Genkai-sama’s mind?”

All day Neji overheard shinobis whispering about the latest gossip of Yusuke’s latest ventures while he walked down the streets of Konoha with his teammates, all three young teenagers heading up to the training fields. Of course, they didn’t really have to; Neji was planning on going without the other two anyhow. Hearing about people talk about Yusuke becoming the student of the legendary Genkai irked him to no end.

It had been only a few days since Yusuke returned from her training with the renowned Genkai. It had been eight months since she came back from the dead. The mystery surrounding Yusuke’s miracle revival had spread many rumors. All of which are wrong and only Neji and Yusuke knew the truth to her return. In between her resurrection to current events, Neji would occasionally see Yusuke leaving the village by herself with just a backpack and then return looking rough and haggard, sometimes walking with a limp. Once, he saw Yusuke returning to the village with Shuiichi-sempai, both looking worse for wear. Neji will never know why they were together (not that he cared).

It was mid-afternoon, and coming up to the pre-school where all the children go before heading up to the academy. In short, it was more of a daycare for children under the academy age.

“Hey look, is that Yuu-chan?” asked Tenten, pointing towards the school gate. Neji and Lee looked up and both confirmed that, yes, it was Yusuke.

But she seemed more like she was waiting for someone, due to her lax posture. Beside her stood Kuwabara, his orange hair made it rather hard to miss. Both were bickering over something unimportant.

“Looks like they’re picking up someone.” said Lee.

“It’s probably Yuu-chan’s little sister, she goes to this school.” said Tenten, just as a little girl with bouncy black hair skipped out from the gates, and hugged Yusuke’s legs, causing the older girl to fall on her rear.

“Kimiko, let go!” Yusuke said, prying the little girl’s arms away from her legs.

“But I missed nee-chan!” Kimiko said, as she latched onto Yusuke’s right leg once the genin was back on her feet again. Kuwabara was snickering behind his hand.

“Geez, Urameshi, you can fight off stray youkai but not a little girl?” Kuwabara teased.

“Bite me,” Yusuke snapped, as she pulled Kimiko off her leg again, and took her hand.

“Yuu-chan, how are you?” Tenten called out, as she and her team walked up to their fellow genins.

“Hey, Tenten, what are you doing in this part of the village?” Yusuke asked.

“We were just heading up to the training grounds.” Tenten replied.

“Is that so?” Yusuke inquired.

“Nee-chan, nee-chan.” Kimiko said, pulling at Yusuke’s hand. Yusuke looked down at the small girl. “Nee-chan, I’m hungwee.”

“Right,” Yusuke said, as she looked back up at Team Gai. “Love to stick around and chat, but the squirt says she’s hungry. I’ll see you guys around.”

Yusuke moved passed them, pulling Kimiko along with Kuwabara following after them but stopped as a girl with blue hair and pink eyes appeared seemingly out of nowhere. Gone was the pink kimono and instead was a basic pair of pink shorts, white shirt and yellow jacket.

“Sorry, Yuu-chan, but we have a bit of a crisis on our hands.” said the blue haired girl.

“B-Botan?!” Yusuke stuttered from surprise. “What are you doing here?”

“Hey, it’s the pretty girl!” said Kuwabara, making Yusuke falter a bit with a string of annoyance.

“Wait, if you’re here, that means…” Yusuke trailed off.

“That’s right, Yuu-chan, Koenma-sama has another urgent mission for his number one Spirit Detective!” said Botan in a cheery manner.

“Give me a friggin’ break! If you haven’t noticed I just got back from baa-chan’s evil boot camp. Come back in another two years.” Yusuke said bitterly.

“What’s going on, Yuu-san?” Lee asked. Yusuke spun around as she stuttered with a lie of an explanation which seemed to be failing miserably much to her dismay (in truth she forgot about them).

“Fine, Yuu-chan, then I guess you don’t care that the humans are being turned into zombies?” said Botan.

“Does that question have a point?” Yusuke asked dryly as she turned around to face the blue haired shinigami.

“Oh I just knew you’d take it!” Botan said, as she dug into her jacket and pulled out a small jar with a worm-like insect inside. “This is called a Makai Insect.”

The five genins looked at the insect curiously.

“I don’t see anything in that jar.” Tenten said.

“Me neither.” said Lee. Neji remained silent as he was able to see a faint outline of the insect.

“Oh, and just who are you three?” Botan asked, just now noticing Neji and his teammates.

“They’re locals,” Yusuke said, “You got a point to what I’m getting myself into, or did you pick up the hobby of collecting bugs?”

“Well you don’t have to be so snippy with me!” Botan said. “These insects come from the dark parts of Reikai; they can burrow into humans and bring out their cruelest nature. At the moment, they like to burry themselves in depressed people. So far, I’ve only caught five of them.”

“So what, you want me to go around the village looking for depressed people?” Yusuke asked.

“Seems like a waste of time.” said Kuwabara.

“Well no, not exactly. Koenma-sama was given a message the other day from the Four Saint Beasts, demanding immediate immigration into ningenkai.” said Botan.

“I don’t see what all the fuss is about. If Koenma’s in charge then why can’t he just turn their request down? And who are these stupid Saint Beasts?” Yusuke said with impatience.

“We’d like to know that, too.” said Neji, with Tenten and Lee nodding in agreement.

“I’m not sure I should be telling you three about all this.” Botan said with a thoughtful, but concerned look on her face.

“Just tell us.” Yusuke said.

“All right,” Botan sighed, feeling a bit uneasy about telling outsiders. “They are four of the most notorious criminals in all of Reikai. The title ‘Saint’ was given to them by their followers. Years ago they were chased by a coalition of pursuers, and evaded capture by locking themselves in a booby-trapped fortress. Since then a whole city was formed at its base, filled with vile crooks who viewed these beasts like gods. The City of Ghosts and Apparitions.” Botan said.

“I just got chills just hearing about it, and I’m not sure what’s going on.” said Tenten.

“Right, about these insects again, I’m not quite getting it.” Yusuke said.

“These insects, as I’ve explained, are called Makai Insects, a parasite from the darker parts of Reikai. They bury themselves under the skin and then nurture a person’s primal desire. Minds occupied by this parasite develop a need for destruction, physical power, and murder…It will be a disaster.” said Botan.

“Can’t we tell people? I mean, there’s gotta be a cure.” said Lee.

“There is…But ordinary people can’t see the insects. The inflicted will be seen as merely psychotic, and I’m afraid a cure will not be the first priority on the human mind.” said Botan.

“Then what the hell are we supposed to do?” Yusuke asked. Botan had dropped the jar containing the insect to cover Kimiko’s ears. The jar smashing on the street, setting the insect free.

“Yusu! How irresponsible of you! Using such language around your little sister! I’m surprised she hasn’t caught your foul mouth yet!” Botan said.

“For crying out loud! She’s only four!” Yusuke said.

“How are we supposed to stop this epidemic from happening?” Neji spoke up, breaking the two girls from their bickering. Botan stood up straight, removing her hands from Kimiko’s ears.

“The only way to rescue this village is to kill the Makai Insects, and the only way to do that is by destroying the whistle, which the enemies possess.” said Botan.

“A whistle?” said Tenten.

“Without the whistle’s sustaining frequency, the insects can’t live outside of Reikai.” said Botan.

“So, how long do we have before these beasts leave their castle and come to Earth themselves?” Yusuke asked.

“At this point they can’t.” Botan said.

“Elaborate for us.” said Neji.

“Again, I really shouldn’t be giving out such classified information to ordinary humans such as you three. No hard feelings—” Botan was then cut off by Yusuke.

“Just tell us the reason.” Botan gave a heated glare at Yusuke before continuing.

“For years we had them trapped inside the city with a barrier wall. Now, with this threat of insect invasion, they hope to force us to open the barrier.”

“I see. So they give us the whistle if you open up the wall.” said Yusuke.

“Instead we’ll make a small breach in the wall to let you in. Eventually they’ll find this hole themselves.” said Botan.

“And what if I’m not able to beat them?” Yusuke asked.

“I don’t think I have to tell you what would happen if all the demons from that city were unleashed on Earth.” said Botan darkly.

Hearing all this, Neji could only imagine Konoha crumbling down to ruins, with him standing among the rubble.

“I have to be honest, Botan. This takes the record for confusing.” said Yusuke.

“Yes, just try and remember the basics: You’re good and that entire city is bad. Destroy the whistle and defeat the beasts and the case will be closed.” said Botan.

“Okay, but I just can’t believe Koenma expects me to take on a whole friggin’ city of youkai alone. Don’t they send teams out for this kind of thing?” Yusuke said with distress in her voice.

“What about me, Urameshi?” Kuwabara asked. Both Yusuke and Botan stared blankly at Kuwabara for a moment.

“Oh, Kuwabara! There’s no such thing as youkai! Yusu and I were just joking!” Botan lied, as she nervously laughed.

“You forget, we’ve been listening in as well.” said Neji.

“Look I’m not dumb. Or blind.” Kuwabara said, snatching the insect that was making its escape, and crushing it in his fist. “We all know I can see supernatural stuff a whole lot better than Urameshi. And I’m not gonna sit around my house while Urameshi doesn’t see things and lets big monsters and insects take over my village! ‘Cause I’m Kuwabara and in case you guys forgot. I’ve got a sword!”

Everyone sweat-dropped.

“Well, Yuu-chan, I guess there’s no point in arguing with the eager.” Botan said, feeling rather awkward standing near Kuwabara.

“You’re an idiot, Kuwabara.” Yusuke all but stated bluntly.

Neji was now somehow beginning to understand why, after returning from the dead, Yusuke had suddenly changed. Going off on secret missions, returning with more than ordinary wounds, and why she seemed to be getting stronger at a rapid pace. It had to do with what the blue haired girl was saying—Yusuke was some kind of youkai hunter.

xxxxx

“Banging on the floor of random storage houses; sounds like fun to me.” said Yusuke, as she stood by Kuwabara, while Botan was gently banging on the floor.

Neji and Lee had followed Yusuke to the storage house. Tenten had volunteered to take little Kimiko home while they went off at a different direction.

“Yusuke, care to explain to us about what exactly is going on?” Neji said, his voice as stoic as ever.

“Y’know, you didn’t exactly have to come here in the first place.” Yusuke said, ignoring Neji’s question.

“Might as well tell them, Yuu-chan, seeing as they have the right to know now.” said Botan as she continued pounding on the floor.

“Fine. As you can probably guess, after I came back from the dead, I was appointed as Spirit Detective of Earth. Now my senses are sharper, and I have to fight monsters all the time. Botan’s my assistant, though not a very good one, but at least she gives me the heads up about my missions. Plus, I get cool powers along with my job, that’s why I was gone for six months, because I was going under training to pump up my Reiki. Of course, after going through that hell it’d be really appreciated if I got a vacation.”

“Does the Hokage know about this?” Lee asked.

“Yeah…Why?” Yusuke asked.

“A genin like you and I, taking on solo missions is considered suicide.” said Lee.

“Technically, due to all the special training and cases, Yuu-chan isn’t really considered a genin anymore.” said Botan. “In likeness, Yuu-chan is very close to being classified in the jounin level now, maybe higher.”

**“What?! I didn’t know that!”** said both Yusuke and Kuwabara.

_Higher than a Jounin level?_ This only ticked Neji off even more. Forget about being the genius to beat in his class, when measured up to Yusuke now, he’d be overshadowed by her strength alone. He had to get stronger—fast!

“I didn’t expect to see so many people in here.” came a smooth voice. Everyone turned around to see two more people entering the storage room. One of whom Neji recognized as the graduate from the class two years before his. The other, he did not recognize.

“Well, well, well! The thieves!” said Yusuke.

_Thieves? Minamino Shuichi is a thief?_ Never did Neji think that his senior would stoop so low.

“Hello.” greeted the handsome red head, Minamino Shuichi (a.k.a. Kurama).

“Well, what are you guys doing here?” Yusuke asked, the familiarity not lost on Neji.

“Even that fool Koenma knew it would take more than human power to kill the Saint Beasts.” said the short man in black, his crimson eyes rather piercing and showing a killer’s thirst for blood.

“By aiding in this mission, Koenma-sama has assured us we can clean our slates in Reikai.” said Kurama.

“I guess Koenma heard me complaining. Hey, let me introduce you to these guys. That’s Hiei, and his name’s Kurama.” Yusuke said.

“A pleasure.” greeted Kurama.

“Yusuke, we’ve already met Shuichi-senpai.” Neji said.

“Huh? Really?” Yusuke asked, “Oh—you’re right, back at the academy during that class competition thing!”

“Well I don’t have a clue what’s going on, but it sure is nice to have a helping hand!” said Kuwabara.

_“Helping_ is not the right word. Koenma may regard us as equals but I do not. Once inside the castle I suggest you let us do the work. As far as I’m concerned, we’re baby sitting.” said Hiei.

_Cocky, for someone his size._ Neji thought.

“Listen you puny jerk-face, I’m gonna have to beat you up if you keep talking down to us that way!” said Kuwabara, finding Hiei to be very irritating to him.

“Let’s avoid fighting. You’re not worth it.” said Hiei. Neji could agree with him there.

“Oh that’s it!” Kuwabara swung a fist at Hiei, but missed as the little demon stepped forward too quickly as Kuwabara fell forward onto the dusty floor. Hiei was standing in front of Yusuke, looking up at her intensely.

“But you, Detective; are a different story. I plan to take my revenge on you, so consider this fair warning!” Hiei said, with a slight glint in his crimson eyes.

Revenge? What has Yusuke been doing on her classified missions?

“You wanna ignore me, huh?” Kuwabara shouted as he took another swing at him, only to miss again and fall on his face once more as Hiei swiftly returned to his original spot beside Kurama.

“Hiei, we must face this current business before you start your own.” said Kurama.

“Don’t worry, three-eyes; if we survive this I’ll be glad to take you on! Now is this a perfect team or what?” Yusuke said with glee.

“Oh, where is it? They were supposed to put the breach in the barrier here somewhere.” Botan said, just as a trap door snapped open. “Bingo.” Lifting up the door, a portal of swirling green mist was revealed. The four genins looked down into the swirling green mass while the two demons stood back.

“You are gonna give us a rope ladder or something, right?” Yusuke asked.

“No, jumping down should land you safely on the outer bank of the city.” said Botan, as she looked up at Kuwabara. “You know you don’t have to go through with this if you don’t want to. No one will hold it against you.”

“Oh, okay! Good bye!” Yusuke said, as she was about to walk off, but was then tripped by Botan, who stuck out her leg.

“Not you! The Spirit Detective doesn’t have a choice in this. Kuwabara does.” she said.

“And what about Neji and Lee, huh? Do they have a choice?” Yusuke asked, rubbing her chin.

“They’re going to stay here with me in Konoha. They’ll be of more use here, they can help me hunt down the people possessed by the insects.” said Botan.

“Don’t worry about me, I sort of feel like a Spirit Detective myself now. And as Spirit Detectives there’s no turning back!” Kuwabara said, as he boldly jumped into the portal. Everyone gasped in surprise as they looked down into the green swirl of mist.

“He really jumped.” said Botan.

“Fool.” Hiei breathed.

“Maybe he’ll be okay alone.” Yusuke said, earning another glare from Botan. “Okay, okay!” she said, preparing to jump in herself.

“Not yet!” Botan said, as she reached into her jacket again and pulled out a compact. “Here! I’m supposed to give you this Communication Mirror!”

“Jeez!” Yusuke hissed, snatching the compact from Botan. “You nearly forgot to give me this thing? Let me guess—without it I’d probably be killed!”

“No, it’s not a weapon, it’s just a Communication Mirror, so I can keep in contact with you while you’re on the other side.” said Botan.

“Yeah, yeah, leave me on my own while you go do other things…Oh no!” Yusuke said.

“What’s the matter now, Yuu-chan?” Botan asked.

“Kaa-san! I bet she’s totally pissed that I’ve gone and disappeared again! Hey Botan, tell you what, why don’t you go take care of things with her and I’ll go down here.” Yusuke said as she hastily jumped into the portal. Both Hiei and Kurama following quickly after her as Botan looked into the portal.

“Now wait! Yusuke! I don’t want to do that!” Botan called down. _“You brat!”_ Botan yelled, before closing the trap door with a snap. Giving an irritated sigh she looked at the two boys. “C’mon, we should start the search now.”

xxxxx

The city of Ghosts and Apparitions; and in the center of this horrific city is Maze Castle, where the Four Saint Beasts hide. The sky was a deep red as lightening storms occurred. With another flash of lightening, Yusuke and Kuwabara appeared in the air, and fell to the dead ground.

“Oh damn.” Yusuke said, rubbing her jaw as she looked up at the city. “Well, guess this is the place.”

Both Yusuke and Kuwabara stood up, about to head for the city when they were greeted by hooded creatures coming from under the crust of the ground. Hissing and bearing their claws.

“Yes, we’ve found a treat!” one hissed, as more popped out of the ground by the dozens, surrounding Yusuke and Kuwabara.

“What are those things?” Kuwabara asked.

“I’m not exactly sure, but they’re not friendly.” said Yusuke.

“We will dig in.” hissed another as they began launching themselves at Yusuke and Kuwabara.

The two teens fought as best they could to prevent themselves from being eaten. Hitting, kicking, and throwing the hooded creatures away from them until it began to get difficult.

“Urameshi! There’s too many of ‘em! And I’m not sure but I think they want to eat me!” Kuwabara screamed as he was trapped by a mob of the hooded creatures pulling him to the ground.

“I’m coming!” Yusuke shouted, but was soon jumped by the hooded creatures as well as they all clung to her arms, legs, and hair. “This is gonna be pretty lame if we get killed before we reach the stupid castle!”

Another flash of lightening lit the sky as a portal opened and two lights came floating down, flashing a bright light of their own. The two lights floated up to a giant tree and flashed so brightly that it frightened the hooded creatures away back into their holes. As soon as the light was gone, Yusuke and Kuwabara stood up.

The four made their way to the entrance to the castle, Yusuke’s team stood outside in front of it, looking up.

“Wow, now this place is homey.” said Yusuke.

“So I guess we’re just gonna walk right in?” asked Kuwabara.

“Any prize that’s worth having usually requires a risk.” said Kurama.

“I say we make ‘em come out here and fight us up front like they’re not sissies!” said Kuwabara.

“Your sense of strategy is amazing.” said Hiei.

“Are you talkin’ to me, runt-boy?!” asked Kuwabara.

“Let’s go.” Yusuke said through gritted teeth as she kept her temper and walked in.

“Stupid dwarf.” Kuwabara muttered as he followed Yusuke, along with Kurama and Hiei.

Walking down the corridor of stone they were almost to the end when a giant eye with bat wings blocked their way.

“Welcome to Maze Castle.” it said.

“Whoa, it talked!” said Kuwabara.

“Those who enter Maze Castle must be tried by the Gate of Betrayal.”

“What do you mean tried?” asked Yusuke. The eye flew back to the end of the tunnel to a wall, revealing a lever. It pulled the lever with a hanging tentacle, and the corridor began to shake. The sound of gears and chains clanking together was heard.

“Urameshi...Why did you have to ask?” asked Kuwabara, as a nervous feeling began to churn in his stomach. Kurama heard something sliding and looked up.

“The ceiling!” he warned, and the ceiling came sliding down with great force. Luckily all four were able to catch it, and hold it up with their arms and shoulders, the weight beginning to already strain their muscles and joints.

“Heavy, isn’t it? Sensors in the corridor are most intelligent, and a complex assembly of gears adapts the ceiling’s weight precisely to the strength of its victims. Of course, there is a catch. Just enough lee-way remains for one person to escape, leaving their friends to be crushed by the weight.”

“Dammit!” Yusuke spat out.

“But decisions must be made quickly. Not even the four of you combined can hold the ceiling for long. Insist on teamwork, and everyone will be crushed. Only by turning against your friends will one of you be able to escape. Only the traitor among you deserves to enter Maze Castle. That’s why it’s called the Gate of Betrayal you see?”

“Boy I’d like to get my hands on that bat-thing!” Kuwabara said, losing his focus on the weight, making the ceiling much heavier and the other three grunting from the weight.

“Stay focused or you’ll kill us all!” Hiei shouted.

“Oh sure blame me! I bet I’m holding up a lot more weight than you are!” Kuwabara shouted back.

“Shut it, Kuwabara!” Yusuke bit out.

“Well I’m not about to die for the sake of you worthless humans!” said Hiei.

“Don’t you even consider it, Hiei!” said Kurama.

“Oh man, I knew we should have played some trust games.” Yusuke said, as the weight seemed to be getting heavier. How can this unwilling troupe of fighters survive such an impossible trap! As the thought of who would be the traitor looms over their heads.

“This has always been my favorite part of the trial. Watching the way you squirm as your muscles begin to pop and tear under the ceiling’s weight. But of course, the best is your eyes. Seeing the gears of thought turn in desperation, thinking, questioning yourself. How long can I hold this? Will I die this way? Will one friend betray us and escape while we flatten? Or should I be the one?” Taunted the flying eye.

“Just ignore that punk! Stick together! And if anybody tries to run I swear I’ll drag them back myself!” said Kuwabara.

“And I suppose you think it’d be noble if we all died as a team.” said Hiei.

“That’s right!” said Kuwabara.

“Here’s a thought. Let’s shut up and find a way out!” Yusuke said. She looked over at the flying eye, and just beyond it she saw the lever. _If we could just find a way to that switch._ she thought. “Hiei! You’re a lot faster than any of us! We’ll hold the ceiling up while you go and flip the switch.”

“You crazy? We can’t trust that guy! Just look! He doesn’t care at all about us!” shouted Kuwabara.

“Your ugly friend has a good point, Detective.” said Hiei.

“Who’s ugly? Come here you mouse!” shouted Kuwabara.

“Are you sure you want to trust me? I’ve already vowed my revenge on you. Maybe I’ll handle that now.” said Hiei.

“Yeah but I don’t think quick deaths are your style.” Yusuke said, as her outline began to glow red. “I’ll let out all the reiki I have left to buy us a little time while you run to the switch. Just don’t trip. I trust you. Now go!” Hiei took no time to hesitate as he used his incredible speed, and in a blink of an eye, he was standing before the switch. Reaching out, he suddenly stopped, as a second thought occurred. Looking back at the other three still trapped under the weight of the ceiling, he began to doubt this decision.

“What’s the deal?! Pull the stupid switch already!” Kuwabara shouted, as the ceiling forced him, Yusuke and Kurama down to their knees.

“There is no need to make snap judgments, my friend. What have they ever done for you? Leave them, and you can come with me into the castle. With the invasion of Earth, the Four Saint Beasts will control the future. Be smart. Join us. Perhaps you can be the General of our demon army.”

“Don’t you dare you creep! If it hadn’t been for our help you’d still be here screaming with the rest of us!” Kuwabara shouted. Hiei pulled his hand away from the lever and laughed to himself. “What are you laughing about?!”

“Take a guess, you fool.” said Hiei.

“Damn you!” Kuwabara bit out.

“Yes, you find amusement in their pain. Now imagine the satisfaction that will come from their final screams.” laughed the flying eye. “A wise choice. The boulder would have crushed you anyway.” Hiei turned to the flying eye as he unsheathed his sword and sliced the eye.

“Thanks for the clue!” he said, as he flipped the switch, stopping the ceiling from crushing the team.

“He came through!” Yusuke said, feeling the ceiling no longer coming down. But their smiles were erased as a boulder came crashing down on Hiei. The three of them crawled out from under the ceiling to see that Hiei was still alive.

“Tell your masters...This is their chance to beg for mercy.” said Hiei, as the wounded eye flew away. Yusuke slumped her shoulders as she breathed in relief.

“Hey, are you all right?” Kuwabara asked, putting a hand to her back in an attempt of comfort.

“Oh yeah, I just can’t feel my arms right now.” Yusuke said as she stood up straight again. “I knew you’d save us! Ya punk! But you did have me worried! Hell of an actor. Ya know not everyone can pretend to laugh at their dying friends.”

“Friends are just a crutch for the weak. And I wasn’t acting.” said Hiei.

“Say what?” said Kuwabara.

“Don’t confuse it. The only reason I saved you was because I might need your help.” said Hiei as he walked ahead of the group.

“It’s his way of saying you’re welcome. You will learn.” said Kurama.

“Right.” said Yusuke.

“Well, he still ticks me off.” said Kuwabara.

Yusuke and her team were walking through the castle, searching for a clue that could lead them to the Saint Beasts. A ringing came from inside of Yusuke’s pocket, alerting the attention of her team. Kuwabara jumped in surprise as Yusuke pulled out the object that was making the ringing noise.

“What is that thing? Is it safe?” Kuwabara asked.

“It’s just the Communication Mirror that I got from Botan.” Yusuke said, as she flipped it open to see Botan’s face in the mirror.

“Hello Yusuke! It’s Botan here in the living world. You copy?” Botan asked.

“Yeah! I—” Yusuke was interrupted as Kuwabara pushed Yusuke’s head out of the way to look in the mirror.

“Hey what’s up Botan! This is the brave Kuwabara reporting at your service. I’m taking very good care of Urameshi.” said Kuwabara.

“I’m so glad to hear that! I’ve got things under control here as well, more or less. The Makai Insects only like to nest in depressed people’s minds. That narrows down my search a bit. I’ve also found another spy for the Saint Beasts. I just can’t figure out how they’re getting past the barrier. See, I think they’re demons from outside the city taking orders from along the wall.” said Botan. Yusuke and Kuwabara saw the spy she was talking about coming up from behind.

“Watch out!” they both shouted. Botan merely swung her bat back, hitting the demon on the head and knocking it out once more.

“Don’t worry. These guys are weaklings. The real challenge is finding those Makai Insects. I’ve only caught fifteen of those buggers and I’ve been searching for nearly an entire day!” said Botan.

“Don’t worry, baby, you’ll—” Kuwabara was pushed aside as Yusuke took back control of the mirror.

“Fifteen? That’s not much help.” said Yusuke.

“Yusuke, fighting people controlled by the insects takes time. That’s why you need to get that whistle!” said Botan.

“Okay, we’re trying, but this castle is kinda’ rough!” said Yusuke.

“Well of course it is! No one’s survived before! Hey! I see you!” Botan said, pulling out a can of bug spray and spraying it at a Makai Insect. “Nothing beats bug spray from Reikai! Botan out!”

Yusuke closed the mirror and put it back in her pocket as she and her team continued on into the castle.

“Kurama, what do you know about these Four Saint people? Botan pushed us down that hole like a couple of cows. And I didn’t have a chance to ask her.” said Yusuke.

“Technically you jumped in willingly.” Kurama corrected before continuing. “She wouldn’t have told you much I’m afraid. Ever since the barrier wall was raised around the city, Reikai Intelligence virtually forgot this place existed.”

“What do you know?” Kuwabara asked.

“Let’s just say that when you see their bodies you may be very surprised.” said Kurama.

“Terrified. Isn’t that more like it?” said a deep rumbling voice. All four of them looked forward, but saw nothing.

“Who said that?” asked Kuwabara.

“There’s a door behind you. Please, take it.” said the voice.

Yusuke and her team turned around to see a pair of iron doors. She and Kuwabara pushed it open to see a room made entirely of stone, with a few torches lighting the room.

“Ladies first.” Kuwabara said. Inside the room, it was very cold, cold enough for Yusuke to see her breath. Yusuke grabbed one of the torches and threw it across the room, letting the light show them their first opponent.

“Welcome, trespassers.” it said.

“Okay I’m surprised!” said Kuwabara, seeing the monster’s body was made just like the room, entirely of stone.

“I am Genbu of the Four Saint Beasts. Do you have a request before you die?” asked the stone beast.

“Yeah, tell me how a beast is a Saint. I’m lost.” said Yusuke.

“This stairwell is the only way to the castle tower. You can either defeat me and go up on your own, or be dragged there once you’ve stopped breathing.” Genbu raised his tail of stone and brought it back down like a whip, breaking a crater into the floor. “Why don’t you all attack me at once? Then the last one left won’t feel lonely.” said Genbu.

“He’s a rock, Urameshi! How are we gonna fight against a talking rock?” Kuwabara asked, clearly still surprised.

“I will fight.” said Kurama, stepping forward for his team.

“Are you sure?” Yusuke asked.

“It would be ill-advised for us all to attack without first knowing his power. Besides, I can hardly let Hiei get all the credit for this mission, now can I?” said Kurama.

“You want to die one by one? I can do that too.” said Genbu.

“Hey, wouldn’t we be better off trying to lure him back to that drop-down ceiling or something?” Yusuke suggested.

“Obviously you are underestimating Kurama. Do you know why I chose him to be my partner? To avoid fighting him myself. Watch. He’s more cutthroat than I am when it comes to battle. And unbelievably precise.” said Hiei.

“I don’t know guys, he’s still a talking rock.” said Kuwabara.

“Sir, the first move is yours.” said Kurama.

Yusuke was waiting to see what Genbu would do for an attack against Kurama, when she noticed something odd about Genbu’s tail. It looked as if it were sinking into the stone floor.

“Hey! Stone-man’s doing something freaky with his tail!” Yusuke warned. Kurama looked behind him to see the tip of Genbu’s tail flying straight for him. Jumping up to get out of the way, Genbu’s tail only managed to cut across Kurama’s stomach. Though the wound was not severe, it was enough to slow him down.

“Thanks to my body structure, I can become one with any type of rock. With a little rearranging, I can make any stone my tail.” said Genbu.

“Yeah, we’re in trouble.” said Kuwabara.

“And since this whole chamber is made of stone, I have you surrounded. There’s nowhere to run!”

“Oh man! Now he’s wounded!” said Yusuke.

“Maybe we should help.” Kuwabara suggested.

“There’s no need, I’ve been hurt, but he will not take me by surprise again.” reassured Kurama.

“Wait until you see the full extent of my power. Then you won’t be so confident.” said Genbu, as his body began to meld into the floor.

“He’s gonna put himself into the floor.” said Yusuke.

“Do something Kurama!” Kuwabara shouted as Kurama just stood where he was, as he watched Genbu meld with the stone helplessly.

“Now he could be anywhere.” said Yusuke.

“I can’t even sense Genbu’s energy.” said Kuwabara.

Kurama waited out for a hint of Genbu’s presence as his eyes scanned the perimeter. Looking behind him, he saw Genbu jumping up from behind him.

“Same old trick.” Kurama said, as he jumped out of the way as Genbu brought down a stone fist.

“Watch for his tail!” Yusuke shouted. Genbu was ready to bring down his fist upon Kurama again, while his tail was coming in from behind.

“He’s getting attacked from both sides!” said Kuwabara.

Kurama dodged the first attack, which was Genbu’s fist, and then dodged the second attack, which was the tail. Landing skillfully back on the floor, only to see that Genbu had already melded back into the stone again.

“Where’d that freak go now?” Kuwabara asked, looking around the room. Kurama was thinking along the same lines when he sensed movement under him, and quickly leaped back, out of the reach of Genbu.

“You’ll never defeat me by just running away!” said Genbu, his voice echoing all around, making it difficult to pinpoint his exact location.

“Yes Genbu, I believe you are right.” said Kurama, as he pulled out a rose from the most oddest place to hide a flower, in his hair.

“A flower?” Yusuke said, a bit confused.

“Now that’s weird. If he’s trying to win the beast over I don’t think that’s a good idea.” said Kuwabara.

“It’s no ordinary flower. Rose Whip!” Kurama said, as his rose transformed into a thorny whip, as petals came fluttering down.

“Well, everything’s coming up roses.” said Yusuke.

“It smells girly, I don’t think I like it.” said Kuwabara.

“Oh sure, I guess he should be a tough guy like you and be obsessed with kittens.” Yusuke teased.

“Shut up!” Kuwabara said.  
Genbu was laughing at Kurama’s weapon as he remained hidden in the stone.

“You still don’t understand your problem! What good will a fancy whip do you if you can’t tell where I am?” Genbu mocked.

“Yes, not being able to find you is a problem.” Kurama agreed.

“You just can’t be scared, can you? Well, I’ll soon change that!” Kurama only closed his eyes, as he gripped his whip tighter and turned around.

“Found you!” Kurama said as Genbu came out from the ceiling, as Kurama brought up his whip.

“It’s over, the thorns on Kurama’s whip can slice through any substance, including solid stone.” said Hiei.

“Rose Whiplash!” Kurama shouted as his whip slashed through Genbu’s body multiple times. Cutting the beast into pieces.

“How did you find me?” Genbu asked.

“Your smell, after filling the room with the rose’s sweet aroma, your putrid odor was easy for me to find.” said Kurama, as Genbu’s eyes rolled back.

“Well that’s not fair. Why isn’t it that any of my fights end that quick?” Yusuke asked with a smile.

“You beat him in one blow. Now that’s what I call a wimp!” said Kuwabara.

“You idiots, it only looked easy because Kurama was the one fighting. If you had fought you would have died in under a minute.” said Hiei.

“Why does everything you say make me want to bash your face in?! Listen. I happen to place third in Gentry’s Fighting Tournament! The only ones who beat me were Urameshi and an evil monster!” said Kuwabara.

“What’s your point?” asked Hiei.

“You little—!”

“Children! Would you mind saving it for the bad guys?!” said Yusuke.

“Okay. But he started it.” said Kuwabara.

“I guess now we go up the stairs.” said Yusuke, as she made a move to the stairs.

“Wait.” Yusuke stopped halfway to the stairs and looked back at Kurama. “It seems my fight is not over.” said Kurama. Everyone looked back at Genbu’s pieced up body beginning to put itself back together. Rising back onto his feet, Genbu looked down at the team.

“Who’s beaten? Not me!” Genbu said as he picked up his head and placed it where it was to go.

“You can disassemble me all you like. I’ll come back together every time!” Actually, it makes for a very nice attack!” Genbu raised his arms in front of him as his body broke off and launched themselves straight at Kurama.

Raising up his whip, Kurama readied himself to attack, when for no reason the rocks all swerved away from him. At first, Kurama didn’t understand, but then he saw who the real target was. Genbu was aiming for Yusuke, who was separated from the others.

“Urameshi! Look out!” Kuwabara shouted. Yusuke, who was focused on Kurama to use his whip, couldn’t react quickly enough as the stones came flying towards her. Yusuke took a step back, but then found herself being tackled to the floor as Kurama had saved her from the attack.

“Are you hurt, Yusuke?” Kurama asked.

“Look out!” Yusuke shouted as she pointed behind Kurama to the flying rocks that were heading straight for them. Kurama stood up and used his Rose Whiplash. Cutting all the stones into rubble.

“Right in the head! Let’s see him come back now!” said Kuwabara.

“Want to try again?” Genbu said as his body reassembled itself again.

“Okay, that was luck!” Yusuke said. Genbu whipped his tail at Yusuke, sending her hurtling back towards Kuwabara and Hiei.

“Yusuke! Are you all right?” Kurama called.

“Ouch! That really hurt!” came Yusuke’s response.

“Let’s end this. How’d you like to be stoned to death?!” Genbu said as his body broke apart again, and each piece launching themselves at Kurama.

Kurama lashed his whip as the stones flew past him, inflicting small wounds. All the while, Kurama was searching for a weak point. He fell to the floor, avoiding the rest of the stones as they all bunched together for another attack.

“They’re coming back!” said Kuwabara. Kurama stood his ground as the stones came down at him.

“What the hell’s he doing? He’s gonna get killed!” Yusuke said. As the stones flew past him again, Kurama had found what he was looking for and had taken it.

The stones had all bunched together again, as Kurama fell to one knee, catching his breath.

“You’re not even fighting back now. Those blows must have made you insane.” Genbu said, as he reassembled himself Kurama began to laugh. “Yes, I’m sure of it. Now you’re laughing at nothing.” Genbu looked at Kurama, but found something odd; he wasn’t right-side up. “Wait! How’d you get on the ceiling? What’s wrong?”

Suddenly both Yusuke and Kuwabara broke out in hysteric laughter at the site of Genbu. His body parts were not where they were supposed be, like for instance, his head was between his legs.

“I’ve heard of brass balls before, but come on!” Yusuke laughed.

“Yeah I’d like to see him use a toilet!” Kuwabara laughed

“You’ve got some huge balls there, huh?!”

“That’s gotta be too heavy for you to even walk!”

“What did you do to me?!” Genbu demanded, looking over at Kurama.

“I took this.” Kurama said, holding out a pulsing rock.

“What’s that?”

“I believe this is the equivalent of the hypothalamus portion of your brain. It regulates all the functions of your body, including the process of putting you back together. It seems to relay an energy signal when you separate, making it very easy to find.” said Kurama.

“You can’t—Do this! Give it back to me!” Genbu begged.

“Farewell.” Kurama said, tossing it into the air and cutting it in half with his whip. Which in the process destroyed Genbu as he turned to rubble.

“I don’t think he liked that.” said Kuwabara.

“Good work Kurama!” Yusuke said, giving Kurama the thumbs up. Kurama fell to one knee as he held his stomach. Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Hiei all ran to his side. “Are you okay?” Yusuke asked.

“If Kurama is injured we’re going to have some problems.” said Hiei.

“I’m sorry, Yusuke.” said Kurama.

“You’ve earned yourself a break anyway!” said Yusuke.

“Yeah, I’ll handle the next one.” Kuwabara said.

“Yusuke, Genbu didn’t hurt you from that last attack, did he?” Kurama asked.

“No, it’s just a scratch. I’ll be fine.” Yusuke looked over at the stairs, and gestured that they should move onward. The team had stopped to rest for a moment after climbing the stairs from the stone chamber. Kurama, still clutching his wound, only gave them all a reason to stop.

“Kurama, how bad is that wound?” Yusuke asked.

“Fine, as long as I can walk.” answered Kurama.

“He’ll survive but he’s in no shape to fight. That means we have only three fighters left and one of them is worthless.” said Hiei.

“Hey, don’t be so hard on yourself, short-stuff!” said Kuwabara.

“Maybe I’m going out on a limb here, but I think he meant you.” said Yusuke.

“Is that so? Then maybe I should show you something! What in the world do you think I was doin’ for the last six months while you were training with Genkai? Letting you get better than me? Nuh-uh!” Kuwabara said, as he held up his right hand and conjured up his weapon. “Spirit Sword!” he said as his sword of energy formed.

“Hey! Watch it!” Yusuke said, stepping back to avoid being hit by Kuwabara Spirit Sword.

“Ya see what I’ve learned Urameshi? I don’t gotta use the tip of that wooden sword to make it work anymore! It’s just my pure energy! And I bet it could kick the crap out of your Spirit Gun!” Kuwabara gloated.

“That depends on what finger I use.” Yusuke said, holding up her middle finger.

“Well, as it turns out he’s only partially worthless.” said Hiei.

“Okay, wanna die?!” Kuwabara said, pointing his sword at Hiei.

“I dare you.” Hiei said with a cocky smile.

“Hey!” Yusuke said, stepping in between the two.

“Yeah, yeah, let him live. I’m sure he’ll be saying sorry after he sees what else I can do!” He held his sword up and said, “Sword get long!” and his sword grew, hitting the ceiling.

“Wow, it even comes with its own spear attachment.” Yusuke said sarcastically.

“I can make it any size I want it to be.” Kuwabara said, bringing it back down to size and making it disappear. “I know when Genbu showed up I got a little—what’s the word. Freaked! But that’s not gonna happen from now on, my friends! Because Kuwabara gots the good stuff!” Kuwabara paused for a moment, and then fell to the floor. “Don’t worry guys—sometimes the sword makes me a little dizzy.”

“You’re not making us look good!” Yusuke said, as she pulled Kuwabara back up. Then the familiar ringing started up again, and Yusuke pulled out the Communication Mirror. Opening it, Botan’s face appeared, looking a bit flustered.

“Yusuke! You’ve got to hurry!” she said.

“What’s the matter, Botan?” Yusuke asked.

“Listen Yusuke, I think the Saint Beasts have launched another wave of insects! I’ve found a whole batch by the Academy!”

“They’re taking over kids now?”

“That’s right.”

“I thought you said these insects only liked to take over the minds of depressed people!”

“Well that’s because depressed people are more easily influenced. The same is also for children, but if the bugs get in them I’m afraid—” Botan looked up to see a man possessed by the insect stop right in front of her. Botan fell back and grabbed her bat, holding it up as defense.

“Okay, you’re afraid! I get it! Now finish your sentence!” Yusuke said.

“Sorry Yusuke, but I’m being chased now!” Botan said, as she ran around a corner of the school.

“You’re being chased? By who?” Yusuke asked.

“By another guy under the control of the Makai Insects, and this one looks especially unfriendly!”

“Hey, wait! What about Neji and his team?” Botan ran into the back of another warehouse, hiding behind its door.

“I’m meeting up with them soon!” Botan gave a scream as a fist broke a hole through the door. And continued to make the hole bigger as a means to get inside.

“Hey! Botan! Botan!” Yusuke called, as the screen went blank for a moment, and then returned, showing Botan sitting on the floor with the Makai victim knocked out on the floor. “Wow, you got him.”

“Well I’m not making a career out of this.” Botan said, picking up the mirror. “You go and destroy that whistle before I have to fight this entire city!”

“Right.” Yusuke closed the mirror and put it back in her pocket just as a roar rumbled through the corridor. Shaking the castle, as stone footings came out of their place.

“I don’t know what kind of monster makes that sound, but I got a hunch it’s our next enemy!” said Kuwabara.

“That is Byakko. And he doesn’t sound very pleased.” said Kurama.

“Let’s go!” Yusuke said; running ahead of the team as the rest followed. The ceiling crumbling from the roar, as Yusuke and her team ran from it.

“This is dangerous!” Kuwabara said, after looking back to see the ceiling collapsing behind them. Escaping the collapsing corridor, Yusuke and her team came to a case of stairs, leading further up to the tower. Taking no time to reconsider, they all sprinted up the steps, not once pausing to rest until they came to the top where a platform of stone was. And just beyond the other side, on a raised balcony, stood the next beast.

“Tiger.” Hiei said.

“Intruders will pay for coming this far into my territory.” said the beast.

“It’s huge!” said Kuwabara.

“It’s a pity they don’t have him in a zoo.” Yusuke said.

“I’ll go.” said Hiei.

“Back off! Didn’t I say I’d take the next one!” said Kuwabara, walking out towards Byakko, but stopped at his growling.

“Do not think you’re dominant because you tore apart Genbu. He was _weak!_ He could talk to the demons in the city, by prowling through the castle wall. That’s why we didn’t kill him ourselves. But I am a real beast. I have been caged in this place for too long. Without prey. Without bones. Without blood, until now. Humans! I will rip you apart and eat you myself!” Byakko roared.

“Gee, how nice.” Yusuke said sarcastically.

“Hiei. Kurama. I’ll feed your bodies to the vultures!” Byakko roared, breaking the stone platform so that only a narrow bridge was left to cross.

“Apparently this guy likes breaking things with the sound of his voice.” Yusuke said, stating the obvious.

“It’s a long trip to the ground. I’ll send you all there with my roar unless you come and fight me. Of course, your weak bodies will be broken either way.” Byakko claimed as he roared again.

“Monster! He thinks he’s so tough!” said Kuwabara, taking another step as Yusuke reached out and placed her hand on his right shoulder.

“Kuwabara—” Yusuke said but was pushed away.

“Step off!” Kuwabara said.

“Damn it.” Yusuke muttered.

“You really think you can beat him?” asked Hiei.

“Well of course, half-pint! In fact I’m not scared at all.” Kuwabara said, putting on a brave face.

“So I guess your legs are shaking out of eagerness.” Yusuke said, seeing through Kuwabara’s act as his legs visibly shook.

“Leave me alone Urameshi! I’m just scared of heights!” said Kuwabara, as he began to carefully walk across the narrow bridge.

“This isn’t the time to pretend you’re tough.” Yusuke said through gritted teeth.

“I said leave me alone!” Kuwabara shouted over his shoulder.

“You don’t believe you can overpower me with just one human do you?” Byakko asked as Kuwabara stepped onto the platform.

“Let’s fight, Byakko-monster!” Kuwabara shouted.

“Oh please! I can’t stay angry if you make me laugh!” Byakko said as he laughed out loud at Kuwabara.

“I’m serious! Come down here so I can knock your lights out!”

“Stop it! I could tear you into little pieces with nothing but the hairs on my mane!”

“Oh really!” Byakko only laughed again as he pulled four strands of his hair out, and blew them towards Kuwabara. The strands each turning into a hideous dog-like beast.

_Well. I guess he wasn’t joking about the hair!_ Kuwabara thought.

“These beasts area a small part of myself. Like me, they’re hungry. And you are perfect new meat. They don’t like sharing either, so you might be in the middle of a little tug-of-war.” One of the beasts leaped forward at Kuwabara, clawing down on his left shoulder and landing behind him. Kuwabara fell to one knee as he placed his hand over his wound.

“That was a freebie. Spirit Sword!” Kuwabara said, as he conjured up his energy sword.

“So you can use your reiki as a weapon. Very impressive but I’m afraid it won’t aid in your survival for very long!” The four dog beasts ran at Kuwabara all at once, as Kuwabara swung his sword at the first one. Only to miss and have talons bear down across his back.

“Get your back against the wall!” Yusuke shouted. Kuwabara ignored her words as he ran up to one of the beasts and swung his sword down, only to have the beast jump out of the way. Allowing a second to come up behind him. Kuwabara spun around and swung his sword at it too. Though every time he turned around to swing at the beasts, they would only move away and come at him from a different angle.

“He has no strategy. He’s just swinging his sword with the grace of a fly-swatter. That’s no way to survive.” said Hiei, bitterly as he watched Kuwabara proving his point of view.

Kuwabara fell to one knee, taking in raspy breaths as the creatures circled in on him and jumped all at once. Digging their claws into his flesh, making screams of agony stream out from Kuwabara’s throat.

“Kuwabara! Let me take ‘em instead!” Yusuke shouted. “I know you want to fight this one but there’s too many of those things to swing a sword at! My shotgun blast just makes more sense, okay! Come on Kuwabara, please!”

“If you’re going to take the time to switch you might as well fight me all at once!” Byakko laughed cruelly, “After all, nothing gives me more pleasure than a big group kill!”

“Okay, Kuwabara, I don’t care if you retreat or not! I’m coming in to help!” Yusuke said, as she began running onto the narrow bridge.

“Stay right there!” Kuwabara demanded. Yusuke stopped at the start of the bridge. “I’m not asking for help and if you come up I swear I’ll turn this sword on you! I’m no wimp, Urameshi. And I’m not stopping unless Byakko comes and kills me himself.”

“Don’t say that.” Yusuke said, unable to move her legs to walk back to where Kurama and Hiei were.

“If that’s your choice of death then fine. Beasts, you may now tear off his arms and legs and divide them amongst yourselves. But leave the body for me so I can finish him.” Byakko growled.

“Sorry monsters but you can’t! Genkai just fixed these arms and I’m not breaking ‘em again!” Kuwabara said as he ran from the beasts, but to no avail as they each had done their worst to him.

“Hey! Don’t die from being stubborn you dope! Let me take over!” Yusuke screamed, “There’s no way you can beat all four of these beasts by swinging your sword around! Think about it!” Kuwabara looked back at Yusuke, seeing she was still standing on the narrow bridge.

“She’s right.” he said to himself. Then looking down again at where Yusuke was standing he said again, “She’s right!” And began running back towards his team.

“After all that, he’s finally had enough sense to retreat, but it’s too late now!” Byakko said, “Go on you beasts! Chase him back to his friends and then eat them all!”

“There, you see? In the end the fool runs away.” said Hiei.

“He won’t make it.” said Kurama, seeing the four beasts chasing after Kuwabara across the bridge in single-file.

“Don’t worry, I’ll go as soon as he screams for help.” said Yusuke.

“You know you can’t escape!” said Byakko. Just then, Kuwabara stopped half way across the bridge and looked back at Byakko.

“Who in the world said anything about escaping?” he said, as he pointed his sword at the advancing beasts. “Eat this! Sword get longer!” At his words, the sword grew so long that it pierced straight through all four of the beasts at once. “It’s true I couldn’t win by swinging my sword. But I could win by stabbing it once I got all four of these suckers lined up!”

“Nice one Kuwabara!” Yusuke shouted from the other end of the bridge.

“Yes, he actually did something clever.” said Hiei.

“Watch it Hiei. No use getting jealous on me just cause I’m good!” Kuwabara gloated.

“But what are you gonna do now?” Yusuke pointed out.

“I don’t know. Some sort of a monster-beast shish kabob now.” said Kuwabara.

“These beasts are still a part of me and even though they’re chained up doesn’t mean they can’t chase you down! They just need more energy!” Byakko roared, giving his beasts more energy to start moving forward with the sword still through them. Kuwabara ran back to where his teammates were and began running around the tower they came through.

“Do you think he knows it’s a circle?” asked Hiei, not bothering to wonder what the outcome may be as Kuwabara came back around and locked his end of the Spirit Sword to the other end.

“You just twist and seal!” Kuwabara said, taking a step back to see his work. All four beasts had been chained up around the tower, unable to go anywhere.

“I don’t believe this!” Byakko grumbled, seeing his beasts trapped by a boy.

“That’s a little move I like to call the Spirit-Sword Monster-Beast-Donut!” said Kuwabara. Yusuke was a bit taken back by the sight, unable to grasp that Kuwabara had done something rather clever for once.

“Idiot.” was all Hiei had to say.

“I think ‘monster beast donut’ is a perfect name.” said Kurama. Yusuke chuckled as she turned around to face Byakko.

“Excuse me sir. I don’t like this one. You got chocolate with sprinkles?” Yusuke mocked, only to infuriate Byakko more.

“My own prey mocks me, I will not tolerate that.” Byakko growled.

“You’d best get ready to tolerate a lot more, you poor excuse for a cat!” Kuwabara said.

“My own prey, I cannot allow this disgrace to continue!” Byakko growled, as he roared out and struck a bolt of lightning to destroy the tower where his beasts were trapped. Destroying them along with the tower.

“Tear up the castle however you want, it doesn’t change the fact that your little monsters are beat and you’re about to be next!” said Kuwabara, as he walked back on the narrow bridge to the large platform.

“Stupid Human! I am the White Tiger Byakko, one of the Four Saint Beasts and the greatest predator who ever lived!” Byakko roared

“Yeah—yeah I think you said that already! And I’m Kuwabara! So let’s go!” Kuwabara said, conjuring up his Spirit Sword again. Byakko leaped from his platform down in front of Kuwabara. Standing up to his full size.

_Gee. He looks a lot bigger up close._ Kuwabara thought.

“What are the odds Kuwabara starts calling for his mommy?” Yusuke said, measuring the sizes of both fighters with her eyes.

_No, I’m not going to wimp out on this._ Kuwabara thought, feeling his knees beginning to shake.

“I can smell your fear. Clearly your body knows something your brain does not.” said Byakko, “If the sword’s your most powerful weapon, then you cannot hurt me. To tell you the truth, you’d be better off attacking me with your little fingernails.”

“Well, I’m sorry if I don’t believe you!” Kuwabara said, as he readied his sword and charge up to Byakko. Cutting down on his from the left shoulder, all the way down to his right hip. “How’s that?”

Byakko turned around; bring his large clawed hand down. Kuwabara only jumped up and brought his sword straight down onto Byakko.

“Okay. Maybe the tiger will be calling home.” Yusuke said.

“Something’s wrong.” said Kurama.

“Clearly.” added Hiei.

“What does he mean?” Yusuke asked, looking down at Hiei.

“Try looking closely at the two fighters. Judging from the attacks, Kuwabara obviously had the upper hand. But by the looks of them, it’s as if Kuwabara is the one taking all the blows.” said Hiei. Yusuke suddenly became anxious, now able to see the state Kuwabara was really in.

_Man. What’s going on?_ Kuwabara wondered, _I’m about to collapse here and he’s not even breathing hard! And I’m doing all the attacking! Wait a minute!_ Kuwabara paused for a moment to look up at Byakko’s size.

“Could it be...?” Hiei trailed off.

“Byakko’s size. It’s increasing.” Kurama said, comparing Kuwabara’s size to Byakko’s. “Now I see, look down at Kuwabara’s Spirit Sword.”

“What the—” Kuwabara broke off as his sword began to shrink away in his hand.

“It’s getting smaller.” said Yusuke.

“Exactly, proportional to Byakko’s increase. He’s stealing Kuwabara’s energy.” said Kurama.

“You’ve finally caught me! I’ve been feeding off every slash of your sword!” Byakko laughed at revealing his secret. Kuwabara summoned up more of his energy to bring his sword back to its normal size. But the forced energy made his knees buckle, causing him to fall onto his knees. Yet, despite his fatigue, Kuwabara stood up again, ready to make another assault.

“Kuwabara! Are you crazy? Hit him again and he’ll just get bigger!” Yusuke shouted, “Kuwabara! Don’t be stupid!”

“Leave me alone Urameshi! Nothing’s gonna make me stop fighting now!” Kuwabara shouted back, as he launched himself straight for Byakko once more.


	3. Chapter Three

“I’m never gonna give up on this fight! No matter how big you get!” Kuwabara breathed heavily.

“So are you sure?” Yusuke asked.

“Positive. Kuwabara is helping him.” said Kurama.

“This doesn’t make any sense.” Kuwabara said, looking down at his shrinking sword, which was now reduced back down to the size of a dagger.

“Why’s it so hard, human? Your weapon is made of pure energy and it’s feeding my spirit’s appetite like a fresh slab of red meat. Unless you want to keep making me bigger and stronger, I suggest you throw down your sword.” said Byakko, grinning down at Kuwabara, hoping he would refuse, and feed him more energy.

“No way.” said Kuwabara, making Byakko’s grin even wider as Kuwabara made his sword large again.

“So, this is your plan? To feed me?”

“That’s right.” Kuwabara thrusts his sword upward into Byakko’s mouth, seeming to immobilize the beast.

“All right!” Yusuke said.

“This may not be good.” said Kurama.

As Kuwabara stood in front of Byakko, with his sword in his mouth. He suddenly felt his strength quickly leaving him.

“No, he can’t!” Kuwabara said through gritted teeth.

“Just let go.” Yusuke said under her breath as she, Kurama and Hiei all watched as Byakko greedily ate Kuwabara’s energy.

Finally, Byakko pulled back, letting Kuwabara fall onto his stomach as he rubbed his enlarged belly.

“Thanks. You had more Spirit Energy on your bones than I thought! Eating all of it nearly made me full!” Byakko said, as he gave an airy burp. Kuwabara struggled up onto his knees, not wanting to lose.

“I’m not done yet!” he said, as he summoned what was left of his Spirit Sword.

“Oh man, this looks bad. Looks like his Spirit Sword’s had a downsize.” said Yusuke.

“I dare you to come closer.” said Kuwabara. Byakko gave an eruption of laughter.

“You can’t even stand up anymore. You’re nothing but a wounded animal. Thrashing you will be the perfect exercise after my giant meal. As soon as there’s room in my stomach, that’s where you’ll go!” said Byakko, kicking Kuwabara across the floor.

“I’m not sure if I can crack jokes about this. Kuwabara’s really gonna get killed now.” said Yusuke.

“No, there is a way.” said Kurama, bringing light onto this dark point of the fight.

“Well then say it.” said Yusuke.

“Byakko’s body stopped expanding halfway through that attack. That indicates vulnerability.”

“So you mean he has a weakness?”

“Don’t get the girl’s hopes up. Kurama.” said Hiei.

“I am simply saying there is a chance.” said Kurama.

“Yes Kurama, maybe if you were the one fighting. But that fool will never be able to see it.” said Hiei.

“You once said you wanted to die.” Byakko said, as he picked Kuwabara up by the shirt, and then hitting him down to the floor. “You told your puny human friend that you’d never stop fighting unless I came down here and killed you myself, remember?”

Kuwabara could only watch as Byakko advance forward towards him, as he lay hopelessly on the floor. When something strange attracted his senses.

_Wait! I can feel his energy acting weird. Like it’s straining just to stay inside of him. Yeah, kinda like he doesn’t have enough space for it all._ Kuwabara thought.

“In the end you’ll get exactly what you asked for. Remember that when I claw you into shreds.” said Byakko.

“No, it turns out I got something else in mind.” Kuwabara said, as he pushed himself back onto his knees.

“Don’t be worried, I’m quick to the kill!” said Byakko, as he raised up his right claw and brought down onto Kuwabara. But Kuwabara had summoned up his Spirit Sword again, blocking the claw from connecting. Knowing fully well that his energy was being drained. Swiping the claw aside, Kuwabara enhanced his sword to become larger, and struck it through Byakko’s stomach.

“Wait Kuwabara, don’t be stupid! Kurama says there’s still a way to beat him!” Yusuke shouted. Yusuke’s words could not reach Kuwabara as all his energy was taken away. Kuwabara, no longer having his strength, fell to the floor with a heavy thud as Byakko laughed at his attempts.

“You’ve filled me up so much with your energy I don’t think I have room left to eat your body. Oh well, I’ll just crush you into a pulp for later.” Byakko said, as he lifted his foot up. Yusuke raised her arm to shoot Byakko with a blast of her Spirit Gun when Kurama raised his arm in front her.

“No stop, it’s not necessary.” he said. Yusuke lowered her arms back down to her sides as she watched what Kurama interrupted her for. Byakko lowered his foot back to the floor as something inside him began to rumble. Kuwabara lifted his head up and grinned.

“Looks like it worked.” he said.

“What worked?” Byakko asked, feeling his stomach was ready to burst. Kuwabara sat up onto his knees again, his grin only getting bigger.

“It’s like my one-san always says, it’s not good to eat too much food in one sitting.”

“Onee-san, huh? That explains a lot.” said Yusuke.

Byakko’s body began to stretch out as his body could no longer hold in all the reiki. As a result, the energy he stole burst out of him a show of lights as it destroyed the ledge he stood on, hurling him to the ground.

“Down he goes!” Yusuke said.

“The amount of reiki Kuwabara transferred created a force that was more than Byakko’s body could contain.” said Kurama.

“Sounds like an awful case of gas if you ask me!” Yusuke said as she, Kurama, and Hiei all walked over the bridge.

“Quiet, Urameshi!” Kuwabara said, “I’m trying to concentrate here okay? I have to breathe in that guy’s fumes. It’s filled with my ki.”

“Actually, your ki returned automatically.” said Kurama.

“Oh, well. You can never be too safe, right?” Kuwabara said.

“Hey, I don’t know why you’re still on the ground; I haven’t even broken a sweat.” Yusuke joked as Kuwabara stood up.

“Very funny, Urameshi. You’re taking the next one.” said Kuwabara. Just then, Yusuke’s communication mirror began ringing. Yusuke pulled it out from her pocket and opened it up to see Botan’s face on the mirror.

“Yusuke, this is Botan, do you copy?” Botan said.

“Sure.” Yusuke replied.

“Hey! Tell her I say hi!” Kuwabara said over Yusuke’s shoulder.

“How are things in Maze Castle? Please tell me you’ve defeated three out of the four Saint Beasts by now.” said Botan.

“What? Are you crazy, Botan? We’ve barely beaten two! These guys aren’t easy!” said Yusuke.

“I understand, Yusuke. But that’s not fast enough! Konoha is losing its grip. The Hokage has declared a riot alert, thinking these people are just insane. So far, the Jounin who aren’t affected have detained most of those taken by the Makai, but it won’t be long before they are infected as well.”

“Okay! I get it!” said Yusuke.

“I hope you do, Yusuke. I really do.” Botan looked up to see another victim of the Makai, quickly; she pulled out her can of bug spray and sprayed the victim. Then taking a step back, she kicked the victim unconscious. Looking back into the mirror she said, “Sorry about that guys. As you can see, I’m busy here too.”

“I’ll see you later, Botan.” Kuwabara said.

“She hung up. Stupid! You can’t be too injured if you’re still flirting.” Yusuke said, as she put the mirror back into her pocket.

“Shut up.” said Kuwabara.

“Well, shall we go?” asked Kurama. Yusuke and Kuwabara nodded as they all went to move on, when suddenly the floor beneath them began to shake. A roar deep and angry reverberated against the wall, cracking the stone.

“Don’t tell me.” said Yusuke.

“He’s alive. Hurry, it’s collapsing!” Kurama said.

All four of them ran to the exit leading further into the castle as the platform collapsed into rubble. Looking back, nothing was left. Not even a small stairway that led to the ground.

“So, human. You have proven to be quite a worthy prey.” echoed Byakko’s voice, as it came from inside the dark corridor.

“Hey, aren’t you dead yet?” asked Kuwabara.

“Ha! Very much alive! And to reward your strength, I’m inviting you into my lair. My Room of Hell.”

“What if we say no?” said Kurama.

“You don’t want to say no.”

“Just lead the way, Byakko. I’ll go wherever you want.” said Kuwabara. Not far down the corridor, was an iron door that opened up to Yusuke and her team. Letting out a wave of heat.

“Oh that’s great. Now we’re walking into a preheated oven.” said Yusuke.

“Who care, as long as it leads to Byakko.” said Kuwabara.

“Okay, you go first.” Yusuke suggested.

“Come on.” Kurama said, tired of both Yusuke and Kuwabara’s never ending bickering. As they walked into the lair, they came into a giant room full of hot liquid, with pillars of stone making it the only way across.

“Give me a break! I guess Room of Hell wasn’t just a clever name.” Yusuke looked down and realized the heat was coming from the liquid. “That’s—”

“Lava.” Kuwabara finished. He ripped off a piece of his shirt and dropped it into the lava. Watching it puff into flames and disintegrated before touching the molting liquid.

“Wow.” Yusuke said.

“We better not fall into that, guys.” said Kuwabara.

“A fine view, isn’t it? This is my private chamber. I come here to play.” said Byakko, bringing everyone’s eyes up to him. Byakko stood on one of the highest pillars above the lava, grinning at them with a smug look.

“No way! He’s back to normal!” Kuwabara said with surprise.

“Monster you piss me off!” Yusuke said.

“As you’ve already discovered, this room is filled with lava that will melt anything it touches. So, does anyone have the courage to come and challenge me?” said Byakko.

“You bet I do; circus-freak! You think you’ve got so much power!” Yusuke said, as she was ready to step out onto the playing field, but was held back by Kuwabara.

“Hey. Leave him to me, Urameshi.” he said.

“But, Kuwabara...” Yusuke trailed off.

“Let the sword-man come. He and I have a very pressing score to settle.” said Byakko.

“You got that one right, Byakko! And this time I’m beating you up in ways the vet can’t even fix!” Kuwabara said.

“There’s no need to push yourself. You have fought well enough. Now let Yusuke take over the battle so you can heal in the small chance that we need you later.” said Hiei.

“I’m sorry Hiei, but I just don’t think I can do that. See I got this thing called a code, and it says no matter how ugly a fight gets I always finish it. Even if it means risking my life!”

“A human with an honor code.” said Hiei, amused at the idea.

“You can’t argue with the guy, he’s like a mule.” said Yusuke.

“Yes, he’s almost as stubborn as you.” Kurama added.

“What, have you all surrendered?” asked Byakko.

“Shut up! I’m coming you impatient hair-ball!” Kuwabara said, jumping down onto the nearest ledge. Yet his footing broke through the edge of the pillar, sending Kuwabara scrambling to cling to the edge. As he pulled himself up, he repeated over and over to himself: “I don’t wanna die, I don’t wanna die, I don’t wanna die!”

“Hey! Are you sure you don’t want me to tag in?” Yusuke shouted.

“Shut up Urameshi! I’m completely on top of this! Yeah, I just got distracted because it’s so freaking hot in here!” Kuwabara said, as he unbuttoned his jacket and dropped it to the floor. “Now I’m ready to fight.” Kuwabara summoned once more his Spirit Sword. “Come claw at me whenever you’re ready, Byakko!”

“Actually, I was planning to use a different kind of attack this time.” said Byakko.

“That’s fine with me.” said Kuwabara. Byakko began a low growl deep in his throat, as he began to power up for his attack. Placing both his hands around his throat, a light of energy forming in his throat.

“What is that?” Yusuke asked.

“Something powerful.” said Kurama.

“Very.” said Hiei.

Byakko threw his head forward and shot out a powerful blast of energy.

“So, it does exist.” said Hiei.

“You’ll have to do better than that! With my Spirit Sword I can knock that baby out of the ball park and into your face!” Kuwabara said, as he took the batters stance.

“No! You mustn’t touch it! Get away!” Kurama called out. Kuwabara looked back at Kurama for a moment and then back to see the blast coming at him quickly. Not taking any more time, Kuwabara jumped to the nearest pillar. The blast disintegrated both the pillar and Kuwabara’s jacket into ash.

“Hey! My jacket!” Kuwabara said.

“You like it? I call it my Tiger Scream. Everything it touches transforms into a pile of ashes.” said Byakko.

“Uh-oh.” Kuwabara muttered.

“For years I have heard of a fighter who could destroy molecular bonds with the vibration of his voice. I never thought I’d meet him.” said Hiei.

“So he can’t use his Spirit Sword on it?” Yusuke asked.

“No, the sword would cause a chain reaction that would destroy his entire spirit.” said Hiei.

Looking at where he once was standing, Kuwabara suddenly felt the anxiety beginning to build up in him.

“Oh man.” he muttered.

“The only thing you can do now is run.” said Byakko, as he made more of the blasts and aimed them at Kuwabara. Kuwabara jumped from pillar to pillar, avoiding the blasts as he went.

“Guess I’m too fast for ya!” Kuwabara said, smirking as he looked up at Byakko. But his smirk was soon wiped off his face as another blast came at him. Once again, Kuwabara was on the run from the blasts.

“Had enough?” Byakko shouted, as he created thin blades in his hand and threw them at Kuwabara. Hitting the target as they grazed the flesh.

“Kuwabara! Would you switch with me already!” Yusuke shouted.

“You ain’t so bad.” said Kuwabara, wiping blood from his cut chin.

“You surprise me, still fighting despite your frail human body.” said Byakko.

“Get used to it. ‘Cause I’m not stopping until you die.”

“That’s very noble, but the truth is you’ve already stopped. Like all my victims before you, my Tiger Scream has proved too much.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. You never hit me once! All those freakin’ blasts and you missed me every single time!”

“Yes, but while you have been frantically running for your life, I’ve ensnared you.”

“You what?” Kuwabara looked back, only to his horror to see that he couldn’t escape for very long.

“Take a look around you. I’ve destroyed every pillar within your jumping reach. You have nowhere to go. Except of course for the pillar I am standing on. With all your effort, you might be able to reach me, but then I will kill you myself.” Kuwabara scanned the area around him with his eyes. _He forgot one._ Kuwabara thought, seeing a small pillar.

“Once again, I’ll let you choose your way to die. Either burn up in the lava...Or be eaten by me.” Kuwabara glanced down at the small pillar, and made the slightest movement towards it, only to have Byakko destroy it with his Tiger Scream attack. “Sorry. The little ones are so easy to overlook. You’re trapped, just accept it. It’ll make the last moments much easier.”

“Can you reach him Hiei?” asked Kurama.

“If need be.” Hiei replied.

“You guys better stay put! You’re whispering to each other about how you can rescue me, aren’t you! How many times do I have to tell you I don’t want your help!” Kuwabara shouted over his shoulder.

“I don’t understand that guy. Does he not realize he’s about to die?” Yusuke said.

“Perhaps he’s still devising an attack.” said Kurama.

“Perhaps he’s a fool.” inclined Hiei.

“Those guys are just anxious to fight. Don’t worry about them.” Kuwabara reassured, wiping the sweat from his upper lip.

“Idiot! They were your last chance to survive!” said Byakko, preparing to shoot another attack of his Tiger Scream.

_We’ll see about that._ Kuwabara thought as he took a running start and jumped, just as the blast came at him.

“He’s jumping!” said Kurama. Yusuke couldn’t help but gasp as she watched Kuwabara soar to his doom.

“Kuwabara!” Yusuke screamed as Kuwabara began to fall half-way across.

“He didn’t make it!” gasped Kurama.

Kuwabara screamed as he neared the lava, and as an instinctive reaction, he held out his left palm and conjured his Spirit Sword.

“Actually I lied! You could never have reached me!” Byakko laughed, but soon his laughter had ceased as Kuwabara sudden sprung upward at him, kicking him off his pillar and into the lava.

_His sword! He used it like a vault!_ Byakko thought, seeing behind the attack.

“I’m just glad I got to hit you. Now let’s go to Hell together!” Kuwabara yelled out as he fell with Byakko.

“Kuwabara!” Yusuke screamed, as she fell to her knees. “No, it can’t. It’s—its wrong. You can’t die! It’s all so stupid! I mean we’re protecting the world! So who’s protecting us!?”

“Hey! Can I get some help here? Guys?” Yusuke, Kurama, and Hiei all looked up to see Kuwabara hanging off the edge of the pillar by a strip of his torn shirt. “Come on you guys! Hurry up! I think I can feel somethin’ slipping!”

“He’s alive?” Yusuke said in wonder, as she smiled in relief.

“How fortunate.” Hiei drawled.

“You had me scared there, Kuwabara.” Yusuke said, looking down at Kuwabara hanging off the edge. “For a second I thought you bit the dust.”

“Yeah—yeah it’s exciting. Now help me up!” Kuwabara said hastily.

“Well, an interesting strategy. Maybe we should let you kill the other Beasts this way, too.” said Hiei.

“Yes.” Kurama said rather slyly, playing along.

“No way, you guys! I’ve done my share of fighting for this trip! Now would you please stop goofing around and help me up?!” Kuwabara pleaded.

“But we can’t, Kuwabara. Don’t you remember? You said you’d kill us if we helped you.” Yusuke teased.

“Yes, it goes against your honor code.” said Kurama.

“But, that doesn’t count! Once I beat them its okay you see?!” Kuwabara said, frantically trying to get them to help him out.

“Well, we’ve still got two more Saint Beasts we’ve got to fight. Might as well get going.” said Yusuke.

“Agreed.” said Kurama.

“We’ll catch up with you later, Kuwabara! Hang in there!” Yusuke teased, pretending to walk off.

“Hey, come on, guys, wait! No, no-no! You didn’t leave, did you?! C’mon guys! Guys!”

“What? You’re kidding me!” Yusuke said, as she and her team came to a round room of doors.

“It appears we’ve found a maze in Maze Castle.” said Hiei.

“Well I guess that makes sense.” said Yusuke.

“We must beware; it’s something of a legend. In the beginning, before the barrier wall was erected around the city, hundreds of bounty hunters came in search of the beasts. None succeeded. But the Beasts never left their tower, letting anyone who made it into the castle forfeit their lives to this maze. There are fifteen doors. All but one leads to a dead end. There are no second attempts. Unavoidable traps line the incorrect passageways. So you see...A poor choice seals our fate.” said Kurama. 

Yusuke looked around at all the doors, seeing they were all the same shape, size, and color. Turning to Kuwabara, she said: “Okay Mr. Sensitive, this one’s all yours.” Kuwabara looked at each door, and felt a strange power coming from behind one.

_That door’s got a big feeling behind it. Kinda like the first two monsters._ he thought.

“The second door on the left.” he said.

“You heard the man. Let’s go.” Yusuke commanded.

“How do we know he’s not making a mistake?” Hiei asked, not fully trusting the human’s sixth sense.

“I’m sorry shorty, maybe it’s not your thing but you’re just gonna have to trust me on this one. I know there’s something big behind that door. Somethin’ scary.” Kuwabara walked up to the door and kicked it open. Looking down, he saw a mouse scurry pass him, and gave shriek. “I hat mice!”

“Gee Kuwabara, and that speech of yours was getting so dramatic.” Yusuke bit out sarcastically, embarrassed to be in the same room as him.

“Are we supposed to be scared?” Hiei said, seeing the two dragons made of blue stone.

“Perhaps, that is the mark of the Blue Dragon. And judging from the odor I’d say the beast is inside.” said Kurama.

“Yeah and he doesn’t feel very nice.” said Kuwabara. The sound of gears clanking indicated the door was being opened, letting fog spill out from the other side.

Yusuke stuffed her hands into her pocket and led the way into the room filled with cold fog. Once everyone was inside, the doors closed behind them. Trapping them in the room.

“This fog’s alive.” said Kurama.

“Must be a form of Spirit Energy, coming from our beast’s body.” said Hiei.

“You have done very well to come this far. But I shall no longer allow you to disgrace my master.” said a deep icy voice.

“Where’s that voice coming from?” asked Kuwabara.

“I don’t know—Come out now Dragon! This whole hide-and-seek thing’s getting pretty lame!” Yusuke said.

“As you request.” said the voice. A flash of light and a whirl of fog revealed an extremely tall demon of twelve feet.

“A giant!” exclaimed Kuwabara.

“You may call me Seiryu. I am here now to end your lives, intruders.” said Seiryu.

“Well, he’s no dragon. But he is ugly.” said Yusuke.

“It is not wise to say such things to your executioner.” Seiryu said, but his attention was then drawn to the door behind his victims. “It appears we have another guest.”

Coming through the corridor, a heavy sound of something dragging itself on the floor came to the door.

“Guys. I’m, not sure how to tell you this, but...” Kuwabara trailed off, unable to finish his thought.

“It’s coming from behind us.” said Hiei. All four looked back at the doors, only to see them be pushed open as a badly injured Byakko staggered in. Yusuke and her team parted way as Byakko walked by them, breathing heavily.

“You must help me.” Byakko pleaded.

“You’re joking.” Yusuke said under her breath.

“Please Seiryu, these cowards; they tricked me in my own lair. They hid their true powers from me until the end. You must help me recover.” Byakko begged.

“I knocked that guy into the lava!” Kuwabara breathed.

“What does it take to kill this guy?” Yusuke asked.

“Weakling!” Seiryu yelled, “How dare you dishonor us further!”

“Please Seiryu!” Byakko pleaded.

“You are no longer wanted here. You are a disgrace!” A jet stream of energy encircled Seiryu as he powered up for an attack.

“No Seiryu, I can help you destroy them! It was a small mistake!”

“Ice Dragon!” Seiryu said, as he threw out his power at Byakko, turning his body into ice, piece by piece.

“Whoa...” Kuwabara breathed.

“He’s frozen.” said Yusuke. Seiryu leaped into the air, and kicked through Byakko’s iced body. Shattering it into pieces. Byakko’s head fell to the side, the only part still in one piece.

“You were right about my fog of energy. By lowering it to subzero temperatures, I can wrap my enemy in ice.” said Seiryu.

“You heartless bastard! How could you kill off your own friend?” Yusuke said.

“He was a weapon, not a friend. And like a cheap sword, he rusted.” said Seiryu.

“This race of beasts has no loyalty. Alliances are formed strictly to gain power.” said Kurama.

“I don’t care what kind of race they are. It’s never right to kill your own teammate, especially when they come asking you for your help!” Kuwabara said angrily.

“This guy’s pushed me too far! He’s dead!” Yusuke spat out.

“Save your anger. You can take their leader. I insist this fight be mine.” said Hiei, stepping out from the group.

“Ah. Shall you be first, Hiei?” asked Seiryu. Hiei stopped several feet from the giant, and gave a sideward glance at Byakko’s severed head, and then back up at Seiryu. He removed his black cloak and tossed it onto Byakko’s head, covering it from view. Seiryu chuckled at Hiei’s trivial action. “What was that? Tell me you’re not feeling sympathy for this amateur. From your actions at the Gate of Betrayal I was hoping you had more of a warrior’s spirit.”

Hiei took hold of his sword at his hip, and readied himself to draw it. Releasing a great amount of his Spirit Energy, letting his foe know that he was serious.

“He’s a puzzle, isn’t he?” Kurama said. Yusuke and Kuwabara looked over at Kurama as he continued. “In times before I’ve seen Hiei act with similar cruelty. But something about Byakko’s execution has caused great anger in him. Hiei seems to live by his own code with very complex rules. But one thing is for certain; never before have I seen Hiei begin a fight using such an extraordinary amount of his Spirit Energy.”

“Good. As long as he kicks some ass.” said Yusuke. Both fighters gave off power that created a wind strong enough to make the fog wisp around.

“I assure you, Hiei, it is not too late to join our ranks. Prostrate yourself before my master and he shall give you power and fame beyond what you have ever tasted.” said Seiryu.

“Is that all you have to say? They’re last words you know.” said Hiei. Seiryu clenched his teeth at Hiei’s insubordination.

“Fine! So that is your choice! Then you shall meet your death with all the other weaklings.” Seiryu sent a wave of his power at Hiei, who cut through the blast with his sword. Splitting the blast in two as it smashed into the wall on either side of his teammates. Kuwabara looked at the hole that was created not far from him, and then looked back at the fight.

“Hey! Be careful!” he said.

“Try blocking this!” Seiryu said, as an icy blue light formed around his right fist.

“That freeze technique! Run!” Yusuke warned. Seiryu punched the air, sending a wind of ice at Hiei. Jumping up and over Seiryu, and landing swiftly behind him. As the floor where he once stood was covered in a sheet of ice.

“I’m sorry, I had forgotten of your impressive speed. Now let’s try again!” said Seiryu, using his Ice Dragon attack again.

“Hiei, using his swift agility, dodged every attack. From floor to wall to ceiling. All over Hiei ran, avoiding the blasts of ice, while the room became covered in a sheet of ice.

“He’s gonna turn the whole room into a hockey rink!” said Yusuke.

“Not just the room!” Yusuke and Kurama looked back to Kuwabara shivering as a piece of his hair was iced over. “Man I wish I had my jacket back!”

“Hiei—” Kurama cut off as Yusuke and Kuwabara looked back to the fight to see Hiei stop and drop to one knee. His left leg had been caught in the blast of ice, and was now frozen.

“Hey, he’s okay!” said Yusuke.

“Yeah, don’t scare us like that!” said Kuwabara.

“No, his leg. He won’t be able to run away anymore.” said Kurama.

“You see, no one ever escapes. Only beg for mercy. With your leg frozen you can’t possibly move. I suggest you start groveling.” said Seiryu, as he powered up once more.

“What can he do?” Yusuke asked frantically, as Hiei pulled up his sword and launched forward at Seiryu.

“Now you end!” Seiryu yelled, as he and Hiei clashed into flashes of light. In mere seconds, they reemerged. Hiei fell out, but quickly recovered as he landed safely onto one knee. Unfortunately, both his legs and his left arm were completely frozen.

“You have escaped. But you are wounded.” said Seiryu. Hiei began to quietly laugh, but his laughter soon grew louder. “Why are you laughing?” Hiei stood up and turned around to face Seiryu.

“So what if your ice tricks can kill your wounded friend. It won’t kill me.” Hiei said, giving a demonstration as he held up his frozen arm and repelled the ice. Returning his arm, and legs, back to normal.

“That’s impossible—I shall give—one final blow—” said Seiryu, but stopped as blood trickled down from his forehead.

“I don’t think so.” said Hiei. Seiryu’s sight split as he grabbed his face in pain, screaming as fine lines appeared all over his body. With one final scream, a stream of his fog encircled his body, as his body imploded on itself.

“When did he attack?” asked Kuwabara, confused of how Hiei won. As Yusuke gave a chuckle as she ran over to Hiei.

“Don’t feel bad Kuwabara, I couldn’t see it either after the initial hit.” said Kurama before walking up to Hiei as well. Kuwabara felt the ice in his hair had disappeared.

“Shorty’s a lot cooler than I thought!” he said, as he to ran over to the rest of the group.

Quickly, the fog and the ice had begun to disappear after the defeat of Seiryu. Returning the room back to its normal state.

“You made French fries out of that guy!” said Yusuke.

“Hiei, how many times did you cut him?” asked Kurama.

“Only sixteen.” Hiei answered.

“Sixteen? Damn it, and here I could only keep track of seven or eight.” Yusuke said disappointedly.

“That’s nothing meager. After the first hit I only saw flashes of light.” said Kurama.

“I couldn’t even see the flashes.” Kuwabara groaned.

“Man, this isn’t good. If you used those moves the next time we fight I’m gonna be screwed!” Yusuke said.

“Maybe.” said Hiei, as he walked over to where he tossed his cloak to. The head of Byakko gone like the ice.

Yusuke looked a bit confused at Hiei’s response.

“I thought for sure he was going to say-‘Well of course you fool!’” said Kuwabara.

“Hiei is going through a tricky change. It appears he is beginning to like you.” said Kurama.

xxxxx

The search for the insects was taxing, especially due to the fact that it was very boring. Lee had informed Tenten about the situation, and was quick to help. Of course, with all of their hard searching, they only managed to find one each.

And to make it more difficult, Lee and Tenten couldn’t see the insects, and Neji could barely make them out.

Botan wasn’t very successful with catching the possessed human as well, she only managed to find three.

All three genins, had to keep an oath not to tell anyone else, as Botan had said it would create a great deal of panic within the village.

Within two days, the village was beginning to become polluted with the insects swarming in. Making it rather hard to avoid them, and their hosts. Neji and his teammates, at the moment, were running from a mob of the possessed humans. And to make matters worse, half were a bunch of ninjas.

xxxxx

“The academy!” Tenten directed, turning the corner towards their old academy. Neji and Lee followed, Lee carrying Botan who was knocked unconscious by one of the shinobis under the control of the insect.

They hid in their old classroom, which was reluctantly empty. Neji closed the door shut, locking it, even though he knew it’s be no good.

“Botan. Botan! You have to wake up!” Lee said, shaking Botan’s shoulders, but to no avail as the blue haired girl was out cold.

“Lee, she took a pretty hard blow to the head. She might not be able to wake up.” said Tenten.

Neji stood guard by the door, hearing for any signs of footsteps in the hallway.

Click.

“Quick, hide.” Neji said, as he dragged his teammates with him towards the desks, after hiding Botan’s body with a jutsu in the corner of the room.

Before hiding himself, Neji had taken Botan’s Communication Mirror, and now, as he hid behind the spot where he used to sit during his academy years, opened up the compact, he called for Yusuke to pick up.

“Yusuke!” he whispered in harshly. The miniature screen lit up, revealing Kuwabara’s face instead of Yusuke’s.

“Huh? Neji? Where’s Botan?” Kuwabara asked.

“Not so loud. Botan has been temporarily knocked unconscious. What’s your status?” Neji said.

“What? Botan’s hurt!” Kuwabara all but screamed, as the mirror was taken from Kuwabara to reveal another person. Minamino Shuichi.

“Hyuuga-kun, we’re almost to the last stage of the case. Yusu-chan has already gone ahead of us and from all the tremors, she is, no doubt, locked in battle with the last of the Saint Beasts.” said Shuichi.

Neji nodded.

“What’s the status in Konoha?” Shuichi asked.

“We’re currently under siege by another wave of those insects. Almost half of the village is under the influence of those things and—” Neji cut off as he heard the door crash open into the class room. Neji closed the compact and crawled on his hands and knees to peek around the desk.

At least five jounins were now looking around the room, a blank, empty look on their faces and in their eyes. Brushing past the rows of tables like lifeless dolls on strings.

Neji quickly saw a glimpse of green and orange flash by his peripheral vision, climbing up higher. Looking the other way, he saw Tenten’s left foot, before proceeding upwards as well. Neji silently followed them, slipping under the space between the bottom of the desk and floor, going up as he went.

As he reached the top, he saw both Lee and Tenten looking somewhat frightened. He couldn’t blame them, this was a very serious situation they were caught up in. Not wanting to make a sound, Neji began to communicate with them through sign language.

_Go to each side of the room, we’ll make a surprise attack. Tenten, you take Botan and get out of here. Lee and I will create a distraction._

Both nodded and quickly dispersed to either end of the room. Neji raised his hand, ready to give the signal when he heard Tenten screaming. Neji snapped his head towards her direction, seeing that one of the infected jounins had found Tenten and was holding her up by the shirt.

Lee had jumped out from his hiding spot, ready to attack when suddenly he was knocked back across the room, hitting the wall rather hard as he slid to the floor. Tenten was then tossed across the room, hitting the blackboard and then dropping to the floor in a heap. 

Neji pulled out three kunais and threw them down at one of the shinobis. But unexpectedly was caught off guard when one of them kicked him from behind. Neji had saved himself by vaulting over the first three desks, but stumbled as he rolled over one and fell to the floor. Getting up quickly he pulled out another kunai to defend with.

“Lee! Tenten! Are you two all right?” Neji called out.

“I’ll be fine.” came Lee’s weak response.

“Me too.” said Tenten.

Both leaping from where they were to stand beside Neji, their backs to each so now the three of them were facing out as the five jounins circled in on them.

xxxxx

As time went on, Yusuke and her team still ran to the last and final part of the castle, where they would find the final beast.

“Hurry it up!” Yusuke ordered, running at the head of the team.

“Shut up!” Kuwabara yelled up to her, as he ran behind her.

The crew stopped as they came to look up at an oddly shaped arch that looked over everything.

“What the hell is that thing?” Yusuke asked.

“It’s the watchtower, I’m sure that’s where he’s hiding.” said Hiei.

“Fine! Then let’s drag him out!” said Yusuke, as she began to run to the tower with her team behind her.

Yusuke and her team stopped as they looked up at the tower, seeing only a set of stairs leading to the top. Lightening struck, giving it an eerie look to it, sending chills down Kuwabara’s spine.

“Okay guys, that’s a spooky watchtower.” said Kuwabara.

“The last beast should be on the top floor.” said Kurama.

“Then let’s climb some stairs!” said Yusuke, heading off in the lead, but stopped as something was coming out towards them.

They looked human, yet they were green and looked lifeless as they treaded across the stone courtyard.

“Hey, who are those people?” Kuwabara asked.

(Cultivated Humans. Demons grow these bodies in large fields, stripping them of their free will at birth. They are perfect, brainless slaves.)

“What ever these guys are, there sure are a lot of them! It’s gonna take us about a year to beat ‘em all!” said Kuwabara as hundreds came out, blocking Yusuke and her team’s way to the entrance to the tower.

“Yes, considering our time restraints this could be a real problem.” said Kurama.

“I’ve had dealings with cultivated humans before. They do not feel pain or fear.” said Hiei.

“How twisted do you have to be to turn humans into monsters like that? I think Bryson’s in some serious trouble.” said Kuwabara.

“Like hell he is!” Yusuke yelled, “Stupid monster humans trying to slow us down! I’m blowing ‘em all away with my shotgun!” Yusuke was just about to power up when Kurama put his hand on her shoulder.

“Let’s use our heads.” he said.

“What—you want me to head-butt them?” Yusuke asked.

“It’s not wise to waste Spirit Power. The more impatient we are, the more mistakes we will make.” said Kurama.

“Well how is head-butting gonna help? My shotgun is the only way we’re gonna get past ‘em!” said Yusuke.

“No.” said Hiei.

“So you got an idea?” asked Kuwabara.

“Set your eyes on the first tower window. That is your door.” said Hiei.

“Well I’m sorry Mr. Mysterious, but as it turns out I forgot my pogo stick!” said Yusuke.

“Yeah! How do you expect her to jump that high?” asked Kuwabara. Hiei turned to face them all.

“I’ll need you to listen closely.” As the minutes rolled by, Hiei gave instructions on what to do. Kuwabara stepped out and took a deep breath as he prepared to run through the mass of the cultivated humans.

“You best not blow this Kuwabara!” Yusuke shouted out.

“Don’t worry I’m like an ox!” Kuwabara said, as he took off in a sprint. Kurama soon followed after, then Hiei, and then last, Yusuke. “Just do me one favor you guys!” Kuwabara called back as he continued to run through the cultivated humans. “Try not to dig in with your shoes, okay?!”

“Hey, shut up and keep running!” Yusuke shouted.

“All right! Let-her-rip!” Kuwabara called out, as he planted his feet firmly on the ground, close to the tower wall. As Kurama came running up from behind and jumped onto his shoulders. Hiei came next, springing off of Kuwabara’s back, and up onto Kurama’s shoulders. Then came Yusuke, lifting up from Kuwabara’s back, off from Kurama’s, and leaping off from Hiei’s shoulders towards the window.

Kuwabara began to lose his balance as the two bodies on his shoulders swayed. Hiei and Kurama leaped off gracefully back to the floor, while Kuwabara fell flat on his face. All three looked up to see Yusuke almost to the window.

“It’ll be close.” said Kurama. Yusuke finally reached the window, barely clinging to the sill as she pulled herself up.

“We did it!” said Kuwabara. Yusuke looked down and gave a thumbs up.

“Remind me to try out for the cheerleading squad! You guys have fun with the veggie-heads!” Yusuke said, as she hopped down into the tower and began making her way up the stairs.

“Don’t die on me!” Kuwabara called after Yusuke. Looking around, the cultivated humans were mindlessly surrounding the three of them. “Poor guys, I’m gonna feel bad kicking your butts!” Kuwabara began pummeling as many cultivated humans that were in his reach, as Kurama used his Rose Whip to slice through them. While Hiei cut and diced through a dozen with his sword.

xxxxx

Yusuke ran up the set of stairs that led up to the top of the watchtower, hoping there was still time. _They better be okay!_ Yusuke thought as she came to the end of the stairs, and into the top of the tower. The very first thing she saw was a large looking glass the size of a movie screen, showing the images of her friends running for their lives as Makai infected humans chased after them.

“Guys!” Yusuke shouted. A tune was then played out. It was low and soft, haunting, yet almost soothing at the same time. Yusuke looked forward to see a figure playing the whistle, as he walked forward into the light.

“Put that thing down!” Yusuke demanded. The figure stopped only a few yards from where Yusuke stood, and lowered the whistle to his side.

“So nice to see you in person, after watching you attempt to ruin my plans for so long. I am Suzaku, leader of the Saint Beasts.” said Suzaku.

“And I am his dear Murugu.” said a bird, as it flew down and perched on Suzaku’s left shoulder.

“I’ve been watching your dear friends. It’s amazing how much humans resemble animals when they’re being hunted.” said Suzaku.

“Here’s the deal, Pull your zombies off my friends and then I’ll only pull out one of your lungs.” Yusuke said as calmly as she could, but her rage betrayed her as it echoed through her voice.

“And if I refuse?” Suzaku asked, provoking Yusuke.

“Then hold your friggin’ breath!” Yusuke threatened.

Suzaku chuckled as he turned to face Yusuke after looking back at his looking glass, seeing her friends in danger. “You should feel most fortunate, Yusuke. Not everyone’s friends gets to star in a horror movie. Of course, the films in my city are somewhat different, youkai don’t usually care much for happy endings.” said Suzaku. Yusuke was then shaking with anger, seeing the sight of her friends struggling to stay alive. Though their screams could not be heard, Yusuke could see their fear clearly.

“You think you can control me, don’t you? Control this, you bastard!” Yusuke yelled as she ran straight for Suzaku.

_She’s fast!_ Suzaku thought as Yusuke began swinging punches at him from left to right. Suzaku could hardly block every punch with his right hand as he held the whistle in his left. Moving backwards as to relieve some space between them.

_I don’t believe this! He’s blocking me with one stupid hand!_ Yusuke thought bitterly.

_She’s very fast._ Suzaku thought as Yusuke’s punches became more furious, and the speed increased. Yusuke threw in one other punch, only to hit air as Suzaku jumped into the air above Yusuke.

“Bad choice!” Yusuke said, as she powered up her Spirit Gun. “Funny thing about hanging in the air.” Yusuke drew in Suzaku’s attention with her power. “It’s really hard to dodge!”

_Her reiki?_ Suzaku thought in surprise.

“Spirit Gun!” Yusuke shouted, shooting her blast of energy up at Suzaku. _Perfect shot!_ she thought with confidence.

Suzaku waited for the right moment, and then he diverted the blast away by deflecting it into another direction. Almost hitting Murugu, who gave a shrill shriek as she flew out of the way. The blast went straight through a part of the ceiling, creating a large hole, as rubble and debris fell to the floor. Suzaku moved over to where the hole in his ceiling was, looking down at Yusuke from above.

“No way.” Yusuke breathed.

“Your blast is very powerful.” said Suzaku, as he came to the ground, landing nimbly on his feet.

_He knocked, my—that’s bad._ Yusuke thought. Suzaku held up his right hand, smoke rising from it. He blew on it and looked over to Yusuke.

“You actually made my hand numb with that last attack. It’s a very good thing you can’t hit me with it or I might be in some trouble.”

Yusuke gripped her fists into tighter balls, as her knuckles became whiter than humanly possible. _Six months of misery with that fossil Genkai and my Spirit Gun still gets whacked!_ Yusuke thought angrily.

Murugu swooped down to Suzaku’s side, transforming into her humanoid form.

“Let me hold the Makai Whistle for a moment while you drain away her life.” said Murugu.

“Thank you Murugu, but that isn’t necessary. I’ll destroy her with one hand.” said Suzaku.

“Oh hey, thanks a lot.” Yusuke said sourly. Thunder and lightning struck across the sky, flashes of light lit up the tower for Yusuke to fully see her enemy.

“I just love the renovation.” said Suzaku.

“My pleasure.” said Yusuke. Suzaku raised his right hand above his head, as Murugu transformed into her bird form, fluttering up excitedly.

“Ooh Suzaku! You’re using _that_ technique on a human?” asked Murugu, as she began to fly around with ecstasy, singing, “You’re going to die! You’re going to die!” Lightning flashed, as one struck down onto Suzaku. Yusuke shielded her eyes from the intense light, as she looked at Suzaku threw squinted eyes, as he held the lightening in his hand.

“Give me a break! Who does this guy think he is? You can’t hold lightening!” Yusuke shouted.

(Storm of Torment. Uniting the powers of lightening with reiki, a hybrid force is created to envelope an opponent in a wall of torture. Escape is nearly impossible.)

“Are you ready?” Suzaku called out. As he charged forward towards Yusuke.

Yusuke leaped up into the air, trying to avoid being hit, as Suzaku leaped up as well. He brought his fist of lightening around, only for Yusuke to move around it, but was caught in a wall of lightening. Yusuke gave a cry as the pain was unlike anything she had felt before. She fell to the ground like dead weight, as she writhed in pain.

“Look at her writhe, Suzaku! I just love it when they do that!” said Murugu as she gave another shrill laugh. Yusuke lay on the floor, unable to move as her body was still in pain from the lightening.

_Dammit, I could’ve sworn he missed me!_ Yusuke thought as her body twitched from the electricity that was surging through her. Once the worst of it subsided Yusuke began to rise on her hands and knees, slowly, as Suzaku walked up to her side, putting his free hand on his hip as he watched the girl struggle to lift herself up.

“You’ll find that the energy will seek you out like lightning to a rod. But take heart, you are the first human to ever survive my technique.” said Suzaku.

“You must feel so proud.” said Murugu, as she gave another one of her shrill laughs.

_I gotta find a way to block that. There’s no way I can handle another one._ Yusuke thought as her knees shook, barely able to support her weight.

“You have much more reiki than the other pawns Enma sent after me in the past, but it will never be enough to ruin my great plans. As soon as you rise I’ll have to finish this. Why don’t you stay down and watch the end of the movie?” 

Yusuke shifted her left leg underneath her, giving her more support to stay up. “They won’t be so easy to shove in a corner you know. They’re all excellent ninjas. Resourceful and smart, and they know how to work together as a team. And they’re not following your stupid script.” Yusuke slipped her shoes off, and placed her hands in each one. “They’re not. And neither am I! Let’s do this, asshole!” Yusuke shouted, clapping the soles of the shoes together as she went down in a ready guard.

“I trust you’re not being serious.” Suzaku laughed and Murugu echoed a shrill laugh.

“Don’t you see what she’s doing, Suzaku? She thinks she can block the lightening with her rubber shoes! You’re truly an idiot! You might as well block a cannonball with paper!”

“Why don’t you go lay an egg or something!” Yusuke shouted.

“Urameshi Yusuke. You are my perfect justification. You are why youkai should take the place of ningens on Ningenkai. You’re an idiot race that deserves extinction!” Suzaku said, as another lightning bolt struck down on him, as he harnessed its power with his own and leaped into the air. “Prepare yourself! Die at the hands of Suzaku, leader of the Saint Beasts!” he cried, as he brought down his fist of lightening to Yusuke, who blocked it with her shoe covered hands. The shoes ripped apart, revealing a powered up blast that Yusuke had hid from him. “What the—?”

“It’s my turn!” Yusuke yelled, brushing aside Suzaku’s attack, and quickly coming back with a strong blow to the side of his head.

_Of course!_ Suzaku thought, as he saw through Yusuke’s plan. He skids to a halt as he rubbed the spot where he was hit, a bit of his blood dripping from the corner of his mouth. “This girl is smarter than I thought. She used reiki in her fists to make a shield against my attack. The shoes were just a ruse to hide behind.” 

Yusuke looked back and saw her friends were still safe, and then turned her head to look at Suzaku. “Sorry beast-boy, but your movie’s a flop. I’m assuming you won’t mind too much if I make a few changes.” she said, as Suzaku looked at her with malice.


	4. Chapter Four

Lightning struck across the sky again as the battle between Yusuke and her foe, Suzaku waged on. Though now, both were at a stand-still. Yusuke’s right fist emitting a flare of her reiki, as her anger rose to its peak.

“Out of this whole plan, you made one big mistake. You went and pissed me off.” Yusuke’s reiki surrounded her hand began to spark as she charged head on at Suzaku. “Take this!” she cried, as she aimed for his head. Suzaku moved his head sideways, but found that Yusuke didn’t waste time as her fists began flying around, trying to make contact with a vulnerable spot on his body. Suzaku not only blocked with his right hand, but also had to use his whole arm to avoid being hit directly.

_Her power’s increasing!_ He thought, as he was unprepared when Yusuke knocked the Whistle from his hand. “The Whistle!” he called out, as it went flying.

“It’s mine!” Yusuke shouted, as she lunged for the whistle with her whole body but Suzaku quickly kicked Yusuke out of her path as he snatched the Whistle back. “Almost.” Yusuke breathed as she swung her right leg around and knocked one of Suzaku’s ankles.

Yusuke, desperate to get the Whistle, charged at Suzaku, taking hold of the Whistle still in his hand, and pushing him back against the wall, when he used his lightning powers and used it on Yusuke’s wrist. Yusuke screamed in pain, instinctively pulling away and released Suzaku as she grabbed her wrist, the pain shooting through her entire arm. Suzaku jumped away to the other side of the tower.

“You really want this whistle badly, don’t you? They must mean a lot to you.” said Suzaku. Yusuke turned around to look back at him.

“That’s none of your—” Yusuke yelled, but paused as she saw Neji on the screen get cut across his arm.

“I’m sorry, were you saying something? You seemed to trail off when you saw him in danger. You humans are so transparent with your feelings. Meet a person, and then you love them. Take them away, and you get mad. Though I must admit; your desire to save them is making it very difficult for me to fight with one hand.” said Suzaku.

“Let me hold the whistle now. Then you can use both hands.” offered Murugu, as she swooped down to take the whistle.

“Have wisdom Murugu. If you hold the whistle she’ll take it from you. Yusuke here will be requiring a somewhat more drastic approach. I have two favorite techniques. You’ve already met my Storm of Torment. Allow me to introduce the other.” Suzaku tucked the whistle under his arm as he spread his feet apart, and put his hands together. Taking in a strange stance.

“Nice posture.” said Yusuke. As Suzaku’s body began to give a red aura, with sparks of electricity crackling in random moments.

Suzaku began chuckling as he split into three, then five, then seven. Yusuke blinked, unable to grasp what she was seeing as Suzaku had split himself into seven Suzakus.

“Man, I’ve really got to get my eyes checked out.” she said.

“This is the most advanced ability I have learned while waiting in this castle.” Suzaku said, “So can you guess.”

“—which one of—”

“—these seven forms here—”

“—is the actual Suzaku?”

“—Bet you can’t—”

“—Bet you can’t—”

“—Bet you can’t—” All seven said, trying to confuse Yusuke even further.

“We all are.” said the Suzaku in the center, holding the Makai Whistle.

“Black secret technique—The Prism of Seven!” said all seven Suzaku’s together.

xxxxx

While on the last floor of Maze Castle, Kurama, Hiei, and Kuwabara all fought through the army of the cultivated humans.

“We gotta find some way to get to Urameshi!” said Kuwabara.

“Yes Kuwabara, I have a strong sense that she needs our help.” said Kurama. Kuwabara launched forward, ready to fight his way through more of the cultivated humans.

“I hope you guys are behind me!” he called back over his shoulder, as Kurama and Hiei followed after him.

While up in the watchtower, Suzaku’s laugh could be heard, echoing down to them as he prepared to destroy his opponent. “It’s really a magnificent technique. You see, these aren’t just copies, or shadows, each one of us has our own freedom of will.” Suzaku said, “Which makes for a very destructive combination of attacks.”

All seven leapt into the air, forming a prism as they created a bow and arrow made of pure lightening.

“Prism Storm of Torment!” they all announced, shooting their lightening arrows down at Yusuke.

Forming a shield of reiki on each hand, Yusuke blocked three while dodging the rest as they hit the stone, creating little craters. Yusuke shielded her head from the explosion as she fell to the floor. But one arrow, Yusuke had missed, as it struck her straight into her left shoulder. Yusuke, at first, was a bit shocked, but her shock was then consumed by agonizing pain as thousands of bolts of electricity went through her body. Though the arrow was only in for a second, it felt like an eternity to Yusuke as she fell flat on her back. She had lost function of her body as her lungs struggled for air. Each gasp she took felt like hot knives in her chest.

“Genuinely, Yusuke, I applaud your ability to dodge six out my seven attacks.” Suzaku said, as he slowly walked over to Yusuke’s mangled form. His six other Suzaku’s followed him. “But I only needed one hit so I could finish you and take care of your friends. As you die, don’t be sad. Ever since you stepped into my tower you’ve been living on borrowed time.”

Yusuke gave a weak laugh as she painfully got up. Her body shaking even more than before on Suzaku’s first attack. How she was able to move after that last attack was a question she could ponder about later.

“That shows—you don’t know me very well. _My-whole-life_ is been borrowed time.” Suzaku, not at all amused by Yusuke’s insistence walked straight up to her. “Now give me the stupid whistle.” she demanded.

“Get _**down!”**_ Suzaku yelled, punching Yusuke down. “Is it possible you care that much for those disgusting creatures? Well, then I’ll just have to stay and watch them die.”

“Yes! They’re going to die! They’re going to die!” sang Murugu excitedly as she flew around in circles.

“Pick her up.” Suzaku commanded his other Suzakus. Two came up and each grabbed one of Yusuke’s arms. Suzaku walked back to his twisted throne and sat down, as the two Suzakus dragged Yusuke before him. “Can’t you drop these human feelings, Yusuke? I will make you a queen of youkai if you promise to eat their hearts.” Suzaku said, an evil sneer on his face.

Yusuke spat in his face. “Go to hell.” 

Suzaku’s sneer changed to a frown at Yusuke’s response as he wiped his cheek. “I don’t like that answer. What do you think, my dear Suzakus? Can we reform this girl’s rebellious attitude?” The two Suzakus sent a wave of more electric energy, putting Yusuke into a haze of pain. “We’ll give you just enough so you won’t pass out. Floating in a constant state of pain. Then you can watch every last minute of their final moments. And look, Yusuke—It’s getting very exciting. The final scene, I believe. Can’t you hear the dramatic music swelling? Kind of sends a shock of terror down your spine. Yours is a unique position. Don’t you agree? On the one hand you’re the audience watching a distant tragedy on the screen, but on the other hand you are its very cause. The door has been opened, the killer comes in. The heroes crawl into the corner and screams their last breath. Life is a drag, isn’t it?”

“Guys!” Yusuke cried, as she watched the Makai victims enter the room and her friends all cornered. The screen then went to black, suggesting that the worst has happened. Her eyes stung with tears that could not fall, seeing that their deaths and the destruction of her village was her fault.

“Your friends are now dead. Well, there’s no point in being sentimental. Come now, Yusuke. It’s time for you to join them.” said Suzaku, standing up from his seat.

“I know, Suzaku! Have her die with one giant zap!” suggested Murugu, perched on top of the twisted throne.

“That’s fine. But let’s make it slow.” said Suzaku, as he and the four other Suzakus joined in. Making Yusuke throw her head back as she screamed even louder.

xxxxx

Back with Hiei, Kurama, and Kuwabara. The three boys continued their battle against the cultivated humans. Kurama, lashing out with his Rose Whip, while Hiei cutting them down with his sword. And Kuwabara knocking them down one by one with his fists.

“We’ll never get up there.” Kuwabara said, as he looked up at the tower. And seeing the window Yusuke had leapt into, Kuwabara thought up an idea. Conjuring up his Spirit Sword, he began sprinting up to the wall. “Hold on! I’m comin’ Urameshi! Sword get longer!” Kuwabara stuck the end of his sword into the ground, as he catapulted himself upwards to the first window. “Here I go!” Kuwabara was almost at the window when he then noticed that his aim was off, hitting the wall instead of reaching the window. “I nearly made it.” Kuwabara said. His grip in the cracks slipped, as he slid down a few feet before holding himself up by another crack.

“Kuwabara.” Kurama called up, “What are you doing?”

“We’ve cleared a path to the entrance. Quit fooling around.” said Hiei.

Hiei and Kurama went on ahead of Kuwabara. Kuwabara had to use his sword again as a spring to take in most of the shock from his fall, before running in to catch up with the others.

Climbing up the stairs, all three of them were stopped once more by another wave of cultivated humans who were mindlessly marching down the stairs blocking their way up to the tower.

“They never end!” said Kuwabara. 

“Let’s not waste time.” said Hiei.

All three began to make their way up the stairs as they cut, punched, and lashed through the cultivated humans to reach Yusuke.

xxxxx

Yusuke’s screams of pain continued, as Suzaku’s attention was down the stairs. He sensed three individual powers coming up, and knew immediately who they were. “Your other friends are drawing closer. I’ll have to speed up your torturing to deal with them.” he said, as he increased his power, making Yusuke give out one more agonizing scream before her head dropped forward. Her eyes still open, yet clouded over with pain.

said a voice in Yusuke’s head. _‘You can’t give up like this!’_ Yusuke recognized it as her master’s voice, Genkai.

_But…my friends...I didn’t make it…_ Yusuke responded.

_‘Oh give those kids some credit. They’re not dead.’_ Genkai said scornfully. Yusuke blinked and looked up at the screen, just in time to see Neji and the others fighting back the possessed shinobis.

“Damn it!” Suzaku yelled, seeing that they were still alive. “Must I do everything myself?! Those brats will die, no matter how long I have to wait!” Suzaku snapped his head towards Yusuke’s direction, hearing her laughing under her breath. “You! You think this is funny?! Then let me teach you some manners. It’s rude for the dying to laugh!” Suzaku increased his power again, turning the pain up another notch. Yusuke screamed out in pain again as Genkai’s voice began to echo through her head again.

_‘Don’t you remember one speck of your training?!’_ Genkai scolded.

_Get out of my head you old bitch! I can’t think right now!_ Yusuke argued.

_‘That’s your whole problem you idiot! Remember!’_

**Flashback**

“Focus your mind on the business at hand!” Genkai drilled, as Yusuke balance on her right index finger on top of a spike. Sweat dripping up her neck and onto the tip of her chin as she concentrated not to fall. “You give up on everything because you can’t commit to anything.”

“Let me guess—did you pick up that cute saying from a fortune cookie? I’m tryin’, okay! But you’re working me to death here!” Yusuke said through gritted teeth.

“Approaching death is the key to your training.”

“What?!” Yusuke exclaimed, thinking Genkai to be more than senile.

“It is called training under critical condition. You must push your body all the way to its breaking point. Only then will you reach beyond your physical limits. Power like this must be earned, slacker. I know that’s a new concept for you. All your life you’ve gone the easy way. So you were born with a talent for fighting. Who cares? You never worked for it. It was easy. You’ve always quit any time the answer wasn’t served on a silver plate.” Yusuke couldn’t take anymore of Genkai’s verbal abuse as the truth began to sink in. With one great push of power, Yusuke was shot up into the air.

“Shut up, shut— _up!_ I don’t have to listen to you!” she screamed, as she let out all her anger.

“Look at all that energy you still have!” Genkai scolded, looking up at Yusuke in the air. “Shows you’re doing your training like everything else. Half-assed!”

“You people are all alike! Tryin’ to take control of me and tell me how I am!” Yusuke pointed her index finger down at Genkai, powering up to use her Spirit Gun. “You’re wrong!”

“Yes, kill me to avoid your problem.” Genkai said, as she leapt into the air, and then suddenly appear behind Yusuke, hitting her to the floor of the drill hall. Yusuke landed heavily to the floor, as she rolled onto her back with Genkai looming over her. “It’s time you bit the bullet and started caring about something with all your heart and energy. But you can’t care about it because you’re always holding yourself back in case it doesn’t work out! Concentrate on what’s important, Yusuke. Then commit to it all the way.”

“Okay, but what’s important?”

**End Flashback**

_I’ve come all this way, but what’s the big deal?_ Yusuke asked herself, as the pain became too intense.

“Good bye, Yusuke.” said Suzaku, as he was about to make the last strike.

_I mean, what’s it gotten me? Why do I care?_ Yusuke thought, as images of her mother mourning at her wake. Hiei fighting Seiryu. Kuwabara and his fight against Byakko. Her mother shedding tears of sorrow when she had died. Her siblings. Her clan. Kurama’s battle against Genbu. Her and Kuwabara bickering at Genkai’s tournament. Trusting Hiei to pull the lever at the Gate of Betrayal. Neji and the others running for their lives. And Neji, bringing her back from the dead, by giving a bit of his own life energy in a kiss.

_...Because, they need me._ Yusuke thought, coming to her truest answer.

“Be sure to hold her tightly.” said Suzaku.

“Wait, wait, Suzaku! Let me get a better view!” said Murugu as she flew up to a high point.

Suzaku released a blast of electric energy at Yusuke, the light illuminating the entire room.

“This is for my friends you jerk!” Yusuke yelled, as a surge of power washed over them all. Eliminating Suzaku’s blast, and killing two of the Suzakus that were holding her. Suzaku raised himself off the floor, looking up to see Yusuke standing straight on her feet and glaring down at him with resolve, fully ready to fight to the end.

“Did I miss something or did you just get five times more powerful?” said Suzaku.

“Life _is_ a drag, isn’t it?” Yusuke said, holding up her fists. The remaining Suzakus that Yusuke had not killed all stood up.

Lightning continued to flash across the sky. The light being caught in the tower, shadowing everyone within it’s flash. Murugu flew over head, looking down at the five remaining Suzakus and Yusuke.

“I’m so exhausted of looking at this dirty human! Can’t you finish her?” said Murugu, losing her patience for Yusuke’s death.

“Of course.” said Suzaku.

He and his other four counterparts all went up into the air, forming their prism.

“I’m sure you recognize this by now!” they said all together. Each tried to form their bow and arrow of electric energy, but could not as they were too drained of power. “This can’t be! I’ve used too much energy on her! I can’t form the attack!” Suzaku said as he came back to the ground.

“Well isn’t that a heartbreaker.” Yusuke said, as she powered up her right fist. “I’ve got enough energy to serve seven! Shotgun!” A spray of multiple blasts of energy went shooting out of Yusuke’s right fist, hitting each Suzaku at least ten times over. Sending each one to the ground. The fifth Suzaku, who carried the whistle, went flying straight back into the wall. And then fell to the ground himself, as the whistle slipped from his hand and rolled out onto the floor away from him.

“Like I said, enough for seven...And that’s about it.” Yusuke dropped to her knees and fell flat on her front side. “Hey, this stone feels comfortable.” Yusuke looked up at the screen to see her friends were still alive.

“Destroying that whistle is their only chance.” she said under breath. She looked around where she laid. “Please be close by.” she muttered, and found the whistle to her left. “It’s far away. Typical.”

Yusuke began crawling across the floor on her belly, no longer having the strength to stand. Just when the whistle was at arm’s reach, Murugu swooped down and kicked it further away from. Landing beside it she looked back at Yusuke.

“I’ll never let you reach it!” Murugu said.

“Really? Well I was thinking a hot meal is just what I need.” Yusuke said, as she held up her right finger and pointed it at Murugu. “I bet you taste exactly like roasted chicken.”

Murugu quivered where she stood, staring at Yusuke’s finger fearfully. “You’re just trying to scare me! I heard you say you didn’t have any energy left!” Murugu said, feeling a little more confident.

“Yeah, not enough—to take down another Saint Beast, but I’ve got enough to deep fry a smart-ass bird.” she said, invhing closer. “But hey, if being lunch meat is something you’ve always been curious about, then go ahead. Touch that whistle again.” Murugu froze in terror at Yusuke’s threat, as she frantically pondered on what to do. Leave the whistle and save her life, or call on Yusuke’s bluff?

xxxxx

Hiei cut through more of the cultivated humans, clearing a path way as Kurama and Kuwabara helped along. Yet, no matter haw many they killed, more just kept coming.

“This blows, by the time we plow through all these weirdoes we’ll be too tired to help Urameshi!” said Kuwabara.

“Tired hands are better than none.” said Kurama.

“Do what you like—I’m not stopping.” said Hiei.

Both He and Kurama began running up the stairs again, cutting down any more cultivated human along the way.

“Okay guys I’m coming! Don’t leave!” Kuwabara said, chasing after his teammates up the stairs.

xxxxx

Yusuke crawled towards the whistle, her finger still pointed at Murugu, who flew off in fear as she drew closer. Yusuke smirked as she reached out once more for the whistle.

“You’re safe, guys.” Yusuke said.

But she was once more stalled when a foot came down on her hand. Yusuke gritted her teeth as she stifled a cry from the sudden pain that was added to another part of her body. Looking up, she saw to her disbelief, Suzaku, standing over her.

“Thanks for stalling her, Murugu. Of course, her efforts to scare you away were all lies. If she could still use her Spirit Gun then she would have already destroyed the whistle.” he said.

“Of course.” Murugu said, still shaken by the bluff.

“Your final attack. Its power was very impressive but I’m afraid it will not accomplish what you wished. It wasn’t strong enough to kill me. And that will prove fatal for you.” Suzaku kicked Yusuke in the side, sending her rolling a few feet away from the whistle. But that effort caused him to step back to catch his balance as he grabbed his wounded chest where Yusuke had shot him. “All your precious ki wasted on me.” 

Yusuke brought her right knee up and managed to push herself off the floor, staggering onto her feet. “Give me a break and go look in a mirror. You’re just as injured as I am.” she said.

“You still don’t understand the depths of my power, do you?” Suzaku raised his left hand above his head, as the other dead Suzaku bodies glowed, turning into misty puffs of cloud and floating back into the original Suzaku, his body regenerating back to its full strength.

_Hey, that’s their ki. He’s using the spirits of those other six Suzaku to heal himself._ Yusuke though in disbelief. Shit! This is bad for me.

Suzaku began to glow as an orange aura surrounded his fully regenerated body, with the whistle in his possession again. “Let me ask you something of a philosophical question. If you take the lives of your selves in order to save yourself, is it murder?” he asked while chuckling at the amusing idea.

“Freak.” Yusuke muttered.

“Now, now, don’t get emotional. I’ll bring them back if they mean so much.” Suzaku went down into his stance to summon up his six counterparts once more. Each just as strong as they were before.

_Crap._

“Black secret technique. The Prism of Seven Restoration!” they all announced.

_After all that damage he’s completely back to normal!_ Yusuke thought bitterly, feeling her fatigue. She was out of options.

“The only way to defeat me is the kill all seven at the same time. But you’re far too weak to do that now.” said Suzaku. “I know precisely what my problem has been with you—I’ve been treating you like a normal human when obviously you are not. I’m not sure what you are—but this time I’ll fire enough reiki to send Enma to his grave!” Suzaku proposed as he leaped into the air with his six counter parts and formed their prism.

“Prism Storm of Torment!”

xxxxx

Halfway up the spiraling stairs, the entire tower shook as Suzaku’s powers rose, creating tremors. Hiei, Kurama, and Kuwabara all stopped running up the stairs as the stones shook. Lightning flashed even more ferociously.

“The biggest lightning eruption by far. Suzaku is getting desperate.” said Kurama.

“The attack will almost surely kill one of them.” said Hiei.

“Don’t say that!” Kuwabara said, as he began running up the stairs again.

But after taking a few steps, another eruption occurred, this time making the stairs ahead of them and behind them collapse into rubble. At least ten feet of a gap between what little bits of stairs that remained of where they stood, to the next set ahead.

“No!” Kuwabara yelled in frustration.

“The stairs.” said Kurama, pulling Kuwabara back as the step began to crumble under his feet.

“Now what are we gonna do?” Kuwabara asked.

All three were now trapped, unable to move forward, or back.

xxxxx

Yusuke struggled as she tried to keep herself from being forced back by Suzaku’s own energy. Her bare feet slipping as her body was being pushed away.

_This is embarrassing. Being blown back by his stupid ki. And with my reiki completely dry I can’t do a thing._

“The lives of you and your miserable friends are all coming to a close at the same time. I love good endings.” said Suzaku, as he and his six counterparts prepared to shoot their arrows of electricity.

_No. I’m letting them down. I’m letting them—_ Yusuke never finished her train of thought as the Suzakus shot their attack.

“Now it’s over!” he yelled.

“NO!” Yusuke cried, blocking the attack with her own will. Falling back, Yusuke fell to the floor as the arrows all hit different parts of the wall behind her.

“The lightning has missed its target? I don’t see how that can—” In the corner of his eye, he saw one of his tentacle’s had been damaged just slightly. “Oh no, my tentacle! Her first attack. She must have damaged it without my knowing. These tentacles are the guiding lights for my attacks. They’ve been dipped in thick armor, and still she made one crumble. All this time—I’ve halfway missed!”

He looked down at Yusuke with anger, as he watched her get back up weakly to her feet again.

“I’m so tired of being electrocuted.” she mumbled.

“You are not human, Yusuke, but I will kill you nonetheless. Even if it takes me a thousand tries!” Suzaku proclaimed.

“My poor tentacle won’t allow me a direct hit, so I will just have to tear at you piece by piece!” said all seven Suzaku together.

They all began to form their attack once more, powering up to destroy Yusuke.

_Dammit, Yusuke! Think of something! You can’t take another hit! even an indirect one!_ Yusuke thought desperately.

xxxxx

Hiei threw his sword like a spear up into the upper stairway, as Kurama uses his whip to latch onto the hilt.

“Needless to say, hold on tight.” said Kurama.

xxxxx

Yusuke couldn’t help but watch as her doom lied in waiting, as the Suzakus were ready to attack.

_Reiki is so stupid. Doesn’t give me enough to do anything except just sit up and watch everything go wrong!_ Yusuke thought angrily.

A strange jolt went through Yusuke’s senses as her attention was drawn to the image of Neji and the others.

“Neji...” Yusuke felt a strange sensation come over her. “That’s it.” Yusuke stood up straight as her power returned. Her eyes changed as her newfound power flared uncontrollably.

“What’s this? Where is her energy coming from?” Suzaku wondered, as he stalled his attack a bit to figure it out. “Her life! She’s using life energy from her body! She’s actually willing to sacrifice her life for them! What will she profit from that?”

“Prism Storm of Torment!”

Just as Yusuke was powering up for her last attack, Hiei, Kurama, and Kuwabara arrived at the very last moment, just in time to witness Yusuke giving her all against seven Suzakus.

“Shotgun!” Yusuke cried out, shooting each Suzaku through the heart. A great explosion erupted, blinding everyone and everything it touched.

“Urameshi!” Kuwabara shouted.

Yusuke fell backwards to the ground as her final attack zapped all her energy, the life of all seven Suzakus and Murugu’s as well. The Makai Whistle, which was in the original Suzaku’s hand, was destroyed in the blast, shattering it into a thousand pieces.

_For you, everyone. Sorry I couldn’t be there, too._ Yusuke thought as her vision darkened into black.

Suzaku crawled up onto his hands and knees, looking at Yusuke’s body with gained respect. “I was wrong about you once again, Yusuke. It wasn’t because you weren’t human that I lost. I lost because you were—Feelings are your power. Touché human. At last I understand.” he said before he fell forward, dead. 

At long last.

xxxxx

Neji, Lee and Tenten all blinked as the five jounins had all suddenly collapsed to the floor.

“What happened?” Lee asked.

“I think, Yusuke did it.” said Neji.

“Thank goodness.” Tenten said, breathing a sigh of relief as she lowered her weapons. Neji silently agreed.

xxxxx

Hiei, Kurama and Kuwabara all ran to Yusuke’s body. Kurama had knelt down and was checking for a pulse.

“Wake up, Urameshi! Let’s go home!” Kuwabara said.

“I’m sorry; she’s expended all of her body’s energy. Her heart is stopping.” said Kurama, lowering his head in grief.

“Then I’ll give her some of my own!” Kuwabara said, dropping to his knees.

“That wouldn’t be very wise. Your body is still badly injured from Byakko. Any more strain on it could kill you.” said Kurama.

“Me and Urameshi jumped into this deal together! And we’re both gonna come out alive or we’re not coming out at all! Okay?” Kuwabara said stubbornly, as he placed his hands over Yusuke’s heart and began to transfer some of his own energy to her. “Here goes, Urameshi! Come on!” Giving what he had left to offer, Kuwabara then collapsed over Yusuke, unconscious from the strain that Kurama had warned him about.

“Well I suppose now we’ll have to return to Ningenkai carrying them both on our backs.” Kurama sighed.

“Like I said, baby sitting. Here’s what I don’t understand. Why would she bother saving someone if she died in the process?” Hiei asked.

“Trust me, Hiei, there are reasons.”

Kurama lifted Kuwabara up; swinging one of his arms over his shoulder.

“Maybe for a person who’s lived there. But I’d never do it. The challenge is enough without taking someone else’s slack.”

Hiei walked over and picked Yusuke up, swinging one of her arms over his shoulder and pulling her onto his back. Both he and Kurama began to walk back down the castle, finding detours to leave what remained of Maze Castle.

xxxxx

Neji, Lee and Tenten were all standing at the gates, just receiving a call from Shuichi that they were nearing the gates. And as the gates to Konoha opened up, three people were seen walking up to the three genins.

Kuwabara had woken up from his unconscious state after returning to Ningenkai, while Yusuke was still out cold, being carried on Kurama’s back.

“Oh, Yuu-chan! Is she okay?” Tenten asked with worry.

“She will be fine.” said the Hokage, as he suddenly appeared within a wisp of smoke. “Good job, all of you.”

“Hokage-sama, please excuse me. I need to take Yusuke to the hospital.” Kurama said.

“No, it’s best for her to go home.” said the Hokage.

“Of course, Hokage-sama, we’ll take her home.” said Kurama.

“That won’t be necessary, Shuichi-kun, let Gai-sensei’s students handle that. I will need to hear your report on this case you’ve just completed.” said the Hokage.

Kurama bowed his head.

“Yes, sir.” he said, before turning to Neji, allowing him to take Yusuke from him to carry her on his own back.

In truth, Neji was a little surprised to find how light Yusuke really was. Considering back in their academy days she’d always be caught eating during lessons and refused to join in on physical activities. He could only assume that all her recent activities kept her slim.

After dropping Yusuke off at her home, where her older brother Susumu had taken one look at her, and instantly had taken her off Neji’s back. He bowed to the three of them, giving his thanks, before closing the door.

xxxxx

The sun shone brightly through a window as birds sang their songs happily. Yusuke breathed in deeply, the smell of white plum and cedar filling her nose. She slowly opened her eyes, squinting as the bright light stung them.

“Well, about time you woke up.”

Yusuke turned her head to the right, to see Kuwabara sitting comfortably in a chair. While Kurama stood at his side, smiling down at her.

“Where am I?” Yusuke asked, still groggy from her sleep.

“You’re home. Which, by the way, is back on Earth.” said Kuwabara, a grin spread widely across his face.

“You’ve been sleeping for three days straight.” said Kurama.

Yusuke slowly sat up in bed, her muscles stiff and aching at the sudden movement. “Three days, it feels like I’ve been out for a while.” she said.

“The village looks like a war zone, and everyone who was infected are being monitored.” said Kuwabara.

“Okay and what about Neji and the others?” Yusuke asked.

Both Kuwabara and Kurama looked away, a grievous look on both their faces.

“What? Hey!” Yusuke jumped out of bed and up to Kuwabara, grabbing him by the shirt. “You better start doin’ more than clenching your teeth! Tell me what happened!”

The door to Kuwabara’s bedroom opened as Botan and Gai’s Team entered. Yusuke looked up in confusion at them, wondering what was going on.

“I recognize that yell anywhere! What’s up, Yusuke?” said Botan.

“Botan. Neji, Lee, Tenten.” Yusuke said, pointing at each of them with a bewildered look.

Kuwabara couldn’t hold it in any longer as he burst out laughing. Kurama laughed behind his hand, as to not make Yusuke any angrier.

“Oh my gosh that was so great!” Kuwabara laughed hysterically.

“Sorry Yusuke. He insisted.” said Kurama.

“You really should’ve seen the look on your face!” Kuwabara laughed.

Yusuke sat in bed for a moment when suddenly her temper kicked in.

“Come here you jerk! I’ll show you a look!” Yusuke yelled, marching up Kuwabara’s retreating form.

“Hey! Hey!”

xxxxx

“GET YOUR LAZY BUTT OUT OF BED! YOU’RE GOING TO BE LATE MEETING YOUR TEAM, YUSU!” screamed Atsuko, Yusuke’s mother. “I’M SICK AND TIRED OF HEARING ANKO-SENSEI COMPLAINING ABOUT YOU! NOW GET UP!”

“ALL RIGHT! ALL RIGHT, ALREADY! JEEZ!” Yusuke yelled as she stumbled out of her room of the Urameshi Inn, where Yusuke’s family owned and lived. It was a place for weary travelers, hungry people, or anyone just looking for a place to drink their life away. Mainly popular to the many jounins and Anbu members for the unique liquor brewed by the family.

As Yusuke tripped over her feet while pulling on her remaining sandal, she began to head off. Her room, along with the other members of the Urameshi clan, slept on the top floor of all the adjoined buildings within the compound, all connected by bridge-like hallways, leading from one building to another. Built like a traditional Japanese bathhouse, the Urameshi clan were well off.

Pulling on a sweater with the Urameshi insignia of a ghostly flame on the back (which she was sure didn’t belong to her, but her older brother Susumu or one of her cousins). Yusuke began to walk down the open air hall.

“Wait!” Atsuko called out, looking out the door. “Your weapons!” Tossing Yusuke’s hip holster at her.

“No thanks.” Yusuke replied, but was struck in the back of the head with the holster her mother had thrown.

“You’ll never become a jounin if you keep slacking off like you do!” Atsuko spat out, and with that, slammed the door shut.

“Heh. Like I care.” Yusuke said, tying the holster around her hip before standing up straight, a smirk splayed across her face. Taking a running start, Yusuke jumped over the railing and landed in the streets. Standing up straight, she saw that Neji was standing before her, a look of indifference in his pale eyes.

“Hey Neji-kun, what’s up?” Yusuke said.

“Let’s fight.” Neji said. Yusuke looked a bit confused, but then grinned.

“Sure, where should we fight?” Yusuke asked, turning around to take a step, before turning back around again to face Neji.

“Right here, right now.” Neji said, as he went down in the Hyuuga fighting stance.

“Kinda reckless but sounds good to me.” said Yusuke, as she too went down in her fighting stance.

And then the two rookies began their fight.

xxxxx

Urameshi Susumu. Yusuke’s older brother. Age seventeen. Konoha’s top elite spy. Anbu leader of the Spy Unit. He was helping his mother and aunt and grandmother in the kitchen, when he sensed his irresponsible sister’s aura flaring. Instantly, he knew little Yusuke was in a fight. With the Hyuuga boy.

_Hyuuga Neji, that’s the fourth fight he and Yusu-chan have been in. No doubt that Hyuuga kid’s gonna win this round, since Yuu-chan lacks discipline._ Susumu thought, as his thin brows knitted together with concern. _They’re getting rather close to the bath houses. I should go and stop them._

“Susumu, dear, will you take these trays up to Serizawa-san and his family? You remember which room they’re occupying, right?” asked Atsuko.

“Yes, kaa-san. I remember.” said Susumu in an obedient monotone voice, taking the stack of trays from his mother.

_I’ll go stop them as soon as I finish helping ma with delivering the guests their breakfast._ he thought, before walking out the kitchen.

xxxxx

Yusuke fell back, as she received a kick in the stomach, but had caught herself as she pushed off the ground and landed on her feet. Bracing herself as Neji came at her with a kunai at hand.

With every swipe he made, she dodged. With every kick and punch he made, she parried. And then vise versa.

Neji, whenever Yusuke would thrust a fist out at him, would always be sure to dodge. Since her punches would leave a lasting throb for days. And even with her chakra points blocked, her blows were still as lethal as before.

Taking a hit in the jaw, Neji was sent flying into the private hot springs of the Urameshi compound. Seeing the pool of hot water, Neji quickly channeled his chakra into his feet. Landing on the surface of the hot water, he skid to a halt with water spraying up from his feet. Yusuke landed a few feet in front of him, also standing on the surface of the hot water. Disregarding the people bathing in the hot pool, both genins charged forward at each other.

Yusuke jumped into the air, giving a twirling kick. Neji evaded as he flipped away. Yusuke landed lightly on the water, and back-flipped away from the shurikens that were thrown at her.

Both smirked at each other, and charged again, ready to make the last hit. But just as their fists were to collide, they were both stopped as two strong hands stopped them. Looking up, they saw a tall boy with jet black hair, and black eyes, and fair pale skin. Dressed in a plain dark blue cotton kimono with the Urameshi insignia on the back.

“Nii-san? What the hell are you doing?” asked Yusuke.

“Yusu-chan, Hyuuga-kun, it’s time you two have stopped your shenanigans before you cause any serious damage.” said Susumu calmly. “Plus, you’re disturbing these kind folk’s bath.”

Yusuke and Neji looked to the side to see a row of men, sitting in the steaming waters, staring at them with wide eyes.

“Uh…oops?” said Yusuke.

xxxxx

Neji was sitting out in the training fields, meditating beneath the shade of the trees. Yusuke sitting idly by, leaning against the same tree he was under. Neither one of them speaking, and Neji was thankful for the peace. After having been scolded by Yusuke’s mother for causing a disturbance with the business they both decided to pick up where they left off at the training field. Neji was fully ready to go again but Yusuke had lost her drive and simply slumped down at the base of the nearest tree.

When meditating, he was still aware of his surroundings, and as he meditated, he was fully aware that Yusuke was sound asleep. How she could sleep with a person who tends to defeat her was beyond him, but he couldn’t blame her. He too could sleep in this calm weather, but he was more resistant, more disciplined than a certain _someone_ he could mention. He then felt a sliver of a presence, causing him to snap out of his meditation state to look around him. Turning his head to the side, he saw that Yusuke was awake, and on her feet.

Then, suddenly one of the boys from Yusuke’s other team appeared in a flash before them.

“Well, if it isn’t my favorite three-eyed demon. What’s up, Hiei?” said Yusuke, showing that she was fully awake. Hiei said nothing as he stared at Yusuke with his crimson eyes, before holding out a CD to her. “What’s this?” she asked, taking the CD from Hiei.

“From Koenma.” Hiei replied blandly. Yusuke looked at the CD and then at Hiei, a slight confused look on her face.

“Isn’t this Botan’s gig?” Yusuke asked.

“I don’t know, I’m just following orders.” Hiei said, before turning to the side. He cast one last glance at Yusuke and Neji before vanishing in a blur.

“Strange guy.” Yusuke muttered.

“Another one of your cases?” Neji asked, not looking at Yusuke.

“Probably.” Yusuke said, walking off towards the village.

“Where are you going?” Neji asked.

“To find Kuwabara, he has a decent DVD player at his house.” Yusuke said over her shoulder. Neji only closed his eyes as he continued his meditation.

xxxxx

Within the next day, Yusuke and Kuwabara were off on whatever mission they were given. Only seemingly to make Neji train three times as hard, pushing himself beyond his limits. He even trained to the point where he made himself fall ill. After all, it had been raining for the last three days. And when he was lying in his bed within the Hyuuga compound, he couldn’t stop thinking of what Yusuke would say to him if she ever found out.

_“Ah man, you’re pathetic! Getting sick from training too much! What were you thinking? Train till you’re better than me? Like that’ll happen. The day you beat me will be the day when hell freezes over and my kaa-san stops drinking like a fish.”_

That’s what she would say to him if she ever found out.

Neji’s head was pounding, his fever was exceptionally high, his body was bruised and sore. And worse, he couldn’t get himself out of bed even if he willed himself to. He placed his right forearm over his eyes, wishing for the pain and heat to go away.

“Ah man, you’re pathetic.” came a familiar whisper. Neji’s pearly eyes snapped open as he looked over to his right where his window was. Sitting on the window sill was Yusuke, wearing a clean pair of trousers that reached mid-shin, and a red shirt with the Urameshi clan insignia. A closed Japanese parasol in one hand, hanging out the window.

Her right forearm was wrapped in a bandage, and her left cheek had one too. And both her palms were wrapped up. Neji could only assume it was from her last mission.

“Yusuke…?” Neji said in a hoarse voice, (due to all of his coughing) as he tried to sit up on his elbows.

“Hey, don’t get up, you’re sick remember?” Yusuke said, her voice no higher than a whisper as she silently hopped off the window and strode over to Neji’s bedside. Leaving her beautiful parasol by the window.

Neji sat up fully, leaning back on the soft pillows of his bed, supported by the headboard.

“It’s late, what are you doing here?” Neji all but demanded in a low scratchy voice, his pale eyes narrowing at Yusuke.

“Gee, and this is the thanks I get for worrying about a jerk like you.” Yusuke said. Neji’s eyes went slightly wide.

She was worried about _him?_

“How did you get past the front gates?” Neji asked.

“I used the servant’s entrance.” said Yusuke. Neji was a bit taken back by her blasé answer, and just had to all but chuckle softly. Yusuke lightly giggled. “Tenten told me you were sick because of all the training you’ve been doing in the rain.” she said, “Y’know, I may not have had the best grades in class, but even I know not to train in this weather.”

Neji didn’t answer.

“Oh, I almost forgot.” Yusuke dug into her pants pocket and pulled out a small, white clothed package. “This is for you.” she said, handing it to Neji, who took it in his sweaty palm.

“What is it?” he asked, eyeing the package suspiciously.

“It’s medicine that Kurama had made. Says it’s supposed to sooth your discomfort, and gets rid of your fever. So thank him when you get the chance.” Yusuke said.

“Thank you.” Neji said, closing his fingers around the small package.

“Hey, I already told you, thank Kurama for the medicine.” Yusuke said.

“No, I meant thank you for worrying about me.” Neji said, looking down at his hand as he felt his cheeks burn even hotter than before. Though it was hard to tell because of his fever.

“What are friends for?” Yusuke said, smiling at Neji who looked up at her after saying what she said. “Now, about that seal on your forehead…”

Neji quickly turned his head away, completely forgetting that he had removed his hitai-ate while he was bedridden.

“My brother told me a little bit about your family, and how you’re a part of some branch family. And I just wanted to say you shouldn’t be discouraged just because of some seal they put on you. You should only feel more encouraged, because then you can prove a point someday and get what you really deserve…acknowledgement.”

Neji looked back at Yusuke, surprised by her words, and how deeply they had touched him. And for the first time in years, Neji smiled. It wasn’t a full hearted smile, but a smile none the less.

“Thank you, Yusuke.” said Neji.

“Why don’t you just call me Yusu, okay?” Neji was slightly taken back as he gave her a questioning look. “Calling me Yusuke seems to be a waste of time, you know?”

Neji gave his slightly awkward smile again.

“Of course.” Neji said, nodding to Yusuke’s request. When Neji looked up to see Yusuke’s genuine smile, Neji began to feel a change that he didn’t understand. This was the person he hated. The person he strove to beat. Swearing to himself that he’d become strong—stronger than her—stronger than his jounin sensei—and definitely stay stronger than the other rookie shinobis.

But, hearing her calling him a friend…saying she was worried about his health and asking one of her other friends to make him medicine. Something inside him was slowly disappearing as something else began to slowly take over.

And in truth, a part of him was scared to know what it is.

“We’ll fight again, okay?” Yusuke said, surprising Neji as she bent down and pecked him on the cheek. “So get better soon.”

Neji watched with a dumbfounded look on his face as Yusuke smiled again before stealthily leaving through the window, taking her parasol with her, and then disappearing from his view.

Bringing a hand up to the cheek where he received the quick kiss, he could feel the heat rising tenfold. Whether it was from a blush or his fever, he didn’t know. All he knew was that whatever was going on within him, he really was frightened of what he was beginning to feel.

But…it felt exciting to find out.

xxxxx

It wasn’t until a month after Neji got better that he and Yusuke began fighting each almost every day of the week. The score bouncing back and fourth between the two. And every time they fought, it seemed like Neji would intentionally seek out Yusuke, challenging her and no one else (making poor Lee's efforts to surpass him a scattered thought since there was hardly any room for him to cut in and challenge the Hyuuga prodigy).

And every time he saw Yusuke, he would feel his stomach slightly churn, and his heart would skip a beat. And every time they fight, he would feel…happy. Relieved. He wouldn’t deny it, he liked being with Yusuke now, not just to fight, but also when they sit together under the cool shades of the trees after they had tired themselves out from fighting.

While he meditates, he would listen to Yusuke’s steady breathing, and would instantly know she was asleep using his Byakugan. Once, he had snuck a peek at her while she was asleep against the tree. She looked so peaceful, and he even dared to think she looked cute, snoozing against the tree with a bit of drool trailing down her chin.

Of course, he knew all too well that she will once again risk her life when another one of her “cases” is assigned to her. And it bothered him to know that she’d be gone for who knows how long this time.

He recalled all too clearly when she returned from her last mission, she and Kuwabara were in terrible shape. He knew…he saw the bandages, the splints, the bruises and cuts. Not to mention that both had exhausted their chakras and what Yusuke had once explained as Reiki. Recently, though, he’s noticed a slight change in Yusuke’s attitude since her last mission. As if she had witnessed something horrific and changed her out look about everything.

Even her teammate, Kuwabara, had changed and grown uncharacteristically quiet.

“Hey, Neji.” Yusuke greets rather somberly, as she sat by Neji beneath the tree they always sat at.

“Yusuke,” Neji acknowledged. “You seem distressed. How unlike you.”

“I heard from Lee-kun that you guys are going to take the chuunin exams.” Yusuke said.

“Yes.” Neji asked.

“I wish you three luck.”

“You’re not taking the exam?”

“Nah, Hokage-jii says it’d be an unfair advantage against the other genins if I took the exam. Says it’d be safer if I just watched in case Koenma had a sudden emergency for me to take care of.”

“And what about your teammates?”

“Kurama’s been a chuunin since before he joined my team and Kuwabara…well, he was promoted to chuunin by the Hokage while I was gone training with Genkai-baa, and passed.”

“That’s too bad; it would have been interesting to see you fight ninjas from other villages.”

“Maybe, but I’ll probably have more fun watching than participating. The old man says I can sit with him during the exams to watch!” Yusuke said, trying to sound chipper about it, mimicking Botan’s usual uppity attitude though it was obvious to the Hyuuga that she wasn’t at all happy to be told that she was to sit out.

Neji looked at Yusuke, her hair catching in the light breeze. The ebony locks had gotten longer, no more in that tomboyish look. He had a sudden urge to reach out and run his fingers through her shoulder length black hair. An obvious trade-mark of the Urameshi clan (aside from their clan’s fighting style, the Reshuuken Style, which Yusuke had never demonstrated).

Yusuke suddenly stood up, and Neji followed suit.

“Neji, I’ll be watching, so you better put on a good show.” Yusuke said, turning to face him with her cocky smile that she always put on.

He nodded his head, “I will.”

xxxxx

“The chuunin exam is coming up.” Kuwabara said, standing on top of the Hokage Monument, overlooking the village with Kurama, Hiei, and Yusuke. 

“I heard this year’s crop should be promising. Already I’ve seen shinobi from other villages filtering in through our gates.” Kurama said, “Yuu-chan, the Hokage has promoted you, Kuwabara and I to Jounin level; we should celebrate.”

“Oh yeah! We should splurge on some Korean barbecue!” Kuwabara said happily.

Yusuke folded her hands behind her head as she looked out over the village. “Yeah, why not? We deserve something after all the crap we went through.”

“All of us should be proud of what we have accomplished in a year.” Kurama said.

“Yeah, who knew we’d become such a great team?” Kuwabara grinned.

Yusuke stared out past the village at the surrounding forest, a distant look in her eyes as she remembered the conversation between herself, her sensei, and the Hokage.

**Flashback**

Yusuke stood inside the Hokage’s office, before the Third himself, waiting for whatever explanation for her presence to be cleared. Her sensei, Anko, was standing beside her, making Yusuke wonder what this was all about. 

“Yusuke, your sensei has come to me, asking for permission to allow you to take part in the chuunin exams with your cell team. And over the year, I have watched your development closely. You are, by standards, able to compete with our jounins and possibly even our very own Anbu. And because of that, I cannot allow you to take part in this chuunin exam, or any exam—”

“Nani?!” Anko exclaimed.

“—until I have gone deeper into the matter of what to do with your future as a kunoichi with the council.”

“Hokage-sama, to prohibit Yuu-chan’s career as a ninja is unfair. She’s an exceptional kunoichi of her graduating class! It’s cruel to even say that she is prohibited to advance to the next level with the others!” Anko argued.

“Cruel? It is the only way the elders can think of at the moment to keep the Spirit Detective’s identity a secret for the time being.” said the Third, “Furthermore, Koenma-sama of Reikai and I have come to an agreement to promote Yusuke to Jounin level officially without revealing her to the enemy.”

“Pro-promotion to Jounin level? Just like that?” Anko said in disbelief. Yusuke was also shocked.

“That’s right; Yusuke is officially a Jounin now. I have also promoted both Kazuma-kun and Shuuichi-kun as well to Jounin level. You three have proven yourselves without an exam and quite frankly, I don’t think any one of our Jounin can match up to you three in a fight.” said the Sandaime.

“Just like that?” Anko asked.

“Just like that.” 

**End Flashback**

_It’s like we’re not allowed to be in the light because of what we do._

“Hey, speaking of celebrating, how about we also go to a karaoke bar after we eat?” Yusuke suggested as the four of them began to head back towards the path down the monument.

“Oh yeah! I’m a karaoke champ!” Kuwabara said happily.

xxxxx

Yusuke walked through the halls of the academy the very next morning, carrying a stack of paper that she instantly assumed were the test papers, due to the questions. She was following Kotetsu and Izumou, who were carrying boxes in their arms, all three heading towards the classroom where the exams were to take place. 

Yusuke sighed, not expecting to be helping out because she wasn’t taking the exam. As she passed the archways into the upper part of the training hall, she caught a glimpse of green and immediately knew it was Lee. Looking ahead of her, she quickly slipped away from the two proctors and onto the balcony looking down into the training hall. She set the stack of paper on the floor and was just able to stand behind Lee, guessing that he just got there himself.

“Lee-kun, what are you up to?” Yusuke asked, surprising Lee as he looked back at her with eyes much wider than they already were.

“Yuu-chan! What are you doing here?” Lee asked.

“I could ask you the same thing; don’t you have an exam to go to?” Yusuke asked.

“Yes, but…” Lee turned back to look down into the training hall. Yusuke walked up to the ledge and looked down to see three genins. She didn’t recognize them. Hell—she barely remembered her graduating class. “I want to test myself against the Uchiha.”  
Yusuke smirked as she stepped away from the ledge. 

“Go ahead, then, I got your back. I’ll give you the heads-up if someone’s coming, but I’ll stop you all the same if it goes too far.”

“Thank you, Yuu-chan.” Lee said, giving her the thumbs-up and the mimic grin his sensei used, giving Yusuke that uncomfortable feeling. “Hey, you with the scowl, wait up!”

Yusuke smiled to herself, amused at Lee’s attempt to sound cool and tough.

“What is it?” came a boy’s voice unfamiliar to Yusuke.

“You and me, here and now.” Lee said. 

Yusuke could have laughed.

“You want to fight me, here and now?” responded the voice.

“Yes!” Lee confirmed, leaping over the ledge and landing in front of the three genins. Yusuke walked back up to the ledge and leaned on her elbows to watch. “My name is Rock Lee. Among sticklers, etiquette requires one to introduce oneself before the name of another.”

“What’s the point, you already knew my name.” said Sasuke.

Lee went down into his fighting stance and with another exchange of words and a bit of flirting on the side with the pink haired girl and the humiliation of a blonde haired boy, the real fight began.

Yusuke watched with slight interest, especially when she watched Lee kick the Uchiha boy into the air and was about to unleash his dancing leaf technique. Of course it would have to be cut short as she sensed someone approaching. In an instant, Yusuke was on the ground level with the strip of Lee’s bandages wrapped around her hand and tugged hard, forcing Lee to withdraw from his attack and return to the ground.

The pink haired girl rushed to the side to break the Uchiha’s fall as Lee stood up from his landing position, looking at Yusuke curiously.

“Whoa, where did _she_ come from?” Naruto wondered as he reached his teammates sides and looked at Yusuke all the while. “She stopped Fuzzy-brow like it was nothing!”

Sakura was also looking at Yusuke with curiosity as she helped Sasuke up who was not looking, but glaring at Yusuke. 

_Who does she think she is for stepping in on my fight?_ Sasuke thought as he and Yusuke locked eyes briefly before Yusuke looked away and back at Lee.

“Why did you stop me?” Lee asked bitterly while wrapping the bandage back around his arms before turning around with comically watery eyes at Yusuke. “I thought you said you had my back?”

“Yeah, but I also said that I’ll give you the heads up if someone’s—” Yusuke was cut off by a great explosion of smoke as a man on the back of a turtle appeared. “Too late.”

“Ah, the exuberance of youth, all of you are full of it!” said Gai-sensei.

“He’s got the biggest eyebrows yet! They’re almost alive!” the blonde burst out.

“Hey! Don’t you make fun of Gai-sensei!” Lee yelled with fire in his eyes.

“Oh, shut up! I don’t even know what to make of all the freaks who keep popping in here!” the blonde yelled back.

“‘Freaks’? Is he also talking about me?” Yusuke asked herself.

“Lee.” Gai said, turning to his student.

“Yes, sir?” Lee responded.

Yusuke knew what was coming next and took a step backwards.

“Idiot!” Gai yelled, punching his student across the room, shocking and disturbing the three genins Lee challenged. They became even more disturbed when Gai and Lee were shedding tears freely and embracing each other a moment later.

“These two…they’re so embarrassing, I feel sorry for Neji and Tenten.” Yusuke mumbled, scratching the back of her head in irritation.

“OI! Urameshi!” everyone looked up to see one of the proctors, Kotetsu, looking down into the training hall. “Hurry up and take these papers to the exam room!”

“Yeah, yeah.” Yusuke sighed irritably, shoving her hands deep into her pockets as she headed towards the stairs.

“Wait.” the Uchiha called, making Yusuke stop to turn around. “Your name, what is it?”

Sakura was a little surprised that her teammate Sasuke would ask a _girl_ for her name, making her feel jealous of Yusuke to have gotten her dear Sasuke's attention so quickly without even a sideways glance at him.

Yusuke gave him a cocky look, one that was well-known among those who knew her. “Wouldn’t you like to know?” and then she jumped up onto the upper floor and vanished with the proctor right behind her.

“Little Yusuke is something else, always _bursting_ with youthful energy.” said Gai.

“Excuse me, exactly who was that?” Sakura asked.

Lee’s cheeks were tinted pink as he looked at Sakura. “That was Urameshi Yusuke, one of the best ninja who rivals with the person I want to beat.” Lee said.

“Urameshi Yusuke, huh?” Sasuke pondered before he and his teammates left for the exams.

xxxxx

“Yusuke-dono, this must be heavy, let me take these, and thank you for helping.” said Ibiki as he took the stack of exam papers from Yusuke. The chuunin proctors all knew of Yusuke’s situation, though they also knew that Ibiki had a soft spot for the girl, being her godfather and all, he viewed her as a daughter.

“Next time ask someone else who has nothing better to do.” Yusuke huffed before leaving, hearing Ibiki and a few other proctors chuckling.

“Cute kid, a bit too head strong, though.” said Izumou with a fond smile.

“Just like her brother, Susumu.” said Kotetsu.

“More like her mother.” said Ibiki.

“It’s a shame their father is gone, he would have had a real run for his money if Yusuke were taking the exams.” said Kotetsu.

“We’d all have a run for our money to see her fight, I want to know what Genkai-sama taught the girl.” said Izumou.

xxxxx

By mid-afternoon, Neji and his team were walking towards Area 49 (a.k.a. the Forest of Death). On their way with the other genins successful in passing the first part of the exam, they saw Yusuke walking just ahead of them with the second exam proctor, Anko. 

“Hey, Yuu-chan!” Tenten called, catching Yusuke’s attention as she looked over her shoulder. Her eyes lit up as she grinned and held back for Neji and his team to catch up. “Yuu-chan, why weren’t you at the exams? And why were your teammates with a new person?”

“Oh, about that…I was privately promoted to Jounin the other day.” Yusuke said.

_“Nani?!”_ both Tenten and Lee said together.

“That’s right, because of my special training with Genkai and all the missions I’ve done the Hokage pretty much said that taking the exams were a waste of my time. Especially since I can’t take time off for the exams in case of a mission.” Yusuke said.

“That’s so incredible!” Tenten said.

“That does make some sense.” said Lee.

Neji said nothing, pushing down his burning jealousy.

“Have fun in that forest, I’ll be rooting for you guys.” Yusuke said as she walked up to Anko.

xxxxx

“Ne, ne, Sakura-chan, Sasuke-teme, it’s that girl from this morning!” Naruto whispered to his teammates. They all looked around and found Yusuke leaning against the fence around the forest behind the booth where two proctors sat. 

“I didn’t see her during the written exam; do you think maybe she’s one of the proctors?” Sakura asked.

“It’s probable.” Sasuke said in a low voice, sizing Yusuke up. _She was able to step in on my fight with the big-brow freak with no problem. And what’s more is that I didn’t even notice her until after it was all over._

Sasuke’s fists clenched tightly at his sides; frustrated that a girl he didn’t even know was stronger than him.

After hearing the terms of the second exam, and given one-half of the set of scrolls, the teams were then released into the forest. Not even ten minutes into the exam when screams were already heard.

Yusuke was standing next to her sensei, both laughing lightly at the misfortunes of the genins. A twisted sense of humor they both shared.

“You see, there’s always something to look forward to with these exams.” Anko said, patting Yusuke’s shoulder with a broad grin on her face. “C’mon, let’s get some dangos and red bean juice, on me!”

Yusuke grinned back, “Sounds good to me!”

xxxxx

Thirteen hours into the second half of the exam, Neji and his team stood within the forest of death, holding the second scroll he and his team needed to proceed on through the second exam. 

“C’mon Neji, let’s head towards the tower.” said Tenten.

_I wonder…will you be watching, Yusuke?_ Neji thought.


	5. Chapter Five

“Mmmm, nothing goes better with dango than oshiruko bean soup.” Anko said merrily as she took a sip of her soup. Yusuke was sitting next to her, eating the same thing just as contently as her sensei. “And as soon as we’re done with lunch, we’ll go to the tower and greet anyone who manages to pass this test.”

“Sounds like a plan.” Yusuke said with a mouthful of chewy dango.

“The good ones should be done in less than a day.” said Anko.

“Terrible news, Anko!” said a proctor as he appeared in front of Anko and Yusuke in a swirl of smoke.

Still chewing, Anko looked at the proctor. “Already? What is it?”

“Dead bodies! Three of them!” said the proctor.

“Dead bodies?” Yusuke repeated in between chews of her dumplings.

“Dead, and very weird. Please, come see for yourself!”

Sighing, Anko washed down her last bite of dango with the red bean soup. “Man, couldn’t this have waited after my lunch break?”

xxxxx

At the scene of the crime where the three dead bodies were, Anko stepped up to one of the bodies, examining it closely. Yusuke was standing behind her teacher, used to seeing dead bodies on her mission, used to being part of the cause of dead bodies, but never dead _human_ bodies. 

“Judging from their belongings and the papers we found, they were all shinobi from the Hidden Grass Village. They were registered to take part in the chuunin exams. And as you can see, their features are completely gone, the faces are as smooth as though they’d been melted away.” said Kotetsu.

“Oh man, that’s so weird.” Yusuke said.

“This is bad.” Anko said, standing up and turning to face the other proctors. “You three! Report what’s happened to Hokage-sama! Ask that he deploy two additional Anbu to the Forest of Death at once! Yusuke and I will search for the imposters!”

“Right!” Yusuke said, nodding her head and making a move to follow her sensei, excited to finally do _something_ than just sitting around and eating sweets with her sensei.

“Wait, you can’t take Yusuke-dono with you if you’re gonna track down the imposters. It’ll be too dangerous for a genin like her.” said the third proctor.

“Right now, Yusuke’s the only one I can rely on with this mission.” Anko said before dashing back towards Area 49 with Yusuke right behind her.

xxxxx

Sakura sat on the branch with Sasuke passed out in her arms, her tears never ceasing to stop as she looked over helplessly at Naruto who was hanging unconscious from a tree across the way. 

_I—I don’t know what I should do._ she thought as more tears fell down her face.

xxxxx

“Sensei, it’s already dusk.” Yusuke said, following her sensei through the trees. “The darker it gets, the worse the situation will be.” 

“I’m aware of that.” Anko said. “Yuu-chan, I’m going up ahead, come find me after you’ve checked this area is clear.”

“Roger.” Yusuke said, falling back and taking off in another direction.

xxxxx

Anko stopped on a branch, pulling out kunais and throwing them behind her only to have her left arm get caught by a tongue. Yanking backwards, she pulled the imposter out of the tree and trapped him against the trunk behind her. 

“Orochimaru, you die here.” Anko said, using her free hand to make a sign to use a forbidden jutsu only to find that she had pinned a clone.

“You mean to commit suicide? How precious, a jounin using dark jutsu.” said Orochimaru. A pulsing throb went through Anko’s body, making her collapse with pain as she clutched behind her neck.

“I just put one of my cursed marks on a boy here in this forest.” he said, walking up to Anko. “This child seems exceptional, unlike you. His bloodline is that of the Uchiha clan.” Anko's eyes widened.

“Sensei!” Yusuke called, landing in front of Anko, a kunai ready at hand as she stared sternly at Orochimaru. Without hesitation, she lunged forward, swiping at the sannin with her kunai, putting in a few taijutsu moves before getting knocked back against the trunk of the tree. The wind knocked out of her as she fell to her knees, gasping for air.

“A rather bold student you have, attacking a sannin with no fear. Don’t get any ideas of canceling this exam, I plan to savor this. If something happens to rob me of my enjoyment, it will be the end of Konoha.” Orochimaru said as he vanished in a swirl of leaves just as Yusuke was charging at him again for another attack but failed, hitting the bark of the tree instead with a kick.

“Sensei, are you all right?” Yusuke asked, dropping to her knees by her teacher.

“Yuu…chan…go on ahead to the tower and wait for me there.” Anko said, swaggering back onto her feet.

“But…”

“For once, do as I say! Go on ahead; I’ll catch up to you later.”

“H-hai!”

xxxxx

Lee weakly sat up on his knees, already he had used his lotus technique and it almost worked in his favor if not for the sound-nins and their techniques. Sakura was doing her best to defend her incapacitated teammates against the sound-nins. Already she had freed herself from Kin by cutting her long pink hair. 

Shikamaru, Ino, and Chouji were all scattered around the area, looking just as worn and tired as Sakura.

 _Oh man, if we don’t beat these guys soon, we’ll be in deep trouble._ Shikamaru thought.

This is not good. Lee thought, as he watched the sound-nin rush forward and swiped his right arm around at the pink haired kunoichi. Sakura stepped back, missing the strike as she tripped and fell backwards, her eyes widening, surprised to see the back of Yusuke in front of her.

“Whew! Looks like I got here just in time!” she said.

Yusuke’s left hand was gripping the sound-nin’s arm, his weapon of choice locked in her hand.

“Who the hell are you?” Dosu asked, narrowing his one visible eye.

“I could ask you the same thing.” Yusuke said, her eyes traveling up to his hitai-ate, “Nope, you’re not them.” She muttered to herself, glancing around the area, taking in what had happened before she came. “Geez, what a mess.” 

“Yuu-chan, wh—what are you…?” Lee couldn’t finish his sentence as he fell unconscious.

“Don’t worry, leave the rest to me.” Yusuke said as she looked back at Dosu with a cocky stare. Dosu met her gaze.

“You’re that girl from the first day of the exams.” Sakura said.

Yusuke ignored Sakura as she focused on Dosu's weapon. “Nice appliance, I’ve seen it before. You use sound waves, right? Too bad these things have an obvious weakness.” Yusuke said, as her left hand was fueled with her chakra and began to crush the appliance on Dosu’s arm.

“W-what are you doing?” Dosu asked in a panic as Yusuke successfully put a large, damaging crack in the appliance before letting go.

“They’re pretty efficient, but when put under pressure, they’re extremely weak.” Yusuke said, “I learned all that from a teammate of mine.”

Yusuke turned around and looked down at a battered looking Sakura before turning back to give an intimidating look to the three sound-nins.

“Lucky thing I came just in time, what do you three know of a man named Orochimaru?” Yusuke asked as she cracked her knuckles, “If you don’t have an answer then I’ll just beat you three out of principle.”

“As if a little girl like you could take on three of us at once.” Zaku snarled.

“Don’t get too confident.” came a voice from above, all the conscious shinobis looked up to see Neji and Tenten standing on a tree branch. “She’s of a higher rank than you think. And rightfully so.”

“Again the vermon come crawling from the woodwork.” said Dosu.

Neji looked down at where Lee was lying. “Looks like you blew it, huh?” he mumbled.

“Lee…” Tenten groaned with worry.

“Like I was saying, leave these guys to—” Yusuke paused and looked behind her, past Sakura to where two boys lay side-by-side, unconscious. One of them was emitting an immense amount of chakra that had a menacing feel to it.

“Well, it looks like you won’t be needed, Yusuke.” Neji said.

“Why do I always want to punch you every time you open your mouth?” Yusuke asked dryly as she jumped onto the branch Neji and Tenten were on to get out of the way.

xxxxx

“Saskue-kun! You’re awake!” Sakura said with relief. But something was wrong; the Uchiha’s body was covered in strange markings. 

“His chakra…I can feel the killing intent just radiating off of him.” Yusuke said, loud enough for only Neji and Tenten to hear.

“Sasuke-kun…your body…” Sakura said.

“I feel fine, strong, bursting with power.” Sasuke said.

Shikamaru, who quickly took in the situation, grabbed Ino’s limp body and began to run for cover. “Ino, Chouji! Let’s get moving! It’s time we got out of here!”

“Smart guy.” Yusuke muttered. 

In less than a few minutes, Sasuke had broken both of Zaku’s arms, mocking the nin of how proud he must be of his arms. All the while a sadistic grin on his face. Sakura cried out as she ran behind Sasuke and wrapped her arms around him, crying and pleading for him to return to normal. 

Dosu, after Sasuke’s episode had resided, placed down a scroll onto the ground in a means of surrender and took both his comrades and ran off.

“The cowards ran away in the end.” Neji said as Tenten jumped down to wake Lee up. 

“That chakra coming from that guy…” Yusuke began, gaining Neji’s attention as he looked at her from the corner of his eyes. “It isn’t normal, it’s more like the power is being drawn from some other force.”

“And where is that force coming from?” Neji asked softly, as to not draw attention from the others into their conversation.

“I’m not sure, but those sound-nins obviously don’t know a thing.”

“Lee, pull yourself together!” Tenten said, shaking Lee violently. 

“Yusuke, what are you doing in here?” Neji asked, not looking at Yusuke but down at the exam contenders. 

“I’m allowed to watch the exam matches, remember? Anko-sensei told me to go on ahead to the tower.” Yusuke said.

“You’re not in here for that reason, are you? You’re here because something happened.”

Yusuke scuffed as she shoved her hands deep into her pockets. “Like I’d be told such classified information. I’m just an observer, got it memorized?”

Neji knew that Yusuke was hiding something, but decided to let it slide. He’d find out later…like always.

“See ya.” Yusuke said, before vanishing in a blink of an eye with her natural speed.

xxxxx

“It’s about time you Anbu showed up.” Anko said, leaning against a rock formation while clutching her neck. 

“We heard of the situation.” said the bird Anbu.

“We were also informed that your student Urameshi was with you when you went into the forest.” said the tiger Anbu, looking around the area for the genin with the short fuse.

“I sent Yusuke ahead of me to warn the other proctors of the situation.” Anko said.

“What?! You let her go on alone? But she’s just a genin, she’ll get killed!” said the bird Anbu.

Anko chuckled dryly, “She’s been promoted to jounin level by the Hokage. Plus, she’s way better at cheating death than you Anbu guys…she’ll be fine, trust me.”

A pregnant pause then followed.

“Look, I’ll explain everything once we get to the tower.” Anko said.

xxxxx

“It’s about time, sensei!” Yusuke said from where she was sitting cross-legged on a high stool. 

“Told you she’d be fine on her own. See, not a single scratch on her.” Anko proudly said to the two Anbu. “Anyways, like I’ve mentioned to you two, and what little Yuu-chan may have informed the proctors here, we’re in a terrible predicament—Orochimaru has returned, but we have to keep the exams going no matter what.”

As the small conference took place of what to do and who should know was debated, a final decision was made: the exams were to continue as they were until the very end.

“Well anyways, it’s late, and we should get everything ready for tomorrow.” Anko said, “Yuu-chan, let’s go and patrol the—” Anko cut short on her sentence as she stared down at her student, fast asleep on the couch, and smiled warmly.

 _This girl…she always had a knack for never being too picky on where she sleeps. Whether it’s on the hard rocky ground or in a feather-soft bed. Heh, she’s definitely different from the other two in team two._ Anko thought.

“Do you want me to wake her up?” asked one of the proctors. Anko sighed as she grabbed a blanket from the back of the couch and draped it over Yusuke’s thin frame.

“Nah, let her sleep, she’s done more than enough for me today.” Anko said, “I’ll punish her later by making her retrieve the bodies once the exams are over.”

Everyone sweat-dropped.

xxxxx

The seven teams that made it through the second half of the exam were standing before their jounin teachers and the proctors and the Hokage himself. Yusuke was leaning against a railing on the upper level, just coming in after scrimmaging through the forest for any survivors and returning them safely outside Area 49. In a sense, she was tired and irritated.

While the Hokage explained the importance of the exams and what was to come next, Neji was looking up at Yusuke, wondering if there really is a risk of an enemy attacking.

Once everyone was issued to move upstairs for the preliminaries to commence, Neji found Yusuke at his side almost instantly. He took a quick glance over at her, finding not one scratch on her, and a lot of her was exposed (mainly her middle and arms).

The screen on the wall scrambled the names and popped up two names: Uchiha Sasuke vs. Akado Yoroi.

Watching the fights that went by, Neji kept an eye on Yusuke, watching her expression to change with the slightest movements. If her eyebrows slightly furrowed, then she was merely observing the fighters. If her eyes slightly narrowed, then she was sizing up their chakra. Only once did her eyes narrow, and that was during the Uchiha’s fight.

“Hey, Sasuke! You won, but in such an un-cool way!” Naruto shouted. “And you came out looking like you’re the one who got beat up!”

“Geez, that kid is so loud.” Yusuke grumbled, now sitting on the metal railing and looking over at the loud-mouth blonde.

“Hn.” Neji replied, finding it a waste of time to pay attention to Naruto’s loud remarks. The matches went on to Aburame Shino, to the sand-nin Kankuro, and to Sakura and Ino’s match.

“Such rivalry.” Yusuke said with an amused smile, her elbows resting on her knees. “It reminds me about a certain pair.” Neji resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

“What are they getting so intense about?” Naruto asked. 

Kakashi sighed, “Well, Naruto-kun, rivalry is a tricky business…not that I would know.”

Gai had given Kakashi a sideways glance while Tenten and Yusuke giggled behind their hands.

“Y’know, those girls are pretty good, right, Ten-chan?” Yusuke asked, looking over her shoulder to Tenten who was standing behind her. 

“Yeah, for rookie kunoichis they’re pretty awesome!” said Tenten.

“Their taijutsu is a joke, even for girls.” Neji said.

“Y’know, Neji-kun, just because they’re girls doesn’t mean their techniques are a joke.” Tenten said, “I mean, you fight Yuu-chan all the time, and _she’s_ a girl.”

“Whatever.” Neji said, brushing Tenten off.

Tenten opened her mouth to give Neji a piece of her mind when Yusuke spoke up. “He’s right, though, their technique isn’t all that great…it’s too 'safe' for taijutsu.” Tenten looked back down at the fight. “And from the looks of it, it’ll be over soon.”

Nearby, Kakashi was carefully listening in to Yusuke’s conversations with Gai’s students, finding it strange that the girl, who was forbidden to take the exams by order of the Hokage, was watching, and commenting on the fights like it was a simple hobby of hers.

 _So she’s the Spirit Detective...Wonder if we’ll ever get to see her in action._ Kakashi thought.

POW. 

Both Sakura and Ino took a double hit, sending each other flying back and skidding across the floor. Both struggled to lift their heads but failed and fell unconscious from exhaustion.

“Neither candidate is able to continue. As a result of simultaneous knockouts, neither combatant in the fourth battle moves past the preliminary round!” Hayate announced.

Kakashi and Asuma retrieved the unconscious girls and returned back onto the second level to lay them against the wall to rest. Their teammates checking on the girls. Kakashi put a finger to his mask-covered lips to indicate for them to be quiet while the girls rested.

“That was a good match.” Yusuke complimented, looking back at the sleeping girls with a small smile before looking at Neji on her other side.

“What?” Neji asked in a sharp tone.

“You didn’t comment on how weak they were for knocking each other out, how unlike you.” Yusuke said.

“I don’t have to state the obvious all the time.” Neji scuffed.

“Yes! Finally, it’s my turn!” Tenten said after reading the next match-up. “After watching that last fight, I’m all pumped up and ready!”

“Then go show them how a real kunoichi fights!” Yusuke said, receiving a definite nod from the weapons master before she jumped down into the arena floor.

xxxxx

“The fifth match of the preliminaries, Tenten against Temari, please step forward.” said Hayate. 

xxxxx

“Another candidate from the Land of Sand. This should be fun.” Neji said. 

“Yeah, Tenten! GO!” Lee cheered.

“I wonder what that big fan is for.” Yusuke wondered, her voice drowned out by Lee and Gai both cheered Tenten on.

xxxxx

“Begin!” Hayate announced. 

xxxxx

Tenten jumped back, making distance between her and her opponent and felt confident enough to throw a couple of shuriken. But for some odd reason, her shuriken had missed, and that came as a big surprise to Tenten. Though Yusuke saw it all, and smirked as she rested her elbows on her knees. 

“Tenten-chan missed?” Lee said incredibly.

“Impossible! Tenten’s aim is superb!” said Gai.

Neji glanced over at Yusuke and said, “You have any idea what caused that?”

“That fan the sand-nin carries around, she’s pretty fast with it.” Yusuke said, “I bet only a few of the jounins here caught that tid-bid.”

“What? But it’s so big, how can anyone wield a heavy weapon with such speed that’s impossible to see?” Lee asked.

“Says the guy who can move faster than the naked eye.” Yusuke said off-handedly.

Lee, Neji, team Kakashi and Gai all looked at Yusuke with curious looks (though Lee and Gai had shocked looks on their faces).

“What? It’s not like it’s a big secret that you can—” Yusuke paused, her mouth making an ‘O’ shape as it dawned upon her. “I guess it _was_ a secret. My bad!”

 _Incredible! Could it be that Lee has shown this girl the Lotus technique? Can she really see what the normal eye cannot?_ Gai thought, observing Yusuke, he saw nothing out of the ordinary with the girl, except maybe she was much thinner than the other girls her age.

“She shut down Tenten’s weapons attack like it was nothing.” Neji said.

“The sand shinobi are pretty fierce.” Yusuke said. “Uh-oh.” Neji heard her breathe, as he saw her shifting from her position on the rail she sat on to prepare to jump off, but Lee beat her to the punch. The young taijutsu user had caught his teammate just in time and glared up at the sand kunoichi.

“What’s wrong with you? That is no way to treat your opponent after defeating them!” Lee said.

“Shut up, why don’t you and that loser get out of my way?” Temari said.

“No, Lee!” Neji shouted as Lee jumped into the air to attack the sand kunoichi, only to be blocked easily with her fan.

“Yusuke…!” Anko had called from where she stood with the other proctors. Yusuke nodded her head before flicking out of sight, surprising both Naruto and Neji who were standing next to her. Yusuke stepped in between the two genins, a halting hand held up before Lee. Temari and Lee both looked at her with surprise on their faces, both thinking: _She’s fast!_

“Hey, why don’t you save some of that hostility for your own fight?” Yusuke suggested, as she lowered her hand to her side and looked back at Temari. “And as for you, why not take it down a notch of being so haughty?”

“Excuse me?” Temari said with a scuff.

“Temari, forget about it, you’ve won…now get back up here.” said the other sand-nin with a gourd on his back.

xxxxx

After returning to the sidelines on the upper level the next match was issued: Shikamaru vs. Kin. And while the match was not at all as interesting to watch, Lee took up the opportunity to speak up to Yusuke who had returned to where she sat on the rail. 

“Why did you stop me?” he asked.

Neji, who had heard Lee’s question could only guess of the reason behind Yusuke’s interference was because one of the proctors had issued her to.

“Does it really bother you that I stopped a pointless fight from happening?” Yusuke asked. “Be grateful you weren’t disqualified for jumping in like that.”

“Lee, it’s things like these that you should learn to let go. If Yusuke-chan had not stepped in to stop you, it would have been a turn for the worse.” said Gai, as he placed a hand on his student’s shoulder. “Besides, it is best to demonstrate how strong you truly are in your fight.”

“Sensei…you’re right!” Lee said, as he turned to look at Yusuke. “Yuu-chan, thank you for stopping me from making a huge mistake!” Yusuke sweat-dropped, completely clueless to what was going on as Neji only shook his head.

“WELL, IT’S ABOUT TIME!” Naruto yelled, as he punched the air in a cheer as he jumped down into the fighting arena. “THANKS FOR BEING PATIENT, EVERYONE! I’M GONNA MAKE THIS WORTH YOUR WAIT!”

“What a loud annoyance.” Neji muttered as Yusuke gave a light trill of laughter.

“Hope he can back up those words.” she said.

“Yusuke,” came a velvety voice from behind Yusuke and Team Gai, making them all look back to see Kurama appear in a cool wisp of smoke. His jounin vest zipped up and his long red hair tied back in a high ponytail.

Sakura and Ino immediately had hearts in their eyes after one look at Kurama and were both inching closer to the handsome red-head. Yusuke had fully turned around on the rail, giving him her attention.

“Hey Ku—uh…” Yusuke faltered a bit after quickly glancing at the jounin teachers. “Hey, Shuichi-senpai, what’s up?”

“Koenma wants to talk to us,” Kurama whispered before straightening up and turning to the teachers, “Please, excuse us.” he bowed to the others before vanishing again with Yusuke in a swirl of rose petals.

“Aaawww, he’s gone!” Ino pouted as she and Sakura return to their original spots.

 _Something tells me he didn’t summon Yusuke away for a mission._ Neji thought.

“Those two are obviously no ordinary kids.” Kakashi said in a low voice, “They aren’t…”

“Indeed, they are.” Gai said, making Kakashi’s visible eye widen a fraction. “From what I heard from Susumu-kun, they’ve been promoted to jounin status quietly by the Hokage.”

“Promoted quietly? You mean they skipped the exams?” Sakura asked.

“Yes, but only in special cases.” Kakashi said.

“Like what?” Sakura asked.

“It’s…complicated to explain. If you really want to know, you should ask them on your own time.” Kakashi said.

Sakura stared up at her teacher for a while longer before narrowing her eyes and said, “You don’t really know, do you, Kakashi-sensei?”

xxxxx

“The Dark Tournament?” Yusuke and Kuwabara both said together as they stared quizzically at the toddler Koenma. 

“Yes, the Dark Tournament, and quite frankly it’s no walk in the park. You will each be given notices a day before each match begins. Of course all of you must stay on your toes or else you’ll lose, and trust me, you don’t want to know what happens to the losers.” Koenma said.

“But still, why do we have to be in it?” Yusuke asked.

“You, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei, being chosen as the guest team, have no choice but to fight whether you want to or not.” Koenma said, “You and your team have garnered quite a reputation in the past year.”

“These fights aren’t what you two have grown accustomed to; demons aren’t exactly the fairest of fighters. They’ll use any dirty trick they have to win, honor will be thrown aside.” said Kurama.

“Only problem is that these fights require teams of five, and there are only four of us.” Hiei pointed out.

“Yes, a fifth member will be needed.” said Koenma, nodding his head in agreement.

“Can we ask anyone or is there a certain rule to who can join?” Yusuke asked.

“No, there’s no restriction for that, but I’d pick someone strong to be your fifth.” Koenma said, as he looked back up from his thoughts to see Yusuke walking away. “Hey! Where are you going? This meeting isn’t over yet, Yusuke!”

“I’ve heard enough, I’ll find us a fifth member, no problem.” Yusuke said over her shoulder before flicking out of sight.

“That girl…she has no respect for her superiors!” Koenma bit out in frustration.

“Gee, I wonder who she has in mind?” Kuwabara wondered.

“Let’s just hope that it’s no one useless.” Hiei said.

xxxxx

“Woo-hoo! Easy as pie!” Naruto said as he strutted up the stairs to the second level to get back to his team after winning his match against Kiba. Hinata was debating whether to give her medicine to Naruto or not, but in the end, she gave in and held up the jar of medicinal salve to him. 

All the while Neji was watching from a short distance. _Well, aren’t you looking carefree, Hinata-sama?_ He thought, fully aware of Yusuke standing beside him.

“Looks like Hinata-chan’s got herself a little crush.” Yusuke said with a wry smile.

“What was so important to make you leave?” Neji asked, turning his attention onto the girl beside him, giving her an indifferently look to the last comment.

“Nothing really important, just some business concerning about a tournament.” Yusuke said.

Neji blinked and then asked, “A tournament? What sort of tournament?”

“It’s nothing, really.” Yusuke said as if it were an unimportant matter.

“That cocky attitude of yours will seriously put you in a tight spot someday.”

“Like that hasn’t happened already.” Neji smirked at Yusuke, knowing how many times she’s gotten herself into trouble. “I’ll be watching your match.”

Neji looked up at the board where he read his name was displayed just below his opponent’s, Hyuuga Hinata. Neji turned towards the stairs but stopped when Yusuke had put her hand on his shoulder. “Hey, listen, whatever happens down there, don’t let the issues of your family get in the way of your fight. Got that?” Yusuke said, her voice stone serious. Neji didn’t turn around but merely shrugged his shoulder away from Yusuke’s hand as he continued onward.

“So what’s the deal with the same name? Are they brother and sister?” Naruto asked no one in particular, hoping that someone around him would answer. 

“Not exactly.” Yusuke said, walking over to where Naruto and his team and Lee were standing.

“What do you mean?” Sakura asked.

“They’re both members of the Hyuuga clan, the elite bloods running through their veins, but they’re not siblings.” Kakashi said, “They’re more like cousins. You could say they’re like a trunk and a branch.”

“Huh?” both Sakura and Naruto said.

“Allow me to elaborate.” Lee said, “Hinata-san is from the Hyuuga main branch of the family and Neji is a member of the cadet branch that supports it.”

“So it’s family fighting family? That’ll be hard on them both.” said Sakura.

“Yeah…except…” Yusuke sighed.

“What?” Sakura asked, curious to know more as she looked at the girl who saved her.

“It’s a pain, but there’s been some strain between the central and cadet branches of the Hyuuga clan for some time…Relations aren’t exactly… _friendly.”_ Yusuke said.

“Why’s that?” Naruto asked. Yusuke opened her mouth to reply but Lee cut in unintentionally. “No one knows all the details, but it sounds like a pretty common tale among the older families. But I’m not familiar with the full version; I only know bits and pieces.”

“It’s simple,” Yusuke began in a calm manner as she looked down at Neji and Hinata. “The first generation of the Hyuuga clan made all sorts of rules and decrees that favored the Main branch of the family in order to preserve the family line and retain the purity of their blood. My brother told me that members of the Cadet branch still burn with anger and humiliation.”

“So it’s one of those fateful showdown things, then?” Sakura asked, somewhat uneasy about the event.

“Like I said: a pain.” Yusuke sighed.

xxxxx

“Well, let the match begin!” Hayate announced. 

xxxxx

“Before we begin, there’s something I have to point out to you, Hinata-sama.” Neji began, “You’re not cut out to be a shinobi. Withdraw from the match!” Hinata’s eyes widened. “You’re all sweetness and light, a peacemaker not a troublemaker. You’re easily led, not a leader, and you have no self-confidence. You’ve got a world-class inferiority complex, so I know you’d have been more comfortable and content staying at the genin level. But applicants for the higher-level chuunin selection exam must compete as a trio and you couldn’t bear to let you teammates down. The truth is, your participation has been reluctant from the start.”

 _Geez, Neji, psyching your opponent out before a match? I wouldn’t put it against your character…but the least you could do is lay it easily on her…jerk!_ Yusuke thought. 

“N…no—you’re wrong. I—I really—wanted to change that about myself.” Hinata said timidly. “So, of my own volition, I…” 

“A leopard doesn’t change its spots.” Neji said, “A failure always fails. And a weak personality won’t become strong. It’s precisely because of the unchanging nature of humankind that differences between people are born. It’s why we’ve coined terms like ‘elite’ and ‘failure’. It doesn’t matter who you are, we’re all judged on the basis of our looks, our intelligence, our talent, or our personalities…just as we judge others in their turn.” At that, Neji had glanced up at Yusuke before returning his hard glare back on Hinata. “Yes, it’s a form of discrimination, and the factors that its based on don’t change. We have no choice; we must live within the boundaries set for us by the judgments of others. It’s as unchangeable as the fact that _I’m_ from the cadet branch of the family, and you are a member of the main branch. I’ve seen through many things with this all-seeing Byakugan Eye, and so I know the courage you’re displaying is just a bluff! In the truest, deepest part of your heart, you’re desperate to run away from here right now.”

“Ugh! Every time he opens his mouth makes me want to punch him in the face!” Yusuke said. 

“You seem to be familiar with this Neji person.” Sakura said.

“You could say that.” Yusuke said, as she sweat-dropped.

“Sensei, what’s the Byakugan?” Sakura asked.

“They say that our Sasuke’s own Uchiha clan can trace its origins back to the Hyuuga clan. The ‘Byakugan’ that he mentioned is one of the kekkei-genkai passed down in the Hyuuga family, an ocular art in some ways similar to the Sharingan, but in its penetrating ability, the Byakugan surpasses the Sharingan completely.” Kakashi explained.

xxxxx

Neji’s glare was intense as Hinata trembled before the Byakugan, her eyes turning from one corner of her eye to the other, doing her best to avoid the penetrating glare, trying to calm her nerves. 

“My eyes can’t be deceived.” Neji said. “Just now, to escape my stare, you averted your own eyes, glancing towards the upper left. It signaled you recall of a past experience, one that brought you pain. When you subsequently glanced to the lower right, it indicated that you were envisioning physical and mental agony.”

xxxxx

“He’s such an ass; it’s obvious he’s just breaking her mentally so that the win will end with a withdrawal.” Yusuke stated matter-of-factly. 

“That’s just cruel.” Sakura said.

“Yeah, it is, and he can be pretty intimidating with it.” Yusuke said.

xxxxx

“In other words, you recalled your own previous experiences, and based upon those memories, you imagined the outcome of this match. You foresaw your own defeat! Even now, as you bring your arms up in front of your body as if to shield yourself, your body is signaling your desire to raise a wall between us, to create some distance from me. You implore me to come no further, to peer no more deeply into the innermost secrets of your heart. Because everything I have said so far has been right on target!” Hinata’s breathing was becoming rapid with anxiety. “In addition, the way you’re touching your lip, it’s another of those tender, intimate behaviors that expresses the agitation in your heart. It’s a defensive reflex, an attempt to ease your own anxieties and doubts. It’s completely clear, whether you admit it or not, that you are aware that you can never change yourself!”

“YES, SHE CAN!” Naruto yelled, bringing everyone’s attention to the loud blonde. “You can’t just arbitrarily decide these things about other people, you fool! Show him, Hinata! Beat up this jerk! Come on, Hinata. At least talk back to him! Just hearing him has made me mad, and it’s you who has to fight him!”

 _He’s so annoying._ Neji thought. 

_Well this is a surprise; Hinata-chan’s starting to grow a little bolder, all because of this kid’s loud mouth. Heh-heh, looks like Neji will have to work a little harder to blow out her self esteem._ Yusuke thought, a smirk crossing her face as she leaned forward on the rail. 

“So you’re not going to withdraw? Then I won’t be responsible for what happens then.” Neji said. 

“I—I don’t want to run anymore!” Hinata said, activating her Byakugan and going down into a readied fighting stance. “Neji nii-san, prepare yourself.”

“That’s—” Lee began, recognizing the pose.

“Very well, then.” Neji said, going down into the same fighting pose.

“They have the same Hyuuga Style, after all…Even her stance is identical to Neji-san’s.” Lee said, his fists shaking.

“Hyuuga Style?” both Naruto and Sakura said.

“The strongest school of taijutsu in Konoha. I’ve mentioned it before, I’m sure that ‘the strongest junior ninja is a member of my own team’! I was referring to Hyuuga Neji.” Lee finished.

 _Don’t overdo it, Neji…_ Yusuke thought.


	6. Chapter Six

The battle between the two Hyuugas was intense, though not as thrilling to watch. And as Neji countered and parried his cousin’s attacks, he found it rather interesting to see that Hinata was not doing too badly against him. Though the difference in their strengths and techniques was clear enough to see. Even an amateur could tell which fighter had the upper hand.

Hinata thrust her right palm forward, missing Neji’s physical body by a mere centimeter, but knew that she had caused some damage.

xxxxx

“Did she hit him?” Sakura asked. 

“Tch. Not a chance.” Yusuke snorted.

“She just got a little scratch on him!” Naruto said.

“But a scratch is all it would take.” Lee said, “That’s why the Hyuuga clan is often regarded as Konoha’s most illustrious family.”

“Maybe, but they’re not considered to be physically the strongest.” Yusuke added in a muttering tone which Lee caught but not Sakura or Naruto, making his fists clench as he knew that Yusuke was not referring to his strength but of her own.

“Huh? What do you mean?” Sakura asked.

“Among the Hyuuga, there are unique taijutsu passed down from one generation to the next.” Gai began. “Unlike the taijutsu that Lee and I specialize in, which is all about beatings, bruises and broken bones—a style its proponents call goken, or ‘Ferocious Fist’, the Hyuuga clan employs juken, or ‘Gentle Fist’, to inflict damage to the enemy’s keirakukei, through which the chakra flows. That leads to the breakdown of the organs, destroying the foe from within. It doesn’t look like much, but the effect grows gradually after the initial attack.”

“There’s no way of strengthening the internal organs, so any enemy struck with that blow is going to succumb.” Kakashi simplified. “I’ve never met a fighter who is able to walk away from a battle with a Hyuuga internally unharmed.”

Lee’s fists clenched tighter at his side, his white knuckles unseen beneath the bandages as he gave a quick, hard glance at Yusuke next to him. He knew something that many others did not. Unlike him, Yusuke knows how to avoid receiving critical hits to her chakra points.

“Hinata-chan’s not doing so well against Neji.” Yusuke commented, as she and everyone else watched as Hinata was managing to push back at Neji.

“What kind of people are they to attack the keirakukei?” Sakura asked worriedly.

“Ne, ne! What’s a keirakukei?” Naruto asked.

“Here we go again, the insightful questions of an idiot.” Sakura grumbled.

“Allow me, Sakura-san.” Lee said, clearing his throat. “The keirakukei is a kind of network of energy lines, spread throughout our bodies in much the same way as the human circulatory system. It’s like a system of vessels that carry chakra throughout our bodies. And it’s delicately intertwined with the organs that manipulate chakra. Attack the keirakukei, and the organs will suffer as well.”

“It doesn’t seem possible!” Sakura said, catching everyone’s attention again. “I mean, the chakra network is just energy lines inside the body, so how do you attack something you can’t see?”

 _“We_ can’t. But _they_ can.” Yusuke plainly stated. “The Byakugan can see them.”

“And Gentle Fist attacks are different from the purely brute-force, physical kind.” Kakashi added, “You take your own chakra and release it through the energy portals in your hands, forcing it into the body of your foes, where it can inflict massive damage on the enemy’s keirakukei.” the Copy-nin paused for a moment, watching the fight continue to unfurl. “If I recall correctly, the Urameshi’s fighting style, the Reshuuken, is the only style that combines both juken and goken making it the ultimate fighting style in Konoha.”

His one visible eye traveled over to Yusuke, the only Urameshi that was currently present among them. Yusuke looked back at Kakashi.

“You should ask my nii-san since he’s a master of the style.” she said.

xxxxx

A final blow was struck, pausing the two fighters as they stood, locked in place. A clear winner undecided as nothing could be clarified, until Hinata coughed up an incredible amount of blood. It could clearly be seen that Neji had made the last strike as two fingers were poked into Hinata’s arms.

“So this is the full extent of the Main branch’s strength?” Neji asked.

xxxxx

“Hey! What the heck! What about Hinata’s attack!” Naruto said aloud. 

“What about it?” Yusuke questioned in a bland tone, as Naruto looked at her like she was the most insensitive person there. “It’s obvious that there was no power behind her attack.”

“How can you say that?!” Sakura asked in behalf of Hinata’s defense.

“Listen, you two are still rookies compared to Lee, Neji and me. And though your fights were fun to watch, it didn’t really prove much in my opinion. It only proved that you guys can take a beating.”

“Why you—” Naruto began, his blood beginning to boil.

“And what about you?” Sakura asked, cutting in on Naruto, her green eyes narrowing, showing as much anger as her teammate. “There’s a rumor that you are exempt from all exams.”

Yusuke looked passively at Sakura as she pushed herself off from the railing to turn her body to face Sakura fully. “You should be grateful that you don’t have to fight me in the arena because then you’d be nothing more than another chalk mark on my wall,” 

“Yuu-chan, don’t—just let it go!” Lee said, putting a hand on her shoulder, only to be shrugged away.

“You can’t comprehend what I do for this village, or what I _can_ do.” Yusuke said, her grip on the railing was shaking from the tightness. “Fighting for a cause much greater than defending this village…”

“What…do you mean?” Naruto asked.

“Yuu-chan!” Lee warned.

“Forget it, you don’t need to understand.” Yusuke said.

 _So, my suspicions were right. This kid is the Spirit Detective…_ Kakashi thought as he stared at Yusuke from the corner of his eye. _Still…so young for such responsibility._

xxxxx

No more was said between Yusuke and Team Kakashi as the Hyuuga fight drew to a close. Hinata standing on her last ounce of strength though she continued to cough up blood.

“Why are you getting up? If you push your limit any further you’ll most certainly die at this rate.” Neji said.

“Th-this isn’t over yet!” Hinata said firmly, but weakly.

“You’re not fooling anyone. I can see with these eyes, it’s taking all your strength just to stand.” Neji said. “You were burdened from birth with the destiny of the Hyuuga clan’s Main branch. You’ve hated yourself and punished yourself for your own weakness and frailty. But you can’t fight your nature, or change your fate. But you need not suffer anymore. Be at peace!”

“You’re wrong, Neji nii-san…I can see it now… that even more than me, it’s you who are torn and suffering.” Neji slightly flinched. “Caught between the destinies of the Main branch and Cadet branch of our clan.”

This statement irked Neji to the point of charging in a blind rage towards Hinata. He was stopped by Gai, Kakashi, Kurenai and the proctor Hayate, just before he reached Hinata with a devastating blow. 

“Enough, Neji!” Gai said in his student’s ear. “Before this began, you swore you wouldn’t drag the issues you have with your family’s Main branch into this.”

“Well…why is it that the other jounin are getting involved? Special protection for the Main branch, eh?” Neji said with bitter distaste as Hinata collapsed.

Kurenai hurried to her student’s aid, calling for the medics as she checked Hinata’s pulse. Naruto, Lee, and Sakura all jump down to check on Hinata as well, while Yusuke jumped down to stand at Neji’s side.

“Neji, I warned you not to let the matters of your clan get involved with your fight.” Yusuke said in a low voice so only Neji could hear her.

“Hmph. Like it’s any of your business.” he said as he took a step forward, staring at Naruto’s back. “Hey, loser!” he called, getting Naruto’s attention. “A couple of words of advice. A true shinobi warrior would have too much class to make a spectacle of himself by cheering during a serious match. And one more thing, you may as well accept who you are. Once a failure, always a failure.”

“You wanna try me?” Naruto challenged, glaring at Neji while the Hyuuga prodigy smirked, silently accepting the challenge. Naruto, to everyone’s surprise, charged at the Hyuuga boy only to be stopped by Rock Lee who blocked his direct path. “What’s the big idea, Fuzzy-brow!” Naruto asked angrily.

“I understand almost painfully well what you’re feeling, Naruto-kun! But, we have to limit our battles to the confines of the schedule fights.” Lee said. “Having seen this failure strike down and defeat a genius through sheer force of will, it really makes you look forward to the final rounds, eh? Even though his opponent could very well be me! But even if it’s you in the finals, Naruto-kun, I’ll have no regrets!”

“Yeah, I get it. But…” Naruto jumped over Lee’s extended arm and continued his path towards Neji, his fist raised to hit the smug look off of the Hyuuga’s face. “But all I want is one hit!”

“Naruto! Wait!” Lee called.

“Stop, Naruto!” Sakura shouted.

Naruto was close enough to hit Neji but was caught off guard as he was kicked away by none other than Yusuke.

“What the—?” Naruto spat out as he looked up at Yusuke, wiping the blood from his chin.

“Look you, you should’ve listened to Lee-kun. This match is over, and it wasn’t even yours to begin with. So you’ll have to wait for the finals.” she said with her arms crossed over her chest.

Standing up, Naruto glared determinedly past Yusuke towards Neji, clenching his fists at his side. “I vow to win!” he proclaimed.

“Good answer.” Yusuke said with a smile before returning back to the second level with Neji right behind her after he gave Naruto a cocky smirk.

“It’s time for the next match!” Hayate announced.

The board on the wall showing the names of the next two fighters: Gaara vs Rock Lee.

“I have a bad feeling about this.” Sakura said as a shiver ran down her spine.

“Yes! Now it’s my turn!” Lee cheered, jumping over the railing all too eagerly.

“Hey, what do you suppose is in that gourd?” Yusuke asked.

“Not sure.” Neji said, crossing his arms over his chest.

xxxxx

Lee started off the match with his “Konoha Hurricane” kick, only to be surprised by a burst of sand erupting from Gaara’s gourd. Lee jumped around, attacking at every angle only to be blocked by a wall of sand. 

xxxxx

“Without moving one muscle…that’s some control.” Yusuke said. Neji nodded his head once in agreement. 

“Fast as he is, Lee-san is getting nowhere.” said Sakura.

“His attacks just aren’t working.” Naruto said.

“Looks to me like physical attacks are worthless against this guy.” Yusuke said.

“Yeah, almost as if the sand moves independently from his will.” Neji said.

“Why is Lee-san only using taijutsu?” Sakura asked. “Taijutsu are ineffective against that wall of sand. He needs to use ninjutsu and start attacking from a distance!”

“It’s not that Lee-kun won’t use ninjutsu, it’s that he can’t.” Gai said. “Lee-kun has practically no ninjutsu or genjutsu abilities.”

“A-are you joking? Then how has he lasted this long!” Sakura asked in shock.

“When I first met Lee, he had absolutely no sense, and no talent or ability whatsoever. That’s why the only moves he’s been able to develop are taijutsu. There aren’t many ninja who can use neither ninjutsu of genjutsu, and that’s why Lee can win.”

xxxxx

Lee back-flipped away from the striking sand and onto the tip of the stone fingers, huffing to catch his breath. 

xxxxx

“Lee! Take them off!” Gai said, giving the thumbs up. 

“B-but Gai-sensei! You said never to do that unless I was defending the lives of people who are precious to me!” Lee said with a salute.

“It’s all right! I’ll allow it!”

Lee grinned as he removed the orange leggings, revealing weights strapped to his legs.

xxxxx

“Weights?” Sakura wondered. 

“Don’t tell me…” Yusuke began, her left eye twitching with a sweat-drop on the side of her head.

xxxxx

“Right!” Lee said, standing back up after putting his leggings back on after removing the weights and letting them drop. “Now I can move freely!” 

xxxxx

“Like dropping a few weights will make a difference.” Naruto said. 

xxxxx

And when the weights hit the floor, a loud booming noise echoed throughout the room, crushing the stone floor into two craters. 

xxxxx

 _Aren’t you overdoing it, Gai?_ Kakashi thought. 

xxxxx

“Oh man…your sensei’s crazier than Genkai-baa.” Yusuke said. 

“GO! LEE!” Gai ordered.

“YES, SIR!” Lee replied before going off like a bullet and appearing almost instantly behind Gaara, catching the sand boy off guard, almost hitting him if it weren’t for the shield of sand.

xxxxx

“It’s because he had no aptitude for either ninjutsu of genjutsu that Lee devoted himself so exclusively to taijutsu. All his time, all his energy, all his focus, so that even if he lacked any other kind of abilities at all he’d still be unbeatable as a taijutsu specialist.” said Gai. “In terms of speed, Lee can’t be surpassed, I gave you all fair warning that this boy is really strong!”

“He may be strong but comparing his speed to Hiei’s, he’s about ten steps slower.” Yusuke analyzed absently, catching Gai’s sudden sharp ear as he was immediately in Yusuke’s face.

“What do you mean Lee’s ten steps slower?! Who is this Hiei?! I demand to know who could possibly be faster than Lee!” he bellowed.

Poor Yusuke, all she could do was close her mouth and hide behind Neji while trying to come up with a reply. She couldn’t tell the jounin that Hiei was a demon of god-like speed, which would only draw out more questions.

“Bushy-brow’s has gotten even faster!” said Naruto, taking Gai’s attention back to the fight (which Yusuke was thankful for).

As Lee leapt around, confusing Gaara’s sand with his speed, Neji was beginning to wonder where his so-called rival became so fast and strong. Not even his Byakugan could keep up with Lee’s movements, and looking at Yusuke, he doubted she was having trouble keeping up with her eyes as her head would turn before anyone else registered.

“Whoa! What a weird technique!” Naruto commented as sand hardened around Gaara’s form in a body cast shield. Hiding away the manic grin behind a mask of armored sand.

“It must take a lot of chakra to use that sort of technique.” Yusuke said.

“It does.” Neji confirmed.

Yusuke stepped closer to Neji’s side, their arms brushing against each other. He could barely feel her trembling beside him, obviously sensing the pure bloodlust coming off of Gaara.

xxxxx

Lee used the Lotus technique, kicking Gaara straight up into the air and wrapping the sand-nin in his bandages and spun furiously towards the arena floor, creating a great crevasse in the stone floor. 

xxxxx

“What an attack.” Naruto breathed. 

xxxxx

Lee panted heavily, irked by the fact that Gaara had slipped away and reappeared behind him from his sand. A wave of sand cascading forward, pushing Lee back defenselessly into the wall. 

xxxxx

“Why doesn’t Lee-san just duck?” Sakura asked. 

“The Lotus Technique he just used, it’s a double edged sword.” Gai said. Confusing Sakura.

“I thought I recognized that technique.” Yusuke muttered, as Sakura looked over at her, curious to hear more. “My brother told me of such a technique a while back, I didn’t really believe anyone actually used such a suicidal taijutsu.”

“Suicidal?” Sakura repeated with worry.

“Fundamentally, it’s a forbidden move.” Kakashi said, “Using that level of high-speed taijutsu puts a huge strain on the body. Right now, Lee’s nothing but a mass of pain and weakness, isn’t that right, Gai?”

“B-but that means…” Sakura stuttered, “at this rate, Lee-san’s gonna…”

“That’s right.” Yusuke confirmed, “He’ll die if he doesn’t give up. And I doubt that sand-nin will hold back from killing him.”

Sakura grabbed onto the rails and leaned over screaming down at Lee, “Lee, stop! Give up before he kills you!”

xxxxx

Lee stood up strong, standing in his ready-pose, smirking confidently. 

xxxxx

“Lee-san’s being pushed around so brutally, why is he smiling?” Sakura asked. 

“He’s about to start pushing back.” Gai said, “The Lotus of Konoha will bloom twice.”

Those last words rang through Kakashi’s head like an alarm as he looked at Gai with shock.

“Gai, don’t tell me you—!” Kakashi began.

“On the contrary, I did.” Gai said.

“Then, that kid, who’s just a genin, is able to open the eight inner gates?” Kakashi asked.

“Yes, that’s right.” Gai confirmed.

“It’s awful.” Kakashi muttered.

“He has the talent.” Gai insisted.

“No matter how much talent he has, you taught him something horribly dangerous!” Kakashi said, “The Reverse Lotus tops the list of moves that you shouldn’t teach!”

xxxxx

 _Reverse Lotus?_ Neji thought, intrigued.

xxxxx

“It’s none of my business what that child means to you and I’ll spare us both the lecture about not being governed by your feelings, but you crossed a line on this!” Kakashi said, “You disappoint me, Gai.”

“You…Don’t know the first thing about that kid!” Gai snarled, the tension between the two jounins beginning to grow intense.

“Which of the Eight Inner Gates has he gotten up to so far?” Kakashi asked.

“The Fifth Gate.” Gai plainly said.

“Wh-what are you both talking about?” Sakura asked. “You keep mentioning these Inner Gates?”

“If I remember correctly from what my brother had told me, the Gates act as limiters that must be released in preparation for performing the Reverse Lotus.” Yusuke said, her knuckles turning white from her grip on the rail.

“Limiters…released?” Sakura repeated.

“Yes, at eight specific points along the keirakukei—the network of energy lines through which chakra flows, there are places where the chakra converge: Kaimon, Kyumon, Seimon, Shomon, Tomon, Keimon, Kyomon, and Shimon.” Kakashi said, “Those are called the Eight Inner Gates. The constantly maintain limits on the amount of chakra flowing through the body, limits that the Lotus uses chakra to forcibly override, enabling the user to draw upon strength that is dozens of times his usual level…Even if the user’s body is destroyed in the process. From personal experience, the aftermath is unbearably painful.”

xxxxx

“Incidentally, the Forward Lotus opens only the first gate, Kaimon.” said Gai. 

“And…the Reverse Lotus?” Sakura asked.

“Opening the Kaimon frees the user from his own mental inhibitions. The opening of the Kyumon boosts his strength, and with the opening of the third gate, Seimon, one can begin the Reverse Lotus.” Gai said.

“But, the Forward Lotus alone got him so beaten up…if he tries to perform any more moves…” Sakura couldn’t finish, unable to bring herself to.

“That’s right, this technique truly is a double-edged sword.” said Kakashi, “The state where all the gates have been opened is called the ‘Eight Inner Gates Formation’, and anyone who achieves that state will, however briefly be granted strength that surpasses even the Hokage’s. But in exchange…That person will inevitably die.”

xxxxx

Lee’s skin darkened to a red color as he opened up the third gate and a flood of energy was erupting from him. In an explosion, Lee was moving at an incredible speed, kicking up debris and attacking mercilessly at Gaara whose sand couldn’t keep up. 

xxxxx

 _He’s fast!_ Yusuke thought, _Now he’s just three steps slower than Hiei!_

xxxxx

“Where did he go?!” Naruto asked, looking around the arena for the two fighters. Neji had to look at Yusuke to know where Lee was, and he clued in that they were up.

“His muscles have torn…” Yusuke said to no one in particular.

 _But…it’s only Lee! How did he get so…?_ Neji thought, watching the fight with his Byakugan.

xxxxx

Lee attacked full force, plummeting Gaara into the arena floor, creating a massive wave of debris to erupt, forcing everyone to hold up their arms to protect their heads. A gasp from Yusuke only informed Neji enough to know that something was wrong as he looked down to see Gaara lying in sand that made up his gourd. 

In desperation, Lee tried to crawl away, but the sand had caught to him as he was no utterly defenseless. The sand wrapping around his left arm and leg, crushing them both. Collapsing from pain, Lee was done for if it weren’t for Gai’s interference.

“Why are you…helping him?” Gaara struggled to say.

“Because, he’s precious to me.” Gai simply stated.

Gaara merely stared at Gai before turning and walking off, his sand returning back into his sand gourd.

“The victor is Gaara!” Hayate announced.

Many eyes widened as they all saw Lee standing up again, back in his readied stance for another round.

xxxxx

“What guts…” Yusuke breathed, and Neji agreed, silently. 

xxxxx

“Lee, it’s all right, it’s over. You’re in no shape to be standing.” Gai said, his eyes widening before tears began to stream down his face at the sight of his student. Unconscious yet his eyes were still open. 

“Lee…!” Sakura made a move to go down and check on Lee when her sensei called her name.

“Sakura! How do you intend to help him? Your presence will only cause him pain…” Kakashi said.

Sakura lowered her head, feeling suddenly foolish as Yusuke placed a hand on her shoulder. “It’s best to stay back at times like this.” she said.

As Neji watched the medic-nins carry Lee off on a stretcher he thought, _Lee…even at the bitter end, you didn’t realize the heavens would never allow you to advance further…if your triumph were a pyrrhic victory._

xxxxx

The tenth match went by quickly with the remaining sound-nin as the victor. And once again, Hayate was standing out in the center of the arena.

“Uh, well then, as of this moment, the preliminaries to the third exam are now complete!” he announced, just as Anko walked by Yusuke, grabbing the girl by the arm and directing her towards the stairs.

“C’mon.” she said.

“Hey! What’s the deal?!” Yusuke asked, as she was being dragged along by her sensei.

“You don’t expect to just hang around do you?” Anko asked bemusedly.

xxxxx

As the eight genins who had won stood before the Hokage and proctors, listening to the terms of the next part of exams, Yusuke was standing beside Anko, holding a box in her hands. 

“So those are the basics.” the Hokage concluded. “I would like to let you all go now, but first there’s one last thing we must do for the finals.”

“Hey, come on!” Naruto shouted, “I need to start training now!”

“Now then, don’t be so impatient, there are slips of paper inside the box Yusuke-dono is holding, each of you, take one.” said the Hokage.

“Don’t bother moving, I’ll come to you.” Yusuke said, walking up to the sound-nin first who pulled up his sleeve and reached into the box. After everyone pulled out a slip of paper they each read off the number they had, being paired off by Ibiki who wrote down the names.

 _Oh, just great…_ Yusuke thought after seeing the match ups for the finals. _That kid was just itchin’ for a fight with Neji and now he has a perfect excuse!_

xxxxx

Only a week after the preliminaries, Neji sat in a tea shop with Yusuke sitting across from him. Both sat in comfortable silence, sipping their hot tea respectably. Though Neji could sense Yusuke was distracted today, something was clearly on her mind; why else would she be so quiet? Did it have something to do with the week she had been missing?

Neji set down his cup and spoke, breaking their comfortable silence, “What does Koenma-sama have planned for you?”

Yusuke stayed quiet for a while longer before replying, “Haven’t heard from him since that day, but I’ll be gone all day today, nonetheless…I promised to visit Kuwabara and the guys.”

“Where to?” Neji asked calmly, looking at Yusuke who was staring down into her cup.

“Somewhere outside the village, not sure where, though. But before that, I think I’ll go visit Lee-kun.”

“I see…”

Another stretched moment of silence fell between the two.

Yusuke sighed heavily, staring down at the table. “Is that all you can say to me?” Neji looked at the girl with his pale eyes. “Normally you’d say something pretty annoying to get me riled up, but lately…” Yusuke looked up to meet Neji’s eyes, a look of potential disappointment in her eyes. “What’s…going on between us? Are we still angry at each other, are we still friends or are we…more than that?”

“What about this tournament you’re being forced to take part of?” Neji asked, avoiding the sensitive question that he himself was not yet ready to answer whole-heartedly. In short—

He was still unsure of where he and Yusuke stood in their complicated relationship.

“Ah…” Yusuke sighed, her eyes downcast upon her cup of now cool tea. She understood why Neji changed the subject all of a sudden, and didn’t hold it against him. “It’s still unclear, I haven’t heard a word about it since Koenma told me and the guys that we would be the guest team.”

Neji didn’t say anymore as the two of them resumed sitting in the renewed comfortable silence. Though each of their thoughts in a storm of hectic chaos. Before long, Yusuke had placed down her share of the tab and stood up from the table, and Neji followed, setting down his money for the tea. Both pre-teens left the tea shop in silence, taking off in opposite directions on the street, not giving each other a second glance over their shoulder.

xxxxx

“What’s with that humongous frog?!” Yusuke heard a boy scream as she passed by the bath house. “Who the heck are you?!” She stopped as she sensed a rather peculiar flow of chakra, bringing back a rather foggy memory as she tried to place where she had felt such chakra. 

Forget about her previous engagement, the guys can wait a little longer while she goes to investigate the bath house.

“Wait just a minute there!” came a deeper, louder voice as Yusuke looked around the corner of the building into the back springs where she saw Naruto standing beside an unconscious Ebisu. “Good question! I am the most Holy Hermit Sage of the Mount Myoboku Toads, otherwise known as the Toad Sage. Pleased to meet ya!”

Yusuke stared questioningly at the white-haired Sage, unable to put her finger on who he was…and the name was on the tip of her tongue, too!

“Toad Sage?” Naruto repeated curiously.

“Yup!” the Sage said as his summoned toad disappeared in a puff of smoke.

“Hey, you! Pervy Sage! What are you gonna do about him, huh?” Naruto asked, pointing down at his unconscious trainer. “He was supposed to oversee my training but you knocked him out!”

“He interfered with my research!” said the Sage.

“Research?”

 _Research?_ Yusuke thought, as the fog in her mind began to clear.

“I’m a writer, I write novels.” the Sage said, pulling out one of his books that was all too familiar with Naruto.

“OH! That’s—!”

“Oh! You’ve heard of it?” the Sage asked with a grin.

Then it finally clicked.

“AH! Jiraiya-baka!” Yusuke said, hitting her right fist into her left palm as she realized who he was at last. Both Naruto and the Toad Sage looked at her, Naruto jumping as he pointed a finger at her.

“You! You’re the one who stopped me from hitting that jerk Neji!” Naruto shouted.

“Urameshi Yusuke.” Jiraiya said, putting his hands on his hips. “Last time I saw you, you were hanging by your ankles in Genkai-sama’s temple.”

“What the hell are you talking about? You were in the same fix, too, Jiraiya-baka.” Yusuke scoffed.

Naruto was confused at the bantering that was being thrown back and forth between the two as if they were more than just coincidental acquaintances.

“You’re still naïve to everything, I see.” Jiraiya said, holding chin as if in a concluded factor.

“What kind of research is peeping on the women’s bath? If you were my age, it could be written off as mischief, but you’re middle-aged, so it’s clear-cut criminal behavior.” Yusuke stated, flabbergasting Jiraiya as his face turned red with misplaced rage.

“Fool! I am no ordinary lech! The peeping provides me with the inspiration to produce better work!” he countered, though it didn’t really seem like Yusuke was listening to him.

“I don’t want to hear your excuses.” Yusuke muttered, crossing her arms.

“Hey! What about me?!” Naruto cut in, “I want to know what you’re gonna do about my training!”

“Training?” Both Jiraiya and Yusuke said together.

“You mean the walking-on-water drill you were doing just now?” Jiraiya asked.

“You know that exercise?” Naruto asked, jabbing his finger out at the Toad Sage. “Then do your duty and take over as the supervisor of my training!”

Yusuke snickered behind her hand as Jiraiya exploded. “I CANNOT STAND RUDE JERKS! AND I ABSOLUTELY HATE MEN!”

“That ‘Icha Icha’ book, it was the coolest, really…” Naruto tried to quickly mend what was hardly even there between him and Jiraiya, as he desperately needed a trainer, since Ebisu was no good.

“Liar! That novel is for adults only!” Jiraiya said, making Yusuke’s snickers turn into laughter. “Flattery will get you nowhere! I’m a powerful Sage! I’m no fool to be twirled on a string around the finger by a greenhorn like you. Sheesh—what a despicable brat!”

Naruto transformed into his harem and said, “How do you like me now?” in a high feminine voice.

“I LIKE IT A LOT!” Jiraiya said, putting up two thumbs. Yusuke, at this point, was gasping for air as she was rolling on her back with tears streaming down her face, holding her aching sides from all of the laughter.

“You’re my kind of gal! What’s this technique called?” Jiraiya asked as inspected Naruto’s transformed figure from all angles.

“Um…I call it ninja-centerfold, but…” Naruto trailed off.

“WHOA! WHAT IMAGINATION! YOU’RE A GENIUS!”

“I have a feeling that adults are extremely vulnerable to this technique…” Naruto muttered the last part. Putting on a cute face he then said, “Then you’ll oversee my training?”

“Yup!” At this point, Yusuke had gotten over her laughing frenzy as she recollected herself and stood up. “But there’s one condition.” Jiraiya said.

“One condition? What is it?” Naruto asked cutely.

Jiraiya twirled around, a blush on his face as he looked back at Naruto. “You have to stay like that…the entire time you’re around me.”

Immediately Naruto returned back to his normal form, looking rather peeved, while Yusuke on the other-hand, was still recovering from her laughing fit.

“‘Inspiration,’ my butt! You’re just a plain old pervert, you Pervy Sage!” Naruto yelled.

“No, you’re wrong! I am no ordinary pervert!” Jiraiya said.

“What?! Don’t mess around!” Naruto yelled again.

“I am…a Mega Perv!” Jiraiya said with a roar.

“Oh, man…he has no shame…” Both Naruto and Yusuke muttered together, though Yusuke was trying her hardest to not laugh again.

“But, all joking aside, I’ll supervise your training. Kiddo, try that drill again.” Jiraiya said.

Naruto looked up brightly as he nodded and ran back towards the hot spring water, while Yusuke and Jiraiya stood back and watched.

“Hey, Oji-san, why are you here? And don’t tell me it’s for your ‘research’ cause that excuse won’t work on me, I know better than that. Baa-chan (AN: referring to Genkai) told me that whenever you come to her temple, it’s usually because you have a reason. So you must have a serious reason to be back.” Yusuke said.

Jiraiya looked down at Yusuke, looking stern as he looked back up over at Naruto trying to stay atop of the water.

“You’ve gotten very observant since your time with Genkai-sama. I do have a reason, but I don’t have enough data to go with my accusation.” Jiraiya said.

“Fine, I’ll just stop by the Hokage’s and tell him that you’re here while I’m on my way out.” Yusuke said, turning around to leave when Jiraiya’s hand was on top of her head, stopping her.

“Don’t inform him yet of my presence, I don’t want him to know I’m here just yet.”

“Fine.” Yusuke huffed.

“Good girl. Oh, and I’ll be sure to watch your team fight in the Dark Tournament.”

“Baa-chan told you about that, too?” Yusuke asked; looking back at Jiraiya whose hand was still on Yusuke’s head.

“I’m curious to see what you’ve learned from the old bat.” Jiraiya said with a wry grin as he removed his hand from Yusuke’s head.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah.”

xxxxx

Only one week remained until the finals. Neji lied in bed on his back, staring up at the ceiling, feeling rather restless. His thoughts stuck on what Yusuke had said to him during one of their rare peaceful moments. 

_“Is that all you can say to me…?…Normally you’d say something pretty cocky to get me riled up, but lately…What’s…going on between us? Are we still angry at each other, are we still friends or are we…more than that?”_

Neji rubbed his face in agitation. Why was this bothering him? It shouldn’t; after all, it’s only Yusuke, the one and only girl he found as a rival. What did she mean by “more”? Thinking he should get some fresh air to clear his head, he got up from his bed and walked over to his window.

Unlocking the hatch, Neji rested on his elbows on the window sill, gazing out aimlessly at nothing. But suddenly, something caught his attention. In the distance just outside of village, he saw a bright light among the trees. As curiosity was getting the best of him, he was more than sure that Yusuke would be involved with the strange light.

Quickly putting on a sweater with the Hyuuga insignia, his shoes, and his hitai-ate, he jumped out his window and headed straight towards the source of the strange light. As he ran through the streets he saw Tenten just up ahead of him. Speeding up, he was now running alongside his teammate.

“Let me guess, heading towards that weird light, too?” Tenten asked.

“Yeah.” Neji said.

“Do you have any ideas on what it could be?”

“I have a hunch that we’ll find out soon enough.”

As Neji and Tenten leapt from branch to branch, they saw several other fellow Konoha genins from the exam, heading in the same direction. Neji would have wondered why they were all up and out at such a late hour but he was in the same predicament as well.

Not after an hour of journeying through the forest, a buzzing noise of thousands of voices merged together was heard, and a faint glow from lamps could be seen as the eight genins all came to a halt, looking up with bewilderment at the large stadium that they were sure wasn’t there before. Outside its gates stood many hideous looking creatures that were too repulsive to look at for too long, and some looked almost human if it weren’t for a few minor details, such as tails, strange ears and inhuman colored skin.

“Wh—what is all of this?” came Sakura’s quivering voice.

“Whoa! Man, they all smell bad!” Kiba said, covering his mouth and nose with his sleeve while Akamaru buried himself inside of his master’s jacket.

“What a drag, I knew something was off today.” Shikamaru groaned as he scratched the back of his head.

“Ugh! Of all the time for something like this to happen!” Ino said, her hair in obvious disarray from sleep. In fact, everyone was partly dressed in their pajamas and partly dressed in their day clothes.

“I wonder where this stadium came from.” Tenten wondered aloud.

“My guess would be with the sudden appearance of the light.” Neji said.

“Oh, come on. A place this huge couldn’t possibly appear in less than an hour! It’s impossible!” Kiba said.

“Maybe, but…” Shikamaru sighed, “We could be dealing with the supernatural here.”

“What?!” Kiba, Ino, Sakura and Chouji all said together.

“Look, those monsters are obviously here to watch something. Why else would there be a stadium?” Shikamaru said.

“Good analogy.” came a smooth, velvety voice, making a few people jump as they all turned around to see three people walking up to the group of eight.

“Ah! Shuichi-senpai!” both Sakura and Ino squealed, with little beating hearts in their eyes.

“Good evening.” Kurama greeted kindly, bowing his head to the group.

“Wow, I had no idea you guys would show up.” Kuwabara said, looking at the lot with surprise. “What with the chuunin exams and all.”

Neji looked at the group, recognizing each member and their names, but one was missing. One named Urameshi Yusuke.

“Eh? Where’s Yuu-chan?” Tenten asked, looking around.

“Not sure.” Kurama said innocently enough, making sweat-drops appear over everyone’s heads. “But don’t worry, Yusuke has a habit of showing up last minute.”

xxxxx

After waiting for a good solid thirty minutes, the group began to grow restless and unnerved with the presence of monsters around them. Both Sakura and Ino standing purposefully close to Kurama, while Kiba kept throwing nervous glances over at the long, crowded line of demons standing outside the strange stadium gates. 

“Yusu still hasn’t shown up yet! What could that dummy be doing now?” asked Kuwabara.

“Hopefully she’s finding us a fifth fighter.” said Kurama.

"I don't see why she didn't just ask one of these guys, I heard they're all pretty decent fighters." Kuwabara said, pointing a thumb over his shoulders at the rookies and two old classmates. “Or even her brother, he’s strong.”

“Why don’t you worry about yourself, Kuwabara? Have you gotten any better since our last fight?” said Hiei.

“You’ll see for yourself, half-pint!” Kuwabara said in a boastful manner.

“The match is about to start, maties.” Announced a shrewd looking apparition who had a patch over his right eye; a hook for a right hand, and had a peg left leg. “Now let’s try to get through the gates without any violence.”

“Uh, hey wait a minute, sir! Our team still has some stragglers!” said Kuwabara through the crowd.

“Then we’ll have to put a mark on their heads and send out a hit man. Standard rule of the tournament.” said the apparition.

“Now, now! That’s not necessary!” All eyes turned to the path leading up to where they all were. Yusuke came walking up the path with a small masked person walking beside her. “Sorry to keep you waiting guys.”

Yusuke looked worse for wear, looking exhausted like she had just finished climbing a mountain. Her short black hair had been tied up with loose strands hanging around her face and neck.

“You nearly gave me a heart attack, Urameshi!” said Kuwabara, as Yusuke came walking up to her team and fellow genins.

“These forest hikes really wipe me out!” Yusuke said, as she leaned on a tree to keep herself from collapsing.

“Yeah, you look awful! Oh wait, that’s just you.” Kuwabara teased.

“Hey, that’s the chick from the preliminaries, isn’t it?” Kiba whispered to Shino who simply nodded.

 _That girl…she was able to step in between Lee and that Sand-nin in less than a blink of an eye. She’s no ordinary genin if the Hokage forbids her to take the exams._ Shikamaru thought.

“Yusuke.” Hiei said, as he quickly unsheathed his sword, and lashed out at Yusuke, who dodged with ease. Within a blink of an eye, both Hiei and Yusuke were moving with great speed that it all was a blur. Hiei slashed his sword at Yusuke, while Yusuke dodged each time.

“What is this?” asked Chouji.

“I thought that they were on the same team?” said Sakura.

“Gosh they’re fast! I can barely keep up with my eyes!” said Kuwabara. The blurs stopped, as both fighters had stopped when Yusuke had grabbed the tip of Hiei’s sword with her fingers.

“Damn, Hiei, is this how you say hello to people now?” Yusuke teased, “I’d hate to see your goodbyes.” Hiei smirked.

 _They’re definitely not ordinary!_ Shikamaru thought.

“I don’t know where you’ve been all this time, but it seems you’ve improved your skills a little bit.” said Hiei, as he withdrew his sword back into its sheath.

“Improved a little bit. I’d say she improved a lot a bit!” said Kuwabara.

“Don’t be discouraged. The fact that you could follow their moves shows that you have improved as well.” said Kurama.

“So, Yusu, I assume the little one over there is going to be the fifth member of our team?” asked Hiei. Kuwabara and everyone else looked down at the masked person standing by Yusuke, seeing the size of him.

“You mean this little guy here?” he asked, “He’s even smaller than Hiei! And, what’s wrong with his face? He looks like a mummy or somethin’!”

“Trust me. That one’s gonna be a lot of help to us.” said Yusuke with a confident smirk.

“I don’t know—he barely comes to my waist.” said Kuwabara.

“Forget him. Yusu and I are all we’ll require.” said Hiei.

 _They’re rather confident._ Shikamaru thought, suddenly questioning whether he should trust them or not. _I’ll wait and see what this is all about first._

“All right, guys!” Yusuke yawned, stretching her arms over her head. “Let’s go kick some demon ass.”

“Demons?” Sakura repeated fearfully.

Yusuke looked back at Sakura with a sleepy gaze, waving it off with her hand as she smiled sheepishly.

“You’ll see.” she said, as they all began to make their way up to the gates.

Demons of all shapes, size, and color all moved aside as Yusuke and her team walked by, whispers following after them as they all walked by.

“It’s Urameshi!” They heard many whisper.

“So the Spirit Detective was dragged into this after all.” said others.

And so on and so forth.

“Um, Shuichi-senpai,” Sakura began, blushing as Kurama looked at her. “What do they mean by ‘Spirit Detective’?”

“The Spirit Detective is another term for the guardian of Ningenkai; basically, their job is to keep the balance between the two worlds. You could say Yusu’s reputation has spread rather quickly in the last year.” said Kurama.

“No way. That girl’s some kind of keeper of peace?” Ino asked.

“You could say that.” Kurama said.

 _A few things are beginning to clear up now._ Shikamaru thought. _But I’m still a little skeptical to all of this._


	7. Chapter Seven

“Yuu-chan! It’s about time you guys made it!” said a blue haired girl with pink eyes. “Oh? You brought guests? Ningen guests no less.” she said, looking over Yusuke’s shoulder.

“Um, yeah…about that…” Yusuke began, scratching the back of her head of eleven o’clock bed-hair.

“Urameshi Yusuke! You of all people should know better than to bring ningens to a youkai tournament! Who knows what’ll happen to them!” Botan yelled, her face turning slightly pink with frustration. “What in the world were you thinking?!”

“Hey now, it wasn’t my idea to bring them here, they just came on their own. Besides, Neji and Tenten have some experience, so they have an idea of what to expect.” Yusuke said, sounding somewhat pathetic.

“Fine, I’ll take charge of them while you’re in the ring.” Botan said, suddenly pushing Yusuke out of the way as she took on the role as tour guide. “All right, everyone! Follow me to the stands and we’ll all have a blast watching our team kick youkai butt!”

“She’s cute…but…a little too cheerful for my taste.” Kiba muttered, as he and the rest of the genins all followed the blue haired shinigami up to the stands.

“Let’s go.” Kurama said.

“C’mon, Urameshi, you’re the one who wants to fight them! Well, I guess as the group leader it is your responsibility.” said Kuwabara.

Yusuke did not answer as she was sitting on the floor with her head down. Kuwabara walked over to her and hunched down to get Yusuke’s attention, but soon found out that Yusuke was sound asleep. Kuwabara grabbed her by the shirt, and began shaking her, trying to wake her up.

“Hey! Wake up Urameshi! I said it’s the group leader’s responsibility!” Yusuke didn’t respond as she continued sleeping soundly. “Why do I feel like I’m screaming at myself?!”

“Stop. Whatever training Yusuke went through was apparently immense. You must give her time to recuperate.” said Kurama.

“Ah geez, she’s got some nerve falling asleep at a time like this.” Kuwabara said as he pulled Yusuke onto his back.

xxxxx

The sounds of shouting and cheers were growing louder with every step. When they walked out to the stands, littered with youkais and apparitions, the uproar was so tremendous that it vibrated against their ear drums. Down below a stone ring was in the center of the arena. 

“Botan-chan?! BOTAN-CHAN! Over here!” called a blonde woman, who was waving for their attention. The group walked through the aisle one by one, and sat down on the stone seats that were right in front of the ring, within earshot of Yusuke’s team.

Neji noticed Susumu was sitting beside the blonde woman with little Kimiko sitting on his lap, and Kiba and Shino had taken a seat on the other side of Susumu. Neji took a seat between the blonde woman and Susumu, while Tenten sat one seat below with Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, and Chouji.

“Hey, look! There’s Shuichi-senpai and his team!” said Ino, pointing down eagerly into the pitch as her eyes glittered with admiration at the red haired boy.

“Where’s Yuu-chan?” asked Tenten.

“You see the fool sleeping on that boy’s back?” Susumu said, gaining several nods. “That is our supposed Spirit Detective.”

“NANI?!” Tenten screamed, as she shot up from her seat and began screaming down at Yusuke’s sleeping form. “YUU-CHAN! GET OFF YOUR LAZY ASS, BAKA!”

This sudden out burst caused many youkai heads to turn her way as Tenten sat down with a satisfied look.

“Hey, girly, do you want to become these youkais late-night snack?” came an annoyed voice. They all turned around to see Jiraiya and Naruto sitting behind them.

“Naruto-kun! When did you get here?” Sakura asked with surprise.

“We just got here, Sakura-chan.” said Naruto, his goofy grin in place.

xxxxx

“Ladies and gentlemen, my name is Koto! I’ll be your cute hostess for this year’s tournament, and it’s going to be a messy one!” announced a cat youkai, “For those in the first few rows, raincoats are available!” 

The audience in the stands all were cheering and hollering, screaming for the fights to begin.

“Get on with it, would you?! We came for the fights, not your small talk!” shouted a youkai spectator.

“Now here’s the introduction you boys have been waiting for! Team Rukuyukai!” Koto announced, pointing to Team Rukuyukai on one side of the ring. “And now for this year’s guests, Team Urameshi!” she said, pointing now to Yusuke’s team on the other side.

“Get off our grass you filthy humans!” some of the youkais shouted down.

“Let her fight! She can pay for what she’s done to us!” shouted another bunch of youkais.

“And that goes for those traitors with her, too!” shouted another.

xxxxx

“Wow, they must really hate them.” Naruto said, seeing how the youkai were all jeering and hissing.

“But can you really blame them?” Jiraiya asked, “They’ve become a hated icon among the youkai race.”

“Why is that?” Naruto asked, not really knowing why the ero-sannin had brought him to this place in the middle of the night. He wouldn’t admit but learning that youkai exist and actually sitting among them, he felt on edge.

“Just watch and you’ll see why.” Jiraiya said.

xxxxx

“This sure is one heck of a greeting for special guests.” said Kuwabara. “I don’t think these monsters took their grumpy pills today.” 

“Agreed. It most certainly isn’t pleasant being called a traitor by creatures you’ve never met.” said Kurama.

“Both team’s into the arena!” Koto directed, as the two teams walked up to the center of the ring. 

The two teams were still facing each other, as the crowds cheered and yelled for the competition to begin. A little boy with two red stars on his left cheek looked up at Yusuke and scuffed. 

“Is that girl asleep?” he asked, clearly irritated at Yusuke’s audacity to be so carefree. “Doesn’t she know that we’re gonna kill her and her team?”

“Watch it, punk!” Kuwabara growled.

“As always, the terms of fighting for each match can be decided by the leaders of the two teams. Of course, if the leaders can’t agree, we’ll default to one-on-one fights, determining the winning team by the most individual wins. Make sense?” said Koto.

“Uh, not really, Miss. Our team leader’s still asleep!” said Kuwabara, as he readjusted Yusuke’s dead weight on his back.

“Well then, Kuwabara. You will have to be the one to do it.” said Kurama.

“Really?” Kuwabara asked.

“I don’t wanna go to school, kaa-chan—just let Kuwabara be the leader—has anyone seen my green jacket?” Yusuke mumbled in her sleep.

“If that’s not a transfer of power I don’t know what is! Of course I really don’t like the fact that I was the second choice. But oh well! Let’s do this tournament-terms thing!” said Kuwabara.

“Poor fool.” Hiei muttered.

“I don’t care how we play this fight. It’s not going to make any difference in the end. Just as long as I have time to enjoy my victory.” said Zeru, the appointed leader of the opposing team.

“Let’s do it man-to-man. That’s how real men fight, after all.” said Kuwabara.

“Sounds like an agreement! We’re looking at one-on-one!” announced Koto.

“See you there!” said Kuwabara, as he and his team were heading back to their side of the arena, Zeru, looking at Yusuke still sleeping soundly, began to emit his power.

“Ooh, check this, ladies and gentlemen! Zeru is emitting flames from his body! Don’t you love it?” Koto said excitedly.

“His reiki just shot through the roof! Gee, I hope he’s not mad ‘cause of what I said.” said Kuwabara.

 _Someone of his class with the power of fire? Interesting._ Kurama thought, as he turned his head to Hiei. “Hiei, we had better be careful with this one.”

Hiei didn’t reply, simply looking at Zeru with disinterest. It was an obvious scare tactic by the opposing youkai.

xxxxx

“Whoa! Man, that’s intense!” Kiba said, as he and the rest of the group shielded themselves from the intense heat of the flames. 

“That’s quite a power.” said Susumu, shielding Kimiko more than himself.

“Yeah, you know this’ll be an intense round.” said Jiraiya.

“And yet Yusuke's still asleep.” Neji pointed out bluntly, thinking that something like that would wake even the heaviest of sleepers.

xxxxx

Kuwabara slipped Yusuke off his back and grabbed her by the front of her jacket and began an attempt to wake her, shaking and calling her name. 

“Hey! Urameshi, you gotta wake up! Come on!” Kuwabara looked up at Zeru, who pushed his flames out to encircle the Urameshi team before turning it towards the audience. Burning everyone who happened to be in the way. “What’s this punk trying on us? Come on, Urameshi! We got problems here! Aw shoot, it’s no use!” Kuwabara, said, as all his efforts fell to a deaf ear.

Zeru looked at Yusuke who was still sleeping soundly as her teammate slung her over his shoulder again and walked off to their side of the ring. _All that and still asleep. Maybe Rinku was right. Maybe she is just an idiot._ he thought.

Koto poked her head up over the rings edge, looking to see that the flames were gone. Pulling herself back up into the arena she looked up at the crowd. “Well, people, the flames are out! I noticed everybody’s pretty quiet after that little outburst. But remember that’s half the fun! Now send out your fighters, teams!” Koto said clearly for all to hear.

“I’ll go first!” said the boy, reviving the cheers from the crowd as he hopped up into the ring.

“That little punk is definitely mine!” said Kuwabara, as he pushed Yusuke onto Kurama and jumped into the ring himself.

Kurama gently laid Yusuke on the grass outside the ring, as she mumbled in her sleep, “You can take ‘em out Kuwabara! I have to go hiking...” and rolled over onto her side. Kurama just shook his head before standing up straight to observe the fight.

“Go on kid! Make that trashy ningen suffer!” screamed one of the audience members.

In the arena, the boy looked up at Kuwabara, a disappointed frown on his youthful face.

“Dammit, shoulda’ known I’d get stuck with the weak one. After all that embarrassment last night I was hoping you’d run off.” he said. Kuwabara clenched his jaw and tightened his fists at the kid’s words.

“No limits have been set besides one-on-one! You’re free to use any weapons or techniques you want! First person to stay down or out of the ring for ten seconds is the loser! First round of the match: Rinku versus Kuwabara! Now begin!” Koto said, as she announced for the match to begin.

“I’ll let you have the first shot, short-stuff! Hit me, if you can.” said Kuwabara. Rinku took a side step, walking on the very tips of his shoes playfully.

“Why don’t we play a little first?” said Rinku, as he shot off and began to jump and flip around with acrobatic skills. Using a speed to only confuse his opponent as he left after images of himself behind.

xxxxx

“Wow! He’s fast for a little kid!” Naruto said. 

“Why shouldn’t he? My baby bro is fighting a youkai kid, after all.” said Shizuru.

“If I were in his place, I know I’d be having a difficult time keeping up with that boy.” said Susumu.

xxxxx

“What is this, recess?” Kuwabara said, as he tried to keep up with Rinku’s movements with his eyes. 

“Can you catch me?” Rinku taunted, as he continued to jump around.

“Darn it, where’d he go?” Kuwabara said, as he looked around. His senses told him to look down, and for sure, there he was, Rinku. Jumping upward, Rinku kicked Kuwabara in the jaw, making him stagger backwards.

“Surprise!” Rinku said, as he flipped over Kuwabara’s head, and landed a few feet behind him, bouncing on the tips of his shoes.

“You know kid, you’re starting to make me mad!” said Kuwabara.

xxxxx

“Oh dear, Rinku is fast and incredibly acrobatic.” said Botan. 

“My brother’s just standing there.” said Shizuru with obvious annoyance.

“Its awful.” said Sakura, empathizing what it felt like to be helpless.

xxxxx

“Stop moving!” Kuwabara said, through gritted teeth. 

“Such great agility. His movements will be hard to follow.” said Kurama.

“Bet you wanna give up now, don’t you?” Rinku jeered in confidence, as he continued to jump around.

“I might be worried if it weren’t for one thing. You’re leaving a trail!” Kuwabara said, as he hit Rinku, sending him sprawling to the floor.

“Nice one lame-o.” Yusuke mumbled.

Rinku got up to his feet, exhaling a harsh breath as he glared up at Kuwabara.

“You’re beaten, I can sense your reiki now.” said Kuwabara. Rinku made a running attempt to use his speed again, but Kuwabara was a step ahead, kicking Rinku to the floor.

“That kid’s a disgrace!” shouted one of the youkais.

“Get him off the arena!” shouted another. Rinku stood up with more difficulty, his small body not able to recover fast enough from Kuwabara’s physical attack. 

“Our lessons have helped him more than we thought, Hiei. It seems Kuwabara is the type of fighter whose true skills can only be measured in the ring.” said Kurama. 

“Maybe so, but he still doesn’t understand these fights. He should drop his honor and strike the boy while he’s down.” said Hiei.

Rinku charged at Kuwabara straight on, only to have Kuwabara catch him with his fist into his stomach, sending him flying back. 

“This could be Kuwabara’s best chance to finish him.” said Kurama.

“I don’t wanna torture you! Just stay down until the ref...counts to ten!” Kuwabara said, as he brought his fist down onto Rinku. But only to hit the floor instead as Rinku had used his speed, dodging the blow. Kuwabara stood frozen as he located where Rinku’s energy was.

“You really shouldn’t take so long with those attacks of your!” said Rinku.

 _Where is he?_ Kuwabara thought, as he turned around.

“My turn!” Rinku said, as he swung his right leg around, kicking Kuwabara in the head, seemingly to have broken his neck. Kuwabara fell to the floor, as Koto came running over and looked down in disgust, and began to count.

“One! Two! Three! Four...!”

xxxxx

“What’s he thinking? Get up!” Naruto yelled, trembling with pent up anxiety. 

“I highly doubt a broken neck is something you can just brush off.” said Shikamaru, bracing his elbows on his knees.

xxxxx

“Five!” Koto counted. 

“How was that, Zeru? I thought it’d be more fun if I let him thinking he was winning for a while! The fans liked it too!” Rinku said to his teammates.

“Should’ve known. Kuwabara only seemed better because the boy was leaving a trail on purpose.” Hiei said, not at all surprised by Kuwabara’s impending loss. 

“Six! Seven!” 

“So what’s the point of counting? I broke the dummy’s neck! Say, why don’t you count his last heartbeats!” said Rinku, getting another loud uproar of cheers.

“You’re the best Rinku!” shouted a youkai.

“We slummers are behind you all the way!” shouted another. Rinku waved up to the stands, a giant grin on his face.

xxxxx

“These youkai have no honor to speak of!” said Kiba with a slight snarl as Akamaru barked in agreement from the comfort of Kiba’s jacket. 

“Look!” Sakura said, pointing down into the ring.

xxxxx

“Eight!” 

Rinku’s victory was cut short when he sensed that his opponent was getting back up.

“Actually, my neck is just fine.” said Kuwabara, as he stood up.

“Say, guess we’ll have to fix that, won’t we?” said Rinku, turning around to face Kuwabara.

xxxxx

“He’s okay.” Ino breathed in relief. 

“That boy is something.” said Botan.

“He’s my brother is what he is.” said Shizuru.

xxxxx

“I love it! Just when we thought it was done, the two are facing off again!” said Koto. 

“No more kiddie games! You better start fighting me honest!” said Kuwabara.

“That human’s like a punching bag!” shouted one of the youkais.

“Don’t worry Rinku, just rip him apart!” shouted another.

“They both greatly underestimate each other. I believe the first to realize this will win.” said Susumu. 

“Well, at any rate it’s an entertaining fight.” said Neji.

xxxxx

“The tournaments first fight is locked in a stare-down! Who will throw the next punch?” said Koto excitedly through her microphone. A storm overhead began to cover the sky as random bolts of lightening lit up the sky. 

“Honestly I didn’t think you’d come back so quickly. But even with my guard down and you at your best you still couldn’t beat me. Why don’t you run home—let someone else fight.” said Kuwabara.

“Here’s a better idea. Since I...couldn’t beat you playing, I’ll start using my real weapon!” Rinku reached into his little pouch and pulled out eight yo-yo’s. One between each of his fingers. “Wanna try?” Rinku held up his weapons, and sent his energy into them. “The Serpent Yo-Yo Attack!”

“The Serpent Yo-Yo?” Kurama repeated, his interest peaked. 

“His reiki is increasing.” said Hiei.

“I can feel you’re letting out all your stuff now! So I will too! Here’s a new trick I got! Double Spirit Sword!” Kuwabara said, conjuring up two Spirit Swords, one in each hand. “I think it’s time we finish this thing!” 

The members of the rookie nine were all gaping at Kuwabara’s unique ability.

Rinku leaped into the air and said, “Short Toss!” and threw his left handful of yo-yos down at Kuwabara.

“Do you really think you can win with those children’s toys?” Kuwabara asked, as he swung his sword, only to find that the strings had maneuvered around them, hitting their target.

“Of course.” Shikamaru said, seeing through the strategy. “The strings—they’re alive!” Kuwabara fell back as the yo-yos retreated back into Rinku’s hand. 

“Please tell me I’m not the only one who saw that, people! Somehow the Yo-yos snaked themselves around to avoid Kuwabara’s sword!” said Koto. 

“Yeah, of course they did.” said Rinku, playing with his four yo-yos, as they bobbed up and down from his fingers. “You don’t think I’d just throw ordinary toys around, do you? When I throw the Yo-yos, my Spirit Energy goes into them—kinda like they’re part of me. And they bite, too.”

Rinku youkaistrated as his Yo-yos bit into the stone floor of the arena. “You tryin’ to cut ‘em down with that sword is like, grabbing snakes barehanded. I know a fun new game! I’ll throw my Yo-yos and you try to stay alive!”

Rinku jumped up again, and tossed down his yo-yos as they came after Kuwabara.

“This is my take on walking the dog!” Rinku laughed.

Kuwabara used his sword and pillaged one of the tiles of the arena up, as the Yo-yos bit right through it. Kuwabara repeated his action again as he kept moving backwards. Until finally hitting their target, and wrapping around Kuwabara’s wrists and ankles, and pulling painfully onto the floor. Rinku pulled on his strings with an influence of smashing Kuwabara to the floor. 

“Rinku’s powers get their nastiest when he channels them through a weapon. With the Serpent Yo-yos, he’s more or less unbeatable.” said Zeru. Rinku began to channel more of his energy into his strings as they lifted Kuwabara high into the air, like a kite on a windy day. 

“Well people, I’ll let you use your own imaginations for what happens if that ningen’s poor, frail body falls from the top of the stadium, and crashes all the way down into the hard, stone arena! Isn’t this tournament to die for?” said Koto, as all eyes were now on Kuwabara, as he hung to his life by a thread.

“This doesn’t look good.” Shikamaru said, as he and the rest of the rookies looked up with fearful looks on their faces.

“How do you like this one? It’s my take on ‘Around the World!’” Rinku said, as he pulled on the strings forcefully, bringing Kuwabara crashing into the concrete ring.

“What a glorious fight! The opponent is helpless! It’s hard to counterattack when you can’t even move! I love it!” Koto said with sick amusement.

On the sidelines, Kuwabara’s teammates watched as he was thrown around and hitting the floor by Rinku. And in the stands, the rookie nine all winced at the brutality of the child’s amusement. 

“You see, I told you that Kuwabara’s training wouldn’t be enough...We best assume him dead and plan for the next fight.” said Hiei.

“No...There are still some techniques he hasn’t tried.” said Kurama.

Kuwabara lied on his stomach on the ring floor, lifting his head up and looking at Rinku through one eye. 

“I’m gonna get you! You’ll be screaming mommy!” he said through gritted teeth.

Rinku sighed, “You’re like fighting a brick—how many times do I have to throw you around?” Then a thought struck Rinku as his childish smile came back. “Hey, I know exactly what to do! And I won’t even have to work!”

Rinku sent his Reiki through the yo-yo strings, making them lift Kuwabara up, high into the air.

“Hey! Wait! Uh...What are you doing! I’m gonna get you!” Kuwabara screamed down as the audience watched Kuwabara rise.

In the stands, the rookie nine, Botan, Jiraiya, Susumu, and Kimiko all watched in horror while Shizuru calmly smoked her cigarette. 

“Well, at least baby brother’s getting a good view of the stadium, right?” Shizuru said with a calm demeanor.

“How can you joke right now? Don’t you know what’ll happen if he falls?” asked Sakura, visibly horrified by Shizuru’s nonchalance.

“That’s easy. He’ll die.” Shizuru said with such simplicity.

“Shizuru-san! You should be ashamed of yourself provoking her like that! Sakura-chan is worried because Kuwabara’s life happens to be hanging by a literal thread!” Botan scolded. Shizuru took another drag from her cigarette.

“And us getting upset will make a heck of a difference, won’t it?” said Shizuru.

“Stop it you brat!” Kuwabara screamed, from way over the stadium. 

“Just enjoy yourself! You’ll be coming on down soon enough!” Rinku called up to Kuwabara.

“I don’t like what I think he means by that!” Kuwabara said.

Neji was looking up at Kuwabara, quietly dreading for the worst to happen as he wondered where Yusuke was. “Yusuke.” he whispered, and looked down at Yusuke’s team members and saw her sleeping on the grass.

“Yusuke-san!” Naruto shot up from his seat and screamed down, _“OI! Yusuke-san!_ How can you keep sleeping when your friend is in trouble with these nasty youkai?!” Every youkai around him was now looking at him as she screamed down at the human team. “Help him Yusuke! Get off your lazy butt and help him!”

“Whew! You have some real guts to be screaming for the human underdog in a crowd chock-full of youkai!” said Jiraiya.

“Yeah, kind of like sitting on the wrong side at an Ogre’s Football game.” said Botan

“You’re liable to get hurt,” said Sakura, as she instantly turned to Naruto and whacked him over the head. “Why don’t you go help them?!”

“Why should I? You should help them!” yelled Naruto.

 _“Me?_ Are you kidding?!” Sakura yelled back.

“Well, true progress is achieved through adversity, after all. They’ll be just fine.” said Susumu.

Naruto walked out onto the stairs and began to run down them to get closer. Botan stood up to stop him. “Don’t get any closer, Naruto-kun! We’re not on safe grounds!” she warned. Naruto stopped and turned around.

“Maybe Shizuru nee-san is right and worrying won’t make a difference! But I still have to try!” Naruto said. Turning around his path was blocked by a large and ugly youkai.

“What’s the matter, little boy? You lost? Go on to your filthy home...This here tournament is for apparition’s only.” said the youkai.

“You can’t scare me with that talk! I know Yusuke-san’s beaten creatures a lot bigger than you!” Naruto said, holding his ground.

“Your girl’s asleep. Too bad you can’t protect yourself.” said the youkai, as he stuck his tongue out to lick Naruto.

Naruto took a step back, but found that Shizuru had come up behind him and put her cigarette out on the youkais tongue. The youkai ran off screaming.

“Thanks a lot.” Naruto said. Shizuru replied with a nod of her head.

“So I see where Kuwabara got the need to defend himself growing up.” said Botan.

“Yeah.” Shizuru said bluntly.

Hanging in the air, Kuwabara was gritting his teeth as he looked down at Rinku, holding him up by strings. 

“You know it’s really hard to take this serious! When a little kid...with yo-yos is the one who’s gonna finish me!” Kuwabara said.

Down below, Naruto, Botan, and Shizuru came to the bottom of the stadium.

“What’s the matter with you, Yusu?! Your friend needs you now! Think about that!” Naruto shouted, as his words fell onto deaf ears.

“Hang tight, Kuwabara! I don’t suppose you can fly, can you?” Botan shouted up to Kuwabara. Kuwabara looked to the side and saw three familiar faces.

“Uh? Oh, hey Botan! Oh—Sis? I didn’t know you were here! I’d give you a better greeting, but I’m kinda busy right now!” Kuwabara called down.

“Rinku seems to be hesitating! Why don’t we ask the fans what they want?” Koto said, as the crowd began to scream out to finish the human off.

“Finish him, kid! We’ve seen enough!” shouted one.

“Make him splatter!” shouted a second.

“Let him drop! Let him drop! Let him drop!” the crowd began to chant.

“Say, guess that settles it. Gotta give my fans what they want. And they want a drop.” said Rinku, pulling back his yo-yos as they released Kuwabara to fall.

“This is it, people! Get ready for a boom!” Koto said, as she and everyone else in the stadium watched as Kuwabara fell straight for the ring.

“You just made your first mistake, Rinku! You should have never let me use my hands!” Kuwabara said, putting both his hands in front of him. “Spirit Sword, get long!” Kuwabara’s Spirit Sword extended out in front of him, stabbing into the ring as it absorbed the sock of his fall, and springing him forward, straight towards Rinku.

“Kuwabara makes a sensational recovery! It’s time for the nitty-gritty!” Koto said, as her excitement weld up. Naruto sighed with relief.

“So the sword absorbs your fall like a backwards spring, huh? That’s a pretty neat-o idea from a blockhead. There’s one little problem, though! You flying straight at me just makes it easier for all my yo-yos to hit you at once! And you can’t handle that!” said Rinku, as he shot his yo-yos straight for Kuwabara.

“My only chance for a hit!” Kuwabara said, summoning his Spirit Sword again, as it stretched out to hit Rinku.

“Not that dummy sword again?! I can dodge that easy!” Rinku said, as he took a side jump away. But to his surprise, Kuwabara’s Spirit Sword had bent, following him. _Say what? His sword—can bend now?_ Rinku thought.

“Get the hell out of the way, Rinku!” Zeru shouted from the sideline.

 _We’re going together, you freak!_ Kuwabara thought, just as Rinku’s attack and his attack, hit each other at the same time.

“He really hit—” Rinku’s words faded away as he was forced back.

“That’s right...I hit you!” Kuwabara said, as he too was thrown back. Both fighters being thrown out of the ring on opposite sides.

“So who’s the winner?” asked Chouji. 

“Beats me.” said Shikamaru.

Koto looked from side to side at both fighters, before making her call as the official announcer. 

“Right, well both fighters have been extraordinarily knocked outside the ring! At the very same time!” said Koto.

“Was that the focus of your training?” asked Hiei. 

“Well...more or less. The main focus of our training was to teach him precise control of his Spirit Sword.” said Kurama.

“By the rule, you’re only allowed to stay out of the ring for ten seconds. So, um, I’m just going to start counting...” Koto said. 

“I’d be surprised if either of them got back on their feet in time.” said Hiei. 

“It’s true...Both the yo-yo and the sword made solid hits...Guess we’ll know soon enough.” said Kurama.

“Get up! You’re late...Kuwabara!” Yusuke shouted in her sleep.

“And five!” Koto said, looking over at the fighters, only to see that Rinku had climbed back in the ring. 

“Damn it, I didn’t think he could throw such a blow! I’ll have to use a lot of my chakra just to recover!” Rinku said, as he squatted down and began to heal his wound.

“Rinku has entered the ring after five counts, but it’s not over yet!” said Koto.

“That’s okay. He’s down for good. I’ll have my time to heal.” said Rinku, sure of himself.

“Get up there Kuwabara!” Yusuke said in her sleep. “I’m serious…I know you’re used to losing, but not now!” Her words reached Kuwabara’s ears, making them twitch. 

“Six!” 

Kuwabara shot up onto his feet, a look of angry surprise on his face. “What’d you say?” he shouted.

“Six, Kuwabara! You have four counts to get in the ring!” said Koto.

“Not you—Urameshi!” Kuwabara ran around the ring to where Yusuke was lying, “Out of my way!” Kuwabara bent forward and grabbed Yusuke by her jacket, shaking her. “Little bum, you wanna say that to my face? Are you pretending to sleep now? You scaredy-cat!”

The rookie genins all sweat-dropping, including Jiraiya as his right eye twitches. 

“Seven! And an eight!” 

“Hey! Hold your horses! I’m comin’!” Kuwabara shouted.

“Aw man, I can’t take any more of him right now!” Rinku said, as he manipulated the yo-yo strings that were still loosely hanging from Kuwabara, and bound him down.

“Hey! HEY!” Kuwabara said, as the strings prevented him from moving.

“Nine counts!” Koto said.

“Let go of me, stupid yo-yo strings! That’s cheating!” Kuwabara yelled.

“Ten! And Rinku’s the winner! Team Rukuyukai gets a point!” announce Koto.

“No, no, no, no, no!” Kuwabara shouted, as he ripped the strings apart and hopped up onto the ring and began to march forward. “Hold it, jerks! That wasn’t a fair move! Let’s go!”

“Whoa—you run on batteries or something? I beat you—just please go away!” Rinku cried.

“That was fairly innocent...It’s rare to see both fighters still standing.” said Kurama. 

“I assure you it won’t happen with me.” said Hiei.

“This isn’t over, kid! Meet me when the tournaments done!” said Kuwabara. 

“Go away!” Rinku said, as he turned and ran back to his teammates.

“What is he talking about?” sighed Ino. 

“That punk picking on a little kid.” Kiba scuffed.

“’Scuse me.” Rinku said, as he jumped down from the ring and ran to the far side of the stadium to heal. 

“Used so much power and didn’t even get the kill. He forgets what makes this tournament dark.” said a skinny grey youkai, as he stepped up into the ring.

“Ooh! The next competitor has already stepped up!” said Koto.

“Please...I’ll handle this one.” said Kurama, leaping up into the ring. 

“Kurama. Considering the stakes we can’t afford to take any chances...Don’t leave the ring with him still alive.” said Hiei.

“Naturally.” Kurama said.

“What is he talking about?” Naruto asked, getting annoyed with all the secrecy. 

“Yes, it’s simply time I stepped in!” Botan said, as she leaped over the railing and down onto the stadium floor.

“Are you sure you can do that?” Naruto asked.

“We will deal with the rest of their team. You relax.” said Hiei, sensing Kuwabara’s fatigue.

“I’m not out of this yet! If Urameshi doesn’t wake up, I’ll take the last guy!” said Kuwabara.

“We’ll pray that that doesn’t happen.” said Hiei.

“Alright boys! I’m here! Now let’s whip this team into shape!” said Botan.

“Hey—how’d you get here?” asked Kuwabara, looking at Botan.

“Leave, before you hurt yourself.” said Hiei, not bothering to turn around.

“Well that’s a jolly thing to say to someone who’s going to help you win, don’t you think?” said Botan, putting her hands on her hips.

“You mean you’re like the replacement for Urameshi?” asked Kuwabara.

“No, silly. In addition to being the Spirit Detective’s Assistant and Pilot of the River Styx, I’m also a licensed trainer! I’ll be looking after you all and making sure you stay in tip-top shape for fighting!” said Botan.

“Oh, great! Then maybe you can help nurse this wound here!” Kuwabara said, as he slipped off his shirt only to find that Botan had walked over to Yusuke and was trying to wake the Spirit Detective.

“Reikai to Yuu-chan! Wake up! Come on, now!” said Botan.

“None of that will work. The girl is determined.” said Hiei.

“Well—at least I’ll get her out of the way.” said Botan, as she grabbed Yusuke by the ankles and dragged her away from the ring.

Kuwabara huffed and pulled his shirt back on. “You know...That Rose Whip he’s got must be ten feet long. Where’s he stash it all? All of the ways I can think of sounds kinda painful.” 

“Kurama simply carries around a normal rose...By manipulating it with his Reiki it’s transformed into a whip. Even weeds can turn into a deadly weapon for Kurama.” said Hiei.

“Second fight—Roto versus Kurama—begin!” Koto said. 

“I know you’ve been spending years in the Ningenkai. We all do what we must. I only hope you didn’t—say—get attached to one of them.” said Roto. Kurama’s eyes narrowed, already conscious of what Roto was saying.

Up in the stands, Shizuru sensed something strange coming from Kurama. 

“This red-haired boy. I don’t really think he’s human.” said Shizuru.

“That’s strange—why’d you say that?” asked Tenten. Shizuru took a drag from her cigarette and blew a puff of smoke out.

“It’s just a hunch, but mine are usually right.”

“For example, be mournful of their death...” said Roto, as his right middle finger transformed into a blade. 

“What is your point?” asked Kurama in a placid tone.

Roto launched forward, swinging his blade to slash down on Kurama, only to miss. Kurama was circling around Roto, as he continued to dodge every swipe.

“He’s clearly no match for Kurama. What a joke of a round...It’s a pity you couldn’t have taken him and let Kurama deal with the little child and his yo-yos.” said Hiei. 

“Hey you watch it shorty! I got cheated is all!” said Kuwabara defensively.

Kurama enclosed behind Roto, ready to strike a deadly blow. 

“Your skills weren’t enough for this tournament...Say your last words.” said Kurama.

“I have your human mother, Kurama...Or should I say—Shuichi!” Kurama was slightly caught by surprise as Roto spun around, nicking Kurama’s left cheek. His team looked on in surprise to see Kurama has been wounded.

“What happened? He’s bleeding—You said no match!” Kuwabara said, rounding on Hiei. 

From the back wall where Yusuke lay sleeping still, she mumbled: “Stupid cheater. I hate him.” Botan looked down at Yusuke, a questioning look on her face.

“You sure you’re asleep?” she asked.

Back in the ring, Roto had reached into his jacket and had pulled out a device with a small red button. 

“Allow me to introduce my little button...When I press it, a signal will be sent to my youkai brother. He’s been tracking your mother for some time, you see—And he’s been very anxious to bite her head off.” said Roto. Kurama hesitated a moment, before letting his arms fall limp to his sides. “So you understand...No fighting back!” Roto said as he began to beat Kurama brutally across the ring’s floor.

Kurama took a step back and flicked a pebble straight at Roto’s face.

“Oh honestly...Do you think throwing a pebble at my face is the best thing to do in this situation?” Roto asked, looking at Kurama’s determined face. “You’ve been warned! With one push of this button your mother will meet her death in a very unsightly manner!” Roto said, as a wicked grin spread across his ugly face. “Now fold your arms behind your back and let me hit you as I please!”

Kurama stood firmly still, before caving in to Roto’s command.

“Oh yes! That’s much better! I love that posture of forced submission...Why train hard to be the best when you can hold one of these?” said Roto, waving the button around in front of him.

“Mysterious! Kurama has become totally obedient to his opponent!” called out Koto as the crowd cheered on.

“What’s wrong Kurama? Let him have it!” shouted Kuwabara. 

“Quiet.” said Hiei.

“Yes, beautiful! Roto has somehow hypnotized him!” said one of the fans. 

“When do we hear the bones break!” said another fan.

“Gee, that’s so lame,” said Rinku, looking up into the ring. “Roto always uses that dirty trick of his.” 

“Yes, and he always wins...That’s the goal, remember?” said Zeru.

“I guess so.” Rinku sighed.

“You want to try...I can see it in your pretty eyes!” said Roto, seeing Kurama’s stern gaze. “I know what you’re thinking...‘What if I can quickly cut off that left arm of his?’ ‘But what if the severed finger still presses the button?’” 

“A loss would make it two to zero.” said Jiraiya. 

“Yes, I’m sure they’re aware of that.” said Susumu.

“Kurama remains absolutely motionless! What’s the cause? Has he lost his willingness to fight?” said Koto. 

“Why don’t you answer her?” asked Roto, as he kicked Kurama in the stomach. “Tell the crowd the truth. Tell them you refuse to fight for the sake of a human tramp!” said Roto, as he began to punch Kurama across the face over and over again.

“It’s brutal! It’s violent! It’s wonderful! Roto is punching him like a slice of meat and there’s no retaliation!” said Koto.

Roto stopped his beating as he stared at the look Kurama was giving him. Lifting up his right hand, he brought up his blade, dragging the tip slowly across his already wounded left cheek.

“I hate that look. Despite all I’ve done you still have that look like you’re superior to me! Stop—that—look!” Roto brought up his blade sharply across Kurama’s cheek. “It doesn’t matter, anyway! Because I’m the one who has the power now!” Roto stepped back and lifted up his right knee. “I would like you to lick the scum off of my boot. I just can’t seem to keep it clean. And after you’ve wiped the whole thing clean I will decapitate you and spare your nasty mother’s life. And since you care about her, Shuichi, it’s really your only choice!”

Kurama stared at Roto with his stern gaze before answering.

“I will not.” he said.

“What?!” said Roto in surprise. Kurama unfolded his arms and brushed off his right sleeve with care.

“Go ahead...Press it now if you wish.” said Kurama.

“In the end your true character emerges. You’re nothing special! Nothing high class! Just a selfish youkai like all the rest of us here! Look at me like I’m dirt! But in the end it’s a lie! You think of only yourself!” said Roto.

“Push it!” said Kurama sharply.

“I will! I—” Roto froze, unable to move his arm. “I—can’t move!” Kurama walked up to Roto’s paralyzed body and swiped the device out of his hand.

“Fighting on the strength of one threat is a very risky gamble. What if I truly didn’t care? Or what if I could just make you immobile?” said Kurama.

“It’s hard to tell what’s happening now! But it’s clear that Kurama has control!” said Koto.

“I’ve sewn the seed of the Death Plant in your body. And it’s had plenty of time to take root.” said Kurama. Roto looked down and saw a sprout of a plant coming out of his chest. He then realized that the pebble Kurama had flicked at him was merely a distraction so as not to notice the seed.

“I feed it with my chakra. I have but to will it and it will instantly bloom. I’m afraid there won’t be anything left of your evil life after that.” said Kurama, as he turned away and began to walk back to his team.

“Wait Kurama! You don’t have to do this! I never actually would’ve press the button! I swear it! I’m just a low-class! I don’t know any better! Come on. You believe in mercy, don’t you?” said Roto.

Kurama stopped halfway; he turned his head to the side and simply said: “No.” In an instant, the seed bloomed and sprouted out from Roto’s body, turning into a brush of beautiful flowers.

“What irony...Such beauty, sprung from such an ugly soil.” said Kurama as he reached his team and hopped down from the ring.

“Well, that one’s definitely over! The score is tied at one!” said Koto as the score board marked the victory.

“Oh wow!” Ino gasped, “He’s just so—so—so cool!” 

“He is, isn’t he?” Sakura said as the two girls squealed.

“What about your precious Sasuke?” Shikamaru asked.

“Yeah, Sasuke-kun’s still cool, but…” Sakura began as a blush crept up to her cheeks.

“But he doesn’t hold a candle to match Shuichi-senpai’s coolness!” Ino finished.

“What a fool. So intent on proving himself he couldn’t notice your moves. Don’t worry about his youkai friend. He vanished the moment Roto died.” said Hiei. 

“Then you knew.” said Kurama.

“What a relief...” Yusuke mumbled. Kurama looked down at her, and nodded.

“Yes...” he whispered.

“Okay, enough secret-glancing stuff! What just happened?” Kuwabara asked.

“Yes, do tell.” said Botan.

“Its past.” said Hiei.

“Agreed.” said Kurama.

“That isn’t very friendly of them.” pouted Botan.

“Those youkai think they’re so darn cool.” Kuwabara huffed, shoving his hands into his pockets.


	8. Chapter Eight

Koto stepped into the center of the ring, her microphone held up in front of her face. “Would the next fighters please come forward!” she announced.

“These fights are even more intense than our preliminaries.” Kiba said, scratching Akamaru’s ears nervously. 

“Yeah, I’ve never even seen these techniques before, what sort of ninjutsu are they using?” Sakura asked.

“It’s not a form of any jutsu whatsoever.” said Jiraiya. “In latent terms, they’re basically burning off chakra and using a special form of which they call reiki. Whereas chakra is not visible to the naked eye, reiki, if powerful enough, can be seen.”

“But that’s impossible.” Sakura said in disbelief.

“It does explain a few things.” Shikamaru murmured.

The crowd was shouting down insults to Team Rukuyukai, cursing and booing them for losing to “traitors”.

“Next fighters forward!” said Koto again, becoming impatient with both the teams. “Hello?” Koto folded her arms in front of her, tapping her foot. _What’s a girl gotta do for new blood?_ she thought. Her attention was soon drawn away to Team Rukuyukai’s next fighter who stepped into the ring.

“What? Their team leader is fighting now?” said Kurama. 

“But he should go last!” Kuwabara said. “Maybe there’s a mistake—”

“No. Zeru is definitely the strongest of the four remaining. He’s fighting angry. It’s obvious he’s not taking this seriously enough.” said Hiei.

Yusuke rolled over onto her side, mumbling something about a sandwich.

“Yes, and we’re just the picture of professionalism.” Botan retorted, glaring down at Yusuke’s sleeping form.

“Urameshi Team, can we get on with it here?” said Koto.

“I’ll go. This one’s been irritating me ever since last night.” said Hiei, as he removed his scarf that was wrapped around his neck aside, and stepped up onto the ring.

“Alright! Rukuyukai Team, Zeru! Team Urameshi, Hiei!” announced Koto as an uproar of cheering came from the crowd.

“I know a great deal about your technique.” Hiei said. “You harnessed heat energy with such great precision, that it resembled a knife cut. But one of the edges was sloppily melted. You have your flaw.”

“As do you...I don’t think I need advice from someone who has to use a fake eye.” said Zeru.

“Fight!” called out Koto. Flames immediately erupted from Zeru’s body, forcing Koto to retreat to the side. Hiei merely stood his ground, unimpressed by the flames.

“Not intimidated yet?” asked Zeru, as he conjured up more flames that spread out into the crowd. Kuwabara ducked and covered, as Kurama stepped aside and the masked fighter shielding himself with his own energy. Hiei merely gave a short laugh. “I wouldn’t laugh just yet.” He said, as he held up his right hand and shot out a stream of more flames straight at Hiei. Only to have Hiei jump into the air, dodging the flames.

Koto crawled back up onto the ring and was looking up at the damage. “Unfortunately Hiei was not charred by the fire! But there’s more coming his way!” she said. “Zeru’s blows are fantastic and Hiei must run for his life! Along with a good deal of the fan base.”

Hiei, after running and dodging all the blasts, had now landed back in the arena.

“You’ve become so quiet now...Too frightened to make any more of my supposed flaws?” taunted Zeru.

“Actually...I’m bored.” said Hiei.

“Actually, you’re dead!” said Zeru, as he erupted into flames and began to absorb them, causing his color to change.

“What’s this? Oh wow! His skin is changing color! He...seems to be engulfed in heat! He’s glowing like a poker!” said Koto.

Zeru launched himself forward, plunging his right hand straight into Hiei. Engulfing him in flames.

“Nice one!” Koto complimented.

“I’m not finished yet.” said Zeru, as he sent a wave of more flames up at Hiei. After all that, Hiei’s body fell to the arena floor with a heavy thud, leaving the crowd speechless.

“Wow, Zeru! You never told us you could be so savage! I love it!” said Koto passionately.

“No—no I can’t believe it!” said Kuwabara. 

“You saw it yourself, people...Hiei is done!” said Koto. 

“You really think he’s beaten?” asked Tenten up in the stands. 

“I’m afraid he’s a little more than that.” said Chouji.

“These people cannot be real!” Sakura exclaimed, unable to grasp what she just saw.

“What a weak thing. You can rest in hell.” said Zeru, looking down at Hiei’s burning body in disgust before turning to walk back to his team. 

“Oh, well, that fight wasn’t a long one. But when you’ve got scorching moves like Zeru’s, a little goes a long way!” said Koto.

“Yes...He’s so talented I’m reluctant to make the kill.” Zeru stopped in tracks, unable to move. A sharp gasp was heard from Koto.

“Oh my! Hiei has survived! He’s on his feet! He’s...smoldering!” said Koto. Zeru turned around, not believing what he was seeing. But there he was, on his feet. His clothes were a bit tattered, but he was on his feet, not a single scratch on him.

“My fire! He survived it all! How...could you?” he stuttered. Hiei’s third eye opened, burning away the band that covered it.

“I believe we’ve covered that. So my Jagan Eye may not be natural. But it does give me exactly what I need!” Hiei said, “Dragon of the Darkness Flame!” All the flames were suddenly put out, and was replaced by Hiei’s own energy.

“I don’t believe it’s true! He’s going to attempt the Darkness technique!” said Kurama.

“The Darkness? What does that mean?” asked Botan. 

“Dragon of the what?” asked Naruto.

“Dragon of the Darkness Flame. It’s incredibly dangerous...I’ve heard of it once, but I didn’t think anyone could do it.” said Jiraiya, leaning forward in his seat.

“Black flames! But they’re—from the deepest pits of the Reikai! Oh help me...” said Zeru, as he watched his fate unfold as Hiei’s body was engulfed in black flames. 

“You know it’s impossible to control it completely! Once I release it I have no say! I have the power to pull you into oblivion...” Hiei said, raising his right arm. “I assume just my right arm will do. You should never have insulted my Jagan eye. Because you see, in a way it has its own mind, and loathes disrespect. Resisting it is not something I would do.”

“I realized I’m supposed to stay...” Koto said. “But in light of the situation we have here—Retreat!” Koto ran off the ring and ducked behind it, covering her cat ears.

Hiei took hold of his right arm, as the sky grew dark and lightening flashed overhead.

“Dragon...of...the Darkness Flame!” A black dragon shot out from Hiei’s right hand, hitting Zeru head on into the wall of the stadium. Fans in that area screamed and ran for cover. Then, everything was suddenly calm. Yusuke was still sound asleep, rolling over onto her other side, rubbing her nose with the back of her hand while all the onlookers saw Hiei still standing in the arena, his right arm burnt black.

“Hiei…has succeeded.” breathed Kurama with amazement. 

Koto looked up from her hiding place, seeing all was clear, she looked around, seeing only one fighter was standing. 

“Where’s Zeru?” All heads turned to the scorch mark where the dragon had hit. “There’s his outline, at least. Well...He’s definitely out of the ring.” said Koto.

“Believe me, he’s not coming back...That cinder is all that is left.” said Hiei.

“Yes, then I suppose counting to ten would be a little ridiculous...Let’s give it up for Hiei!” announce Koto. No one uttered a sound as Hiei made his way back towards his team.

“Yeah! We’re punchin’ our way to the top! Hiei can beat anyone with that move!” Kuwabara paused in his cheering. “Hiei can beat anyone with that move...Am I listening to myself? What if he decides to be a bad guy again? What if he decides to shoot us with the dragon?” Kuwabara asked. 

“Don’t worry, fool...We’ve entered into an alliance and I’m not the type to break it...Of course after we win the tournament I can’t guarantee a thing.” said Hiei, flinching a moment from the searing pain in his arm.

On the other side of the ring, what remained of Team Rukuyukai were trembling. The two who did not fight yet, were quivering in fear. 

“They got Zeru.” said one.

“They got him really fast.” said the other, both backing away towards the exit.

“We’re not nearly as strong as him.”

“Tell you what Rinku, we’ll let you handle the rest, okay?” Both fighters quickly ran off, leaving Rinku.

“Wait! Don’t leave me here!” Rinku called out. Suddenly a cry was heard, and then a tall man with a blue Mohawk came walking into the stadium. Dragging both the two fighters back, who were now dead, while carrying a large bottle of liquor in the other hand with the heavy smell of alcohol on him.

“Ah crap...It’s bright out here.” he said.

“You’re here, Chu?” asked Rinku, a bit surprised to see the tall man. Chu bent down to Rinku's level, hiccupping a bit as he looked at Rinku with unfocused eyes.

“Hey, will you explain and—uh, tell those guys not to run away again.” Chu said, slurring a bit as he stood up straight. “There’s a fight to fight. You know…it’s not my fault I killed ‘em.” Chu walked over to the ring, dropping the bottle of liquor as it smashed to pieces. “Oh, bloody...someone put a small wall in the way. Okay, up-see-daisy.” Chu fell backward onto the grass. “Hey, no need to make the ring taller! Let’s just have some fun! It is bright out here.”

“Oh my, a drunken mad man has escaped into the ring.” said Botan. Everyone looked back down into the ring where a tall man with a mow-hawk had stumbled into the ring. Swaying a bit on his feet. 

“He doesn’t seem very threatening.” said Naruto.

"Yeah, but he smells pretty bad." said Kiba, scrunching up his nose.

“True, but I have a feeling this new fighter is much stronger than he’s letting on.” said Jiraiya.

“I agree.” said Susumu.

“I agwee! I agwee!” cheered Kimiko, waving her little chubby arms above her head.

“Aren’t you cute!” said Ino as she playfully poked Kimiko’s little tummy making the little girl giggle.

Neji was rather amazed that Kimiko wasn’t at all affected by the hundreds of demons and apparitions that infested the stadium. Nor was she affected by the late hour and strangely cold summer night.

“Let’s go you sooks. I wanna get a good brawl in before my fun wears off...In that case they better fight me all at once!” Chu threw back his head and laughed, up until he sneezed. 

“So, who’s gonna take him? It hasn’t been very long since all three of us fought our matches...Guess we could draw straws or something...” said Kuwabara. 

“Hurry up!” shouted Chu. 

“Chu seems extremely impatient!” noted Koto, the tournament’s referee.

“What’d you say?!” Chu blurted out, turning around.

“I only say it as I see it.” said Koto.

“Don’t go on confusing me with big words! Just get me a fighter!” said Chu.

“Right!” said Koto, running to the other side of the ring towards Yusuke’s team.

“Pretty tail she’s got, that one. Think I might fall in love with her.” Chu said to himself.

“Urameshi Team, present your combatant!” said Koto. 

“Well, we still have that Masked Fighter...” Kuwabara looked back at the Masked Fighter. “Come on man, it’s your turn!” The three of them all turned around to the Masked Fighter who merely just stood where he was.

“If you can’t give me someone I’ll have to disqualify!” said Koto.

“No, no! Hold on a second! I guess I’ll have to take control of this fight! Unless, of course, I can get Urameshi to wake up!” Kuwabara turned to point at Yusuke; only to find the spot she was occupying to be vacant. “That’s weird, where’d she go?”

Everyone turned around to see Yusuke jumping up into the ring, fully awake, and ready to fight.

“Well that’s unexpected.” said Neji. 

“Indeed...” said Shikamaru.

“Whew! Who's been boozin'? Sort of reminds me of home.” said Yusuke, as she rubbed the last of sleep from her eyes. 

_After all the explosions, a stink wakes her,_ thought Susumu, _Typical._

“Hey all you stupid demons! I’ve been trying to sleep through your clever trash-talk long enough and I’m ready to kick some asses!” Yusuke shouted.

Neji hunched over, placing his elbows on his knees, staring down at Yusuke with a smirk on his face. “Great way to make friends, Yusuke!” he said.

“It’s perfect! Tell ‘em, kid!” shouted Jiraiya.

“Are you certain you’re ready to fight? You’ve been sleeping for awhile now.” said Botan. 

“Ah, give me a break! That’s why I’m takin’ this jerk! I always get some light exercise in the morning—uh—er—night? What time is it, anyway?” Yusuke wondered, taking off her jacket and throwing it outside the ring.

“Ning-nong.” said Chu, as Yusuke walked towards the center of the ring. The crowd beginning to chant:

“Kill Yusuke! Kill Yusuke! Kill Yusuke!”

“Gee, that’s intimidating. Never heard so many voices hate one person so much.” said Naruto, as he looked around the stands of all the chanting demons. 

“But can you really be surprised? Yusuke’s become something of a boogeyman for the apparitions.” said Hiei, surprising the group a bit when he responded. After all, they were sitting in front row seats.

“I guess she has beaten a bunch of their bad-guy role models. But I’ve been helping Urameshi! Why didn’t they scream ‘kill me?’” asked Kuwabara.

“Perhaps because you lost?” Neji implied casually.

“Hey now! They didn’t know that before the fight!” said Kuwabara.

Despite appearances Kurama could sense a danger that went beyond what everyone was perceiving. _Yusuke you must be cautious. Hiei would never admit it, but attempting the Darkness technique is not something he ever desired to do. In truth, he had no other choice._ Kurama thought. _To defeat Zeru’s substantial power, Hiei had to unveil the technique. And it’s cost him dearly. The Dragon of the Darkness Flame is not meant to be controlled. He may never be able to use that arm again. If this Chu is their true team leader, as I suspect he is, then his powers must be even greater then Zeru’s. Please Yusuke. Be wise._

“Stay there for a bit. I forgot something.” Chu said, as he phased out of sight and next to Koto with such speed he swiped up Koto’s microphone. “Sorry Sheila, I gotta borrow.”

“Please, don’t call me that.” said Koto in disgust.

“Um, okay, I just wanted to set the record straight before we get this thing going! Right, basically it’s that I’m a really ace person, and the only thing I suck at—is paper, rock, scissors!”

Yusuke stared, a bit confused at what Chu was trying to get across. And she was not alone. The entire stadium had gone quiet.

“What the hell is he saying?” asked one of the fans.

Koto took back her microphone.

“Let me try to translate for the drunkard here. Earlier this morning, the Rukuyukai Team decided on their roster through paper-rock-scissors. Chu lost pathetically and became the alternate, but he wants you to forget all that because he is number one!” said Koto.

“Yeah!” Chu roared.

“No need to thank me—that’s why I’m here!” said Koto.

“Wow, she’s a really perceptive person, isn’t she?” Kiba said. 

“Oh no, Chu’s gonna start acting dopey again! I can feel it!” said Rinku. Yusuke began laughing at Chu, unable to stop herself. 

“I’m strong, okay! Do you even get what I’m trying to yab to you?” said Chu.

“Yeah stupid, I understand!” Yusuke said, as she began warming herself up. “It’s not too difficult, you know! You were scared to fight me before, and now you’re blaming it on some dumb game!”

“Nah! That’s not right! Didn’t you hear what the foxy was saying?”

“Paper, rock...scissors.” Yusuke mocked as she waved her hands.

“Come on! This substitute fighter’s a pathetic drunk!” shouted one of the fans, instantly getting Chu’s attention as he sprung forward towards the stands.

“Who said that?! Ratbag! I heard you!” shouted Chu, as he grabbed a random person.

“No it wasn’t me!”

“This substitute’s a pathetic drunk, huh? Take that back! I am NOT a substitute! I meant to do paper, but my hands got stuck on scissors! Damn thing could happen to any bloke! Right then—now you figure it all out perfectly, don’t you?” said Chu as he jumped over the railing, back to the ring. But not before swiping a bottle of whiskey from someone.

“Hey! That’s my drink!” slurred the demon.

“Come on! At least let me stretch my muscles!” said Yusuke.

“Ah, this is plenty great! You don’t think I can fight either, do you? Well let me tell you something Sheila! I, uh, I’m like a master of drunken fighting!” Chu said, before taking a long swig of the whiskey and throwing the bottle aside. He walked up to the ring began to climb up. “Suiken Technique—that’s the official name I think. You get distracted by my irregular moves. Crap of craps it’s bright out here!”

 _Interesting,_ Neji thought, _someone has actually mastered that technique without actually having alcohol take over. The complete opposite of the effects on Lee._

“Listen to this joker—he’s insane.” said Shizuru.

“Now, now, Shizuru-san, we don’t want to attract anymore attention than we already have.” said Botan nervously, looking up at the older woman.

“She’s right though, that man acts like a complete drunken fool.” said Susumu.

“Well I know from school seminars drunk driving kills people—Maybe drunk fighting’s kinda the same thing.” said Kuwabara.

“This is embarrassing.” said Rinku. 

“Yeah wobbly, give me a break...So the tipsy fighting thing might be weird but I’ve still heard of it before. You better have somethin’ else to make this a real challenge. I didn’t come all this way to baby-sit a drunk.” said Yusuke. 

“Then wait a minute...You won’t yabber that once I hit my groove. ‘Course, I got to stumble into it first. We’re going to enjoy this.” said Chu.

“Watch his movements.” said Kurama. 

“I know. He’s beginning.” said Hiei.

 _If I’m right, this man has taken the Suiken Technique to a higher level with his strange chakra._ Neji thought. _How do you plan to go about it?_

The sky became overcast with clouds as a lightening storm brewed, yet the crowd remained in their seats, wanting to see how the match will be played out.

“Its leader versus leader!” said one of the fans.

“Yes! Blood! Blood!” shouted another.

“Kill Urameshi! Kill her for us all!” screamed one of the onlookers.

 _The youkai, they really hate that girl’s guts._ Shikamaru thought, recalling the forest part of the exams and how Yusuke intercepted the Sound Nins without a problem. 

“This is so exciting! I’ve never heard such uproar for an early fight! I can’t hear myself! I could say horrible things and no one would know it!” Koto said, feeling the excitement herself. “Ever so slowly the crowd is calming down. And it seems the same is true for Chu—why—his previously glazed-over eyes could almost be called sober!” 

“Suddenly I fear this Chu won’t be easy.” said Tenten. 

“I hear ya.” said Chouji, Naruto, and Kiba.

In the ring, both fighters were staring each other down before Koto was to announce the match. A smirk tugging at the corner of Yusuke’s mouth. 

“You know...I’ve heard lots about you. ‘Course...I think you’re a scared little kid who gets lucky.” Chu said. Yusuke’s jaw clenched, insulted to be called a ‘scared little kid.’ “Now, now. Try to loosen up.”

“It’s going to be hard for Yusu-chan to survive this one.” said Shizuru. 

“Why do you say that?” asked Naruto.

“Well it’s just a hunch. But, mine are usually right.” said Shizuru.

“The girl has become Genkai’s apprentice, and she’s undergone her training two times now. But up to now we haven’t seen its results...Surely she must have learned her special technique.” said Jiraiya.

“What sort of ‘special technique’?” Shino asked, speaking for the first time.

“I’m not allowed to say, but if we’re lucky, we might be able to witness it.” said Jiraiya.

In the ring, Koto looked from one fighter to the other, her left hand raise. 

“Let the fight begin!” she announce, letting his hand drop. Chu’s powers began to rise, as a strange aura surrounded him.

“At last he shows himself...I’ve never sensed reiki of this kind!” said Kurama. 

“Watch carefully...I want to know what you think of my stumbling little feet.” said Chu, as his movements suddenly became very fast, flowing like liquid. 

“What the—?” Yusuke tried to keep up with the movements with her eyes as Chu circled around her with his flowing speed.

“That guy’s fast.” said Kuwabara. 

“Notice how his body flows.” said Susumu.

“Yes, and his speed only adds to the problem. Good luck trying to hit him.” said Jiraiya.

“Finally! Chu’s started acting serious!” said Rinku. 

“Wow, people...I guess the loon has talent after all! His moves are so fast and bizarre I can’t even tell where he is!” said Koto. 

_Focus, Yusuke. You gotta find this guy..._ Yusuke thought to herself. She focused in on her left side, and blocked Chu’s first hit with her arms up. 

“Have another conk!” said Chu, getting Yusuke in the stomach, sending her flying upwards.

Hiei caught the hit with his sharp eyes. _Five...? Impressive._ He thought with a slightly wicked smirk on his face. 

_That was way too fast to see!_ Shikamaru thought as Chu jumped up to get behind Yusuke, and gave another blow to the back of her neck, sending her smashing into the arena floor. 

“Even from this killer view, I couldn’t track Chu’s strange moves. But I suspect we’ve missed some of Yusu’s fantastic agony. Let’s double check with our new slow-motion Instant Replay feature!” Koto said, as all eyes were directed up to the giant screen that replayed the entire event in slow-motion. “Yes! Chu actually gave five quick wallops, and then finished with a to-die for blow to the back of the neck! Amazingly painful, don’t you think?” said Koto.

“Quite a beating.” stated Jiraiya. 

“Yeah, she’s not even fighting back.” said Naruto.

“Hey, shut up! It’s not you who’s fighting in the ring.” said Kuwabara.

“If I were fighting in the ring I wouldn’t leave myself so obviously open to the enemy!” Naruto shouted.

“Like you’ve ever fought a demon, you punk!” Kuwabara shouted back in Yusuke’s defense.

 _No. I wouldn’t exactly say that._ thought Kurama, who was standing right beside Kuwabara.

Chu walked over to Yusuke who was lying on the arena floor, seeming to be winded. “Had enough, have ya?” said Chu.

“Of course not!” Yusuke said, springing back onto her feet, surprising Chu a bit. “This game has just begun!” Yusuke began punching at Chu, who dodged each blow with his flowing speed. _What the hell is with this guy?_ Yusuke thought, as she swung another punch, only to miss. Performing a series of hand seals, Yusuke created two Kage Bunshins of herself and began to attack Chu at once.

“Wow! Yusuke has made clones of herself and are now attacking Chu, taking advantage of the outnumbered drunkard!” Koto said, “It’s easy to forget that this tiny little girl is actually a kunoichi in her own right!”

“Would you stop jiggling?!” Yusuke yelled. Chu hit the two clones, making them disappear and made a move to hit Yusuke, only to be brushed off. Then he went around and tried to knock Yusuke across the head, only to be blocked in the same manner as before. Then he caught Yusuke across the face with his fist and continued on his beating. Yusuke staggered back a bit, stopping to spat out some of her blood onto the floor before charging forward at Chu for another assault.

“Try using your feet! Or your elbows maybe! He wouldn’t expect that!” shouted Kuwabara. 

“Kuwabara—Do me a favor and shut the hell up!” Yusuke yelled, finally connecting her fist under Chu’s chin, hurtling him to the floor. 

“Alright!” cheered Kuwabara and Naruto. 

Yusuke stared down at Chu’s body, waiting for the next move. Then, without warning, Chu’s body vanished and reappeared behind her. Yusuke looked back just in time to see Chu’s back facing her, and then was kicked out of the ring. Skidding across the grass, making a trail of dirt behind her as she went crashing into the wall. Neji, along with the other shinobis, all went wide-eyed at the very swift attack displayed upon Yusuke. 

“My! Such a delicious attack! I wish we had time to watch every blow on the Instant Replay! Suffice to say: Urameshi Yusuke has been buried in a pile of rubble!” said Koto.

“Did everyone else feel that? Chu must be five times stronger than that brat I went up against! We’re in some trouble!” said Kuwabara. 

Chu gave a bubbly burp as he stumble backwards and fell back on his rear. 

“Hey, Foxy, can you lend me a hand?” Koto walked up to Chu and had her microphone pulled downwards. “Right, I still need another one!” Chu shouted.

“Let me translate again. As with all Suiken Fighting Masters, Chu gets more effective the more he drinks. I believe he’s asking us to be more patient while he acquires the rest of his—clumsiness!” Koto was pulled down onto Chu’s lap as he began to pet her like a house pet, making Koto laugh out loud.

“Exactly! What do you think the chances are of us gettin’ together, lady?” asked Chu.

“Slim to none!” said Koto.

“Hey, lovebirds! She’s out of the ring!” Jiraiya yelled, earning a conk on the head from both Naruto and Kimiko. 

"Just whose side are you on, Ero-sannin?!" Naruto yelled.

“Oh wake up, jerk! I was checking on Chu to make sure he was fit to fight! Now moving on!” Koto ran over to the edge of the ring and began her count. “One...!” 

“I hope Urameshi doesn’t get stuck out of the ring like I did.” said Kuwabara. 

“Then one of you would fight Chu in a tiebreaker.” said Botan.

“I was thinking about that...That’s why I hope she gets herself up.” said Kuwabara.

“Five...!”

“Come on now, kid! I thought you wanted to see some challenging techniques! I haven’t done nothing bonzer yet.” said Chu, who was now back on his feet. At the count of nine from Koto, Yusuke had shot out from under the rubble and was back in the ring in a split second.

“That was close! I could’ve been killed if I didn’t guard myself.” said Yusuke, as she rolled her left shoulder.

“I get it! The old ‘see it coming and block with the shoulder’ trick! What a champ, right?” said Kuwabara, putting an arm around Kurama’s shoulder in excitement.

“She certainly has a high tolerance for pain.” Shino said.

“Not only that, but she could possibly rival our jounin teachers.” Shikamaru said.

“Yeah! Rip him a new one!” shouted Sakura.

“There you go kid.” said Shizuru.

“Sorry. Its exciting.” said Sakura, as she sat back down with a deep blush on her cheeks.

“No need to be embarrassed, Sakura-chan. We’re here to cheer on Yuu-chan, remember?” said Tenten.

“GO YUSUKE-SAN! SHOW THESE LAMOS THAT GIRLS ARE BETTER!” Ino cheered loudly.

Yusuke sweat-dropped as she looked into the stands and waved awkwardly at Ino and the girls cheering her on. After she regained her composer again she smirked up at Chu. “One dumb mistake and I’m pushin’ daisies, right?” she said. 

“Yeah, pretty much, kid.” said Chu.

“Ya know, this whole life-or-death thing, I’m starting to like it. Let me guess, you too?” Yusuke asked, smirking.

“Never any pleasure in playing if it ain’t for keeps.” said Chu.

“That’s good, drunkie. We finally found something in common.” said Yusuke.

“You can fight at any time!” said Koto.

Yusuke held up her right arm, and formed her hand like a gun, pointing it point-blank at Chu, then shooting her Spirit Gun in the opposite direction. Destroying one of the top sections of the stadium. Neji was stunned, to put it plainly (along with everyone else). He had never known that Yusuke could harness such powerful chakra to make it visible without hand seals, or looking faint. And she did it with such natural ease.

“Hey! Why the heck did she go and waste her bullet?” asked Kuwabara. 

“Good question. I’ll assume it wasn’t a matter of bad aim.” said Botan.

Yusuke brought back her right arm, her hand still imitating a gun. 

“My Spirit Gun. You better get to know it.” she said, spreading out her fingers to count how many shots are left as the tips of her fingers glowed brightly. “I got three more left, and one could probably kill you. Not too long ago I could only fire one of these a day, but, well I was just so scrawny back then.” said Yusuke.

“Just like Chu, Yusuke has introduced her move before using it on her enemy! But this is the Dark Tournament, not the ‘Happy Game’! Where are the dirty cheats? The blackmail threats? The backstabs?” asked Koto.

“What kind of attack is that?! No genin could have chakra that powerful!” Sakura yelled. 

“What the hell?! What kind of technique is that?!” Kiba yelled, while Akamaru barked in agreement. “You sure you're a genin?!”

“Hey! Is this why the Hokage forbids you from taking the exams?!” Naruto shouted, “Answer me!”

“Darn it, Urameshi! I’m the one who’s got the Honor Code! You copy-cat!” shouted Kuwabara.

 _Damn it! I had no idea how much reserves of chakra Yusuke had! She’s been holding back on me all this time!_ Neji thought, frustrated at the idea.

Yusuke closed her eyes, taking in a deep, calming breath to keep herself from yelling back to tell them all to shut up and just watch the damn fight, but figured she'd just let them all slide by. 

“Everyone’s shoutin’ at ya now, but you wanted a fair fight!” Chu laughed, but soon his laughing had ceased as he swayed a bit. Covering his mouth. “I think that terp I drank wants to come up and say hello.”

Yusuke was a bit lost on what was happening, feeling that maybe perhaps, Chu was really a pathetic drunk.

“Right, it’s about time. You got your secret technique...So it turns out I got mine.” said Chu, as he reached behind him a pulled forward a small flask.

“I don’t believe it! He’s really gonna do the move! And, so soon!” said Rinku excitedly. 

“Watch me carefully. Its complicated.” said Chu. 

“What’s this special technique he’s so proud of?” asked Naruto. 

“I don’t know but it must be good. As much as he’s building it up.” said Jiraiya.

“This is the strongest alcy ever made. It’s called ‘Ogre Killer’.” said Chu. 

“Oh yeah, people, that’s some strong stuff! Take a sip of that and you’ll wake up behind bars the next morning, in the arms of a hairy demon you really don’t want to know.” Koto said, as she and everyone else in the stadium watch Chu chug the flask. “And he’s definitely taking more than a sip!”

Chu tossed aside the empty flask, and was soon giving off a strong aura, that was quickly building up in power.

“Something very strange is happening. The entire stadium is being eclipsed by Chu’s aura.” said Koto, as the dark aura continued to spread.

“What’s happening to him?” asked Tenten. 

“Don’t know...It just feels...weird.” said Susumu as Kimiko held onto him tightly.

“The entire audience can only wait in a hush as Chu reveals his technique...Dare we hope for something truly horrific?” said Koto.

Suddenly, the dark aura had vanished, as Chu covered his mouth and ran to the edge of the ring, and retched over the edge.

“Tell me he didn’t!” said Yusuke, unprepared for such a thing.

“Oh, brother! I need to start telling Chu to bring a bucket or something when he uses his special technique. It happens every time!” said Rinku. 

“Need anything Chu? A wet towel maybe?” asked Koto as she checked on Chu.

“He may feel pretty terrible now, but actually Chu’s becoming invincible.” Yusuke looked over at the boy, Rinku. “His secret technique isn’t the drink of course. It’s his true form the drinking brings out. Last time he used this technique, I was being bullied around by a group of thugs. And Chu came in and unleashed his technique. He beat a whole gang with one shot. And now that he’s powering up you’ll be just another chalk mark on his wall.” said Rinku. 

“By the way, doll. You sure smell great.” said Chu as he stood up. 

“Yeah? Must be the new shampoo.” said Koto.

“Now back to the biz.” said Chu, turning to face Yusuke once more, his skin turning as dark as a person who had bathed in the sun one too many times.

“Suddenly he’s sober again...Alcohol does not affect him in the normal way. Somehow it serves him as a catalyst.” said Kurama. 

“If only that had an effect on someone I could mention.” said Jiraiya, implying about a certain other sannin.

“How odd. So the chemicals in those drinks actually bring out his energy.” said Shino.

“Chu proves resilient after his hacking spell—ready to fight again!” said Koto.

“I think you should act more excited, kid. After all, it’s what you’ve been waiting for.” said Chu, as he put his hands out in front of him like he was holding an invisible ball. His energy forming into a sphere. 

“Now we’re definitely in for some action! Chu is revealing an entirely new attack! I can’t tell exactly what it is but heads will definitely be rolling!” said Koto.

“Hey what is that stuff?” asked Naruto. 

“His energy, you lump. He’s creating his finishing move...If you look closely I bet you can see alcohol actually mixed in with his energy.” said Neji.

“Whoa! That blast he’s holdin’ looks a lot like Urameshi’s Spirit Gun.” said Kuwabara.

“And approximately equal in force.” said Kurama.

“What? Don’t you think we should tell Yusuke that?” asked Botan, feeling slightly in a panic.

“Time for us to test our powers!” said Chu, taking in a running start. 

“I was waiting for the invite!” said Yusuke, as she took on a running start. Both running in the same direction.

“She already knows.” said Susumu, feeling Kimiko become rather tense on his lap. 

Chu skid to an abrupt stop as he hurled his blast of energy straight for Yusuke like a football. 

“See you on the other side!” said Chu. Yusuke took a step further and shot her Spirit Gun. Both blasts were now caught, forcing each other back and forth.

“My! The two fighter’s energies are actually duking it out!” said Koto. Suddenly both energy blasts vanished.

“It’s a draw.” said Hiei, as both Yusuke and Chu charged at one another and began exchanging punches. Hitting each other like they were possessed. 

“Look at ‘em! They’re not even bothering to block those headshots!” said Kiba, amazed at the scene.

“This is pure offense. They gave up fighting with their brains a long time ago. Now it’s simply a matter of who can endure the most pain.” said Susumu.

“It’s impossible to count how many punches have landed! Or tell who’s winning or in fact anything significant at all! I don’t even know why I’m talking!” said Koto. 

Chu had got in a perfect hit, which forced Yusuke to be thrown back a few yards. Skidding to a halt on her knees Chu took the opportunity to make another blast of energy.

“Bad move.” said Kurama. 

“Now I have you!” Chu yelled, as he made the blast larger. 

“This is it! Finish that idiot, Chu!” shouted Rinku. 

“This time Chu’s spreading his energy into a much larger blast. It’s amazing how much control he has over the size.” said Hiei. 

“It is. And by the sheer volume Yusuke won’t be able to block it with her Spirit Gun.” said Kurama.

“Try not to sound too worried.” said Tenten.

“One last go!” Chu yelled, as he tossed his enlarged blast of energy (that was now the size of a giant truck wheel) straight for Yusuke. 

“Damn it!” Yusuke cursed.

“She’s off balance! She can’t defend!” said Kurama. 

Everyone went tense as they watched helplessly. Neji’s knuckles turning white, while he could fully sense his comrade’s feeling the same anxiety.

 _Do something, Yusuke. Hurry!_ Thought Neji.

“Just get out of the way!” Kuwabara yelled.

“Nee-chan!” Kimiko shouted.

 _There’s nowhere to run. It’ll take more than your little bullet to stop this train._ Thought Chu. 

“Yeah! You did it Chu! You beat her! No one can get away from that blast!” cheered Rinku. Yusuke held up her right arm, feeling no other way around her situation. 

“Spirit Gun!—Double!” she screamed, as two consecutive blasts shot out from her finger. 

“What?! _Double?!”_ Chu yelled, as Yusuke’s two blasts plunged straight into Chu’s blast. 

“It’s breaking through!” said Kiba. 

“Careful, Urameshi! His blast is still goin’!” shouted Kuwabara.

“Too late.” said Kurama, as both blasts had hit both their targets, leaving nothing behind but two smoldering craters.

“Double devastation?!” shouted Koto. 

“No way! He hit her, man! They’re all gone! They’ve been disintegrated!” said Kuwabara. 

“Don’t say that, Kuwabara! I don’t care if it’s true or not!” said Botan, as she looked from left to right for any sign of Yusuke.

“No trace of either warrior can be found! Nothing! Not even a little pile of ashes! Has this fight truly ended in a draw?” said Koto. 

“Up there!” Rinku shouted, pointing up at the two fighters who now landed facing each other, both breathless. Both fighters obviously having been hit by each other’s attacks with Chu’s shirt gone and Yusuke’s black under armor tattered up.

 _“Unbelievable!_ Both of them have survived! Well, they’ve burned their skin, shortened their breath, and somehow Chu’s lost his shirt—altogether I’d call it a successful fight!” said Koto. 

“With that two for one shot you’ve used up all the ammo for your Spirit Gun. Maybe you can round up enough to swing your dainty little dukes, but that’s about it, right?” said Chu, breathing heavily.

“Pretty much defenseless.” Yusuke breathed.

“I can barely lift my arms.” said Chu, as he began to laugh. Yusuke joined in on the laughter, unable to hold herself back.

“Can you hear them? They’re laughing at their own helplessness! It seems the strain of battle has driven them into hysteria!” said Koto.

“They’re at the end of their line...I know how this will end.” said Jiraiya. 

“In a tie?” asked Naruto.

“No, that’s not what he means. This battle...Determines everything. They’ll refuse to give up.” said Susumu, hugging Kimiko to reassure her everything would be fine.

“Sheila...I know a way we can finish this for keeps.” said Chu. 

“I’m all ears.” Yusuke said with a grin.


	9. Chapter Nine

The crowd went up in an uproar of cheers and routing for the fighters to continue the match.

“Ladies and gentlemen! That was incredible! That was amazing! That was...That was...I honestly don’t know what that was, but wow!” said Koto.

“You just blew all your reiki there didn’t ya, sheila? Now you’re as weak as any other human, am I right?” said Chu. 

“Maybe...But so are you.” said Yusuke.

“That’s probably true, drongo. Then we’ll have to settle this fight like a couple of Mallee Bulls.”

“I’ve got the guts.” Yusuke said, as Chu reached down to his boot and pulled out two knives.

“Let’s do this with a Knife Edge Death-match.” said Chu.

“A Knife Edge...Death-match?” Yusuke repeated.

“This should be bloody.” said Kiba, as he was getting really into the fight. 

“A Knife Edge Death-match, huh?” said Jiraiya.

“What is that?” asked Ino.

“I may have gotten into more than my fair share of street fights in my time but I’ve never even heard of anything like that before. But if I had to guess, I’d say...It involves a match to the death with those knives.” said Jiraiya.

“Shizuru-san, what’s happening now?” Ino asked, not trusting Jiraiya’s theory.

“Well, they’re going to keep on going at it until it’s all over.” said Shizuru.

“But they’ll kill each other, Shizuru-san, why can’t they just stop fighting and call it a draw? Haven’t they shed enough of each other’s blood yet? Haven’t they?” asked Sakura.

“Look, Sakura is it? They’re idiots. So they’ll never be satisfied until they know which one holds a bigger knife.” said Shizuru.

“Let me take this opportunity to remind everyone that no weapon is off limits. That includes swords, axes, and small rodents. But what is Chu planning to do with those two knives?” Koto said, as she observed that Chu had planted both knives directly across from each other. Leaving a small gap in between. “How odd that Chu has stabbed his knife into the ground instead of into Yusuke! I say it’s odd because the last time I’ve checked, the ground doesn’t bleed nearly as much as a person!”

“Take off your shoes and put your foot in front of the knife.” said Chu, as he kicked off his own and stepped in front of his knife. His right foot placed on the knife’s edge. Yusuke followed suit as she kicked off one shoe and pulled the other one off and tossed it over her shoulder before taking her place in front of the other knife. 

“Uh, now what is he making Yusu do?” asked Tenten. Neji merely shrugged. 

“The edge of the knife is the edge of your world. That’s the only rule of a Knife Edge Death-match. You don’t step outside that line. If you do, its sudden death...And I mean death. And we fight with our bodies—no weapons. The winner is the last bloke standing...Do you think that you can handle that?” said Chu. 

“No sweat.” said Yusuke.

“Excuse me, but it’s really not up to you to make the rules around here. We have a reputable tournament committee that gets paid to do that.” said Koto.

“Shut up, lady!” Kiba shouted down with Akamaru barking, along with the entire stadium beginning to encourage the idea of the Death-match.

“I sure hope they let ‘em do it! Chu kicks ass at the Death-match! He’s never lost one of those before!” said Rinku. 

“Hey, hold it. Does no weapons mean that Yusu-san ain’t allowed to use her Spirit Gun?” asked Naruto. 

“It wouldn’t matter. Her reiki is all gone.” said Botan.

“Oh, yeah. That sucks.” said Naruto.

“Take solace. Chu has also exhausted his reiki.” said Kurama.

“Now that the fight has been reduced to hand-to-hand it will be the one with the strongest head that prevails.” said Hiei.

“There’s no chance. Yusu-san, show that lush what you’ve got left in ya!” shouted Naruto.

The crowd began to grow impatient as the committee was coming up with their decision. The lightning storm overhead was now settling in, as flashes of lightning and rolls of thunder clashed together. 

_C’mon guys, make a decision already._ Koto thought, as she looked up at the scoreboard to see that a giant “X” had been placed. _But not that one._ The crowd began to get riled up with the decision of the committee.

“Everybody please remain calm! I promise, you’ll see people torn limb from limb soon enough, if you just keep the peace!” Koto said, as she looked back up at the board to see that the committee had changed their mind and were once again deciding. “Wow! It looks like the committee is repealing their initial decision and is now considering letting the Knife Edge Death-match into play! This latest development is quite ominous. The storm clouds are clashing, just as these fierce opponents are destined to do! And when their awesome bodies collide, there’s no telling who’ll be struck down first!”

“Yusuke-san truly is an amazing fighter.” said Shino. 

“Why wouldn’t she? Born in a clan of natural fighters, and trained under the tutelage of the renowned psychic, Genkai. She’s nothing but a perfect example of what a true warrior should be.” said Jiraiya.

“This weather, it’s almost as if it’s contrasting the anxiety within this stadium.” said Susumu.

“This should be a fight to remember.” said Shikamaru.

“Please remain calm people, just a moment longer! I promise—just another minute, I’m sure the committee will make a decision! Just another minute! Wait for it!” The board changed again, showing a circle for approval. “Yes! Ladies and gentlemen! Get ready for supreme brutality!” 

Lights immediately flashed on as they loomed down upon the two fighters who instantly began the beating of each other. Each blow echoed clearly around the arena as every onlooker watched with mortal interest.

Yusuke mainly aimed for Chu’s middle, with the occasional hit to the head. While Chu, who was much larger than Yusuke, would hit her head and shoulders. It was an obvious disadvantage on Yusuke’s part.

“This is extremely impressive! Both fighters are giving it their all without taking a single step backwards!” said Koto.

“It’s taking a step forward that’ll be hard.” said Shikamaru while beside him, Chouji was hardly touching his snacks as he was captivated by the fight. 

“Hit her, Chu!” shouted Rinku as he cheered on his teammate. 

Yusuke took another blow to the head as she punched Chu in the ribs again. A fist came down to hit her side, but missed as Yusuke punched Chu across the right cheek. Chu caught Yusuke in the ribs, her heel digging into the knife’s edge. Yusuke got back at him across the face, and punching multiple times in the chest, making Chu’s heel push further back onto the knife’s edge. 

The crowd was chanting Chu’s name.

“Could the battle possibly get any more brutal than this? Let’s just hope that it can people!” said Koto.

“Whoa. Are you watchin’ this?” Naruto asked, his blue eyes wide. “I’ve never seen anything so impressive in my life. To them, it’s like nothing else exists. Such focus and such pain. I wish that were me in there. This is no longer a fight between two fighters. This is the stuff legends are made of. I could watch them fight for hours.” 

Kimiko was beginning to loss her calm, unable to bring her childish eyes to watch any longer. Though she was young, she still could sense and identify what pain was. Unable to watch them anymore, Kimiko began to wriggle out of Susumu’s hold. 

“Kimi...!” Susumu said as Kimiko continued to struggle against him.

“What’s wrong with Kimiko-chan?” asked Tenten, seeing the child trying to break free of her big brother’s arms.

“I—I don’t know. She just started acting like this.” said Susumu. Kimiko finally broke free as she slid off of Susumu’s knees and ran past the other shinobis’ legs. “Kimiko, come back!” Susumu called out, as he chased after Kimiko.

“Oh no!” said Sakura, as she saw the little girl running up the stairs.

“Don’t worry; Susumu-senpai is more than capable of catching her. How hard can it be for a jounin to catch a three-year-old?” said Tenten.

“How’s that for ya?” Chu asked, as he punched below Yusuke’s ribcage, only to be answered by multiple hits in the face from Yusuke. 

Kimiko came running out onto the grass and ran up behind Kuwabara, hugging his leg. Looking down, Kuwabara was surprised to see Kimiko with Susumu right behind her. 

“Hey, Kimi-chan.” said Kuwabara, not knowing what to say as both Kurama and Hiei looked down at the girl too.

“Kuwabawa...You have to make nee-chan stop fighting!” said Kimiko, tears streaming down her round rosy cheeks.

“Why would I want to do that?” said Kuwabara.

“Because if you don’t stop her, nee-chan’s going to die—again!” said Kimiko, giving Kuwabara’s leg a shake.

“Sorry, Kimi-chan, but it’s not an option.” said Kuwabara, as Susumu picked Kimiko up.

“Why not?!” she all but demanded, showing the same temper her older sister has.

“Because your nee-chan made a promise...And now everything she lives for is hanging on her ability to fight. Not too long ago, we faced off against a very strong fighter. His attacks still haunt me, and I think they haunt Urameshi too. This guy was insanely muscular and completely unstoppable.” said Kuwabara.

“And that’s who she’s fighting now?” asked Susumu.

“No. Chu’s tough, but not that tough. He’s nothin’ compared to that other guy.” said Kuwabara.

“So...then we shouldn’t wowee?” Kimiko sniffed.

“I wouldn’t say that. Yusuke could definitely still get killed by Chu. Besides, winning this fight is only her first step in taking on that guy again.”

“What?” Susumu said.

“I’m not really supposed to talk about this stuff, but in honest to goodness rematch with Toguro is the only reason we came here to fight.”

“Why? It sounds like you don’t even have a chance at beating him.” said Susumu.

“Well, Susumu-san, let’s just say we don’t have a choice.” 

Susumu looked up into the ring at Yusuke’s fight. “So, who won in the first fight?” he asked.

“Well, Yusuke and I worked together and knocked Toguro down—we even put a sword through his stomach. We left him for dead, but it turns out he faked getting beat for some kind of payoff. Then he shows up again and forces us to fight him here for real. Yusuke has to fight Toguro again. And more than that, she wants to. You see, it’s our only chance to settle this. Then, and only then, we’ll know who’s stronger than who. And that is why I owe it to her not to step in there now and save her.”

As Susumu watched his sister’s fight, he saw something that he had not seen in years. She was smiling. A true smile, a smile that, not once had he seen on her since their father disappeared. Each hit she took, each punch she inflicted, only made her smile brighter, more genuine.

“They’re so evenly matched. It must end in a stalemate, or it might never end at all.” said Ino. 

“No, I’m certain they’re both standing on their last legs. It’s almost all over. The weaker one will crumble soon.” Shikamaru said.

 _Boy I wish everybody on that team put up this much of a fight. I might’ve actually gotten to give my yo-yos a real workout_. thought Rinku, as Chu and Yusuke continued their punches, Chu threw back his head to come down on a head-butt. 

_This one’s gonna be bloody rotten on my hangover!_ Chu thought, as he swung his head down. Yusuke, not giving a second thought, followed up with her own head-butt. Both their heads banging together. 

“Yeah! No one stands up to Chu’s trademark head butt!” said Rinku.

Both fighters did not move, as they looked into each other’s eyes. Yusuke was determined to stay conscious and watched as Chu’s eyes then rolled back and he toppled over onto the floor. Koto ran forward and began her count. 

“One! Two! Three!”

“Yeah! That was the most amazing finish I’ve ever seen! I told you the one with the strongest head would triumph, Hiei! And I had faith in Urameshi all along!” said Kuwabara. 

“I guess you’re better suited to tapping kegs than tapping heads.” Yusuke said weakly. 

“Nine...Ten!” Koto stepped up to Yusuke’s side and lifted up her right arm in the air. “The winner of this match...and the winner of this battle is the Urameshi Team, led by Urameshi Yusuke!” announce Koto. The crowd was in an uproar at the outcome, most were howling in rage that a human won.

“That was incredible, Urameshi! How are you holdin’ up, buddy?” Kuwabara asked as he ran up to Yusuke. Yusuke gave him the thumbs up. “Yes! We can’t be beat!”

“Chu!” Rinku called out, as he hopped up onto the ring and ran over to his teammate. “Oh boy...Look what Yusuke did to you.” Rinku took a moment to see something was amiss. “Your skull cracked the cement. But she’s so small. She should try to teach that big oaf how to fight.” Rinku looked down to see Chu getting up onto his knees.

“Urameshi.” Yusuke and Kuwabara looked back at Chu. “We agreed to fight a death match...Finish me off.” he said. Yusuke stared long and hard at him, before breaking a soft smile.

“Nah, we’ll fight again when you’re better.” said Yusuke.

“You’re ripper. It’s been a dead set honor, Urameshi.” said Chu.

“Likewise, pal.” said Yusuke, turning around to walk back to her team, leaning on Kuwabara for support. The demons in the stadium all booing and hissing, wanting blood that the tournament always promised.

“Demon fans are so stupid. Awhile ago they were cheering for them to win.” said Kuwabara, as they came up to their team.

“Hey! If you want a piece of us, why don’t you all come down here and take it!” Rinku yelled up at the crowd.

“Finish him off, Urameshi!” shouted the fans.

“We want some blood!”

Yusuke stood on her own as she looked up into the crowd, feeling her blood beginning to boil. “SHUT UP!” Yusuke screamed, her voice echoing over the roar of demons. The whole stadium suddenly went quiet. “If you idiots got anything to say...Say it! But say it to my face! Or else say it to my fist!”

No one said a word.

“Urameshi Yusuke.” Rinku said under his breath with awe. 

_Good oil. Urameshi’s blood is worth bottling._ Chu thought with amusement.

“That was so incredible!” Naruto said excitedly later that night as he and everyone else walked out of the stadium gates and back into the forest. “You guys were awesome!” 

“Man, your fights were all really intense! What was it like fighting them?” Kiba asked, acting just as hyped up as Naruto.

“Don’t sweat it guys, it was nothing!” Kuwabara insisted, boasting about his influence on the team.

“It was a good fight, but you kids still have a ways to go.” said Jiraiya.

“Says the old man who still gets caught peeping at women.” Yusuke said dryly, while an arm was draped around Neji’s neck for support.

“Well, in any case, we should be leaving, let’s go Naruto.” said Jiraiya, turning away from the group and vanishing into the branches of the pitch forest.

“Hai! See ya, everyone!” Naruto said before following after the Toad Sage.

“Yusuke, I’ll be taking Kimiko home, you better be there shortly as well.” Susumu said, before taking off himself with a sleeping Kimiko in his arms.

“Will you be all right?” Sakura asked, looking at Yusuke with concern. Yusuke grinned and gave the pink-haired kunoichi a thumbs-up.

“Don’t worry about me, I’ve had worse wounds than these.” Yusuke reassured, before giving a great yawn.

“I’ll take you home.” Neji said.

“What a gentleman, taking me safely home.” Yusuke teased, which Sakura found a bit alarming as she saw Neji’s cheeks turn a light tint of pink as he unhooked Yusuke's arm from around his neck and knelt down and allowed Yusuke to climb onto his back.

“C’mon, let’s all go home, it’s late.” Shikamaru yawned, as he and everyone made the return trek back into Konoha.

Neji could hear the light snoring of Yusuke as she peacefully slept on his back, her head resting comfortably on his shoulder. A light smile graced Neji’s features as he looked back at Yusuke’s peaceful face with his Byakugan while keeping on high guard as he moved through the forest. But as soon as his smile appeared it quickly disappeared as the memory of seeing Yusuke’s true strength being displayed in her fight with Chu. All this time…all this time she had so much reserve of chakra that she had been holding back the entire time they would fight each other.

Suddenly Neji felt cheated by Yusuke, the same way he felt cheated by fate to be born in the Hyuuga branch family. It was all just unfair.

xxxxx

The next morning Neji was out in the forest with Yusuke, keeping his promise to Susumu to keep a watchful eye on her in case she shows signs of serious injury. According to the Urameshi’s family physician, Yusuke had suffered major physical injuries with several fractured ribs and a bit of head trauma. She was lucky to not have had any internal bleeding.

It was his misfortune to be the one stuck looking after her even though he wanted to confront her about her hiding her real strength.

Yusuke was trying to shoot her Spirit Gun at a random tree, but nothing seemed to happen. She could not even feel a tingle in the tip of her finger. She wondered if her head-butt with Chu had caused more damage than she thought, though she had her doubts considering she had head-butted her enemies during missions plenty of times. Practically wrapped from head to toe in bandages Yusuke also had a hunch that her body was just focused on recovering, but how could that be when she physically felt fine?

 _Damn it._ Yusuke cursed. A rustle in the bushes behind Neji and her alerted them as Kuwabara came out into the open.

“Hey, there you are, punk! You know you really shouldn’t be up and about like this. Even Kurama and Hiei said you’d need all day today to recuperate.” Kuwabara said. “I mean, I went by your house to check in on you and you weren’t there, your family is pretty worried about you, y’know?”

Yusuke sighed but said nothing back, not having the patience for her teammate this morning.

“Urameshi, listen, don’t you think we ought to have some kind of team meeting? I mean, I’m worried about the next fight. I don’t even know where Hiei and Kurama went.” said Kuwabara.

“Have a meeting with yourself, then. You’ll learn a lot.” said Yusuke, as she walked further into the woods with Neji close behind.

“Hey, what’s that supposed to mean? Wait! Don’t leave me alone!” said Kuwabara.

“Go find a crossword puzzle or something.” Yusuke said over her shoulder.

“Ah darn it! Why is she always like that? I’m gonna teach her a lesson once this tournament’s over.” Kuwabara said, before turning back towards the village, unaware that the masked fighter was watching him and Yusuke from the trees.

xxxxx

At the stadium, fans were already cheering on a new favorite as another demon lost its head. The offender held the head up high like a trophy. Before tossing it to the feet of an ugly troll wearing a doctor’s jacket. 

“It’s over in seconds yet again! And with another decapitation! I must admit, I’m starting to get attached to the move! No pun intended, of course.” Koto said. “Alright, that’s three straight wins, which means the Dr. Ichigaki Team will advance!”

The troll doctor stood outside the ring with his team, grinning widely on his ugly face. “Brutal as always.” he said with an oily voice.

“We’ve been blessed my friends,” said one of the remaining fighters on the opposite team. “That this was finished in the first three fights. At least our lives shall be spared from them.”

As he and his other remaining teammate fled from the ring, they were stopped by a giant bull demon that stood tall on its hind legs like a man. Kicking aside his two fleeing teammates, he stepped into the ring, causing Koto to scream in terror.

“Close your mouth, little woman.” said the bull demon. “This battle is not over.”

“Sorry big boy, but actually it is. The terms were best of five.” said Koto.

“But I haven’t gotten to fight yet! So it’s not over!” said the bull demon, as he took a giant step.

Koto screamed and ran to a safe distant, saying over her shoulder, “Have it your way!”

“You have unleashed the fury of the minotaur!” bellowed the demon. The troll doctor merely grinned even broader, as the demon came charging forward like a rampaging bull.

“Well, why are you waiting? Take care of him for me, children.” said Dr. Ichigaki.

Three of his five fighters leapt into the air. One used ring blades of energy to cut off one of the demons arms. While the second used an energy bomb to remove the other arm. Leaving the third to slash off the demon’s head with an invisible weapon. All this in a matter of seconds.

“Pity I had to make my premier against such a worthless bunch of people. Scarcely shows the genius of my work, but oh well.” Dr. Ichigaki said. “The Urameshi Team will reveal everything in time.”

Above the stadium, Kurama, Susumu and Jiraiya had watched the entire fight with observant eyes. Kurama’s worries and suspicion of the next round growing. _The attack energies of those three fighters are undoubtedly human. Our team should have the only humans here. And their movements—something is not right._ He thought. 

“This is bad.” stated Jiraiya. “Don’t you agree…Kakashi?”

Kakashi appeared beside the Toad Sage with Sasuke close behind.

“A bit of bad luck for our Spirit Detective and her team, having to fight humans under some sort of mind control.” Kakashi said. “I heard last night’s final match was quite a spectacular show.”

“It was quite a fight to behold.” said Kurama, “Yusuke showed us all what she learned in such a short amount of time, of course, the outcome of the fight left her a little worse for wear.”

“Ah, I bet the little champ is too sore to move a finger.” Jiraiya said with a smirk.

“Actually, everybody in the house fought rather hard to keep her in bed, but she insisted that she was perfectly fine.” Susumu said.

“I thought as much.” Kurama said with a knowing smirk.

“That’s quite a bit of stamina for someone of her size and age.” Kakashi said, “She’s rather young to even be in fights like these.”

“Trust me, with all of the demanding cases Reikai gives Yusuke, it’s not surprising that she has gotten as strong as she is now.” Kurama said.

“It’s a family trait, I suppose.” Susumu said, “My clan are well known for our martial art school of Reshuukin.”

“Will we get to see this team you all are talking about fight?” Sasuke asked.

“Come by tomorrow morning, and then you’ll get to see for yourself how strong these kids are.” Jiraiya said, pulling Kurama forward with a wide grin. “This boy here is a part of Yuu-chan’s team, so you’ll get to see him fight, too!”

xxxxx

In the forest, Yusuke was balancing herself on her right hand, trying to stay up on one finger, but could not as she fell back on her palm. Neji was leaning against the rock wall behind Yusuke, his arm folded contently across his chest. 

_Why am I so damn tired?_ She asked herself, as she brought her feet to touch down on the rock she was balancing on. Neji looked up, sensing that they were not alone. Then suddenly something shot out from the brush, coming straight for Yusuke. Thinking quickly he grabbed hold of her and jumped out of the way and landed on a low branch, looking around for the offender.

“Spirit Detective, Urameshi Yusuke.” Neji and Yusuke turned their eyes towards the trees to see a demon standing before them. “Nice to meet you.” This demon wore red goggles and clothes that Neji could only guess were animal hides.

“Who are you?” Yusuke asked.

“Rugby.” said the demon.

“What, like the sport?” Yusuke asked.

“I saw your Spirit Gun last night. I want to see how it compares.” said Rugby.

“Compares to what?” Yusuke asked. Rugby created a rugby ball from the air, and kicked it straight up towards where Neji and Yusuke were.

Yusuke prepared to fire her Spirit Gun, but still nothing was happening. _I don’t believe this!_ She thought, as she jumped out of the way and onto another branch while Neji went the other way. The ball ricocheted off the branch they had previously occupied, reducing it to splinters. And then ricochets off the trunks of two trees, heading towards Yusuke again.

“Figures!” Yusuke said, as Neji appeared at her side and evaded the ball with her.

“That ball has a fix on your reiki and it won’t stop until you’re hit. Of course, we don’t believe in breaks between plays. What’s the wait? Fire your Spirit Gun!” Rugby yelled as Yusuke fell to the ground on her knees with Neji crouched on one knee in front of her. Seeing the ball head straight for them, Neji reached for his kunai until an axe came flying out of nowhere and hit the ball. Exploding on contact.

“What are you doing here?” hissed Rugby, as a giant of a man came walking into the clearing.

“Rugby, what are _you_ doing here?” the man said in a booming voice. He was a large, giant of a man but it was clear that he, too, was a demon. “Find your way back to the ring immediately.”

“We’ll fight her eventually! Why not finish her now?” said Rugby.

“Because I won’t allow it. Our place is in the ring.”

“You don’t have any sense of the sport, do you? This human has somehow stolen our demon powers. She’ll win unless we penalize her now.” Rugby turned to round on the two young shinobis.

“I am warning you! Don’t touch her.”

“Shut the hell up.” Rugby said, as he created another one of his balls, and was advancing towards Neji and Yusuke.

“Rugby, don’t touch her!”

Yusuke raised up one arm in front of her as Neji raised his kunai, ready to fight as Rugby stopped to tower over them. He kicked Neji out of the way without a second thought, leaving Yusuke exposed and vulnerable. Yusuke reached for her weapons pack on her hip, only to realize that she didn’t bring it with her.

“Cheating Makai, penalty: one death!” Rugby raised his weapon, but stopped and fell forward. An axe sticking out of his back. Yusuke gasped, instinctively scooting away from the body.

“A mindless creature. He did not deserve the pleasure of ending the Spirit Detective’s life. That is reserved only for me. If, of course, you can survive this tournament long enough to meet me in the arena.” The giant man walked away, leaving Neji and Yusuke in the brush.

Standing up, Neji cringed and clutched his side before he walked back to Yusuke, helping her up, not too surprised that demons wanted her dead so badly.

“You all right?” Neji asked.

“I should be asking you the same thing.” Yusuke said, hiding how shaken up she was.

“Oh wow. He killed his teammate over you?” asked Kuwabara as he came out into the clearing.

“Uh-huh. I’m a real celebrity.” Yusuke said in flat sarcasm.

“So what happened? Why didn’t you use your Spirit Gun?” asked Kuwabara.

“Yes, I’d like to know that as well.” Neji said. Yusuke looked at the two boys and then down at her finger.

“Well, funny thing. I, uh...”

xxxxx

“Are you kidding me? You can’t use your Spirit Gun!” Kuwabara yelled, not believing what he was hearing. Neji, Yusuke, and Kuwabara had returned to the village and were sitting inside the Urameshi zen room to discuss the problem at hand.

“How can that be?” asked Neji.

“I’ve shot my Spirit Gun four times in one day during training and I could always get it back in the morning. Sure it wasn’t to full strength, but now I’m not even getting a stupid tingle.” Yusuke said.

“What could it mean?” Kuwabara asked, as the door to the room slid open to reveal the Masked Fighter.

“There are many things you need to learn.” came a serene, female voice from the Masked Fighter. “Reiki is linked to emotions. You must know your feelings to control your strength.” 

Kuwabara leaned in towards Yusuke. “Okay, Urameshi, we’re friends aren’t we? Please tell me if that’s Genkai!”

“Yeah, I kinda thought that too, but that’s not her voice at all. Hey! Who the hell are you?” said Yusuke.

“Be prudent with your power, Yusu. We don’t want another one of our teammate’s to end up crippled and screaming in pain.” said the Masked Fighter, before leaving the room.

“Who’s crippled?” asked Yusuke.

“Beats me. I don’t think I am.” said Kuwabara. Yusuke and Kuwabara and Neji all looked at each other.

“Well, now I’m worried.” said Yusuke.

xxxxx

“Hello fans! Everybody still having fun up there? I’ve got the eighth battle for you, in just a minute!” announced Koto. 

Yusuke, Kuwabara, Naruto, Neji and the Masked Fighter were on the first floor, heading towards the stands to watch. 

“It’s Toguro’s team.” said Yusuke.

“Let’s go.” said Naruto. Yusuke nodded and they were off, running down the halls.

“But before we get to the good stuff, let’s take a look at our progress so far!” Koto said, as she turned everyone’s attention up towards the giant monitor. “The advancing teams from the first seven massacres are...Urameshi Team, Dr. Ichigaki Team, Team Masho, Team Gokai Six, Team Urayutogi, Gorenja Team, and Team Kaido!” A picture of each team was displayed out in the order that Koto had read.

“There’s only one more slot for the second round, and our next two teams are about to fight for it! That’s right people! So warm up your screaming voices and strap on your boots, because it’s a good bet these next fighters will have us knee deep in the slaughter!” The crowd’s cheering became, if possible, even louder as their favorite fighter came out. “Ah, yes. A person who needs no introduction, the resident bad-ass of the Tournament!”

Up in the stands, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Naruto, Neji and the Masked Fighter sat together, looking down into the ring. Yusuke’s hands clenched into fists on her lap.

“That’s Toguro?!” Naruto asked with surprise.

“Yeah.” Kuwabara confirmed.

“Hasn’t changed one friggen’ bit.” said Yusuke.

“But the defending champions may not have an easy time with this team! The Spirit Warriors.” said Koto, pointing towards a group of massive men. 

“That’s the team those guys were from, huh? Wow! They’re all giants!” said Kuwabara. 

“Man, they could probably crush a building if they want!” said Naruto.

“For those stuck to your programs, you’ll notice a substitute’s fighting in the place of Rugby, who we’ve been told has had ‘out of the ring complications.’” said Koto. 

The Spirit Warriors team suddenly exploded with great masses of spirit energy, sending a surge of chills up Yusuke’s spine.

“WHOA! That’s intense!” Naruto exclaimed, crossing his arms tightly in front of his body to keep from shivering. Every nerve endings in his body electrified.

“Their size and power make them quite a doozy.” Yusuke, Kuwabara and Naruto all jumped to see Botan sitting right behind them.

“Don’t scare us! Where have you been all day?” asked Kuwabara.

In the arena, Toguro stood before all five members of the Spirit Warrior Team. His team was not present. 

“If you don’t mind, I’d like to fight against your team single-handedly.” said Toguro.

“What are you saying? Don’t you have a team?” asked one of the large demons.

“Of course, but they happen to be extremely lazy and they don’t want to fight.” said Toguro, pushing up his dark sunglasses further up his nose.

“You arrogant man, are you mocking us?” asked another of the large demons, that resembled a bear.

“Five fights in a row! You’d be exhausted!” said another large demon that looked like a piranha.

“Well, actually, I was hoping all five of you would fight me at the same time.” said Toguro.

“I see! The puny man is serious! His fame must be affecting his head!” said another large demon that was the size of a sumo wrestler.

“Gee, Toguro is really asking for it.” said Kuwabara. Yusuke nodded her head. 

“Look at us! Everyone on our team is two times bigger than you.” said the sumo. 

“You have size, and that is all.” said Toguro calmly.

“Fine! If you’re a fool with a death-wish, then so be it! Five on one right now!” said the sumo.

“Mr. Toguro! Are you sure you agree to this?” asked Koto.

“Naturally. They’re my terms. Sorry if this makes it harder to announce.” said Toguro.

“Yikes!” Koto shrieked, as she ran out of the way as all five members of the Spirit Warrior team surrounded Toguro. “Spirit Warriors versus Toguro! Begin!”

A buzzard sounded, initiating the start of the match. The sumo demon brought down his massive foot on the ring, tilting it slightly to the side and then smashed down the other foot, evening out the terrain.

“That could leave a mark.” said Botan. 

“Yeah, I really don’t think Toguro would survive if he got trapped under one of those stomps. It’s like getting hit with a wrecking ball.” said Kuwabara.

From higher up the cheering crowd, Kurama, Kakashi, Sasuke, Susumu and Jiraiya were looking down into the fight. Calculating the percentage of each strength. 

_These warriors take advantage of their large bodies to channel greater reiki._ Kurama concluded.

“What a bunch of arrogant fools.” Susumu said, crossing his arms.

Sasuke was intrigued by all of it, having just heard of this tournament. What surprised him the most was how obvious the stadium was and in such close proximity to Konoha and yet no one seemed to be bothered by it. Almost as if unless shown personally you would simply never notice it.

“I believe I’ll use my One Hundred Hands Technique to finish.” said the sumo. 

“You have great power. You’re right to be proud. It’s unfortunate you have to die now, but I will honor you with forty-five percent of my strength.” said Toguro, as his muscles began to bulk up.

“You cannot frighten me!” said the sumo, as he charged forward at Toguro. Only to be punched directly in the stomach, the sheer force behind the punch caused his insides to spill out.

The demon that resembled a bear went next, only to meet the same fate as his comrade as his insides burst out from his body. Two more attacked from either side of Toguro. But were unsuccessful as they too, befell the same fate at the same time.

The demon that had saved Yusuke’s life earlier that day, was now giving off a great wave of energy to show his outrage. The leader came charging at Toguro, swinging his massive axe with great speed. Toguro took quick steps backwards, avoiding the blade by shifting his shoulders left and right. 

“I am destined to win this fight!” said the leader, as he plunged his axe straight down into Toguro’s left shoulder. But to his astonishment, Toguro’s skin was not pierced by the blade. Pushing the axe up with one hand, Toguro merely smirked. “But I was supposed to kill Yusuke.” 

“Must have been a misunderstanding. That brat is reserved for me.” said Toguro, as he punched straight into his opponents gut, splitting him in half.

“Wow! The Toguro Team is the winner! Thanks entirely to five splitting kills by the big man himself!” announced Koto.

In the stands, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Neji, Botan, and Naruto were all visibly trembling in their seats. Yusuke most of all, as her knuckles were whiter than humanly possible. Botan, who was sitting between Naruto and Kuwabara, was looking as if she were ready to vomit. 

“Urameshi, I really hope you get your power back soon. And then—like—multiply it by a hundred.” said Kuwabara. Yusuke looked down at her trembling hands, unaware of the glances from the Masked Fighter beside her.

xxxxx

“What kind of crap is this?!” Kuwabara screamed as he read the line-ups for the next fight. 

“You’re one of only two teams who has to fight four times.” said Botan, peering over Kuwabara’s shoulder as the boy was pounding his head against the surface of the coffee table in Yusuke’s living room.

“They could’ve at least made it less obvious!” said Naruto, also reading the line-ups.

Neji looked over at Yusuke, who was sitting on the couch with her head lowered in thought. He wanted to say something to her, tell her that it will all work out, but even he knew that such words would bring no comfort since there was no truth behind it. Instead, he simply left with the excuse that he needed to prepare for the chuunin finals.


	10. Chapter Ten

Even though Yusuke’s team was to fight today, though others still remained in bed. Like Naruto, for example, who was sound asleep and snoring happily away while dreaming about ramen. While across the village in the Kuwabara Shrine, Kuwabara Kazuma was tossing and turning in his sleep.

“No—Tell him to go away!” Kuwabara mumbled, before sitting up in bed, fully awaken from his nightmare. “They shouldn’t be here. It just isn’t right.” he breathed.

xxxxx

“What’s your problem, Kuwabara? Nervous about the match today?” Yusuke asked, as she, Kuwabara, and surprisingly Kakashi and Sasuke were sitting in the Urameshi tavern, eating breakfast that Yusuke’s grandmother specially made. 

“I had a dream last night, Urameshi.” said Kuwabara.

“Was she hot?” Yusuke teased, not very interested in the conversation as she took another bite of her breakfast.

“It was about our next fight, okay!” said Kuwabara.

“Ah, a nightmare. Must suck to get beat up in your dreams, too.” said Yusuke, laughing a little as she picked up her cup of coffee, unaware that it was really Sasuke’s cup, who said nothing about it since he hardly touched his meal.

“Hey, shut it! That’s not what it was about!” said Kuwabara defensively.

“Sorry man. I don’t feel like playing councilor today.” said Yusuke, taking a sip of her (Sasuke’s) coffee.

“Well fine then. Your dumb ass couldn’t understand it anyway! Where are Kurama and Hiei? They’re good with stuff like this.” said Kuwabara.

“Not here.”

“They’re not here? Well where’d they go?”

“Hell if I know.”

“What’s with you people? Doesn’t anyone know how to write notes when they leave?”

“Take a relaxer. Your fight is starting soon. And youkai aren’t exactly trusting. They’d never let you two fight alone.” said Kakashi as he flipped the page of his book.

“I guess that’s true.” said Kuwabara, starting to calm down a bit.

“They’re probably just gonna meet us in the arena.” Yusuke reassured. 

As the four of them were finishing up breakfast a tall, slender stranger wearing garbs that only royals would wear with a mark on his forehead, and a pacifier in his mouth came into the empty tavern and walked up to Yusuke’s table

“Looks like we have a fan.” said Yusuke, looking up at the visitor.

“I’d say I’m a little more than that, Yuu-chan.” said the stranger.

“Wait a minute.” Yusuke said as she stood up from her seat, staring at the stranger. “‘Junior’ on the forehead and a squeally voice.” Yusuke jumped back a bit, knocking her chair over. “You’re Koenma’s older brother!”

“As far as I’m aware, Koenma doesn’t have any siblings. And I should know—I’m him—as a cool teenager!” said Koenma proudly.

_So this is the almighty Koenma, huh? Strange, I imagined him to be a lot fiercer than this._ Kakashi thought, as he pocketed his book.

“Yeah, is the pacifier for raving?” asked Yusuke as she propped her chair back up.

“Can it, girl! Yo—Kuwabara, thanks for helping out Yuu-chan all the time. It’s nice.” said Koenma.

“No problem.” Kuwabara said, a little bewildered by the sudden encounter, recalling Koenma as a toddler in the tapes he had seen with Yusuke before their last case together.

“Give me a break. All you’ve done was giving me someone else to rescue.” said Yusuke, making Sasuke smirk as he was reminded of a certain annoying blonde someone.

“That’s not true!” said Kuwabara.

“Guys, please.” said Koenma.

“So, sucker-mouth, what are you doing here?” Yusuke asked.

“One, I’m your Spirit Detective boss. Two, I’m the owner of your team, and three, I have a way to help. Urameshi Yusuke, your egg is about to hatch.” Koenma said.

“Excuse me?” said Yusuke and Kakashi together, as question marks appeared over everyone’s heads.

A vein popped up on Koenma’s forehead. “Your golden egg, you moron! The egg of your Spirit Beast I gave you during your life ordeal, remember?” he yelled irritably at this incompetent girl before him.

“I have no clue.” said Yusuke.

“Brief recap: I gave you an egg that would hatch your Spirit Beast that would probably bite off your head. But wisely you chose to forgo your chance at revival by hatching the beast prematurely, thus saving your baby sister and older brother.” Koenma said, “This sacrifice was the true answer to the ordeal, and ‘boom!’ you’re back to life. But the egg stayed with me. See it never actually hatched—only its spirit energy was unleashed. Ever since you became Spirit Detective, the egg, unbeknownst to you, has been feeding on your soul’s merit. And now, after nearly two years, it will hatch.”

“Hey, that’s pretty slick! Takin’ care of my egg like that! You could’ve scrambled it and I never would’ve known!” said Yusuke, impressed of Koenma’s little secret.

“How insightful. But it’s not hatched yet. You’ll have to depend on the skills Genkai has taught you for now. Hopefully the Reikoudan will be enough in this fight.” said Koenma.

_Reikoudan? What form of jutsu is that, I wonder._ Sasuke thought as mild interest grabbed his attention.

“Right, that technique... Never actually perfected that one.” Yusuke said. Koenma gave a dumbfounded look at Yusuke’s answer. “We were busy. Thanks for the info, Koenma. That egg thing sounds pretty cool.” said Yusuke, as she, Kuwabara, Kakashi and Sasuke walked out of the tavern together.

“Yes, well…Good luck.” said Koenma uncomfortably. _She didn’t complete her training with Genkai? I have a feeling this fight could be messy. But I suppose if Yusuke is ever to reach her full purpose, this is the only way._

In the arena both teams stood in the ring, facing one another, and both incomplete. Kakashi and Sasuke had gone up to the stands to watch the fight where surprisingly the jounin teachers were all present to watch, including the Hokage. 

“Damn, we’ve got a bigger fan club now. Check it out, even old man Hokage is here to watch!” Yusuke said, gazing up into the stands where the jounins and the Hokage were sitting, awkwardly waving back to her sensei Anko, who was holding up a poster with her name painted in bright colors that read: GO YUSUKE! IF YOU LOSE, DON’T BOTHER COMING HOME!

Kuwabara, who was standing beside Yusuke, was visibly horror-struck at the sight of their opponent.

“Urameshi, they’re for real.” said Kuwabara.

“Fox-girls?” asked Yusuke, unsure of what her teammate was talking about.

“The three fighters on that team! They’re exactly the same ones from my nightmare. I remember the entire thing.” said Kuwabara.

“What?” Yusuke looked straight at the three fighters.

“I’m positive that dream was the truth.” said Kuwabara.

“Time is up. Both teams step forward. Team captains, please decide the terms for battle.” said Koto.

“Isn’t this mysterious? Both of our teams are missing two members. What do you say? We fight with the people we have. Winner: is the best out of three.” said Dr. Ichigaki.

“What about you? Don’t the ugly, pointed-ear trolls like to fight, too?” said Yusuke indifferently.

“Only when we have to, child. I prefer the managing position. Never any reason to do the work when you can watch somebody else do it for you. Hence the guinea pigs.” said Dr. Ichigaki.

“So it’s true.” said Yusuke, narrowing her eyes at the ugly troll.

“They say that the reiki a human body is capable of producing is far greater than that of an apparition. A fierce monster of power locked within you all! It’s only the human conscience that will keep this power at bay. Take away free will and the monster will say ‘hello!’” said Dr. Ichigaki.

“How about ‘ass-kicking’? Do they say that, too?” asked Yusuke.

“Every genius has his critics. I am but an inventor seeking to create the perfect fighting vehicle. No compassion or fear to hold it back. A human’s reiki on cruise control.” said Dr. Ichigaki.

“Does it come with A/C?” Yusuke joked.

“Mock me all you want! It’ll be a different story when you’re the one I’m controlling!”

“Say what?” Kuwabara and Yusuke said together in outrage.

“Let’s make this interesting. Your power fascinates me. If my team wins I get to use your body.” said the Doctor.

“Why not?” Yusuke said, surprising Kuwabara. “And if my team wins I get to rip off your ugly face.” 

“Yes, I can live with that.” said the doctor. _And the blind fall effortlessly into my trap. Without Kurama or Hiei here, my chance at victory is calculated at exactly ninety-eight percent!_

“We have one more condition.” said the Masked Fighter. “We combine the three matches into a six-person battle royale. One fight determines it all.”

“Perhaps...” said Dr. Ichigaki. He turned away to punch in a few numbers for the percentage of victory. _That drops their chances to just point-zero-five percent!_ Turning back around he said, “I will accept. Your masked friend drives a hard bargain.” _The unscientific mind can be so amusing! They themselves ask for a situation that yields me a ninety-nine point ninety-five percentage of victory! Yes...A hard bargain, I said...The Spirit Detective’s body will soon belong to me!_

“Hold on little guy. You mean all three of us fighting their three in the ring at the very same time?” asked Kuwabara.

“Kill Urameshi! Team-up on her!”

“Tear off her fingers!”

“And shove ‘em down her throat!”

Yusuke sweat-dropped. “Damn, well at least the fans are getting creative.”

_That masked guy made a pretty good call._ Kuwabara thought, _With all of us fighting together we can watch each other’s back, especially while Urameshi tries to get her Spirit Gun workin’ again. But I still can’t figure out these fighters. Ichigaki said they’ve turned into monsters, but something about them still feels..._

“These three competitors. I’ve met them before.” said the Masked Fighter.

“You did?” asked Kuwabara.

“Their instructor, Metamura-sensei, I met him before. He was a famous fighter back in the day. He said training good character was more important than physical skill. I was always struck by his students’ respect for life. They would never kill, no matter what.” said the Masked Fighter.

“That explains it. The weird feeling I’m getting from them—it’s like a whisper in their guts. They don’t want to be fighting here. They’re just forced to murder while their minds just watch.” said Kuwabara.

xxxxx

“Something about this fight just doesn’t seem right.” Kakashi said, also sensing the strange feeling. 

“Pardon?” asked Gai, who sat beside his “eternal rival” in the stands.

“Do you think that there’s something wrong with the match-up?” Kurenai asked.

“It’s difficult to explain. There’s some very strong emotions buried down there in the ring. That boy—he can sense it, and, it’s getting to him.” Kakashi said.

“Well you’re oddly emotional yourself. What’s going on then? Is it something between him and Yuu-chan? A lover’s quarrel perhaps?” Anko asked, always wanting to hear new gossip, even if it was about her young student.

“Stop reading those novels.” Kurenai sighs.

“No, it’s from the other team. Just imagine a desperate scream from far away. You can’t hear what it’s saying, but you know what’s about to happen and it’s gonna be really painful.” Kakashi said.

“That does sound horrible.” said Kurenai.

“Unfortunately there is nothing we can do here among the youkai’s playing field.” the Hokage said. _Be careful you two. Don’t get so caught up with their well-being that you forget about your own._

xxxxx

“Last team with a standing member wins! Ready? Begin!” said Koto. 

“Grizzly Claw!” said the fighter with the wild brown hair.

_So what? I guess I’m not supposed to shake his hand?_ Yusuke thought as her intentions were to block the attack.

“I suggest you move.” said the Masked Fighter, as she jumped out of the way. Yusuke and Kuwabara dodged the attack just in time as the fighter’s attack created a crater in the ring.

“Damn!” Yusuke said, but then she and Kuwabara were suddenly swept back by an invisibly force by the black haired fighter.

“Incredible! Unfortunately some of the moves were too fast to see with our eyes...But it was smashing team work by the doctor’s crew for sure!” said Koto.

Kuwabara fell on his back as Yusuke landed on her knees beside him.

“What the hell was that? I didn’t even see that last guys attack!” Yusuke said.

“Seems Dr. Ichigaki’s team has a real advantage! They’ve knocked down two of their opponents, Team Urameshi is completely on the defensive!” said Koto.

“That combo kills seventy-two percent of the time! Yusuke’s biology is so remarkable! I can’t wait to exploit it!” said Dr. Ichigaki.

The Masked Fighter quickly appeared at Yusuke’s side as Kuwabara got back up on his feet.

“Are you all right?” she asked.

“Yeah, thanks for the warning there. I had no idea how powerful that guys hand was gonna be.” said Kuwabara.

“Yeah, we’ll send you a ‘thank you’ card.” said Yusuke.

“Drop the jokes, Yusuke. They’re coming again.” said the Masked Fighter.

The three members of the Ichigaki team were once again charging towards Yusuke and her team. The shaggy haired boy leaping into the air, three golden rings appearing on each arm.

“Angel Blades!” he said, throwing them down at Yusuke and her team. Yusuke’s team all dodged the blades as they flew right past them.

“Offense really isn’t an option for the Urameshi Team right now! It’s just run or be gutted! Now M-2 steps up and hurls Kuwabara into the air!” said Koto, as Kuwabara was heading for outside the ring.

“Spirit Sword!” Kuwabara shouted, conjuring up his sword and sticking it into the ring as he flung himself back into the ring.

“A last-ditch effort has kept Kuwabara inside the ring, but that may not have been the wisest choice! M-3 is headed his way!” said Koto.

Yusuke turned around to see that Kuwabara was in danger, as the wild haired man was heading straight for Kuwabara.

“Not on my watch!” shouted Yusuke, as she aimed her right index finger at M-3’s back.

“Now it gets thick! While the Masked Fighter tussles with M-1 and M-2, Yusuke braces to fire her trademark Spirit Gun!” said Koto.

Yusuke felt her insides squirm as nothing was happening. _No..._ she thought, _I still get nothing!_

“For some reason Yusuke decides not to fire her energy! Leaving her friend and teammate absolutely defenseless!” said Koto.

“Kuwabara!” Yusuke shouted, as she began to sprint to catch up with M-3. _Too late! I’ll never reach him in time!_ Yusuke thought as M-3 prepared to use his Grizzly Claw on Kuwabara, when out of nowhere; the Masked Fighter came up and kicked M-3 down.

“Wow! That was awesome!” said Kuwabara, as the Masked Fighter and Yusuke were now standing side-by-side as they prepared to fight.

“The only chance for you two is to focus. Try to find a small trace of their energy, then trust your instincts to keep you alive.” said the Masked Fighter.

“Maybe you can clear something up for me, genius.” Yusuke said, “Those guys are human, right? With reiki like us?”

“Of course.” said the Masked Fighter.

“Then why can’t we feel it? I’m a Spiritually Aware person! That’s what I do! Why can’t I now?” asked Kuwabara.

“That doctor’s made it completely unfiltered. The size of their power is, frankly, more than your rookie brains can comprehend.” said the Masked Fighter.

“Perfect!” Yusuke spat out.

“So if we can’t sense all their energy, how are we supposed to win?” asked Kuwabara.

“Sorry. I don’t have all the answers.” said the Masked Fighter.

“Get ready for more spills! The Ichigaki Team is poised for another round!” said Koto as Yusuke and her team were cornered.

_All right, Rei Gun! You can come back whenever you’re ready!_ Yusuke thought as the Ichigaki team slowly moved in. Yusuke dodged another spray of M-2’s Angel Blades, doing a back flip to get away from one blade that came at her head.

The Masked Fighter showed great acrobatics at evading the blades. While Kuwabara ran out of the way of M-3’s Grizzly Claw attack. Yusuke and Kuwabara both fell backwards from an attack by M-1, who had caught them off-guard. Yusuke got back up on her feet, as so did Kuwabara and both were breathing hard. The Masked Fighter appeared at their side again.

_I am so tired of falling on my ass! There’s gotta be something I can do here!_ she thought.

“Excellent...Like always.” said Dr. Ichigaki.

“Damn...If you get any good ideas, Kuwabara...Feel free to share.” said Yusuke.

“That’s right my boys...Follow your design...Kill them! Massacre!” urged Dr. Ichigaki. 

“This is gonna suck...” said Yusuke, as she and Kuwabara took a step back as their opponents made their attacks. 

“Angel Blade!” shouted M-2, as he threw his attack at Yusuke and her team.

“Jump!” said the Masked Fighter. Kuwabara avoided M-3’s attack, while Yusuke was unfortunate enough to get wounded in the shoulder by M-1’s invisible attack. M-3 came at Yusuke while she was down to set in another attack, but Yusuke was saved by the Masked Fighter, as she was kicked out of the way.

_Those Angel Blades are the only attacks Yusuke and Kuwabara can see. The blades come first as a distraction, then they surprise with the invisible attacks...It’s a brilliant pattern._ Thought the Masked Fighter.

As the three mind-controlled humans advanced upon Yusuke and her team, all three of them were chanting, “Kill...Kill...Kill...”

“Uh—hold on a minute guys...Are you sure you want to do that? I know on the inside you don’t.” said Kuwabara.

“What are you doing? Get out of the way! Hurry!” called out the Masked Fighter. The three humans began their attack pattern again, forcing Kuwabara and Yusuke to go on the defensive again.

“What is wrong with the Urameshi Team? Have they forgotten how to throw a punch? How to do anything but run like sissies? Give us some offense!” said Koto, as Yusuke dodged another attack by M-3.

xxxxx

“Yuu-chan! What’s the matter with you?! Fight back!” shouted Anko, “If you lose I’ll hang you by your toenails in the Forest of Death!”

“They’re going to lose this one. It’d be a hard match even if Yusuke and that boy were fighting with everything they have...But they’re not—they just feel too sorry for those boys.” said Asuma.

“Sorry for what?” asked Kurenai, looking at the man beside her.

xxxxx

Dr. Ichgaki laughed cruelly as he watched the struggle of Yusuke’s team. 

“I can imagine the fun my Gatasubal’s having right now with Hiei and Kurama—against their statistics his percentage of victory was just over eighty percent...Yes...” _All my inventions are doing splendidly. My Verrucae most of all. Millions of microelectronics pumping through their blood, controlling the nearby cells. The circulatory system reaches a human’s every inch. Control the blood, and the body is yours. I can’t help myself! I have to see it again!_ Dr. Ichigaki pulled out his calculator and looked at the percentage again. “What a lovely number!” he said.

“Kill...Kill...Kill...” breathed the three mind-controlled humans.

The Masked Fighter was dodging more of the Angel Blades while Kuwabara and Yusuke were doing their best to evade M-1’s invisible weapon. Slashing upwards at Yusuke, she flipped backwards. While still on her hands, M-3 came running towards her unguarded self, ready for his Grizzly Claw. 

“Got me...” Yusuke said, just as soon as she was kicked aside by the Masked Fighter, who took the hit, and was sent hurtling into the wall of the stadium.

“The Masked guy!” Both Yusuke and Kuwabara said.

“She really saved me...” said Yusuke.

“In a selfless act unprecedented in the Dark Tournament, the Masked Fighter has taken a direct hit from M-3 in order to save his teammate! Naturally I’ll go check on the gruesomeness of his injuries!” said Koto.

“Do it now!” screamed Dr. Ichigaki. M-1, 2, and 3, all charged forward, forcing Yusuke and Kuwabara to retreat once more. 

“Come on you guys, just snap out of it! You still have your feelings! You don’t have to listen to that Doctor!” said Kuwabara, in a desperate attempt to get through to them. 

“Do it now!” shouted M-2, who threw more of his Angel Blades at Yusuke and Kuwabara.

“Give my invention its credit, dear boy. It’s scientifically impossible for a person to resist the control of the verrucae. It’s zero percentage! Try your feely mumbo jumbo all you want, the fact is I’m in control and I can make them kill!” said Dr. Ichigaki. 

xxxxx

“I can’t watch like this anymore!” Anko growled in frustration as she jumped over the many heads of youkai, not caring that she injured any of them as she ran up to the ringside. “All right you two that’s enough! Get in there and fight! I don’t care if they’re under control! They’re still going to kill you! They shouldn’t have let it happen in the first place!” 

“You didn’t see what I saw...They’re good people, sensei. They’d never do this if they were given the choice. When the doctor found them they were really upset...and vulnerable. All they wanted was to be with their master. Ichigaki acted like it was a little thing, and then they’d be back together...I bet he never told them they’d be forced to murder, and that they’d never see their master again! It wasn’t fair!” said Kuwabara.

M-3 attacked with his Grizzly Claw again on Yusuke, who dodge-rolled away, a deep crevice in the cement near her head. Getting up, Yusuke began to evade the attacks by running. 

_Stupid troll doctor!_ Yusuke thought as she looked over at Dr. Ichigaki, openly laughing at her and her team. _Ugly people shouldn’t be allowed to smile that much!_

“There’s gotta be a way to reach ‘em!” said Kuwabara, determined to reach out to them.

“Don’t just stand there! Move!” Anko screamed, as the three mind-controlled humans were running up to them. 

“Invisible Slash!” M-1 said, but his attack was evaded by the Masked Fighter’s return. Being kicked away. M-3 was then stopped as he was hurled back, and so was M-2. The Masked Fighter landed a few feet in front of Yusuke and Kuwabara. 

“I suppose your sympathy’s admirable...But what do you dimwits plan to achieve by not fighting? They’ll still be controlled...” The fighter turned around to show her face. “And you’ll be dead.”

Yusuke and Kuwabara choked on their surprise as it was caught in their throats. Yusuke was even more confused now. Who was this young woman? Where the hell was Genkai?!

“A shocking turn of events! Damage from the recent attack has given us a glimpse at the Masked Fighter’s true identity! It’s a young woman with...brown eyes and...Pink hair!” said Koto.

xxxxx

“She’s gorgeous!” breathed Gai. 

“Heh! She is as I remember.” the Hokage said, smiling.

xxxxx

“Well, people, I’m shocked! This fight couldn’t get any weirder!” Koto said, as she climbed up into the ring, but quickly got back off as a body came flying down and sliding across the arena. “I think that’s the missing combatant, M-5, from the Dr. Ichigaki Team! Dropping down from the sky and into the stadium wall! Forget what I said before! Now this fight couldn’t get weirder!” 

xxxxx

“Whoa...wonder where he came from...” said Asuma. A crash from the other end of the stadium then stole their attention. 

xxxxx

“What now?” Kuwabara wondered. 

A robot had been dropped into the stadium, as both Kurama and Hiei also dropped in, but were both fine.

“My robot! Gatasubal! What’s happened to you!” cried Dr. Ichigaki.

“Hey guys...You’re late.” Yusuke stated, putting a hand on her hip.

“The missing members of the Urameshi Team have appeared as well!” Koto said, as she ran around the ring to meet them. “Hiei and Kurama, can you tell us where you’ve been?”

“Sorry. A thirty-foot killing machine wanted a word with us.” said Hiei.

“M-5 told us everything. I’m relieved you three are still alive. Those verrucae on the human fighters’ backs are the source of Dr. Ichigaki’s mind-control. And in their present state I’m afraid it’d be fatal to remove them! The three are completely innocent. They didn’t know the implants would control them. They were told it was blood research.” said Kurama.

“I told you guys! That no-good liar!” said Kuwabara.

“And that’s not the extent of it, I’m afraid. Seems the doctor caused their master’s illness in the first place.” said Kurama.

The doctor was laughing as he received hateful glares from Yusuke’s team. _It sounds so amusing when they say it! Go ahead, tell the world my ingenious scheme! It will make no difference on the result of this fight!_ thought Dr. Ichigaki. 

“I can’t take this, Urameshi! He doesn’t have a soul!” said Kuwabara angrily. 

“Listen to that power-dripping laugh! The guy thinks he can use people however he wants!” said Yusuke, also feeling her blood boil.

“Your unscientific minds are so trivial! Fully blind to the larger picture...So maybe I did infect Metamura! Maybe I _lied_ to get their bodies and maybe I _enjoyed_ it...Who cares? Behind every lab discovery are a few poisoned rats!” laughed Dr. Ichigaki. 

“Shut up, Ichigaki! You’re full of crap and you know it! You don’t care about this science stuff! You’re just trying to win the tournament!” shouted Kuwabara, as he pointed an accusing finger.

“Means to an end, boy! Means to an end! I have no expectation for winning this! I’m sure these three will be killed long before the finals! I only need them to win this match so I can have Yusuke’s body!” said Dr. Ichigaki.

“What?!” Yusuke spat out.

“They’re strong but they have nothing like the potential you have, Yusuke. I’ll probably dispose of them myself once I get you!” said Dr. Ichigaki.

“You’ll what?!” yelled Kuwabara in outrage.

“Damn it, that’s it!” yelled Yusuke.

“Stop and think, you two! He’s manipulating your emotions. You’re losing what little focus you have!” said the Masked Fighter as she re-tied her cloth to hide her face again.

“I don’t care if it’s a trap or not! His troll ass is meeting my foot!” Yusuke said, as she went off at a running start towards the doctor.

“You monster!” Kuwabara yelled, following after Yusuke.

“Oh my! The mad doctor’s words have thrown Yusuke and Kuwabara into a blinding rage! They’re abandoning their true opponents to bludgeon Ichigaki instead!” said Koto, as Yusuke and Kuwabara both jumped out of the ring. But their attempts were disrupted as M-2 and M-1 both knocked Yusuke and Kuwabara down, back into the ring.

“Now!” said Hiei, as he and Kurama ran to the ring, but were stopped by Koto. 

“I’m sorry guys, but they’ve already agreed on a three-on-three fight! Step in the ring now and your whole team forfeits!” she said.

“You’re a heartless mess, you know that!” said Anko through clenched teeth.

“Please, don’t blame her. I’m the one who got your apish friends to accept those terms!” said Dr. Ichigaki.

“Naturally.” said Kurama, seeing how the doctor played his cards.

“Hey Kuwabara, I think doc just called you apish...” said Yusuke, as she got back on her feet. 

“As if I need any more reasons to pummel his head in!” said Kuwabara, standing up next to Yusuke. The three humans stood in front of Dr. Ichigaki, as if creating a human wall.

“Give me a break! You’re still protecting this guy?” said Yusuke.

“Come on guys, at least say something! You heard the doctor himself! He doesn’t care about you—” said Kuwabara, only to be cut off by the doctor’s laughing.

“Have you learned nothing? Nothing you say can matter! Their old selves aren’t in control! As the blood from the verrucae enters the subject’s skull, the microelectronics alters the brain’s chemistry! Their entire personality is changed! This isn’t a simple hypnosis, or one suggested command.

“I’m talking about a constant voice in their head at every waking moment, controlling them from the inside...They’re not protecting me because I’ve given a command! Their new brain actually wants to! You see! Therein lies the beauty of my invention! They don’t listen to me or anyone else! The command has become a part of who they are! So kill them if you can! Their humanity is already dead!”

“I can’t! That isn’t true! I know there’s something more! Right there! That image—I see it again! It’s stuck in my eyelids! Every time I blink it’s there! Wait, wait! I understand now, Urameshi! It’s not a dream...It’s a message...Ichigaki’s wrong! Their old selves haven’t been erased—just covered up!” said Kuwabara.

“After all I said you’re still clinging onto pathetic hopes...Avoid anything as long as it makes you feel better, right? Well then let your compassion lead you all the way to your graves!” the doctor sneered.

“Kill...Kill...Kill...” said the three of them, as they ran forward to attack again.

“Damn!” said Yusuke, as she turned to retreat. But Kuwabara remained.

“The Urameshi Team is forced to retreat again! Wait a second! Kuwabara isn’t moving this time! He’s decided to hold his ground against the death-dealing attackers!” said Koto. Yusuke stopped to look back.

“Kuwabara! Move, baka!” Yusuke screamed.

“These guys chose me to send their message to. I’m all they’ve got! And now, I have to accept my responsibility as a man!” said Kuwabara.

“What is he talking about?” asked Hiei. 

“This is not wise!” said Kurama.

xxxxx

“Why doesn’t he run?” Kurenai asked. 

“Fool!” Asuma growled.

xxxxx

“Okay guys, I hear what you’re saying to me! But you’ve gotta tell me how to help!” said Kuwabara. 

“Angel Blades!” said M-2, throwing his attack.

“Kuwabara!” Yusuke yelled.

“No!” Kuwabara ran up to M-3, grabbing him by the shoulders. “Please! I know it feels like you’re beat but you’re not! This is still your body! Please!” M-3 knocked Kuwabara down with a blow to the head. Kuwabara rose back up onto his feet. “Think about your master, and everything you—” Kuwabara was cut off by M-3’s attack, blood spilling out from Kuwabara’s mouth.

“Enough of this! I’m coming in to help!” shouted Yusuke, as the three mind-controlled men came running towards Kuwabara.

“No—stay back! I’m the only one who needs to do this! This is for you!” Kuwabara yelled, just as all three attacks hit him at once. Hurtling him out of the ring.

“Kuwabara!” Yusuke screamed.

“Kuwabara goes down! His plea thrown in his face with a sensational three-on-one attack!” said Koto.

Anko ran over to Kuwabara’s side as Yusuke ran to the edge of the ring while the crowd all began to chant “Kill Yusuke.” 

“Stupid...” Yusuke said under her breath as her vision began to blur.

“Sorry...I tried...” said Kuwabara weakly, as his head fell back onto the grass. Yusuke shut her eyes tightly as she turned back to look at her opponents.

“How could you do that? You’re the bastards who asked him for help!” Yusuke yelled, but then paused, as she saw something very strange. “Tears of blood?”

“Kill...us...Kill us...Kill us...” They whispered.

“What is this? Actually feeling guilty now? When it’s over?” asked Yusuke.

“No, Yusuke.” said the Masked Fighter, who was checking on Kuwabara herself. “It’s not over. For Kuwabara, anyway. They’ve deliberately missed his vital points. He will live.”

“Whoa. Kuwabara’s plea really worked.” Anko said.

“Not completely...Their true selves have awoken, but they’re not in control. I’m afraid this surfacing of emotion will not last for long.” said the Masked Fighter.

_These guys must be in a war with their own bodies..._ Yusuke thought. “And they’re losing.”

“Really! The human’s emotional brain is the only part throwing a wrench in my socket. Millions of microelectronics sending control through their every neural path, and yet that feeling crap manages to poke out its head! The verrucea will soon fix that!” said Dr. Ichigaki. 

“This is the one chance you guys get to talk and all you can say is to kill you? It must be hell in there. Stupid doctor thinks he can torture people like that! No way!” Yusuke yelled, as her aura began to pulse through her body. 

_Yusuke’s maximum reiki is skyrocketing! Finally, her emotions have broken the wall._ Thought the Masked Fighter, as she watched Yusuke run forward.

“Don’t take this personally!” said Yusuke, as she punched M-1 across the face, knocking him down.

“Grizzly Claw!” Yusuke turned around, and was surprised.

_I can see it!_ she realized, as she jumped out of the way. _It’s like an energy time bomb in his hand! That’s easy enough!_

“Angel Blades!”

_Only two of the blades are real! The others must be tricks to confuse us! And jerk number three—_ Yusuke turned to face M-1. _Looks like we’re featuring the old energy javelin!_

“Invisible Slash!” Yusuke moved to the side. _You know, it’s a hell of a lot easier when you can see the attacks!_ she thought.

“Absolutely amazing! The fight’s been flipped onto its backside! Suddenly super-girl Yusuke is taking on this whole team by herself!” said Koto. 

_But—I don’t understand—How can a person’s ability to sense energy attacks increase midway through a fight? This isn’t in my calculations!_ Thought Dr. Ichigaki. “No worries...Let me just refigure the equation here...Ah—Here we go! Fifty-two point seven-t—Fifty-two point seven-two-five percent?”

“Percentages are for poker, fool.” said Hiei, as he and Kurama came up from behind Dr. Ichigaki.

“You can factor strengths and stamina, doctor—I’ll give you that...But determining the true heart of a person is quite a different thing.” said Kurama.

“Go away! I must have punched a wrong number! What’s the delay you lab rats? Destroy her!” yelled the doctor.

Yusuke punched M-3 away as she kicked M-1 after him. The Masked Fighter was in awe by Yusuke’s sudden change in tactics. 

_Her right hand is emitting energy almost out of instinct! Her Rei Gun will be stronger than ever! I’ve never seen anyone increase their power so quickly!_ Thought the Masked Fighter.

“Lucky for you guys I’m pretty good at avoiding my feelings...Otherwise I’d be getting sick on myself right now for what I’ve gotta do.” Yusuke said, as she jumped into the air and extended out her right arm in front of her as she powered up to fire her Rei Gun. “I’d say this is going to hurt me more than it hurts you...But I don’t like to lie!”

xxxxx

“She’s thinking about killing them?!” Sasuke muttered to himself, sitting on the edge of his seat. 

“No. She plans to.” said Kakashi.

“For a kid, she sure is strong.” Gai said. “But not as strong as my student, Lee!”

“To make a hard choice like this, only the most willing can make this decision. A shame this is her only option.” said the Hokage.

“Obviously you don’t know Yusuke well.” said Susumu who mysteriously appeared sitting behind them. “She’s acting out on anger, not strategy.”

“Same difference when Yusuke is involved.” said the Hokage.

“Just how well do you think you know her?” Susumu asked, making the Hokage clear his throat and chew on the mouth piece of his pipe.


	11. Chapter Eleven

_Her power keeps rising. Maybe this heart-wrench is exactly what she needs._ Thought the Masked Fighter as she watched Yusuke struggling to pull the trigger in her Rei Gun. _Yusuke’s power is reaching a plateau. She’s learned about as much as she can from this. It’s time._

“It’s been real fun, but I’ll see you in hell. Remind me to apologize to you then!” Yusuke yelled. Just as she was ready to fire, the Masked Fighter appeared at her side, a hand on her right arm.

“Wait! It’s alright.” she said.

_I—I can’t move my arm!_ Yusuke thought as she and the Masked Fighter came back down into the ring.

_Damn! I wanted to see that girl’s power, but that small woman prevented that._ Sasuke thought.

“Let me take over from here.” said the Masked Fighter.

“Heads up! The mysterious fighter’s mask is back on her face and she’s stopped Yusuke’s new attempt to fire her Rei Gun! She’s squaring up! Could she just want some action for herself?” said Koto. 

xxxxx

“What do you think the Masked Fighter is planning to do now?” Gai asked. “They were perfectly innocent until that doctor tricked them! Killing them wouldn’t be fair!” 

“Obviously, but then the completely fair choice may not be an available one. Death seems to be the only option.” said Kakashi.

“But if that’s true then why did she stop Yusuke?!” asked Gai, grabbing his head in frustration from the confusing outcome of the battle.

“Don’t be hysterical. I assure you the Masked Fighter is someone we can trust.” said the Hokage.

xxxxx

“Take it easy.” said Anko, pushing Kuwabara back in a lying position. 

“Don’t let them...” Kuwabara trailed off.

“They’re going to do whatever they can, Kuwabara.” Anko reassured.

“The doctor. Don’t let him leave.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll stop him myself if I have to!”

“Neither of you have the stomach! You can’t kill these humans! You know it’d be wrong! The only choice is to accept your defeat!” said the doctor. 

xxxxx

_Okay mystery lady. Whatever you’re gonna do, do it fast._ Yusuke thought. 

The Masked Fighter put her hands together, as she took on an odd stance. **“Mei In Metsu Jyu-Retsu Ko-Ki Ki Kyou Chou Chim-Com Mei, Ei Kyaku!”**

“The Masked Fighter’s chanting something now! Let’s hope it’s a final prayer for the men she’s about to kill!” said Koto. 

A twister of energy was shooting up from the Masked Fighter’s hands, creating a great wind. 

“Damn, and here I was thinking I was impressive!” Yusuke said, as she shielded her eyes from the wind.

_Such overpowering chakra!_ Sasuke thought, shielding his face with his arms from the strong wind that picked up. 

“Rather impressive, don’t you think?” asked the Hokage, “I told you we can trust the Masked Fighter.”

“All this chakra coming from one person, it’s incredible!” Asuma said, his lit cigarette going out from the strong winds.

“It’s a hoax! Don’t let it frighten you! I’ve gauged this fighter’s strength! She doesn’t have enough power to create an attack that big! It’s just for intimidation! Attack her!” yelled the doctor. The three mind-controlled men leapt up to take on an aerial attack. 

“While the Masked Fighter’s hands are tied up the Dr. Ichigaki Team is charging! Looks like another slaughter!” said Koto. 

**“Kou!”** The Masked Fighter raised her hands, the energy still greatly emitting brightly. She brought down her hands, touching the floor as she created a dome of energy. It pushed back Yusuke from the ring as it trapped the three mind-controlled boys. **“Jyou!”** The Masked Fighter then leapt up and pierced each man’s heart with two of her fingers. **“Sai!”** The Verrucaes exploded, detaching from each of their backs, releasing them of its toxins. All three boys fell to the ring floor, motionless. Yusuke climbed back into the ring, looking at the three boys, before turning to the Masked Fighter.

“What the hell was that? You wiped ‘em out in one shot! All their reiki is gone!” said Yusuke.

“There’s nothing left of them.” said Hiei. 

“Yes, an immense attack.” said Kurama.

“My perfect invention! How can you destroy scientific achievements with chanting?!” yelled the doctor. 

“Hey! What did you do to those guys? Why’d you hold me back if you were just gonna kill ‘em?” asked Yusuke. 

“I did what I had to. Nothing more.” said the Masked Fighter.

“Wow! I have no idea what happened, but I definitely love it! Let’s see, there was a blast of light, some heart-piercing, exploding Verrucae, and now just one thing to do! One! Two! Three!...” Koto said, starting the count.

“I told you the Masked Fighter would handle it.” said the Hokage. 

“You told us we could trust her! She just killed three innocent people! No offense, Hokage-sama, but I don’t think I want to root for this team anymore!” said Gai.

“...Eight! Nine! Ten! And the Urameshi Team wins the match!” Koto announced. The crowd all booed and hissed. “Hate ‘em all you want, but you better buy some water if they keep getting victories like that!” 

“Oh shut up, Fox-girl! That was no victory!” shouted Yusuke, silencing Koto.

“No, it’s all a sham! We’re supposed to be the good guys. We should have saved them!” said Kuwabara. 

“Stupid doctor, pushin’ this on us! Stupid Tournament!” Yusuke ground out as she walked over to the edge of the ring to where Dr. Ichigaki was. “Hey! Asshole! You know you’re not walking away from this, don’t you?” 

The doctor took a step back, but stopped as he was surrounded with Kurama and Hiei trapping him from behind.

“Don’t embarrass yourself.” said Hiei.

“Acknowledge your cruelty and your punishment will be swift.” said Kurama.

“Hold on! What if I told you that their Master Metamura was still alive? But I am the only person in the world who knows where he’s hidden and how to reverse his disease!” said Dr. Ichigaki.

“Sorry, moot point.” said Kurama, pointing over his shoulder to a man leaning on the wall not far from them.

“You…evil man!” said Master Metamura.

“But how did he get here?” asked Dr. Ichigaki.

“Your assistant was in the mood to talk after a short beating. His memory improved very quickly. We only had to walk two miles to find him. After seeing his symptoms Kurama was easily able to make an antidote.” said Hiei.

“I acquired a few poisonous herbs as well. Care to try one doctor?” asked Kurama.

“No need for that, Kurama.” Yusuke said as she glared at the doctor. “You ready to die?”

“You pathetic little minds. Did you really think I would experiment with body manipulation—” The doctor reached into his pocket and drew out a needle with purple liquid inside. “And not save some for myself?” He injected the liquid into his hand, laughing maniacally. “Yet another brilliant development from the incredible mind of Dr. Ichiga—” The doctor morphed into a more hideous creature as he grew to a height of seventeen feet, and his skin changed to an acid green. “Instant gene therapy!” said the transformed doctor.

“It’s a Dr. Ichigaki metamorphosis! Now he’s some kind of giant green killer monster with incredibly sharp fingernails!” said Koto. 

“Did you mindless, puny creatures actually think you could stop the progress of science? Let me show you my modifications!” said the doctor, as he stretched his arm out to hit Yusuke who jumped back as Dr. Ichigaki’s claws dug into the cement.

“Amazing! Ichigaki’s stretching his arm like warm putty!” said Koto. Dr. Ichigaki stretched his other arm at Hiei and Kurama, who both jumped out of the way, and into the ring with Yusuke.

The doctor raised himself onto the platform of the ring, and stretched out his arm again at the three. Hiei and Kurama jumped to the left, while Yusuke went to the right. Ichigaki crossed his other arm, stretching it out to Yusuke, cutting a deep gash above her right elbow. Yusuke screamed as she lost her balance and fell to the ring floor, holding her bleeding arm.

“Yuu-chan!” Kurama called out, as he jumped away from Ichigaki’s reach.

Yusuke sat up, still holding her arm as Ichigaki made his way across the ring towards her. Hiei appeared in front of her in a flash, his sword at the ready in his left hand.

“Hiei, wait. I’ve got dibs on this jerk.” said Yusuke, as she stood up.

“Yusuke’s back up! Despite the delicious outpour of blood from her arm! And what’s more, she’s asking Hiei to withdraw! Does she really want to take this beast on by herself?” said Koto.

“Just don’t get killed.” said Hiei, as he stepped aside for Yusuke.

“Go ahead then. Defy all logic!” said Dr. Ichigaki, as he stretched both his arms out at Yusuke. She made no effort to move as she allowed herself to be caught in between Ichigaki’s arms, locking her own around them as she firmly planted her feet. Her eyes glowing with the ferocity of the fighter that she was, her powers flaring up. “What’s this?” Ichigaki wondered in surprise.

_That’s impossible! Her chakra is visible!_ Sasuke screamed in his mind, seeing chakra surround Yusuke like an aura. _No genin—let alone an experienced jounin or even the Hokage can make their chakra visible to the naked eye like that!_

Yusuke’s reiki rose to maximum again as she lifted the doctor by the arms. Releasing him, she ran forward and jumped up, kicking Ichigaki three times, knocking the doctor back.

“That was for the three innocent lives you stole!” Yusuke yelled, “And this one’s for screwing with their master!” Yusuke launched forward and punched Ichigaki across his ugly face.

“Nicely put.” said Kurama, who was helping Master Metamura to stay standing. 

“And this one’s for my friend who felt sorry for them and got his ass kicked into the ground!” Yusuke yelled, hitting Ichigaki with an upper cut to the jaw. 

“Thanks for the shout out, Urameshi.” said Kuwabara weakly. 

“And the last one’s for me! _Just for pissing me off!”_ Yusuke yelled, hitting Ichigaki with such force that he was sent flying into the stands, buried under rubble. “Now you go think about what you’ve done you jerk!” 

The crowd was speechless, not one sound came from them as they stared wide-eyed at the pile of rubble. Even the people who came to support Yusuke and her team were twice as more speechless, seeing how truly strong one girl was against a creature that was eight times her size.

“Wow, can I just say— _wow?_ Dr. Ichigaki has been totally demolished by Yusuke’s powerful assault! The crowd is…speechless!” said Koto.

“She’s very strong, isn’t she?” said the Hokage, a grin tugging at the corners of his mouth. His jounins were rather awestricken to have overlooked such a natural prodigy of battle, including Anko who had no idea that her once troublesome student was so formidable now.

_She’s so strong…! Stronger than—_ Sasuke thought back to his fight with that Grass-nin during his time in the Forest of Death, and then glanced over at his sensei. His hands clenched tightly under his chin.

“It’s been many years since I’ve seen that technique.” said the Hokage.

“So you know that woman?” Asuma asked, lighting up a new cigarette with shaking hands.

“In a way, yes.” the Hokage said.

“It doesn’t matter. Taking away that evil man’s life is never going to bring them back. Yen…Ryo…Kai…It’s all my fault. How can I ever forgive myself?” asked Master Meta-mura. 

“Save your tears, Metamura. Your boys aren’t dead.” said the Masked Fighter. Looking over at the three men the Masked Fighter had supposedly killed, were now getting up.

“Are you kidding? Now this is just stupid weird!” said Yusuke.

“Hey! Fill me in! I can’t see up there, you know!” shouted Kuwabara who was still lying on his back. 

“We’re really alive!” said Kai. 

“And in complete control!” said Ryo.

“But, I don’t understand. A few minutes ago their reiki was completely AWOL!” said Yusuke.

“Yes, I guess it worked. It’s been twenty years since I’ve used that technique.” said the Masked Fighter.

“I never thought I’d see you again!” said Master Metamura as he approached his students. All three of them looked happy to their teacher, but soon quickly turned away.

“Why do you turn?” asked Master Metamura.

“We’ve committed horrible sins, master. I can’t even remember all the people that I’ve—” Kai cut himself off, unable to finish.

“The lessons that you’ve taught us didn’t mean anything. We’re a disgrace to your school.” said Ryo.

“Please, just leave us master. We can’t bear to look at you now.” said Yen.

“Why couldn’t she just have killed us?” asked Kai.

“How can you say such things?” asked Master Metamura.

“Your master is right. Your guilt is misplaced. The technique I used is called the Reikoudan. It is one of the five great attacks by trial, and is powered by your own reiki.” The Masked Fighter said. “If your souls are corrupt, then the wickedness will take your life. But if you are pure of heart, then that purity consumes you, destroying any outside impediments. It was your souls that destroyed the Verrucae and freed you, not me. That proves you have nothing to hide.”

“Yen, Ryo, Kai. What she says is what I’ve known all along. If there was anything you could have done to prevent those kills, you would have. Your bodies were taken over. But who you really are—your souls—are still clean. I see you in the same way now as I always have. As my three most noble students. Let’s put this behind us!” said Master Metamura. His three students turned around, and all ran up to their teacher. Tearful and happy.

“We missed you so much!” said Yen.

“Master, is it true? Are you really going to be okay again?” asked Ryo.

“Yes, I think so.” said Master Metamura.

“Well, mystery lady that was some attack.” Yusuke said as she wiped her eyes with the heel of her palm.

“You have done us well, Fighter.” said Kurama.

“They’re all okay. I think letting those guys beat the snot out of me is the best thing I’ve ever done.” said Kuwabara. 

“And so in a dramatic explosion of emotion fit to make any demon wretch, the Urameshi Team is set to advance!” said Koto, as Master Metamura and his students were walking out of the arena together. 

Yusuke walked over to where Kuwabara laid, and bent down at his side. 

“So how’s he doing?” she asked.

“Not too great. It’s nothing life threatening but he’s clearly going to need time to recover.” said Anko.

“Time, huh?” Yusuke muttered.

“Urameshi-san!” Yusuke looked around and saw Kai running up to her and her team. “Maybe I could be of some help! I’d like to repay you if it’s possible. We’re the ones who hurt Kuwabara-san! Let me fight in his place, I’ll join as your substitute!”

Yusuke smiled but shook her head. “Well thanks for the offer but this doofus would have a fit if I gave his spot away. You understand, right? Plus we’re only allowed one substitute. And only after one of our guys is dead.” 

“Urameshi, I’m not dead yet.” said Kuwabara.

“Come on. Let’s get Lazarus off the grass.” said Anko, as she and Kurama picked Kuwabara up and walked off.

“You’re a good man, but we got to do this alone.” said Yusuke.

“I understand.” said Kai.

“Take care of your master. I’d say he needs you the most, now. Right?”

“Of course, well good luck.” Kai turned and ran off to catch up with his master. The crowd all began to chant “Kill Yusuke” again.

“Oh, shove it where it hurts!” Yusuke shouted as a chime sounded.

“Such hate towards one person alone.” said Kurenai. 

“You can’t have everybody like you.” Asuma sighed.

**“May I have your attention please. The third round of the Dark Tournament will begin immediately.”** came the announcement. 

“What? Give me a break!” said Yusuke, irritated for her team not getting a break between rounds.

“They’re starting the next round already?” Kakashi said with slight surprise. 

“Sounds like someone wants to get rid of Yusuke and her team.” said Kurenai.

“Obviously.” Asuma snorted, “She’s the underdog of this tournament, and no one expects the rookies to be so talented.”

**“Furthermore, the Tournament Committee has unanimously decided to begin the round in accordance to the match diagram, starting from the left. Team Urameshi and Team Masho, please report to the ring.”**

“What? Again?” asked Hiei. 

Outraged by the ruling, Yusuke jumped back up into the ring and ran straight up to Koto, surprising her as she got up in her face. “Hey! Why don’t you tell your stupid friends up there to let one of the other teams fight!” she yelled.

“I’m sorry Miss. If you have a complaint you’ll have to take it up with the committee. I’m sure there’s a perfectly good reason for their decision!” said Koto.

“I suspected they’d pull this. Two of our members are hurt, and after the Reikoudan technique, I will be of little help as well.” said the Masked Fighter. 

“Okay, if a doubleheader’s the call I might as well enjoy it. I’ve got plenty of anger left from the troll doctor, anyway.” said Yusuke, as she backed away from Koto. 

“Anko-sensei, help me. It’s about to start. I need you to help me get there.” said Kuwabara, as he made an effort to sit up. 

“No can do. You’re in no shape to fight. The best thing you can do now is focus on your recovery.” said Anko, folding her arms and nodding her head.

“But we’re all stuck in this thing together, sensei. I can’t just lie down in some sickbed and listen to my teammates fighting for their lives!” said Kuwabara.

“Team Masho! This is your final call! Enter or be disqualified!” Koto called, as a sudden wind picked up and five cloaked figures appeared. “And here they are people! Appearing in the same mysterious fashion as always! Team Masho!” 

“Why do I get the feeling...This is gonna be a tough one?” Yusuke asked herself.

“How do you think Yuu-chan’s haggard team will survive this one?” asked Kakashi, looking down at his student Sasuke, who had been quiet during the first fight.

“With sheer luck and will power.” he replied.

Anko helped Kuwabara back out into the arena, setting him down as gently as she could.

“Oh look, he’s off the sick bed. Now that he’s fully recovered, I’m sure he’ll be a great help.” said Yusuke, as she turned her attention back on the cloaked figures that were her next opponents. 

“Kuwabara is not the only one low on his power...” Kurama said, looking over at the Masked Fighter. “That special attack drained her considerably.”

“So it’s three non-gimps against five of them?” said Yusuke.

_Worse. Hiei still can’t use his arm._ Thought Kurama, recalling their first match and how Hiei had used the darkness technique.

“Who wants to begin? The first can be captain.” said one of the cloaked figures. A sudden wind picked up, circling around one of the cloaked figures. Whipping away their cloak, a lean man with hair as red as Kurama’s and a single horn on his head, wearing white trousers was revealed. 

“I’ll go and take those humans then.” he said, as he walked up to the center of the ring.

“Jin the Wind Master. Well that would explain who this team is.” said Kurama. 

“You know these jokers?” asked Yusuke.

“Indeed, most youkai do. Team Masho must be a pseudonym for this tournament. Their actual names are the Shinobi, like you, Kuwabara and I, but of Makai.” said Kurama.

“So they’re ninja’s too, huh?” Yusuke said, thinking how it might be a disadvantage since they would know similar jutsus.

“Indeed. They are stealth fighters. Deadly mercenaries to the highest bid. A dispute arises and they solve it in secret. They’ll more than likely know every ninja art that we do. Be cautious, Yuu-chan.”

Yusuke walked up to the center of the ring where Jin was already waiting. From afar, Jin did not seem so big, but up close, he practically towered over Yusuke. If Yusuke were to stand as high as she could on her toes she would then be able to reach his nose with her forehead.

“Team captains, please decide the battle terms.” said Koto.

“Let’s fix these stakes simple enough.” Jin began, speaking in a heavy accent Yusuke was not at all familiar with. “One to one to one till I’m I tower on my feet holding the five.”

“Whatever he said.” said Yusuke, unable to decipher what she had just agreed to; hopefully it was to a one-on-one fight instead of another group melee.

“Jin has asked for a series of one on one matches with the advancing team taking five wins, and Yusuke gives the nod!” announced Koto.

“They’re on a roll. They can do it!” said Gai. 

“I’m not sure what fight you’re watching. Half the team I’m cheering for can’t even walk now.” said Asuma, bringing Gai’s spirits down a bit.

“They will prevail, the forever burning flames of youth is on their side!” Gai said in reassurance more to himself than to the others.

“I agree with Asuma-sensei,” Kurenai said, “Three against five is a disadvantage.”

Jin circled around Yusuke, as Yusuke followed, not wanting her back to him until they both were facing their own teams, they stopped halfway. 

“A damn near pleasant wind be filling the air now. Tell a person by the wind and yours is the kind I like, Urameshi.” said Jin, giving Yusuke a playful wink before he walked back to his team. Yusuke didn’t know why but she felt her cheeks get warm for a split second before she mentally smacked herself to get a grip. Another chime sounded just as Yusuke returned to her teammates.

**“May I have your attention, please? The Tournament Committee will be instituting a medical examination before the next round.”**

“What is this, gym class?” asked Yusuke. 

**“Due to the Urameshi Team fighting without rest, and in accordance to section thirteen of the Tournament Index, report to the medical tent.”**

“As long as they don’t grope my chest and make me cough.” Yusuke said, as she looked over to a tent where an attractive nurse came out. “Who the heck is she?” 

“Hello, gentlemen and my lady.” said the nurse, as she raised her right hand and held it up in front of each member of Yusuke’s team. Stopping as she came to Hiei and the Masked Fighter. “Yes, you two fighters. Would you please follow me to the medical tent?”

“Don’t be ridiculous.” Hiei said, “We need no attention. Why don’t you go nurse the fool lying on his back?”

“Because his wounds do not interest me in the ways that yours do, Hiei. Maybe I can help you.” said the nurse.

“What’s the big deal? Get on with the fight!” yelled one of the demons. 

_A temptress disguised as a nurse…what a pathetic cover-up._ Sasuke thought, as he watched both Hiei and the Masked Fighter follow the nurse back to the tent without question. Makes a guy wonder if they’re aware of such an obvious trap?

Back down in the stadium, both Hiei and the Masked Fighter were in the tent with the nurse. “Are you experiencing any fatigue, or sharp or recurring pains?” asked the nurse.

“No.” answered the Masked Fighter.

“What about you, Hiei-san? Surely that last attack had some effect on you.” said the nurse.

“Why do you ask? Isn’t it your job to know?” asked Hiei coldly.

“It must be hard to fight with your arm in excruciating pain. Clearly you will both have to stay with me until your health is improved.” said the nurse.

“I don’t go where people tell me to, lady. You can treat yourself.” Hiei said, as he and the Masked Fighter both turned to leave, but stopped as a force held them back.

“Quickly! It’s a trap!” said the Masked Fighter.

Both hurried to get out, but were met with a shocking force field. Preventing either of them to go beyond the tent’s door-flap.

“Dammit! What’s happening to them, Kurama?” asked Yusuke. 

“It’s a force field.” said Kurama.

“Well isn’t that convenient! Hey! Red-head!” Yusuke yelled, as she ran towards the tent. “Why do I get the feeling you’re not a licensed nurse!”

When the nurse turned around Yusuke was met with a sharp pain as she was pushed back by the force field. The nurse removed her uniform, revealing that she was wearing thick green cords that coiled around her curvy body.

“That’s correct, Yuu-chan. Enchantress is more like it.” said the nurse.

“Yeah...that was my second guess.” said Yusuke.

“Ruka is my name, regarded as the most talented creature alive in spell defense incantations.” said Ruka.

“Spell defense? What is she talkin’ about?” asked Kuwabara. 

“It’s a different way to manipulate energy. She doesn’t have any attack powers, but her defense is so top notch that nothing can break through her force field.” said Botan, suddenly appearing without warning.

“What the—? Where the heck were you ‘till now, huh?” Kuwabara practically screamed from surprise, looking up at the blue-haired grim reaper.

“Sorry, I had to take a bit of a detour.” Botan said with a guilty lilt to her voice.

“What sort of detour?” Kuwabara asked.

“The kind that involves a few people demanding to be allowed in to watch you guys fight.”

“Say what?! You mean everyone’s here again?!”

“Give me my damn team back!” Yusuke demanded. 

“Didn’t you hear the announcement, Yuu-chan? They’re both very sick. They’re going to need a little time to recover. **Sokyu-jyu-jyo!”** said Ruka. The force field’s power increased, causing both Hiei and the Masked Fighter to step back further into the tent. Yusuke, too, fell back from the tent, the power emitting from it being too strong to be near as the electric sparks snapped against her skin.

“That energy thread, it uses their own reiki against them. The more they struggle, the more powerful it will become.” said Kurama.

“Ah! No way!” Kiba said, looking to one section of the stands. 

“What is it, Kiba-kun?” Sakura asked.

“Our jounin teachers are here!” he said, pointing across the stands towards where their teachers were. “Even the Hokage is here!”

“I wonder what they’re all doing here? Do you suppose they all know Yusuke-san?” Ino asked.

“Hey, is that Sasuke over there with them, too?” Chouji asked.

“Sasuke-kun’s here?” Sakura asked in hope, as she looked over to where the teachers and the Hokage were and spotted the young Uchiha. “It is! It is Sasuke-kun!”

“Hey, what’s going on down there?” Tenten suddenly asked, bringing everyone’s attention down into the arena. “It almost looks like two of Yuu-chan’s teammates are trapped.”

“They are.” Neji said, using his Byakugan to see the cause behind it. “That tent is wrapped in a thick wall of chakra and that woman is behind it all.”

“Hey, has anyone seen Naruto?” Sakura asked all of a sudden, looking for her normally loud-mouthed teammate.

**“As a result of the medical examination, Hiei and the Masked Fighter have been ruled unfit to fight. They will sit out for the duration of the round while they are suitably treated.”** said the voice over the intercom. 

“What the hell is this?!” Yusuke said, as she leapt into the ring and ran up to Koto again, startling the youkai. “How can you let them lie like that?”

“I’ve already told you, I don’t have anything to do with these decisions! Really! I’m completely neutral!” Koto said in utter surprise and fear of Yusuke’s anger.

“Wrong stupid answer!” Yusuke yelled, as Kurama walked up behind her and placed a hand on her right shoulder to calm her down.

“It’s all right.” said Kurama.

“Says who?!” Yusuke bit out.

“Obviously the committee is against us. However we have not been hurt. Truthfully the Masked Fighter and Hiei are in no shape to fight at the moment, anyway. Think. Why would she only capture two of us, when she had the chance to do more? Perhaps her power is not great enough to restrict us all, and she took a pair who were too weak to resist the force field.” Yusuke looked back at where her two teammates were trapped and then at where Kuwabara laid on the grass. “She’s helped less than the committee thinks. This will only give Team Masho a false sense of security. The advantage is ours.”

“Hey! What’s the deal with this set-up?” came Naruto’s voice, as Yusuke and Kurama looked back to see him running up to them.

“Naruto? How the hell did you get down here?” Yusuke asked, slightly irritated that the blonde entered the arena where he was in more danger than thought of.

“Don’t worry about us, Naruto-kun, Yuu-chan and I will be just fine fighting this team on our own.” Kurama said calmly, which seemed, surprisingly enough, to have satisfied Naruto’s question for the time being as he nodded his head.

“Hey, gaki! You shouldn’t be down here!” Anko said with her hands on her hips, standing beside the injured Kuwabara.

“You should talk, you aren’t supposed to be down here either, Anko-san.” Botan pointed out, as Anko sweat-dropped from the accusation.

Sasuke was looking down at Naruto, somewhat surprised to see him acting so familiar with Yusuke and her teammate. _What’s that dobe doing down there?_ he wonder with mild interest. 

“Two against five now, Jin. You can destroy them all.” said the largest cloaked figure. 

“Nah...I’m having to change my mind if it’s going to be a fix like that.” Jin said, “I don’t give a damn. Somebody else go. I’m sure I’d rather be the watch now.”

Jin turned to walk away from the ring but a hand came up to stop him. “It wouldn’t be wise to think you can disrupt the sect this time.” Jin gripped the hand that stopped him, anger rising within him.

“Don’t you ever put your gritty hands on me again.” he said through gritted teeth. Pushing the cloaked figure aside, he walked over to the far wall and sat down, whistling pleasantly to himself.

“Do not get too upset, Bakken. He only wants a true challenge in this battle.” said a smaller cloaked figure.

“I could care less. Who’s fighting them first?” asked Bakken.

“Please.” said another cloaked figure, as he jumped up into the ring, removing his cloak, revealing a lanky demon with pale skin and a snake-like face. “The master of disguise will.”

“You’re on!” Yusuke said, but Kurama stepped forward into the ring. “What are you doing?” 

“You must leave this one to me. We’re going to have to play this round very carefully, Yuu-chan. Let me fight them as long as I can and ascertain their weaknesses. You’ll take over when I fall.” said Kurama.

“And it’s Kurama versus Gama! You may begin!” said Koto.

Gama was a demon that did not look very powerful, due to his bare and plain look. He pulled out two brushes, taking one in each hand.

“Tell me demon traitor, what does the word ‘makeup’ bring to mind? Human females no doubt. A little gloss to attract the next mate. Disgusting isn’t it? The way humans manage to bastardize everything they touch. Over centuries the human influence has infected Makai as well. Now few demons even know its original power.” Gama said, as he took the brushes and began painting patterns on his face, chest, arms and shoulders. “Allow me to show you.” Gama’s power began to rise as he had completed his costume.

“Now I haven’t seen _that_ one before!” Koto said, “Gama’s covered his body in some sort of face paint! And now his reiki is going insane!”

“Strange, these new guys seem different.” said Neji. 

“What do you mean?” asked Tenten.

“It’s their chakra, it matches too well with any shinobi from our village.” said Neji.

“It’s because they are.” said Jiraiya, surprising a few of the genins as they had not noticed him sitting behind them till now. “Of course, they’re much more lethal than any human shinobi. They’ve mastered the most ancient of the shinobi arts; this is going to be a tough battle, especially when there’s only Yusuke and that red-head who are able to fight.”

_Looks like my old student Jiraiya has decided to make his presence known._ The Hokage thought, looking to where Jiraiya was sitting with the genins. _Strange to see him here of all places._

“These fighters, they’re strangely inapt with the use of chakra.” said Kurenai.

“Not only that, but they are masters of the more archaic arts of ninjutsu.” said Kakashi, lifting up his hitai-ate to reveal his Sharingan eye to analyze the exact amount of chakra being used and to try and copy the unknown technique.

“I’ve never seen those types of jutsus before.” Asuma muttered.

“More or less, they are a group to be fearful of.” the Hokage said, bowing his head to look directly down at Yusuke, whose back was to him. _And this will be quite a challenge for Yusuke and her team. Not only are these fighters skilled and familiar with the ninja arts, but they also bring up styles that are foreign to this plain._ The Hokage then turned his gaze towards the tent where Hiei and the Masked Fighter were trapped within the Enchantress’ force field. _Much will need to be adjusted to suit the laws of ningenkai…and you are aware of this…eh, Genkai-san?_

Gama attacked first, aiming for Kurama, only to split one of the stone tiles in the ring.

_His reiki is strong, but does not extend far from his body. Close combat is clearly his strength._ Thought Kurama, as he dodged every physical attack Gama threw at him.

“Gama’s decorations really seem to boost his power! Kurama can’t even squeeze in a counterattack!” said Koto.

_You’re playing a dangerous game, Kurama,_ Hiei thought, _waiting to gauge the enemy’s weakness before you attack. You could at least draw your weapon._

“I know all about you and your plant concoctions, Kurama!” Gama said, as he continued to attack Kurama. “And I don’t plan to give you time to make them! Let me demonstrate what I mean!”

As Kurama jumped over Gama, Gama took that moment to swiftly paint a knot around Kurama’s left ankle. As Kurama landed, he tried to move, but found his left leg to be anchored down. And seeing the knot, he could only ask the obvious.

“If you don’t mind me asking, what exactly have you done to me?” he asked.

“Your leg feels like a giant block of lead, doesn’t it?” asked Gama.

“That smell.” Kurama said, noticing a faint familiar scent that he knew all too well.

“Let me get this straight. You can’t move any part of your body that gets marked up by that junk?” asked Yusuke.

“I’ve seen similar styles back in my day,” Anko said, “But none of that compares to this guy’s technique.”

“Why try to fight the inevitable?” Gama asked, as he watched Kurama trying to get away while dragging his left leg behind him. He stalked Kurama around the ring like a predator hunting its prey. “The Makeup of Death has already marked you Kurama. There’s no hope for escape.”

“Gama’s makeup seems to take a reverse effect when painted on his enemies! And with Kurama barely able to walk, Gama is slowly moving in like a lion, stalking his wounded prey!” said Koto.

With Kurama unable to move with his usual agility, Gama moved in and marked his remaining ankle, and both his wrists.

“The costume is completed. The Makeup of Chains. Go ahead—just try to limp away now.” said Gama.

“Kurama! Get rid of the outfit!” Yusuke shouted.

“Don’t be naïve, girl. Even if he had the strength to, it wouldn’t change a thing. Nearly two-thousand pounds of weight is chained directly to his skin!” Gama said, as he began to jump around Kurama’s immobile body. “Yes, that’s better. Finally you’re accepting your fate.”

“Kurama’s arms and legs are completely useless! He can do nothing but stand and wait for his bloody demise!” said Koto.

“Don’t leave me alone with these guys!” Yusuke said almost desperately, because after seeing what the first fighter could do in minutes she knew she wouldn’t stand a chance against four more mystery ninjutsu.

“If he dies, we’re done for!” Kuwabara said.

“Now you die, demon traitor!” shouted Gama, as he launched himself straight for Kurama. 

“Rose Whip!” Kurama whipped his head around as his trademark weapon lashed through Gama in many places. Shocked, Gama could only stand back as his blood poured from the deep gashes in his body.

“A whip made from a plant? That’s quite a talent he has to manipulate plants like that.” Kurenai said. 

“Makes a person wonder where he stashes it all.” Asuma said.

“Wow! He’s so cool!” Ino said with hearts in her eyes. “To use such a beautiful flower and turn it into a deadly weapon—he’s stolen my heart!” 

“The other day Ino was swooning over Sasuke, but now she’s swooning over another pretty-boy.” Chouji said, unable to understand a woman’s heart, let alone a thirteen-year-old girl.

“Women…they’re so troublesome.” Shikamaru grumbled.

“But...the Makeup...of Chains...” Gama choked, as he looked up at Kurama to see his Rose Whip wrapped around his long red hair. 

“Only an amateur depends on arms and legs for victory.” said Kurama.

“Way to go, Kurama! One down!” Yusuke cheered.

“An unbelievable one-eighty, people! Kurama has somehow taken control of this fight!” said Koto. 

“And it’s more than obvious that that boy is truly in a league of his own.” said Asuma. _And possibly even on an unreachable level of intelligence compared to Shikamaru’s IQ rank._

“In Genkai-san’s letter, she told me about Yusuke-dono’s team. Shuichi-kun, as she had mentioned, is similar to Naruto in a way. That a spirit of a fox demon is trapped inside his body.” said the Hokage. “But unlike the kyuubi that resides in Naruto _unwillingly,_ the kitsune spirit _chose_ to take refuge in Shuichi-kun, keeping the knowledge of his past life, and able to control his other side with great ease. They are in perfect sync with each other.”

“At least he’s on our side.” Kakashi said.

“Damn you! Don’t take the credit for this. I’ve killed myself today by the mistake of not sealing your energy as well.” said Gama.

“Don’t waste your breath in conversation.” Kurama said, as his whip reseeded back into his hair. “I know with that the power you’re using to restrain me you could easily heal your injuries. Release me and I will let you walk away with your life.”

“Convincing, aren’t you? But the battle isn’t over yet.” said Gama determinedly.

“Even with my arms and legs bound, you are in no shape to fight me. Don’t die pointlessly, Gama. You’re too intelligent for that.” said Kurama.

“I appreciate your confidence!” said Gama, as he staggered forward in an attempt to hit Kurama, only to miss while his blood splattered across Kurama’s clothes.

“Don’t move. You’ll bleed to death if you keep trying to fight. It’s no use. Be wise.” Kurama said, finding Gama’s efforts wasteful of his talents.

Gama continued to swing his arms, his blood spilling out, staining Kurama’s clothes. After awhile, Gama had stopped as he looked at his progress, and then collapsed.

“That was the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen. Uh, one...” Koto said, as she began the count.

“You were correct after all. It’s wholly your fault that you die in vain. I cannot pity you.” said Kurama.

“Four...Five...Six...”

Gama raised his head up to look at Kurama.

“The death is yours.” He breathed.

“What?” said Kurama.

“You never asked me what gave my makeup its power—what made it different than the makeup of those human fools...The difference is in the main ingredient, Kurama. It’s made of my blood...I—have—given you The Makeup of the Seal.” said Gama, his voice becoming barely audible.

“I am definitely not liking the sound of that.” Yusuke breathed.

“It’s what I should have done from the start...I’ve sealed your reiki...Your entire power trapped inside your body. Even as I fade, the effect will live on. I’ve secured victory for my Shinobi sect. And so I die, knowing it is not in vain.” Gama’s head dropped, as nothing more came from him.

“Nine...Ten! Urameshi Team takes the first point! Will the next fighters please approach the ring!” said Koto. 

“But Shuichi-senpai can’t even defend himself!” said Naruto. 

The next fighter was the small cloaked figure. As he removed his cloak, he revealed to be a fighter ready to kill. His icy glare able to send chills down Naruto’s spine.

“It’s Touya, the Master of Ice. Get him out of there, Yusuke!” Hiei said through gritted teeth, hating how he was trapped with no way out.

“I—I wish I could but…” Yusuke stuttered, hating how she couldn’t help her teammate who was immobile. The new opponent had a cold stare, as he gazed down at his dead teammate. His icy exterior showing no remorse on his youthful face. 

“You fought bravely, Gama. I assure you that your death will be honored. Kurama will pay.” he said, turning his glare towards Kurama.


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own YYH or Naruto

_My arms and legs are still anchored down by Gama’s first curse._ Kurama thought, _That I can live with. My energy trapped inside. I cannot._

“Alright people, time’s up! By the rules I must consider those now in the ring the next opponents! That means it’s Kurama versus Touya!” announce Koto.

“Prepare yourself. I’ll make this quick.” said Touya. 

“Damn. This is wrong!” Yusuke said through gritted teeth. 

“How can they make him fight? Darn it, if I was stronger I could help out! I’m letting down my team and now he’s gonna die!” said Kuwabara. 

“Try to relax, Kuwabara. You’ll get them back when you’re healed.” said Botan.

“Yuu-chan, is there any way to get him out of this?” Anko asked, standing slightly behind her student, staring at the girl seriously.

“I—I don’t know how…” Yusuke said, her shoulders slightly trembling which didn’t go unnoticed by Anko.

_What’s this…? Is Yuu-chan—is she actually afraid?_ Anko thought, as a wave of sympathy washed over her for a few moments as her eyes showed remorse for her student. _I want to help you, Yuu-chan, I really do, but going through this kind of experience will be good for you in future battles._ Anko turned to go back into the stands to sit with the other jounins and the Hokage when Yusuke called back to her.

“Sensei, where are you going?” Yusuke asked, looking at her with such a vulnerable look in her eyes. Anko looked back, her heart twisting with guilty pain, remembering that same look when the accident happened. Mustering up all her strength to put on an encouraging smile, she waved back at her student.

“Don’t worry, Yuu-chan, I’m gonna be returning to the stands. I’ll be rooting for you guys!” she said before “poofing” out of sight.

“Oh…’kay.” Yusuke said a little too late as she turned back to Kurama’s match.

“It’s hopeless.” said Hiei rather blandly. 

“Kurama still has one weapon he can use. Time. The first spell should wear off soon, and Kurama will be able to move. If he can stall Touya long enough, perhaps he can regain his energy, too.” said the Masked Fighter.

“That’s nice, but I’d rather stay realistic.” said Hiei.

“Please. Answer me one thing first.” Kurama said, “Why? The Shinobi of Makai have always dealt their affairs in secret. Why expose yourselves now?” 

“For light.” Touya simply stated.

“Explain.”

“It’s simple. Even the strongest tree will die if left in the dark. I find that to be the best way to describe us. A giant oak crashing through dark soil, bringing order to an otherwise chaotic land. The Shinobi have done their job for centuries, and done it well. But in recent years we have caught glimpses of the outside world, and asked: Why not us? Have we not earned the privilege others take for free?” Touya said; his voice heavy with resentment. “We are entering a new era. And we will begin with a land of our own. This land. It has already been arranged that if we win this tournament, this fertile land will be our prize. And once this blinding light pours over us all, like branches, we will cover the world.”

“The ninja’s are revolting. Demon _and_ human alike.” said Hiei. 

“The Shinobi of Makai have survived for centuries by each master passing on their knowledge to one apprentice before he dies. The previous masters must have made poor selections. These fighters don’t know their place.” said the Masked Fighter.

“I don’t give a damn about their internal disputes. The only important thing is how strong they are. I’ve fought my share of ice warriors. Seiryu the Blue Dragon fell to my sword quickly enough, but he was no master. He was a fool who thought he could get by on half of his lessons. But if there is any true ice master, anyone who completed the full training that his master intended and knows the art of ice, it is Touya.” said Hiei.

“Let’s cease the conversation. I know that you’re simply trying to buy time for that seal to wear off.” said Touya. 

“I admit; you’ve caught me with my hands red.” said Kurama with a smirk.

“You boys are having way too much fun chatting away, okay? Begin!” Koto said impatiently. 

“Gama made the mistake of giving you too much time to think. Not me.” said Touya, as a blast of cold air began to spread throughout the ring, covering the floor with a sheet of ice. 

“What’s that?” Koto asked, until the ice passed under her feet. “Oh! Cold-cold-cold! Touya’s jettisoning his power in a wave of freezing air, and this girl’s really wishing she’d worn insulated tights!” 

“Whoa, it’s cold!” said Yusuke, as the wave of cold air washed over her, goosebumps immediately rising up on her skin.

xxxxx

“His own climate control, that’s very impressive.” said Jiraiya. 

“That’s some power.” said Tenten, as she, Ino, and Sakura were huddled together to keep warm.

“Yeah, but if only he didn’t spread it out to the audience.” said Shikamaru said with annoyance.

“I’m with ya on that.” Kiba said, shivering in his seat and sneezing once while Akamaru buried himself deeper into his master’s jacket for warmth.

xxxxx

“In addition to improving my attacks, it will serve as a barrier, giving you fewer options for escape. Even with your energy sealed, I admit I’m somewhat hesitant to get near you, what with your little Rose Whip maneuver. You understand. I’d rather kill long distance.” said Touya, as he held up his right hand and formed little specks of light. Gently blowing on the lights, a sharp whistle was heard as hundreds of ice shards came flying towards Kurama. 

“Shards of Winter!” Touya called it. Kurama, luckily, was able to move again as he jumped out of the ice shards path.

“Seems Kurama can finally move his arms and legs again! But it may not be enough to dodge this assault!” said Koto, as Kurama made a running attempt to get more distance from Touya.

“Nice try.” said Touya, as he kept up with Kurama’s pace.

_There must be a way to reach my reiki._ Kurama thought, as he continued running.

“You’d better think of something quickly, Kurama. You can’t dodge these forever.” said Touya, sending another wave of his ice shards at Kurama while they still were running. Kurama quickly vaulted away, springing around the ring as he tried to avoid as many waves of shards as possible.

“Despite awesome acrobatics, Kurama can’t avoid these razor shard blades of ice!” said Koto.

“Surrender!” said Touya, as he sent another whistling blow of shards. Kurama, getting hit by more of the shards, fell to the ground.

“And Kurama hits the deck!” said Koto.

“Just stay down! I’ll handle it from here!” Yusuke shouted through the barrier.

“It’s not right!” said Naruto, watching the whole fight beside Yusuke. “Senpai has no way of using his chakra!”

xxxxx

“This might be his time to lose.” Shino said in a matter-of-fact tone. 

“Hurry, Yuu-chan!” Tenten shouted, “What the hell are you standing around for? Get in there and save your friend’s life!” 

“Don’t bother. You know it’s against the rules for her to do that.” said Neji, his knuckles white from clenching his fists.

“It’s somebody’s life...Who cares about the dumb rules? Get in there, Yuu-chan!” Tenten said before quickly shouting down at Yusuke again.

“Well there’s a change in attitude.” said Shizuru, joining the group.

"Shizuru-senpai...?" Tenten said, looking at the older woman.

"Hey there, looks like more people came, huh?" Shizune said, taking a seat next to Jiraiya and lighting up a cigarette to enjoy while watching the fight. “Keep your eyes on the fight, old man, unless you wanna go blind.”

xxxxx

“I can’t allow this to continue.” said Touya as he encased his right arm in ice, forming a blade.

“Wow people! Touya has created a sword out of ice! It’s the barbaric finish we’ve all been waiting for!” cried out Koto. 

Touya charged forward at Kurama, swinging his ice sword at him. Kurama, as wounded as he was, barely escaped as he cart-wheeled out of the way as Touya stabbed the ground where he once was a moment before.

“Ooh! That head just nearly flew off!” said Koto.

“A rather lucky move, my friend. Let’s see how long you can keep that up.” said Touya, as he charged forward again, swinging his ice sword left and right at Kurama. 

_The slightest mistake and I’ll be killed._ Kurama thought, as he shifted from left to right, avoiding the swings as he tried to move back. _I can’t afford to postpone any longer._

“Tell fox-girl you give up! I swear I’ll take it from here!” Yusuke yelled, as she watched in desperation on the sidelines, hints of tears brimming her eyes.

“Urameshi knows she can’t beat four guys in a row! If Kurama loses we’re dead meat!” said Kuwabara. 

“Just tell me when it’s over!” said Botan, covering her eyes with her hands.

_No more delaying the inevitable. It’s time I take my responsibilities and make my stand._ Kurama thought, as he allowed his left arm to be wounded, and fell to the ground. He bit back his pain as he got back up. 

“What the hell’s wrong with you, Kurama? Don’t get up! Let me take him! Are you trying to get yourself killed?” Yusuke yelled. 

xxxxx

“Why do I get the feeling our most intelligent fighter is going to do something incredibly stupid?” Kakashi pondered. 

“A noble shinobi, that boy.” the Hokage complimented. “Willing to sacrifice himself in order to secure a win for his team. Remind me, Anko-sensei, was that boy already a jounin before this tournament?”

“You recently promoted Shuichi-kun and his team to jounin status shortly before the chuunin preliminaries began, remember?” Anko said.

Sasuke had overheard Anko while watching the fight. _Those guys are already jounin?! Just who the hell are they?!_ he thought.

“Ah, yes, how forgetful of me.” the Hokage said.

xxxxx

In the medical tent where Hiei and the Masked Fighter were trapped in, Hiei was trying to figure out why Kurama had done such a thing. “Strange, it’s almost as if Kurama is taking this fight...personally.” he said.

Kurama looked over at Yusuke who was standing at the edge of the ring nearest him. A look of anger and concern mixed together on her face. “Let me do what I can, Yuu-chan.” Kurama said, as he gave her a reassuring smile before turning to face Touya. He gave a short scream of pain as he grasped his left arm, where a deep wound had been cut.

“I’m going to end your life in one blow. Prepare yourself.” Touya said, slowly approaching his opponent. “It seems I’ve gotten to know you quite well in such a short fight, and I rather like you. Let’s not have this slaying ruin our friendship.”

“My thoughts exactly.” said Kurama, as he began to sprint down the arena floor.

“Now, you shouldn’t have run. I can’t guarantee a painless kill that way.” Touya said, as he chased after Kurama. Leaping into the air, Touya closed the distance between them, his ice sword ready to kill. “Kurama! Farewell!” Kurama raised his right arm up, as the vines of his Death Plant weaved out and pierced through Touya. Time seemed to stand still during the few seconds it took for Touya to realize that he had been mortally wounded. “But how?” Touya choked out, “Your energy is locked inside of you!—How could you manipulate your Death Plant?” Touya gasped as he saw the wound on Kurama’s left arm, leaves sprouting out from the open wound. “Insane...You actually sewed the Death Plant seed into your own body?”

“It was my only option...My power is locked inside. By inserting the seed into my open wound—the plant could enter my bloodstream and take root into my imprisoned reiki.” said Kurama, his voice straining to stay even.

“You...really are something.” said Touya, as he stepped back, the Death Plant sliding out of his body before he collapsed to the ring’s floor. The ice barrier around the ring disappearing.

“Unbelievable turnaround! I’ll take a ten count!” said Koto. 

“Now it’s my turn!” said Yusuke, feeling confident now that Kurama had won. She clenched her fists at her side, ready to get into the ring.

“He really did it.” said Kuwabara. 

“Like the saying: they can cut your skin, as long as you break their bones!” said Botan.

“That was so cool!” said Naruto, awestruck by Kurama’s tactics.

xxxxx

“Shuichi-senpai’s okay from doing that, isn’t he?” Sakura asked with concern. 

“I don’t know…” Ino said beside her, equally as concerned.

“There’s a killer plant growing through his body. What do you think?” Neji said blatantly.

xxxxx

Down below, Touya, was getting back up. He was barely to his knees when Koto ended her count and he collapsed from his injury. 

“...Ten! Kurama wins! Please update the scoreboard!” The scoreboard that showed both fighters’ name, team, and photo changed, as the photo of Touya darkened, an X next to his name, and a circle appeared next to Kurama’s.

Touya was defeated but not dead, determined to get back up he lifted up his head to look at Kurama. “You have won the match, I admit. Please, kill me.” he said.

“I will not.” Kurama answered, as he received a shocked look from Touya. “You never answered. What do you plan to do with this land if you get it?”

“Who cares?!” Touya spat out bitterly through gritted teeth.

“I too have spent years in the shadow. Interesting, how unexpected regret...can appear. That’s what this light does. I only wanted to know if you could make your life better, _nobler,_ than mine has been.” Kurama said, before his arms went limp at his sides and his head dropping downward, seeming to have died on his feet.

“Kurama!” Yusuke cried out, not getting a response out of her teammate. Cold fear ran through her veins as she thought the worst has happened. “No…he can’t...” 

“Nobler? Than Kurama?” Kuwabara wondered. 

“What did he mean?” asked Naruto, “He’s as noble as they come.”

xxxxx

“About time they got one of ‘em!” shouted one of the demons.

“Yeah! Four more to go! Four more to go!” shouted another demon.

“You shut the hell up!” Anko roared, smacking the two youkai in front of her in the back of their heads. “You dare utter another negative thing about my students and I’ll skin you both alive and wear you like a fur coat!”

“Noble act, indeed.” Kakashi said in a low voice. 

xxxxx

Koto ran up to Kurama’s body, putting her cat ear up to his chest. Her ear twitching twice. “Wait, people! Kurama still has a faint heartbeat! It appears he’s slipped into unconsciousness while still on his feet!” informed Koto.

Relief washed over Yusuke as she placed a hand over her racing heart, trying to get it to calm down. “Okay, now we’re getting somewhere! And hey, fox-girl, just so we’re clear, the rest of the fights are all mine!” she said, getting her confidence back now that she knew her teammate was still alive.

“Not so fast.” said the larger one of the cloaked figures, who was known as Bakken. He removed his cloak to show he was indeed larger than his teammates. Scars all over his muscular body.

“What the hell?” shouted Yusuke, clearly upset of how things had turned out for her team.

“You forgot something. He’s still standing in the ring. Yes, it looks to me like he’s volunteering to fight again.” said Bakken.

“Oh give me a break! Kurama’s not even conscious anymore! I’m taking this fight!” Yusuke yelled.

Koto looked back and forth between Bakken and Yusuke, struggling with a decision. “Uh, alright, uh, Team Captain decides! Yusuke versus Bakken!” 

**“Correction: The next fight will be Kurama versus Bakken.”** said the committee. 

_“What?!”_ Yusuke, Kuwabara and Naruto, along with everyone from Konoha all said together in shock. 

**“A fighter standing in the ring cannot be moved against his will. As will cannot be determined, the fighter remains.”**

“That’s complete bullshit!” Yusuke yelled.

“Looks like you’re not needed anymore, kitten.” Bakken said, as he lifted Koto up by the back of her shirt collar, and tossed her out of the ring. “Now that the ref’s out of the picture we can really have some fun.” Bakken took up Kurama and knocked him down with a hard punch. 

“He’s hitting someone who’s completely defenseless!” said Naruto. 

“Clearly not the honor code type.” said Kuwabara.

“You look so peaceful with your little flowers.” said Bakken as he walked up to Kurama’s body and kicked him, making Kurama roll around like a log. 

“Kurama’s definitely down, Bakken, step away so I can start the count!” said Koto from the ring’s edge.

“You again?” said Bakken, turning to look back at Koto.

“I’m just doing my job, okay? One...” Koto began with the count.

“You must think you’re a comedian. Nobody humiliates my sect and gets to slip away with a ten count.” said Bakken.

“Eight...Nine and te—” Koto stopped counting as Bakken lifted Kurama back up onto his feet.

“Say ten!” Yusuke screamed. 

Bakken picked Kurama up by the front of his shirt. “Oh look, he’s on his feet again. I guess that means he wants more!” Bakken said with a twisted grin, punching Kurama in the gut as he took pleasure in the kitsune’s prone state.

“Stop the fight!” Yusuke screamed, as she could do nothing but watch helplessly from the sidelines as Bakken continued to beat Kurama mercilessly and throwing his body around like a rag doll. 

“Not much of a challenge for me. I like that.” said Bakken, punching Kurama in the gut.

“Don’t you touch him!” Yusuke screamed. 

Koto, who loved watching others in pain, was too disgusted to even bring herself to watch as she cringed with every hit Bakken landed on Kurama. As Kurama was thrown to the floor, Koto ran in, stepping in front of Bakken as she had had enough. “Stop! I’m all for extreme pain and torture, you disgusting horse, but this guy’s not even awake to enjoy it! I’m taking a ten count!” said Koto, as she turned around and began counting.

“Count yourself out then!” Bakken said, slapping Koto away, the force throwing her out of the ring. “We’re making the rules now, not you.” He picked Kurama up again, raising his fist. “I won’t risk enjoying myself any longer. I’ll just break your face.”

“Bakken. Stop.” said the leader of Team Masho. Bakken’s fist stopped only centimeters away from Kurama’s bloodied face.

“But why, Risho?” asked Bakken, looking back at his leader.

“Lay him outside the ring.” said the leader, Risho.

“But he’s killed our sect members!” said Bakken.

“Yes. And if you had landed that punch, you would have died as well.” said Risho.

“What?” Bakken wondered, as he turned around to see Yusuke’s right arm raised, ready to shoot her Rei Gun.

“Or do you think you would have survived a bullet in the back? It’s clear that she cares more about that youkai’s life than this tournament. She’s ready to fight every apparition in this stadium if she must. We need to win—not be involved in a revolt.”

“You’re getting soft, Risho...You’ll end up like Gama and Touya. If this prize is what we really want then we shouldn’t be making concessions.” he glanced over at Yusuke, weighing the two options he was given. “Fine...” Bakken tossed Kurama out of the ring. “Take your precious buddy.”

Yusuke dropped her arm and quickly ran over to Kurama’s side as Koto got up, hanging on the edge of the ring looking quite upset. “Well, I think we can all agree Kurama will be staying outside the ring. Just change the blasted board already!” Koto said, clearly pissed about her personal treatment by the giant gorilla. 

“Your friend got a lucky reprieve.” said Ruka. 

“So did you, witch. Or should I say, so did everyone else in this stadium.” said Hiei.

“Yusuke wasn’t the only one about to fire. So was Hiei, and their combined power would not have been contained in the ring. Risho felt it. Didn’t you?” said the Masked Fighter.

“Hiei mounting an assault—why, that’s very funny. Have you forgotten you’re trapped inside my force field?” asked Ruka.

“Drop the act, Ruka. You’ve already realized you can’t keep us in here for much longer. Our powers are returning. And yours will stay as meager as always.” said the Masked Fighter.

“I guess it’s my turn...Wish me luck!” said Kuwabara as he made an attempt to get up, but fell back down on his back. 

“I think bone-cracking is a good sign to rest.” said Botan.

“Yes, ma’am!” said Kuwabara.

After Yusuke had carried Kurama over to a safe distance with Naruto’s help, she looked over her shoulder at Bakken with a look of revenge in her eyes. Her hands clenched tightly at her sides, ready to avenge her friend. She approached the ring, glaring up at Bakken as she came closer.

“Ooh, what a scary look! Am I supposed to be shivering in my bootstraps now? Or should I just be running for my life?” asked Bakken sarcastically as Yusuke jumped into the ring.

“Why don’t we let the fight answer that?” Yusuke suggested.

“And now the third match—Bakken versus Yusuke...You may begin!” announced Koto.

Bakken began to strain his body, letting sweat begin to bead and slide down his muscles. Yusuke only watched as she waited, gauging her opponent’s strength.

“Oh wow, do you guys sense that?” asked Kuwabara. 

“No, you’ll have to fill us in.” said Botan.

“There’s some kind of strange power coming out of Bakken’s sweat.” said Kuwabara.

Yusuke couldn’t sense what Kuwabara was sensing but she could see that something was up. “What’s wrong, Bakken? We haven’t even started yet, and you’ve already got a nervous sweat. Do you give up?” she asked sarcastically. 

“You really are an idiot aren’t you? Mystical powers of Shinobi!” Bakken said, as his sweat began to turn into a vapor, quickly pluming outwards in an explosion and covering the entire stadium. “White Mist!”

“Hey, where’d he go?” Yusuke asked herself, as the mist became thicker than any normal fog. “Oh sick! This fog stinks!” she gagged, covering her mouth and nose with her hands.

“He must be using the mist to hide himself.” said Kuwabara, as he and everyone else in the stadium were cast in mist. 

“Well, Yuu-chan’s won in the dark before, right?” asked Botan.

xxxxx

“Oh, now this is perfectly charming.” said Tenten, up in the stands. 

“It smells like sweat.” said Sakura, as she wrinkled his nose.

_What a stupid technique to master._ Neji thought, as he was able to see through the mist with his Byakugan, spotting Yusuke standing in the very same spot. _Yusuke’s not so stupid to blindly stumble into a simple trap as this._

“Pure insanity! The ring’s been devoured by a giant layer of mist! Yusuke has absolutely no idea where Bakken’s first attack will come from! In fact neither do I! I can’t even see my microphone in front of me!” said Koto through the mist.

_Hurry up and dispel this technique, Yusuke. This mist is rather annoying._ Neji thought. 

As if hearing Neji’s thought, a blast of Yusuke’s Rei Gun came out of nowhere.

“Ha! You’ve just shot completely in the wrong direction!” said Bakken, just as Yusuke’s blast had hit the wall of the stadium, causing an explosion to clear away all the mist. The blowback knocking Bakken down, creating a vacuum effect as the mist filtered out through the new hole in the stadium. “I don’t understand what just happened...All my mist! It’s disappearing!” said Bakken as he stood up and looked around him.

“A brilliant strategy by Yusuke! She’s used the force of her Rei Gun blast to blow the mist right out of the stadium!” said Koto.

_Not exactly what I was thinking, but it’ll do._ Neji thought. 

Bakken looked around the ring but couldn’t see where Yusuke was, even though all the mist had dispersed thanks to her. “Damn that girl! Where’d she go?”

“Let me explain what’s about to happen.” Bakken froze as Yusuke’s voice was coming from behind him. “You basically have two real options here. You can either turn around and let me beat the crap out of you, or you can get on your hands and knees and start begging. And maybe— _just maybe_ —I’ll listen.”

xxxxx

“I can only guess where she’d learn to be so ‘forgiving’.” Kakashi dead-panned as he looked over at Anko to his left who was grinning broadly. 

“Oh yeah, it’s about to get pretty brutal here.” Anko cackled.

“It’s clear that Anko-sensei never taught her student to curb her brutality.” Kurenai sighed.

xxxxx

“You dirty little bi—!” Bakken spun around to hit Yusuke, only to stop as Yusuke’s fist found its way into Bakken’s ribs. Bakken fell to his knees, hugging his ribcage and was huddled over in pain. The wind had been knocked out of him and he struggled for air.

“I think it’s clear what that huddled over pose means—I only wish everyone in the audience could’ve heard those cracking bones!” said Koto, clearly enjoying herself with Yusuke’s revenge.

“Damn, I missed a few. You know those lower ribs are harder to reach.” Yusuke said with a satisfied smirk.

“Stay away...” Bakken pleaded, “Please, I think I must’ve punctured something...Just have some mercy on me!”

“Right, mercy. Like the way you kept beating Kurama when he was laid on the floor.” Yusuke said.

“No, it wasn’t like that! I wasn’t cruel to him. I was just excited! It was in the heat of battle—I don’t even remember, and whatever I did, I—I didn’t mean it! I’m so sorry!” Bakken cried.

“Hey! Calm down buddy! You’re embarrassing me here!” Yusuke said, finding the demon’s groveling to be pathetic at best. Bakken picked up a broken piece of the arena floor, thinking he could catch Yusuke off guard, and smashed it on top of her head. Yusuke was surprised at first, but soon regained her composure as the rock crumbled to her feet. Bakken looked up in confusion, wondering how Yusuke, a human, and a cocky kid no less, could survive a hit to the head with a rock. “Cheer up, Bakken. Your brain’s just small. It’s not your fault you can’t remember all those things you did to Kurama.” she said, her sweet smile turning villainous. “So, I’m gonna refresh your memory by using your body as an example!” Bakken scrambled to his feet as Yusuke grabbed him by his belt. “See, first you jumped in and grabbed him a little like this...And then—”

Yusuke kicked his feet out from under him and used his weight against him as she tossed Bakken over her shoulder, sending him into the air. Jumping up, Yusuke punched Bakken in more than one place, shattering any bones that were in the way. With one final punch, she sent him flying into the wall, just a little bit away from where Jin was sitting.

“Out of the ring! Naturally I’ll take a ten count!” Koto said all too merrily as she trotted over to the edge of the ring and began her count. “One...two...three...four...five...six... seven...eight...nine...”

“It’s a pretty good fight.” Jin said to himself, his interest rising and his blue eyes beginning to shine. 

“Ten! And the winner is Yusuke!” announced Koto, only to see Yusuke walking out of the ring and over to her wounded teammate. 

“How’re you doin’, buddy?” Yusuke asked, as she crouched down by Kurama who had woken up. He gave her a weak smile.

“I’ll survive...Sorry I couldn’t finish the first three of them as I planned.” said Kurama.

“Shut up. How are the wounds?” asked Yusuke.

“My injuries from Team Masho are nothing compared to this Death Plant. It will take a great deal of energy, and concentration to remove. I suppose we really do reap what we sew, right?” said Kurama.

“Listen, just get some rest okay...These last two guys are gonna be fish meat pretty soon.” she said confidently. 

“Be cautious with them Yuu-chan...Whatever plans these shinobi have for our home, they want it very badly. And these last two members are without a doubt the strongest.” said Kurama. “This fight…there’s more at stake now. Our home will be their prize if they win the tournament.”

Yusuke looked at her teammate, seeing the seriousness in his eyes. She nodded her head in understanding. “Yeah, I’ll make sure they don’t take our home.”

From the medical tent, Hiei was now flexing his healing charred hand, able to move it without feeling pain. _Perfect. Just a little bit more..._ he thought. Beside him, the Masked Fighter was watching as Hiei continued to flexed his hand.

_Now this is something I didn’t count on...Hiei’s right arm is improving! Ironic. The type of energy Ruka’s exerting into this medical tent actually has a healing effect on his wound. Ruka’s must’ve sensed it too late. She knows that if she cuts back her force field, Hiei will overcome her. All she can do now is hold on for dear life, and pray Hiei’s power doesn’t increase anymore._ thought the Masked Fighter.

The wind master had now stepped into the ring, a broad grin on his face as the wind around him showed his growing excitement. 

xxxxx

“Finally, Jin’s ready to fight! He’s going to tear Urameshi into pieces!” shouted one of the demon fans.

“Might as well give up now, Spirit Detective! No one beats the wind master!” shouted another demon fan. Unfortunately for this demon, he was sitting in front Anko, and was knocked across the head by the jounin again.

“Yuu-chan will win! Ya hear me you scum-bag?!” she yelled, hitting him again and then kicking the back of his head.

“Anko-sensei! Control yourself!” Kurenai said; a sweat-drop on her head.

“Not until he learns his lesson!” Anko yelled.

“Maybe she should be down in the ring instead.” Asuma commented.

xxxxx

In the arena, both Yusuke and Jin were standing face-to-face in the center of the ring like they did when they came to the terms of the match. Jin’s blue eyes were looking straight into Yusuke’s brown ones, as the demon fans all cheered on and shouted down threats to Yusuke. He smiled rather warmly at Yusuke. “Lucky eyes you got...” he said in a soft voice before the noise of the audience got to him. “Damn it! I can’t believe the ruckus they’re washin’ up. You can’t even make a thought! Ah course I wouldn’t mind if it weren’t for the ears.”

Yusuke blinked, a little confused as Jin pointed up to his perky-looking ears. “See? They’re all pointy up and wigglin’, unlike they were before. Get in that way when I’m happy or excited; and I haven’t been either in a very long time.” Jin said as he crouched down, bouncing on the balls of his feet. “But saw biggy flyin’ up all the way high and past—‘whew!’ almost lost it!” Yusuke was a bit lost for words as she could barely make sense of what Jin was saying. “Well didn’t ya hear me?” Jin asked as he shot back up, his face leveled with Yusuke’s as a big grin was still on his face and his blue eyes big and shining with excitement. “I’m talkin’ about the way you knocked away Bakken’s fog and then took him for a first class ride on your fist, y’know? I never did like that guy. The wind around his pores was pretty stinky. Actually, I’m kinda glad ya waxed him. Oh! Don’t tell Risho I told ya that, huh?”

Yusuke snorted and then broke out into a fit of giggles as Jin only joined in. Both Kuwabara and Naruto looking a little bit confused.

“Why’s she laughin’ with the bad guy?” Kuwabara asked. Naruto and Botan only shrugged their shoulders. 

xxxxx

_Not even started the next match and already she’s fraternizing with the enemy._ Sasuke thought. _She’s no different from the dobe._

xxxxx

“You’re a crazy bastard, you know that? You went and got me all in a good mood, and I was about to use my anger from Bakken to beat you into the ground!” Yusuke said, after getting over her fit of laughter and still grinning.

“Nah, don’t lump me in with biggy...He was just a jerk...Going in bearin’ a grudge is no way to start a fight, so it says. You’ll never have any cheerin’ up that way...Just good old fight to find the strongest guy is all.” said Jin, winking flirtatiously at her. “Plus, I prefer your smile over an angry face. Cute girls like you should never scowl.” A sudden strong wind picked up around Jin. Yusuke put her arms up to shield the wind from her eyes. Her hair and loose clothes flapping wildly.

“I guess you weren’t kidding about that wind master thing, huh?” said Yusuke, as Jin began to use the wind to hover several inches from the ring.

“Wow! Hold onto your hair, people! Jin is unleashing his power! He’s floating several inches off the ring floor, supported by his terrific wind! And I haven’t even started the match yet!” said Koto, clearing getting excited for the next match.

A buzzard sounded, starting the match.

Yusuke readied herself. “Here we go, Jin. I can’t say my ears are pointing up, but I’m looking forward to this challenge.” 

“That’s the spirit. Let’s have some fun then!” said Jin.

“If I lose my whole team’s screwed and if I win I have to fight again...Yeah, that sounds like fun!” said Yusuke.

“Match four! Yusuke versus Jin! Let’er rip!” announced Koto.

Yusuke ran forward, her fist at the ready but was only off by a split second when Jin took off straight to the sky. Yusuke looked up after the wind master, knowing that she wouldn’t be able to follow him and would have to wait until he came back down.

“Oh wow! Jin easily dodged Yusuke’s attack by shooting straight into the air! But, he doesn’t seem to be stopping!” said Koto.

Jin flew straight over the stadium, looking down at what his prize will be if he won. Breathing in the fresh breeze of air, he looked back down at the vast green forest. And just beyond he could make out the shinobi village of Konoha. “N-I-C-E. So this is what the wind in the big bright and open feels like, huh? I always wanted to know. Could really all be ours...Might be worth havin’ the old Shinobi job with a place like this.” said Jin.

Down in the stadium, everyone was looking up into the sky for him. 

“Don’t worry people; I can still just barely see him! He’s the size of a tiny gnat!” said Koto.

Yusuke cupped her hands around her mouth and shouted up to Jin. “Hey, come on! What’s the hold up? I thought we could finish this fight if you were done sightseeing! You have a fight to lose!” 

Jin merely grinned, laughing to himself. “And all I have to do is beat Urameshi to get it. Sorry, Urameshi, you’re definitely my type and all but I’m gettin’ my prize!” Jin called down, as he flew straight down towards the stadium.

“Hold on...Where’d he go?” Koto asked. “Wait! He’s using the sun behind him as a blinder! He’s coming down fast!” 

“Let’s do this.” said Yusuke, as Jin flew right past her and around the stadium.

“Hold on a second! Jin’s deliberately avoided hitting Yusuke! What could be going through the wind master’s head?” said Koto.

“Damn he’s fast! What is he doing?” Yusuke said, following him with her eyes.

“Nothin’ to be in a fuss for, Urameshi. Man’s just gotta get in the right spirit before he fights. Don’t ya think it so?” asked Jin, as he flew over Yusuke’s head and heading straight for her again.

“You know, one of these days I’m gonna fight someone who talks like a normal person!” Yusuke shouted as she kicked at Jin’s head, only to miss and be punched across the face, tumbling to the other side of the ring. Yusuke got up onto her knees, waiting for her head to stop spinning. “Okay, heard that loud and clear. Keep punching like that and I’ll actually enjoy this.” she grinned, wiping blood from her chin with the back of her hand.

xxxxx

“That girl sure is something else to be able to take a straight punch to the face like that and recover quickly.” Kurenai said, rather impressed with how much Yusuke was enjoying her fight. 

“Yuu-chan’s a natural born fighter,” Anko said proudly, “When I first took her on as a student, she didn’t show much promise, what with her super poor grades and shitty attitude. But she proved me wrong on more than one occasion, and she’s still pulling out a hat full of surprises. To put it simply, she’s one amazing kid.”

“She’s a true Urameshi, that’s for sure.” Asuma said, lighting up his cigarette that had gone out when Jin summoned his strong winds.

“Yes, and their style and form of taijutsu rivals that of mine and the Hyuuga clan’s.” said Gai.

“Not a surprise, since that family originally came from the Whirlpool Country where their style of martial arts is completely different from ours.” Kakashi said.

“And the Urameshi clan has contributed greatly in the development of Konoha.” the Hokage concluded. _Now, Yusuke-dono, show us what else you have up your sleeve._

xxxxx

Jin flew around the stadium again, flying high into the air and then coming down again at Yusuke.

“Jin’s coming down with his famous nose-dive descent! I’d say he’s ready to begin!” Koto said, as Jin flew past Yusuke again. “Wha--? It’s some kind of circling pattern! He’s trying a distraction!”

Yusuke turned her body around only to be punched in the face. Quickly putting her left hand down on the floor, she maneuvered to kick Jin. “How ‘bout a trade?” she said, as she swung her right leg, only to have Jin duck out and punch her again. Yusuke rolled with the momentum onto the floor, skidding across the stone on her knees.

“Yusuke makes a valiant attempt, but she proves unable to compete with Jin’s swift aerial attack!” said Koto.

_Took a punch straight in the face just for a chance to kick me. I’m likin’ her more and more!_ Jin thought as Yusuke pushed herself up onto her knees.

“I admit that one didn’t have much of a chance.” Yusuke said, rubbing her chin as she turned her head up to grin at Jin. “Nice punch though. This is gonna be fun.”

“Yusuke’s elbow and kick combination come from an almost impossible stance, nearly unheard of in any martial arts school. I can’t imagine any master teaching her that one!” said Koto.

xxxxx

“Like she can learn anything. That was just one of her desperate maneuvers.” Neji snorted. 

“Desperate or not it almost worked.” Tenten said, “There’s a reason why Yuu-chan was considered the strongest of our graduating class.”

“What? I thought Neji-san was the strongest in your class.” Sakura said, having overheard Tenten.

“Neji was the top of our class but it didn’t mean he was the strongest.” Tenten said.

“But Lee-kun said otherwise.” Sakura said.

Tenten let out a small laugh. “That’s because Lee never challenged Yuu-chan in a fight. He had this huge crush on Yuu-chan back then, it was actually kinda sad to watch. Not to mention Yuu-chan always got detention with Kuwabara for fighting.”

“I can see why they were exempted from the Chuunin exams and promoted to Jounin.” Shikamaru said, “If they had entered the exams with us then none of us would’ve made it through the preliminary round.” _They’re so ridiculously strong that they could have eliminated every single team in Forest of Death to ensure their own success._

xxxxx

“We’re a pair in a pod, Urameshi.” Jin said with fondness, floating in the air. “Never wanting to do anything the way people tell us to. Even if we don’t make sense! Better to be messy on your own then right under someone’s watch. Am I right?” 

“Well yeah. Why let some teacher get the credit? I figure I’ve been doing all right on my own so far.” said Yusuke.

The crowd began to again chant “Kill Yusuke! Kill Yusuke! Kill Yusuke!”

“What the heck are they talking about up there? They’re both smiling!” Naruto said, not understanding what was going on.

“I think Urameshi finally found someone she can complain with.” Kuwabara said with a knowing smirk, earning a curious look from Naruto. “She’s been a loner for about as long as I’ve known her. Even when she was part of a three-man team she was the odd-one-out. I mean, Neji was the only person to ever really talk to her and stuff; I’ll be darned if I understand that relationship. But this Jin guy’s just the same—like a twin.” 

“Well that’ll make fighting with her difficult.” Botan looked back at Kurama who seemed to be in pain. “What’s wrong, Kurama? Are you alright?”

“Just laughing. It seems that you don’t see what’s really happening, Botan-chan.” said Kurama, having been keeping up with the match and able to hear their conversation.

“What do you mean?” Botan asked.

“Just keep watching and you’ll see.” Kurama said cryptically.

Jin landed in the ring opposite of Yusuke, his pointed ears twitching from excitement. “Let me show you somethin’ I picked up, without the help of bosses flappin’ their gums.” he said, as he stood a better ground, rotating his entire right arm faster and faster until the wind around it formed a small tornado.

Yusuke had put one foot back as to anchor herself from falling back as the wind from Jin’s trick was very great. Even with her body braced against the current, Yusuke could still feel herself sliding backwards.

“Wow! Is that what I think it— _Yes!_ Jin has actually created a miniature twister around his entire right arm! The wind is tremendous!” said Koto.

xxxxx

“These people can’t be real! The techniques they’re using are simply unheard of!” Sakura said. 

“True, but we have to remember that there are worlds of jutsus that have yet to be discovered.” said Shikamaru, “And even more that were buried in the past.”

“But still, a miniature tornado?!” Sakura exclaimed.

“Could be bad for Yusuke. That attack Jin’s using is much more powerful than it appears.” said Neji.

“What do you mean?” Tenten asked, “Can you see something with your Byakugan?”

“Can’t you feel it?” Neji asked. Tenten fell silent as she stared down at the two fighters in the ring.

xxxxx

“So you ready?” called Jin, as he ran forward, laughing as he swung his fist at Yusuke. 

Yusuke only moved aside but underestimated the force of the attack and was thrown into the air by the force of the mini twister around Jin’s arm.

_Dammit! I’m flopping around like a rag-doll and he barely scratched me! Better avoid a direct hit!_ Yusuke noted as she was hurtling towards the wall of the stadium.

“Looks like Yusuke’s got a date with the cement!” Koto said, as Yusuke flipped her weight over mid-air and she clung to the wall with chakra in the soles of her feet and palms, breathing a sigh of relief. “Nicely played! She’s clung like a fly on the wall. But I don’t suspect she’ll stay there for long! Here comes Jin for a second helping!”

Looking up, Yusuke gave a surprised gasp as she hurriedly jumped away from Jin as his attack destroyed the entire wall, including the section of seats with it. Screams from the audience echoed around the stadium as Yusuke tumbled onto her back outside the ring after getting caught up from the shockwave of the explosion.

“I love it! There’s the audience participation that makes the Dark Tournament so special! I imagine any of you who survived that attack will remember it for years to come!” said Koto.

“Audience participation? I hate that girl!” Naruto huffed.

“This is bad. It doesn’t matter how strong Urameshi is, or how much fun she’s having. If Jin hits her straight on with that Tornado Fist, it’s over with.” said Kuwabara.

“Damn.” Yusuke muttered as she got back up onto her feet. She looked up at the damage and saw Jin floating in the air over the wreckage. A broad grin on his face. 

“Long time since I could fight somebody and actually have some cheer about it, y’know?” said Jin.

“I think I do.” Yusuke said with a grin of her own as she quickly returned to the ring just as Jin descended from the air to touch down on the concrete. Both facing each other.

“There! Both fighters are back in the ring and are ready for fresh new injuries!” Koto said excitedly.

Jin’s broad grin never left as his ears were wiggling out of control from all the excitement between his and Yusuke’s fight. _Whew! That’s a wiggle!_ He thought. Raising his right arm, Jin was about to make his favorite attack again when Yusuke flashed-stepped right in front of him. “Not this time, pal!” Yusuke yelled as she surprised Jin with a spray of flying fists coming from left, right, center—everywhere. And Jin was forced to block, not given much room to do much else as Yusuke gave him no time or the room to counterattack as the two of them were flickering around the ring faster than anyone could keep up with.

“And they’re charging up! It’s becoming too fast to see! But then, I guess you people in the audience are used to that by now!” said Koto.

xxxxx

“That’s some quick footwork, I can’t tell which way they’re coming from.” said Kiba. 

“She’s doing it again.” Neji muttered to himself.

“What was that?” Tenten asked.

“It’s an annoying habit of Yusuke’s. She attacks you with a variety of offense with an acute speed that increases with gradual momentum, leaving no room for a counterattack. There’s only two ways to stop it. One way is to risk getting hit in order to hit back, and the other is to dodge low and attack her center of gravity.” Neji explained.

“Sounds like you’ve been on the receiving end of that before.” Ino said.

“Occasionally.” Neji replied nonchalantly.

“Are you kidding me? They used to go at each other’s throats! Ever since our first year in the academy!” Tenten said with a grin, “But after the incident that hasn’t happened as much lately.”

“Incident? What incident?” Ino asked, but never got her answer.

xxxxx

“Kuwabara, you can follow their movements, right?” asked Botan. 

“Me? Uh, yeah. I’m spiritually aware.” said Kuwabara.

“Good. You can inform me and Naruto-kun.” said Botan.

“You mean right now? Well uh...they’re just...They’re both punching each other very rapidly.”

“That’s very perceptive.” Botan said in a sarcastic tone.

“Thank you!” Kuwabara chimed.

xxxxx

“Age must be catching up to me; I can only see flashes of them.” Kakashi said. 

“Your vision’s no better than mine.” Sasuke said; irked by the fact that he can’t even keep up with the two fighters even with his Sharingan activated. He couldn’t even see the flashes; all he saw were one or two blurs every so often.

“Is it wrong of me to say that I’m glad that kid isn’t in the Chuunin exams?” Asuma asked rhetorically.

“Not at all, if Yusuke or her team had been part of the exams then none of our students would have had any hope of making it through to the finals.” Kakashi said.

Anko snickered wickedly, “Of course not! Yuu-chan and her friends are pretty ruthless, aren’t they? Although it would have still been entertaining to watch none the less.”

“It would be lambs to a slaughter if that were the case.” Kurenai said.

xxxxx

“I wish I knew who was winning!” Sakura said, her eyes scanning the ring, not able to see a thing aside from the people standing still on the sides.

“Man they’re fast!” Chouji said, munching away at his bag of chips.

“Yusuke is pushing back Jin.” said Neji, his Byakugan eyes following the rapid motions of the two fighters’ chakras. He couldn’t see them, but he could make out the streaks of two chakras.

“You can see them, Neji-san?” Sakura asked.

“Hardly.” Neji said, “But they’re moving so fast I can only track where they had been.”

“What? Really?” Sakura asked in surprise.

xxxxx

Hiei, who was able to see every move both Yusuke and Jin were making, clearly saw who had the greater advantage. _On the ground Yusuke has the greater speed. But unless she can clip Jin’s wings it’s pointless._ He thought.

Yusuke finally got in a hit right in Jin’s stomach, winding the wind master as Jin wrapped his arms around his stomach. “There’s my chance!” Yusuke said, as she made a swing for Jin but fell forward as Jin dodged her and escaped into the air last second. “And there’s my chance going airborne, damn it!”

“Jin’s been hit hard! Taking refuge in the air until his squashed diaphragm can recover!” said Koto.

“Listen Miss Koto! Why don’t you stop the sadist routine and do your job!” yelled Botan from outside the ring.

“Excuse me?” said Koto, looking over at Botan.

“Jin’s been out of the ring for half of the fight! Did it ever cross your mind to count to ten?”

“Article Four: Fighters are outside the ring when any part of their body comes in contact with any solid surface other than the ring itself. And air is not solid.” Koto said as Botan just scoffed. “Stick to what you’re good at, honey. Like dying your hair unnatural colors?”

“I swear I’m gonna get her!” Botan growled.

“Hey, what is this? How’s Urameshi supposed to have a fair fight if Jin can run whenever he wants?!” said Kuwabara.

Above the stadium, Jin was coughing as he tried to catch his breath. Rubbing his stomach where Yusuke had hit him. “It’s no wonder why biggy was takin’ a dive in the seats then. Urameshi havin’ punches like that is enough to kill any mug.” Jin said, folding his hands behind his head. “Guess I’ll just rest up here a bit. Think myself up another plan.” But Jin’s rest was cut short when a bright blast of energy was shot up at Jin. Looking down, Jin was shocked to see that Yusuke had an aerial attack of her own and was at the moment caught off guard.

“Yes! In that stuttering, off-guard position will Jin be able to move out of the way in time? Not too likely!” said Koto.

Jin composed himself quickly and smirked, “Always underestimating the wind.” he said, as he moved the air around him to create a giant twister around him, which redirected Yusuke’s Rei Gun blast away from him.

“Hey, I needed that!” said Yusuke as she and the rest of the audience watched her blast fly off. _Crap…_

Jin then reappeared, his twister gone as he put a hand to his chest and breathed out a sigh of relief. “Real heart-pounder that one was.” 

“Did we get that on video? Please tell me we got that on video! Jin just used a wall of wind to turn Yusuke’s blast into a space cadet!” said Koto, beyond impressed. Jin floated lower towards the ring, grinning down at Yusuke, obviously pleased with himself.

“Don’t get all big eyed. Any attack has to travel through air to get to me right? I control the air, so you might as well hand them over and say ‘do whatever you want with them, Jin!’” Jin threw his head back and laughed at his own joke, “‘Do whatever you want with them, Jin!’”

_Ugh! The hell am I supposed to do now?!_ Yusuke thought, trying to quickly think up another way but coming up empty. Strategy was never her strength.

xxxxx

“Urameshi’s little light shows won’t do anything against Jin’s wind defense now!” said a demon fan. 

“Good. I’ve been waiting too damn long to see that girl get put in her place!” said another.

“Not just her, either! There’s no one left on Urameshi’s team who can fight. Once that brat is finished, they all are!”

“Rip off her ugly human head!” screamed a demon, only to get knocked in the head from behind.

“DO YOU HAVE SHORT TERM MEMORY OR SOMETHING?! YUU-CHAN’S GONNA WIN, HANDS DOWN!” Anko roared, making the demon she just thwarted to shrink in fear.

xxxxx

“Well they don’t have to act like it’s already over!” said Tenten. 

“Yes, I thought the: ‘Kill Yusuke’ chant was a lot better.” said Shikamaru sarcastically.

“KEEP FIGHTING, YUSUKE! SHOW THEM WHAT KONOHA SHINOBIS ARE MADE OF!!!” Kiba cheered out loud, getting into the spirit and Akamaru howled with approval.

xxxxx

“So Yusuke-nee-chan can’t use her long distant attacks because Jin will deflect them with wind?” said Naruto. 

“Yeah, the Rei Gun is pretty much a waste of time. She’ll have to stick to the old fist-fighting action!” said Kuwabara.

“But every time she gets close enough for a final punch Jin flies away!” said Naruto.

“Well yeah, that’s true.” said Kuwabara.

“So how in the flip is she supposed to hit him?” asked Botan as her temper rose.

“I don’t know you guys! Don’t yell at me!” Kuwabara said, shrinking away from them.

xxxxx

In the medical tent the Masked Fighter informed to Hiei of what she knew about a tactic Yusuke could use. 

“The Rei Gun should not be completely useless against Jin. There is one way to get past his defenses. But it will not be exactly safe.” said the Masked Fighter.

“Don’t have to worry about Yusuke being afraid, at least. Risking her like is the only constant strategy she has.” said Hiei.

“Well, yes…that is unfortunately true.” said the Masked Fighter.

xxxxx

“Been a blast playing defender but I think I’ll get on with my attack.” said Jin, as he began rotating his right arm in circles again, preparing for his Tornado Fist attack once more. 

“Here we go! Jin’s winding up for another smashing Tornado Fist, but this time he’s doing it while still in mid-air!” said Koto.

“Hope you’re thinking quickly, Urameshi!” Jin called down as he nose-dived straight for Yusuke.

_There’s only one way to do this._ Yusuke thought, swallowing thickly and clenching her fists.

“Jin’s on the move! He’s headed straight for Yusuke! And yet our girl is refusing to back down! She’s not even guarding herself! Has she gone berserk?” said Koto.

xxxxx

“Don’t be stupid, Yusuke!” both Neji and Tenten yelled. 

xxxxx

“What is she doing?!” said Kuwabara, as he leaned forward. Botan trembling as she watched in horror. 

xxxxx

“Now I understand.” said Hiei. 

xxxxx

Yusuke only smirked as she raised her right arm, powering up for her Rei Gun. Jin, who was seeing this, wasn’t about to stop, nor was he able to slow down on time. “Hold on! Don’t be crazy!” he yelled, knowing it was too late to pull on the brakes.

xxxxx

“So, if she fires her attack point blank into Jin’s tornado—” Gai began. 

“The energy will be caught in the wind current as it ignites, causing the explosion to surround them both.” Kakashi finished.

_But wouldn’t that kill them both?!_ Sasuke wondered, his hands clenching tightly.

xxxxx

Yusuke grinned, “Let’s see who can take a bigger ass-kicking. Rei Gun!” she screamed, as she fired her attack at Jin. A giant explosion erupted, blinding the entire stadium. When all was clear, both fighters were missing from the ring. The audience left in awe as they looked to the empty arena.

_At least you tried._ Hiei thought. 

“Oh my, people!” Koto gasped, “Both fighters have been obliterated in the explosion! Nothing is left of their bodies! Not even a pile of ashes!” 

“Oh…the pain.” Yusuke groaned, as she was lying in the grass beside the medical tent. 

“Wait! I stand corrected! Urameshi Yusuke has survived! Only Jin’s been incinerated!” Koto looked up at the sky and found Jin floating in the air all tattered and out of breath. “Never mind again! Jin is alive and looking quite perturbed!” 

“I thought I was crazy, Urameshi, but you take the prize! The hell was that? You don’t make bombs go boom in your face!” Jin huffed out. 

“Damn—At least one of us should’ve died!” Yusuke scuffed, as she got back onto her feet. Her clothes were tattered and her hair a complete mess.

“He’s no amateur opponent.” Hiei pointed out.

“I’m not saying he is—but that was a clear shot!” Yusuke said, retying her hair up in a ponytail with a spare hair band from her wrist.

“Yes. But Jin saw your strategy in the last moment, and took evasive action. Rather than guard himself, he tilted the air stream, sending most of the blast upward, probably saving both your lives.” Hiei said, doing well at hiding how impressed he actually was.

“So he’s funny and smart. That hardly seems fair.” Yusuke said with a smirk, ripping off the tattered top layer of her shirt and revealing her solid navy blue under armor (her pre-teen body made both Sakura and Ino scream inwardly with jealousy at how fit she was). If Jin was going to attack her again with wind, at least she would have a bit more control without some of her loose clothing and hair getting in the way. 

“As a shinobi he has much more experience. Unlike someone I _could_ mention. A simple trick isn’t going to beat him. I hope you have more extensive plans up your sleeve.” said Hiei.

“Ah, come on! It’s me you’re talking about! I don’t have a clue!” Yusuke laughed.

“You might not be so proud after you’re defeated.” said Hiei.

“Shut up. Something always comes to me at the end.”

“Well yes, even a fool has to admit a certain truth to that, Yusuke, so go ahead and be as reckless as you want to. If you get killed, I’ll be taking your spot in the next fight, anyway.”

“What?” Yusuke said in slight surprise as she looked at her crimson eyed teammate.

“Please, even if you could escape me, it’s illegal to return after you’ve been ruled unfit to fight.” said Ruka.

Hiei turned his sharp gaze onto the enchantress. _“Illegal?_ Listen, Ruka. My power has nearly returned and I’m going to fight. And anyone who says otherwise...well, I think you know the rest.”

Ruka took a fearful step back.

“You truly have a way with women, Hiei.” said the Masked Fighter sarcastically.

Yusuke squatted down as she took a moment to catch her breath as Koto counted. “Four! Five! Six! Seven!” Yusuke leapt back into the ring. “After seven counts Yusuke returns to the ring!” 

Yusuke looked back at her trapped teammate. “Don’t get too excited, Hiei. I’m taking on their leader just as soon as I beat down Jin.” she said as she turned to face Jin.

“Oh? ‘Just as soon as you beat Jin,’ you say?” Jin repeated humorously, “Better pinch yer’self quick then. Last I remember it was you runnin’ around the floor trynna stay up.”

“Yeah, but this time I thought I’d try.” Yusuke said, her cocky smirk back in place.

“Funny girl after me own heart, Urameshi! Then I’ll try as well!” Jin laughed.

“Fight!” announced Koto.

Jin began to rotate both his arms now, making his Tornado Fists. “Don’t guess the finger gun can handle two of these dallies at once?” 

“Ooh baby! Two Tornado Fists buckled on at once! I think we’ve got a challenge!” said Koto.

_I’ll say. There’s no way I can defeat both of those with my Rei Gun. Rei Grenade Launcher, maybe, but definitely not a gun._ Yusuke thought, feeling herself running out of options.

“Yuu-chan’s having enough trouble as it is with just one tornado.” said Botan. 

“Yeah, we better hope that she’s feelin’ creative.” said Naruto.

_Two big shots with one attack. Come on Yusuke, you know it’s the only choice. Even if you don’t really know how to use it._ Yusuke thought as she took on a stance that was unusual for her to take. Her body preparing to power up as a gentle blue aura began to ripple around her. 

“Wait! Now this is unexpected! Yusuke is taking a stance I’ve never seen her take before!” said Koto.

xxxxx

_She’s going to try it! Genkai’s signature?_ the Hokage thought, very eager to see the result of her training. _Yusuke’s handled elements of the move countless times in her training, but I know for a fact she’s never used its full form. With her utter lack of discipline, Genkai was led to believe Yusuke was not ready for it. She still doesn’t believe it, I would even venture to say. The move could definitely compete with Jin, but it could also destroy Yusuke’s body from within._

_That level of power. That’s more than just chakra she’s building up. It’s so powerful I can see it without my Byakugan. She really has gotten stronger._ Neji thought, his whole body tensing up.

_What the hell?! No genin, not even Kakashi-sensei can produce that much chakra at once!_ Sasuke thought, his fists clenched even tighter on his knees. 

xxxxx

“I’ve never seen her do that crazy stuff with her hands before.” said Kuwabara, seeing the waves of energy that were emitting from Yusuke’s body. 

“Me neither.” said Botan.

“Have patience.” Kurama said, “She certainly has a history for surprises.”

Jin was staring excitedly down at Yusuke, both his arms tied up with his Tornado Fists. His eyes only having the attention for Yusuke as his excitement grew. “Eye the wind on her now, so I say! She’s wrapped around like one big tornado of her own. Whew and wee, and fun sorts! Flyin’ that power like crazy she is! I can’t be waitin’ anymore! Let’s play it!” Jin grinned in excitement.

_I only hope you’re ready for this, Yusuke._ the Hokage thought grimly. 

“Doesn’t matter in the end, Urameshi. Fight we had was nice and I see you like myself. Two whirlwinds doesn’t mean I hate you—only means I have respect!” Jin said.

_Alright, Yusuke, you’ve tried everything else. Time to be stupid._ Yusuke thought, as she exerted more of her energy, powering up for the attack.

xxxxx

“What is she doing now?” Sakura wondered. 

“Man, this chick’s awesome!” Kiba howled, getting excited from all the strong chakra he was feeling. “Not to mention she’s pretty cute! Right, Shino?” he added, nudging his elbow into Shino’s ribs.

“Quit being such an animal.” Shino said.

xxxxx

“You might not be needed, after all.” said the Masked Fighter to Hiei, “Yusuke’s Rei Gun channels her reiki into one small point—her index finger. But this technique turns her entire body into a channeling weapon. From what I understand, she never quite perfected this with Genkai. The attack could be very effective, if the strain doesn’t kill her first.” 

xxxxx

“Now we’re talkin’, Urameshi. Your wind’s runnin’ like a typhoon. If my ears were any pointier I’d poke out a person’s eye!” Jin said, excitement bubbling up inside him.

“Let’s have some fun, Jin.” Yusuke said, inviting him in for this final round.

“Love to!” cheered Jin, as he did a back flip before diving down at Yusuke. One Tornado Fist at the ready. “Tornado Fist!” Jin said, as he aimed at Yusuke, only to have his fist caught by Yusuke’s left hand. “What you be doing now, Urameshi? Tornado in the hand no one does!” Yusuke tossed aside Jin’s right arm.

“Yusuke hammers Jin’s right fist away, disabling his first attack! But there’s still another Tornado Fist in his arsenal!” said Koto. 

“It’s goodbye!” Jin shouted, but his second attack was blocked this time by Yusuke’s left foot. “Blocking it again?!” 

Kicking it away, Yusuke twirled around on her right heel, and brought around her right fist. She braced her legs, pushing her body forward with the momentum.

“Rei…kou…DAN!” she yelled, as a giant blast of energy shot out of her whole right arm, blowing Jin right out of the stadium. The audience all gaped in awe and shock as all eyes followed Jin’s disappearing body into the sky.

“Rocket ship spectacular!” Koto sang, as she twirled like a ballerina. “Sorry guys, but at a punch party like that, a girl can’t help but dance!”

“Did you know she could do that?” asked Botan, her mouth agape. 

“No way. She never tells me nothin’. I think she likes surprising people.” Kuwabara said, picking his jaw off the ground.

“That was so awesome!” Naruto said in excitement. “I want her to teach me that move!”

“After that massive uppercut by Yusuke, Jin has yet to return from the sky! Could he be using his wind powers again? Is this marathon still not over?” said Koto, clearly craving for more action. 

xxxxx

“What just happened?” asked Sakura, her mind unable to register the things Yusuke could do. 

“I think we better stand somewhere else. Now.” said Shizuru, standing up and leading the group of shinobi out onto the stairs.

xxxxx

“I wonder where they’re going.” Naruto wondered, noticing his friends and teacher moving. Just then, Jin came crashing down into the stadium, exactly where the group had once been sitting at. The entire section destroyed as Jin’s body tumbled down the seats like a boulder. 

xxxxx

Sakura's knees gave out as she dropped onto the steps, looking at the wreckage where she and the others had sat in moments before. 

“I don’t understand! How can one person do all that?!” Ino asked with a shrill, panicked voice after realizing how close they were to dying just a moment ago.

“She’s so powerful now, hard to believe she’s the same Yusuke we grew up with.” said Tenten. Neji stared down at Yusuke, seeing no physical change, but could feel the gap between them growing wider by the second. It was pointless for the Hyuuga to deny his jealousy at how fast Yusuke had advanced in the span of a year.

“Jin seems to be out cold, unable to use his wind powers to even break his fall! Gee—I better count!” said Koto, as she ran forward towards the ring’s edge. 

“Impressive, I’d like to fight this Genkai someday.” said Hiei. 

“Yusuke did well for a first try. The Reikoudan is a flexible move, similar to Yusuke’s Shotgun. It can make a large spread if fired from a distance, harder for an opponent to dodge, but not as damaging as the Rei Gun. The true advantage of the Reikoudan comes when it’s shot point blank through a punch or kick. Genkai believes Yusuke has much to learn, but at least she did that right.” said the Masked Fighter.

“Three! Four! Five! Six! Seven!” Koto counted as Jin struggled to get back up from the rubble. 

_Please…please stay down! I got nothing left._ Yusuke thought, her hands resting on her knees as fatigue began to settle in her body, exhausted from the extensive fight with the wind master. She still had one more fight to finish to getting her team to the semi-finals and she will need what little was left of her reiki.

“Eight! Nine!” 

Jin stood up unsteadily on his feet, his face dazed from the hard landing. “Hold it right there, Urameshi. I’ll be comin’ in just a second.” He took one step forward only to fall face first into the rubble. 

“Ten! And with a knockout by ring out, Team Urameshi takes their fourth win!” said Koto. 

Yusuke sighed in relief as she straightened up. “Well, that was a damn good fight, Jin. Nice to know I’m not the only freak around. Maybe we’ll hang out if you ever wake up.” 

xxxxx

“And she’s even made a friend.” the Hokage said, a smirk playing at his lips.

“Not much of a surprise, Yuu-chan has this genuine light about her that just attracts the most interesting people.” Anko admitted.

“Lousy cheaters!” shouted one of the demons. 

“ARE YOU BRAINDEAD OR SOMETHIN’?!” Anko yelled, smacking the demon in front of her again.

“Uh, don’t you want to watch?” Sakura asked, seeing Shizuru heading up the stairs.

“I’m not leaving the country. I just don’t think it’d be festive to pee in my pants during the next fight.” Shizuru said as she began to trot off. Ino, Sakura, and Tenten all looked at each other.

“Wait up!” Sakura said, following after her with the other girls, leaving the boys behind.

“Why do girls always have to go to the bathroom in packs?” Kiba asked.

“Team Masho is pathetic! There’s only one of ‘em left!” shouted a demon. 

“And they started out five against two!” shouted another.

“Team Urameshi and Team Masho each have one remaining person in condition to fight! By default, the winner of this match will advance to the semifinals!” said Koto. 

xxxxx

Outside the stadium, a group of unfortunate fans who could not get tickets for the tournament; were all standing around the monitor. Watching the screen as the fights went on. 

“Hey Keek, look what we got here.” said a demon as he turned around to face a beautiful girl. “What’s your name, princess?”

“I am Yukina, of the Ice World. It’s very nice to meet you.” Yukina said, bowing to the two demons. A chilly suddenly blowing by, making the two demons shiver. “Do you know where I could find a ticket booth for the tournament?”

“Oh sure sister, like it hasn’t been sold out for a week! Even the scalpers went home!” said the demon.

“Damn it! I’d pay fifty G for a ticket!” said Keek.

“I see. Then I came all this way for nothing.” said Yukina, lowering her head in disappointment.

xxxxx

“Will the last member of Team Masho please enter the ring!” said Koto, as the leader, Risho, uncloaked himself and stepped up onto the ring’s platform. 

“You better not blow this like your buddies did!” shouted a demon. 

“Yeah! Give us a kill!” shouted another.

“Give us her head!” shouted one from one of the higher seats.

“Slap on your game hats, folks! This fight decides the round!” said Koto. 

“Sorry to say, Urameshi Yusuke, but you’re going to die without ever laying a finger on me.” said Risho. 

“What?” Yusuke said, narrowing her eyes at Risho.

xxxxx

“What an arrogant fool.” Sasuke sneered. 

“That girl has a tendency to attract those kinds of people, too.” Anko sighed, “I just hope Yuu-chan has enough energy left.”

“Makes you wonder what he knows that the rest of us don’t.” said Kakashi.

xxxxx

“Begin!” announce Koto. 

Yusuke immediately dashed across the ring towards Risho. “Alright, I’m kickin’ your ass out of principle!” she yelled, preparing to pull her right fist back for a punch.

**“Stop this fight immediately!”** announced the tournament committee over the loud speaker. Yusuke stopped in her tracks just a yard away from Risho, surprised by the ruling. She had a bad feeling about the interruption.

“Stop the fight? What for?” asked Naruto. 

“They’re up to something.” said Kurama.

“Tournament Committee, please clarify. Why have you interrupted this fight?” asked Koto. 

**“Upon reviewing the film of the last fight, it has been discovered that Koto delayed her ten-count significantly during Yusuke’s first ring out.”** said the committee. 

“Since when do we pay attention to that?” asked Koto. 

**“Therefore, by complete and unanimous decision...”**

“They tell me to delay...” said Koto. 

**“The fight between Yusuke and Jin has been ruled a double loss, and therefore Yusuke is ineligible to fight for the duration of the round.”**

Yusuke was shocked, feeling ice run through her veins from hearing that she no longer could fight for her team. Her thoughts shifting towards the worst scenario, her thoughts immediately going to Toguro and what he might do if her team truly lost this match. Her fear wasn’t for her safety but for her friends and family…her entire village.

“Well that’s just the biggest crap-job I’ve ever heard in my life!” Botan screamed in outrage as she stomped her foot on the grass.

“Yusuke landed right in front of us. Do you remember her being out for more than ten counts?” asked a demon in the front row. 

“No.”

“They always take their time on the counts.” said an elderly demon.

“Yes, it was no longer than usual.”

_Kuwabara is badly injured, and I’ve lost a fight,_ Kurama thought, _Hiei and the Masked Fighter are ineligible. If Yuu-chan is ruled out as well, our team is out of the tournament. And our home will be taken by them._

“Who cares?! Urameshi is out!” shouted a demon. 

“How can this be over? I didn’t even get to start.” Yusuke said in dismay. _We’re dead if we lose this match now._

“My condolences.” Risho said in a mocking tone. “Why are you waiting, Koto? Bestow my team with the victory.”

Koto dropped her microphone in shock and then unsteadily picked it up. “As an experienced officiator, and as a lover of this tournament, I must object!” said Koto.

**“There will be no further deliberation.”** said the committee, silencing Koto.

“Ah come on! Get on with it!” shouted a fan. 

“Risho!” called Touya, who was still alive. He staggered his way onto the ring, and made his way towards his team leader. “This deceit has gone too far. Don’t you see we’ll make a mockery of their sacrifices? Gama willfully gave his life so that we could win, not cheat our way out!” 

“Spare me your romantic drivel, Touya. He fought for the light. Now we’re going to enjoy it.” said Risho.

“But honor.” said Touya.

“Nonsense!” Risho said; raising his right arm up as an armor of stone wrapped around it and hitting Touya away, sending him sprawling outside of the ring. “We must always keep our eye on the final goal, Touya. That’s why _I_ am the leader, and _you_ are the grunt. And now, as for you, Koto.” Risho turned his attention on the officiator. “Do you really think it’s wise to be on the human’s side in this stadium? Keep up the resistance, and I have a feeling you won’t be officiating much longer.”

“What? But this is my show!” Koto said, backing away from the remaining Masho Team member.

Yusuke stepped in front of Koto, glaring up at Risho as he stopped in his tracks. “You know, you seem really anxious to intimidate everyone but me.” she said, noticing how Risho’s mouth turned down in a grimace. “What do you think that means? Come on!”

“Yusuke, don’t waste your time trying to change their minds.” said Hiei, his energy flaring and overwhelming Ruka. “Fight by their meaningless rules and you’ll be pulled down with them. There’s only one real law of the Dark Tournament: The strongest man prevails! I’ve retrieved enough energy to rip my way out. Let’s show this entire stadium a new definition for victory.” 

Yusuke smirked darkly, catching on quickly. “They’re gonna kill us anyway, so why not take on every damn freak ‘til no one’s left? That sounds good to me. I’m already about to go off.” Yusuke tapped into her chakra reserves, slowly flaring to send off a warning to everyone in the stadium.

xxxxx

_How did someone of her class go unnoticed for so long?_ Kurenai wondered as a chill went up her spine. 

“Well, well, this kid is really something else.” Asuma said, leaning forward in his seat and resting his elbows on his knees. “Willing to break the rules just to keep fighting.”

“There is more at stake if Yusuke loses.” said the Hokage, getting the jounin’s attentions. “There’s a reason why she and her team are fighting. It is not because they want to, but because they have to. They fight because of Toguro’s threat; they fight not just for their lives but for the lives of the village.”

xxxxx

Ruka fell to her knees, holding what’s still left of her energy threads. 

“I can’t hold him off any longer! The enchantress chords holding my power, his energy’s tearing them apart. A couple more minutes like this and there won’t be any of them left!” she said.

“Uh, I don’t want to sound like a traitor or anything, but maybe we should cheer for Hiei.” said one of the demons. 

xxxxx

Outside the stadium, the girls all shuffled out of the bushes, patting their rears. 

“Look at it this way. If demons did have toilets, would you really want to sit on them?” asked Shizuru.

“That’s a very good point.” Ino said.

“Hey.” said Shizuru stopping as she saw someone familiar.

“What is it, Shizuru-san? You sense something?” asked Sakura.

“Go into the stadium and find Botan for me. Bring her right back here with you as quick as you can. Just tell her I said it’s important.”

“Sure.” Sakura turned back and ran into the stadium, as Shizuru walked up to a girl.

“Before I start blabbering, your name is Yukina, right?” Shizuru asked, as Yukina turned around.

“Yes, I’m sorry. Do I know you?” asked Yukina.

“Not yet, but I’ve got a brother who won’t shut up about you.” said Shizuru.

“So then, are you Kazuma’s older sister?” asked Yukina.

“Yeah, nice to meet you.”

xxxxx

“I absolutely hate to see such a good competitor go out of the games without a chance to inflict pain on someone! But...Due to Yusuke’s ineligibility, and as there are no other members on her team available to fight, and as Team Masho still has a competitor, by forfeit, the winner of the round is...” Yusuke charged forward, the idea of beating Risho to a pulp in her head. 

“Wait right there!” Yusuke stopped again as she and everyone else looked back to see Kuwabara standing on his feet. “We still got one more fighter on our team. Let’s go!”

“You’re kidding me.” Yusuke said with disbelief, unimpressed by Kuwabara’s bravo.

“Interesting.” Kurama hummed. 

“Pointless.” Hiei scoffed. 

“I can handle this you guys! Remember, that lady from the medical tent took Hiei and the Masked Fighter off, and said I was okay!” said Kuwabara. Yusuke ran to the edge of the ring, anger and frustration worn on her face.

“Stupid! ‘Cause she’s not a real nurse!” she growled.

“Don’t confuse the issue! The point here is that I’m still eligible to fight! And I’m the only one!” said Kuwabara.

“Yes. But eligible and able are two different words.” Hiei pointed out dryly.

“You shut up, tiny!” Kuwabara spat out, the jerking movement causing a spasm of pain in his ribs that forced Kuwabara to fall to his knees as he hugged his aching ribs. His face blanching of any color.

“See you’re in no shape!” Yusuke pointed out.

Kuwabara looked up at her with determination in his dark eyes. “I’m going, Urameshi! Unless you want to kill me yourself!” Yusuke’s eyes widened a fraction. “I know these guys are cheating us. I know you’re angry, and heck, I know what happens if we lose. But if you and Hiei go on some tirade destroying people ‘til you get your way, you’ll be just like them. Let’s win this thing clean. Like...”

“Like honorable shinobis.” Yusuke finished, rolling her eyes as she let out a defeated sigh.

“How touching.” said Hiei.

“Bite my ankle, shorty! I swear I’ll make you cry to your mom! If you even have a mom that is!” Kuwabara shouted.

“To think they could one day be in-laws.” Kurama said to himself in amusement. 

xxxxx

Outside the stadium, Sakura and Botan were looking for Shizuru and the girls. They found her waving near the benches. 

“Hey! Over here!” said Shizuru.

“I hope this is important! I was in the middle of a great speech!” said Botan, as she and Sakura ran up to her.

“Botan-san?” said Yukina.

“Oh, Yukina-chan!” said Botan.

“Nice to see you.” said Yukina.

“All the way from the Ice World, huh? That’s one doozy of a boat ride! I assume you came here to cheer on Kuwabara?” asked Botan.

“Yes, and Yusuke-san too, of course. I still feel grateful to them for helping me. I’ve been studying in healing powers too—I hoped I could help them some.” said Yukina.

“Why aren’t you the sweetest thing!”

“But, there is another reason I came.”

“Oh? Well spill the beans!”

“The truth is…I have an older brother.” Botan froze like a statue, unable to believe that word could have leaked out to her.

_Oh dear! She didn’t find out about Hiei already, did she?_ thought Botan.

“But I don’t know who he is. All I know is that he’s a skilled fighter. I thought that this tournament would be the best chance I had of finding him, and so I’ve been allowed to stay in the human world for a while to look.”

“Is that right? Well I’m sure we’re all more than happy to help you search. Isn’t that right Botan?” said Shizuru.

_I thought Shizuru knew from the video?_ Botan thought.

“Don’t worry. Just play along.” Shizuru whispered.

“It can’t be that hard. Do you have any clues?” asked Sakura.

“No, nothing at all. But, I have this feeling that he’s very close to me now.” said Yukina.

_Alright, so the only people who know are Shizuru and me. Oh, and Koenma-sama and Kurama. Oh, and Yuu-chan and Hiei obviously. That’s a lot of people, but Sakura, Ino, and Tenten deserve to know, right? It doesn’t help that I’m a blabbermouth and he’s a telepath!_ Botan thought.

“Oh no! It’s Kazuma!” said Yukina, seeing the screen that showed the next fight.

“He’s not in the ring is he?” Ino asked.

“Oh, I forgot to tell you!” Botan said with urgency, “A crummy ruling’s put Yuu-chan out of the picture and Kuwabara’s gone in so we wouldn’t forfeit! Now it’s just Risho and him and he’s all injured and I don’t know how he’s going to survive!”

“I can barely see! Is there anything we can do to get closer?” asked Yukina.

“Excuse me, boys.” Shizuru said, as she punched down two demons.

“Back off! We were here first!” said a demon.

“Step aside or experience serious pain!” Shizuru threatened, putting all the demons in their place as they all stood aside.

xxxxx

“What fantastic will! The visibly hammered fighter has limped into the ring, preventing his team’s elimination! But can this haggard boy possibly hope to compete against Team Masho’s leader?” Koto said, glee dancing in her large eyes. 

“We men go down with honor!” said Kuwabara, struggling to stay standing straight. It was taking him a lot more effort than he realized to keep his knees from giving out.

“Fighters, please report to the center!” said Koto.

“It’s dismal, but at least it will buy us some time to consider our options.” said Kurama. 

“He’s killing himself.” said Yusuke, as she watched Kuwabara sway and stagger to the center, helpless to do anything more than watch from the sidelines.

Kuwabara fell to his knees, but quickly got back up. _It’s not often a man gets a chance like this. Maybe they’ll name a street after me in the village._ he thought.

“Your heroics are quite misplaced. All you’ll win is a grave.” said Risho.

“Just keep talkin’, cheater! I’ll just make it more tough on you!” said Kuwabara.

“Final fight and for the win! Kuwabara versus Risho! Begin!” announced Koto.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

“Alright, people! Let’s not delay this inevitable slaughter-fest any longer! Please come to the center for the start of this match!” said Koto.

“Only one fighter left on each team! Now that’s the demon way to battle!” shouted one of the demon fans.

“Punch out his kidneys! Put ‘em on his head!” yelled another demon.

“Give us some blood, Risho! Give us some blood!”

“This is one blood thirsty crowd.” said Gai, shivering from all of the blood lust. 

“What a nuisance. Obviously none of these wretches have seen a battle field.” Anko said, standing up and bracing one foot on the back of a youkai’s head. “WIN THIS ONE, KUWABARA! SHOW THAT JERK THE STRENGTH OF THE LEAF! PROVE TO US ALL THAT YOU’VE GOT MORE GUTS THAN YUU-CHAN!!”

xxxxx

“Think, Yuu-chan. There must be some way we can prevent this disaster.” said Kurama. 

“I—I don’t know.” Yusuke stammered, watching helplessly.

“Look at that glow in his eyes! Kuwabara’s really ready for more!” Koto said, as Kuwabara bent over in pain, clutching his side. “It feels delightful, doesn’t it? You don’t like it?” 

“You better count to ten!” jeered one of the demons. 

“Yeah, or the committee will do it for her!” shouted another.

“This is gonna be a short one.” Koto said with disappointment.

“Yes, he’s just a waste of time.” said Risho. At that, Kuwabara shot back up, standing as straight as he could.

“You are!” he yelled as he thought, _That was a pretty good come back. Maybe this falling down and getting back up stuff will keep him on his toes._

“I’m happy to accept your surrender. Why don’t you avoid embarrassment?” said Risho.

“I don’t get the spotlight often and I ain’t gonna mess this up!” said Kuwabara.

“Now boys, enough with the witty banter. Let’s get on with this fight that decides the round and advancement to the semifinals!” said Koto.

“Come on! Just hold on Kuwabara! Maybe we can beat up that stupid committee or something!” Yusuke yelled. 

“Match six—Urameshi Team: Kuwabara! Team Masho: Risho! Begin!” announce Koto. 

“Wimps and children first.” said Risho.

“Why don’t you shut your big mouth, Risho?” said Kuwabara, as he ran forward at Risho.

“Despite his injuries, Kuwabara is making the first charge!” said Koto.

“Rei Ken!” Kuwabara yelled, as his energy sword appeared in his right hand, but then quickly disappeared. “Uh-oh!” Kuwabara gasped as Risho quickly leapt over Kuwabara and kicked him in the back.

“And Risho pops in with a tremendous counterattack, adding injury to injury! The advantage here is obvious!” said Koto.

“Something’s really wrong here.” Kuwabara said, “I had energy. Why can’t I make my sword?”

xxxxx

“We’re back!” said Botan, as she and the girls returned. 

“What took you so long? The last match started a while ago.” said Jiraiya, seeing Yukina, he visibly blushed. “And who’s this lovely thing?”

“Back off, old man. Yukina-chan is off limits!” Shizuru said, giving Jiraiya a deadly glare and making the sannin shrink away.

xxxxx

Kuwabara fell to the ring floor again after a round of beatings from Risho. 

“Kuwabara continues to be trounced by Team Masho’s snooty leader! Hey! Kuwabara, tell me how it feels! Makes you want to shout out in joy doesn’t it?” Koto called out.

“Don’t just let that creep wail on you! Show some freakin’ balls!” Yusuke yelled. 

“We both know he’s proven enough. It’s a miracle he’s even standing.” said Kurama.

“You’re going to make your move at the first sign of Kuwabara’s loss, aren’t you?” The Masked Fighter asked Hiei. 

“If you have any noble plans to stop me, I suggest you write your will. I’m not leaving without war.” said Hiei.

“Let’s just see what happens first.” said the Masked Fighter.

Kuwabara staggered back onto his feet, breathing heavily. 

“So why can’t I use my Rei Ken anymore?” he wondered, wiping away the blood on his lip.

“The naiveté of youth. I thought you would have figured it out by now. Do you really think a normal human could have sustained the injuries you have? Your body’s been using your Reiki to keep you alive. And now you have nothing left!” said Risho as he ran up to Kuwabara and kicked him down to the other side of the ring’s floor.

“I’m going to take a count now, so everyone make sure to tell me how I’m doing it wrong, okay?” said Koto.

“Seven...! Eight...! Nine...!” Kuwabara got back onto his feet as quickly as he could, stopping Koto’s counting. “Kuwabara stumbles up again! I think he’s setting some kind of record for sheer willpower!”

“I have no more time to nurse your heroics! I’ve got a prize to take!” said Risho.

“A real man earns what he wants!” said Kuwabara.

“Fine, Kuwabara. You’ll see I’m quite capable of that.” said Risho, as he jumped out of the ring.

“Risho’s willfully steps out of the ring! What could he be planning?” said Koto.

“Each Shinobi is a master of some skilled art. Weren’t you wondering what mine would be?” asked Risho, as the ground began to shake.

“No, uh, not really!” said Kuwabara.

“What is that?” Yusuke wondered, as she struggled to stay on her feet as the ground beneath her feet shook. Both she and Naruto had been swayed to their sides, knocking into each other and falling backwards. 

“It’s an earthquake!” said Kurama.

“Watch out for falling debris! Risho’s gathering dirt and rocks from outside this ring, and he’s wrapping them around his body!” said Koto. 

“What is this?” asked Kuwabara. 

“I’m a master of earth, and it makes for an excellent armor...of clay.” Risho said, as the earthquake finally stopped. “In addition to protection, this armor turns my whole body into a weapon. Let me show you how!”

Risho leaped high into the air and coming down at Kuwabara like a meteor. Hitting the ring and creating a giant crater.

“No!” Yusuke screamed, as Kuwabara rolled to the floor. 

“I’ve seen bowling balls crash into Styrofoam with less force than Kuwabara just showed the ring, Risho’s down too, hitting the ring like, well like a meteor! But Risho looks to be unharmed and back on his feet, and Kuwabara is definitely not! Is this the end of his team? One...! Two...! Three...! Four...! Five...! Six...! Seven...! Oh wow, people! Kuwabara’s actually climbing to his feet! We’ve still got a fight on our hands!” said Koto. 

xxxxx

“He’s in pain.” Yukina said; worry laced in her voice. 

“That guy sure is determined.” Chouji said.

“A little too determined, as far as his health is concerned.” Sakura said. “Anymore strain and he’ll definitely die.”

xxxxx

“I know what you’re doing. Using your Life Energy will only delay this. You’re still going to die.” said Risho. 

“No joke, moron! That’s the whole point of this fight! As long as I take you with me!” said Kuwabara.

“What?” said Risho.

“If this fight ends in a draw, my team wins, and the rest of my guys get to live. Hiei, you’re a little punk and you always say mean stuff to me. But I know, underneath that junk, you’re a good guy. Kurama, you taught me a lot with the things you said, and there’s nobody more caring than you. And Masked Fighter person, you saved those guys from that mad Doctor, and that means a lot. You don’t say much, but somehow I really feel like I know you. And Urameshi, well...” Kuwabara turned around to look at Yusuke, a set smile on his bruised face. “Just take care of the rest of this, okay?”

Yusuke’s eyes widened as realization dawned upon her of what Kuwabara’s intentions were. “Don’t…don’t you dare!”

“Let’s not get too upset, Urameshi. I wanna keep my finish nice and manly! You ready, Risho?!” said Kuwabara.

“It looks like this intense team battle is about to end in the most exciting of ways!” said Koto.

Risho leapt into the air again, ready to come down with another meteor attack.

“Sorry boy, but dying is not in my plan!” he yelled.

“And this time Kuwabara’s charging as well!” said Koto, as Kuwabara ran across the floor to meet Risho’s attack halfway.

“Say hello to extinction.” said Risho.

“That’s fine by me!” said Kuwabara, as he and Risho clashed. Kuwabara trying to hold Risho back as his feet broke through the tiling on the ring floor.

“Kuwabara!” Yusuke yelled.

As Kuwabara tried to hold Risho back, his mind went elsewhere, his thoughts upon ice apparition, Yukina. _Wait a second! Yukina! Why am I thinking of her now? Must be my life flashing before me. Sorry my love. I wanted to protect you always._ Kuwabara thought.

“Kazuma!” 

_That’s weird, I thought I just —_ Kuwabara looked out into the audience, and just in the first row, stood Yukina. “Hey wait! She’s here!” he exclaimed with surprise.

“What on earth are you babbling about?” asked Risho.

“I’m not babbling!” Kuwabara yelled, “She’s my girlfriend!” And knocked Risho aside, tripping onto his knees as he caught his breath.

“Hold on! Kuwabara’s just unbelievably hurled Risho outside of the ring! What a comeback! Where has this sudden surge of power come from?” said Koto. 

“There’s only one person who calls me by my first name!” said Kuwabara, as he ran off the ring, and over to the wall where Yukina was. 

“We’ve been very worried, Kazuma-kun. Are you okay?” asked Yukina.

“Yeah!” said Kuwabara, as he began to do poses to show off.

“I am never gonna understand that bastard.” Yusuke said as her eye twitched in annoyance, but she was relieved to see him still alive. 

“Well, it appears that a lady friend of Kuwabara’s has come to witness the brutalities! They seem to be engaged in small talk right now!” said Koto. 

“This is ridiculous!” Risho shouted, as he got back up and began charging around the ring towards Kuwabara. 

“I felt better right when I saw you, my love!” Kuwabara said, as his body began to emit newfound power. “Don’t I look muscle-ly!” 

“Armor of Clay!” Risho yelled, as he wrapped more of the earth around him, making his armor larger. 

“Oh! Look out people! Risho stacking an even larger coat of armor on top of the first one!” said Koto. 

Kuwabara held up his right arm, his energy coming back. “Hey, my reiki’s coming back! I think we all know what this means!” Kuwabara grinned, feeling the charge of his reiki flowing and giving him strength.

“Try my Meteor Attack this time!” said Risho, as he came charging at Kuwabara.

“Rei Ken!” Kuwabara said, forming his energy sword, “Eat my energy!”

“They’re both out of the ring! So I’ll start the count!” said Koto. 

“You’re just a no good cheater, Risho! So get out of my ring!” Kuwabara yelled, as he swung his sword around and hit Risho to the opposite wall of the stadium. 

“Five...! Six...!” Kuwabara ran over to the ring and climbed back in. “Seven…! Eight…! Nine…! Ten…! Kuwabara is the winner! And with five wins in the round, the Urameshi Team advances!” said Koto to a roar of angry youkai.

“But, I really like this land...” Risho said, before passing out. 

Ruka, no longer able to keep up with her force field, cut back and fell to her knees in exhaustion. 

“She’s really here.” said Hiei, forgetting about his plan to make his war.

“We’re okay!” Naruto cheered, pumping his fists up into the air.

Yusuke laughed as she jumped into the ring and ran over to Kuwabara and gave Kuwabara a slap on the back. “Not too bad!” she said, surprising Kuwabara.

“Don’t sneak up on me when I’m breathin’ hard, okay?!” Kuwabara shouted, but then felt his fatigue catch up to him as he swayed on his feet. “I think I’m gonna take a little nappy now.” Yusuke just let her teammate fall to the floor, knowing better than to catch his weight.

xxxxx

Later that day after returning back to the village together in one large group, Kuwabara and Yukina were sitting out on the balcony of Yusuke’s upstairs living room. Kuwabara was still being treated with care as Yukina used her healing powers on his injuries after wrapping the wounds. While inside the room, everyone could see the two lovebirds through the glass sliding door. 

“They make a cute couple.” said Shizuru, as Susumu walked into the room with a large tray of tea for the guests with little Kimiko at his heels, carrying a much smaller tray with a plate of tea cookies.

Jiraiya and Naruto already had taken their leave after the round was over.

“The Hokage was at the tournament watching Yuu-chan and her team, I wonder if he knew about the tournament ahead of time.” said Tenten.

Asuma leaned back in his seat beside his student, Shikamaru. A thoughtful look on his face as he thought for a moment, sharing looks with the other jounin teachers in the room who were in-the-know of Yusuke’s advanced promotion to jounin level.

“Seeing as how our little Yuu-chan is rather powerful for her age—the council will have to consider what to do with her after this is all over.” Kakashi said, “After all, they were the ones who prohibited her from participating in the exams.”

“She could possibly become the next Hokage without a second thought by the elders.” said Asuma.

“Speaking of Yuu-chan, where is she?” Ino asked.

“Neji’s gone, too.” Tenten said.

“And even Sasuke-kun.” Sakura said with a crestfallen face.

xxxxx

Out in the forest of one of the training grounds, Yusuke and Neji were standing in a small clearing where the sunset could be seen through the trees. Yusuke, having been treated and bandaged up, was in no hurry to fight again as she leaned back against a tree and crossed her arms over her chest.

“Man, I’m exhausted. I haven’t felt this tired in a long time.” Yusuke said, looking at the Hyuuga.

“You seem to be having plenty of fun with those youkai, Yusuke.” Neji said, his back facing Yusuke. He remembered very vividly how well she got along with Jin while they were fighting and a pang of jealousy went through his heart. She even got along with that drunkard, Chu, after they beat each other black and blue. He hated this feeling.

“Yeah, so what of it? It’s not like I have much of a choice in the matter.” Yusuke said. Neji spun around to face her with slight irritation written on his face.

“You must be feeling rather proud of yourself to skip the exams all together and be made jounin.” he said bitterly, “Must be nice, getting special treatment from the Hokage.”

“Hey! What’s with the pissy attitude all of a sudden?!” Yusuke snapped; uncrossing her arms and pushing away from the tree she was leaning against.

“You’ve been holding back all those times we’ve fought before, haven’t you?” Neji accused.

Yusuke scoffed at his accusation, “That’s right! I have been!”

Neji bit back a curse as his fists trembled at his sides. “Fight me right here, right now! And don’t you dare hold back!”

She looked at him with mild irritation as she leaned back against the tree and crossed her arms over her chest. “You suddenly got a case of amnesia? I just barely survived the past two teams and you’re asking for a fight to prove what? That we’re equal in strength? News flash for you, we’re not.”

“I said fight me!”

“You gone deaf, too?”

Both pre-teens glared at one another, and since Yusuke didn’t give a sign of actually moving from where she leaned Neji took the initiative and went down into a fighting stance. Yusuke seemed slightly taken aback, but still made no move to be baited by him. He was angry, it was obvious to her and she didn’t blame him for feeling that way since he had no idea about her real strength until the tournament began. But what Neji wanted from her right now…he seemed to overlook the fact that Yusuke was much stronger than him. She could actually kill him if she wasn’t careful.

Anger blinded Neji as he charged at her, throwing his fist out and punching the tree right next to her head. His fist made a dent in the bark as his pale eyes glared into her brown ones. Their faces were inches away. He clenched his teeth, angrier now that he saw how Yusuke didn’t even flinch.

“You done?” she asked flatly.

“It doesn’t really matter whether or not you’re tired or injured; you’ve managed to stay alive thus far with fatigue still weighing you down.” Neji said, “I don’t know why I bothered asking you out here when it’s glaringly obvious that someone like me is not worth your time.” He pushed away from her and took a step back as his hands fell limply to his sides, the knuckles of his right hand bleeding slightly from hitting the tree.

“Be honest with yourself, Neji, you didn’t bring me out here just to test yourself against me.”

Neji paused, sifting through his reasons to answer the girl before him. And surprisingly to Neji, he didn’t really have an answer, but luckily he was spared from the question when a kunai came flying out of nowhere, heading straight for Yusuke’s heart. Effortlessly, Yusuke stopped the kunai with her finger stuck in the loop on the handle, letting it drop into her palm as Sasuke came out from behind a tree.

“And they just keep coming.” Yusuke sighed.

“You’re Urameshi Yusuke, correct?” Sasuke inquired.

“Last time I checked.” Yusuke replied.

“I’ve heard a lot about you from the jounins, calling you a prodigy of battle, but watching your fight today was nothing what I thought.” Sasuke said.

“And your point?”

“I want to know for myself just how good you really are.”

“Not this again.” Yusuke groaned. “Listen you; don’t go picking fights with people you hardly even know! Especially when they’re in a bad mood!”

Botan then made her own appearance as she pushed through the brush. “Finally, I’m glad I found you, Yuu-chan.” she said as she looked at the three teens and blinked. “I’m not disturbing anything, am I?”

“What’s up, Botan?” Yusuke asked, not bothering to hide her sour mood. “You lost or somethin’?”

“Actually, Yuu-chan...I’ve got news! You’re about to have a hatched egg!” said Botan.

“A hatched...egg?” Yusuke asked, her expression blank, as Neji and Sasuke both quirked an eyebrow. “Now wait a second! Since when did you start raising chickens?”

And the clueless Yusuke was back.

“Oh my goodness...Don’t tell me you’ve forgotten about it again!” Botan yelled.

“Okay, I won’t!” Yusuke said as she pushed away from the tree and placed her hands on her hips.

“Koenma-sama just finished telling you about the golden egg that’s got your Spirit Beast inside! Do you really need a recap twice-a-day to remind you of what’s going on?”

“Oh yeah! I remember pacifier-breath saying something like that about something like that.”

“Watch what you say, Yuu-chan, because Koenma-sama should be arriving any minute with your golden egg.”

Then, unexpectedly, Koenma appeared behind Yusuke, holding a large golden egg in one hand. “Arriving where? I can’t be in two places at once.” he said.

Both Yusuke and Botan fell back in surprise to see the adult version of Koenma to suddenly appear unannounced. “Damn it! Don’t do that! We’re still not used to you being at eye level!” Yusuke yelled.

“And this ‘pacifier-breath’ is still not used to you getting dumber every single time he sees you.” said Koenma.

_Who is this guy?_ Neji wondered, feeling that familiar tug in his chest at how familiar Yusuke and Koenma were with each other.

“Hold on...Are you sure that’s my egg I had last time?” asked Yusuke, seeing the size of the golden egg that was now as big as a football.

“Yes, grown quite a bit over the year...It’s ready to pop.” said Koenma, handing the egg over to Yusuke.

“So...How do we know the monster in here’s gonna be friendly?” asked Yusuke, looking at her egg pulsing in her hands, with both Neji and Sasuke standing on either side of her.

“We don’t know anything, not until it opens. That’s all you in there. From the moment we first met, your Beast has been feeding off the energy of your soul. Everything you’ve done since that day, good or bad, has shaped the nature of that beast.”

“And what if I haven’t been completely nice?”

“It’s the overall picture. The beast will reflect who you really are inside, not that brat routine you put on to be cool. And if your true heart has been selfish and evil, so will be the beast, and well, you remember the part about head-devouring?”

“So I’ll be a ghost again like when this whole thing started?”

_A ghost?_ Sasuke thought.

“No Yuu-chan, when a Spirit Beast consumes you, it takes the whole package, body and soul. You won’t be a ghost. You won’t go to Reikai. You will be absolutely nothing at all.”

Yusuke swallowed a lump in her throat as she felt nervous, her heart pounding a little faster in her chest. The sky grew dark suddenly as the pulsing of the egg increased. Lightning flashed down upon the group. Not hitting them of course, but around them, as Yusuke’s egg glowed brighter and hotter, and then...Pop! It was gone, and the sky turned normal again.

“Where’s the egg!” Yusuke gasped, looking around her as she, Neji, Sasuke, Botan, and Koenma turned their heads left to right.

“It’s not here!” said Koenma.

“It could be anywhere!” said Botan, when she looked up at Yusuke, and saw a blue plush-like penguin with long ears, short arms and legs, a beak, round eyes, and a bushel of hair on its head. Immediately Botan began to laugh, as Koenma looked at Yusuke with a bit of a guffawed look. Neji just stared at the blue creature as if it were the most ridiculous thing he had ever seen next to Lee and Gai’s green jumpsuits. And Sasuke was at a total loss for words to describe what he thought of the strange little creature.

“Puu!” it chirped, gaining Yusuke’s attention when she turned her head left to right. Then noticed it was perched on top of her head.

“Just great.” she grumbled.

After Yusuke had returned to her house, everyone immediately began to laugh at the sight of her Spirit Beast. Anko was rolling with laughter as tears ran down her face, the other jounins laughing lightly at the sight of the strangely adorable creature. 

“I never knew how adorable you were inside!” Kuwabara teased, pinching Yusuke’s cheeks. “You’re as pure as a little lamb!”

Yusuke knocked Kuwabara to the floor with a welt on his head. “How adorable was _that?!”_ she yelled.

Kuwabara scrambled onto his knees and shuffled over to Yukina, holding her hands. “Oh, Yukina-chan, won’t you please heal Kuwabara’s itty-bitty boo-boo and make it feel all better?” he cooed, only to be beaten to floor by his sister.

“Give it a rest for one minute lover boy.” Shizuru said.

Yusuke’s Spirit Animal flew down onto the coffee table where open bags of chips and glasses of soda were.

“There you are cutie.” said Sakura, picking up Yusuke’s Spirit Beast and putting it on her lap. All the girls giggled as they began to poke, cuddle, and coo over it.

“As if he couldn’t get any _more_ girly!” Yusuke scuffed as Kuwabara came to sit beside her.

“So did you hear that the semifinals aren’t until the day after tomorrow?” he asked.

Yusuke crossed her arms and sank back into the cushion of the sofa. “Yeah, I heard all right...The committee made us fight two rounds in a row just ‘cause they want us wiped out...They’re just like everyone else in charge...” she said rather bitterly just as her Spirit Beast flew over and perched on her head again.

“Puu!” it chirped.

“You know what? When you’re next to each other you two kind of look alike. He’s even got your hair.” Anko said.

“I’ll say the little booger’s got my hair. He’s got it right between his stupid claws and he ain’t lettin’ go...He better not leave me any reiki surprises.” Yusuke growled.

“Puu!”

“He’s even got your vacant look.” Susumu added smoothly, getting a round of chuckles.

“Very funny, smart-mouth!” Yusuke ground out as a vein throbbed in her temple.

Botan looked down at her watch and gasped at the time. “Ooh. How’d it get so late?” she wondered.

“Time flies when you’re mocking Yuu-chan mercilessly.” Anko said with an evil cackle and playfully pinched her student’s cheek, just barely missing Yusuke swatting at her hand.

“Let’s go.” Asuma said, as he and everyone not living in the Urameshi compound filed out of the cozy living room.

“That’s right. Get lost for all I care!” Yusuke growled.

“Good night, Yuu-chan.” Botan said, prancing to the door and then stopping to turn around. “Oh! And don’t forget there’s an early match tomorrow that determines the next team we fight and we want a sneak peak of what we’re up against. So try not to sleep for a week this time.” 

“Later, Urameshi.” said Kuwabara, as he too walked out.

“Puu!” Botan, Kuwabara, Kiba, Sakura, Tenten, Shikamaru, and Anko all looked back into the room to see Yusuke sitting with her Spirit Beast perched on her head. All wanting to get one last laugh before turning in for the night.

“I _can_ kill you all with my finger you know!” Yusuke yelled, as she got up and chased after the seven of them. “Don’t run! I’ll show you cute and friendly! I’ll show you cute and friendly ‘till you’re black and blue all over!”

xxxxx

The next morning, the stadium was packed with demon fans as they all cheered on their team. “Good morning blood luster and blood lusterettes! The battle between Team Urayutogi and Team Gokai Six starts...now!” announced Koto. Each fight went by quickly as the Urayutogi Team won without trouble. “That was amazing! If you blinked you missed quite a match! In less than two minutes, Team Urayutogi crushed Team Gokai Six, shutting them out completely! That’s gotta be embarrassing!” said Koto.

“What a show!” said a demon fan.

“I’d hate to be on the team that has to fight them next!” said another.

“Even though I think we’re officially wrapped up here, how would you boys like a friendly chance to play with us just for kicks?” asked an elderly member of Team Urayutogi.

“Nah, I think we’re good thanks.” said one of the remaining survivors of Team Gokai Six.

“Yeah, you guys probably want your rest...If your team wants to win the semifinals and all.” said the other survivor.

“Semifinals?” questioned the apparent leader. “We are going to be the grand champions. ‘Till then...Everyone else is just practice.” He turned and looked up to where Kurama and Hiei were watching. _“Everyone_ else...Just wait your turn.”

“What an arrogant fool.” Hiei said, not at all amused by the display.

“Well, well, well. Look who it is!” said Kuwabara, as he, Yusuke, Botan, and the Masked Fighter arrived. Yusuke’s Spirit Beast perched upon her head.

“Hello.” Kurama greeted courteously.

“Guess you guys have the same idea we do about scoping out our competition for the semifinals.” said Kuwabara.

_“Had_ the same idea. The fight’s over.” said Kurama.

“What?!” Kuwabara gasped, quickly leaning over the railing to look down into the arena.

“And so, the first match of the semifinals will see Team Urameshi facing off against the unbeatable, undefeatable, beyond believable Team Urayutogi!” said Koto. 

“That _is_ unbelievable...I mean I can’t believe we missed the entire fight just because it took a couple minutes for me to brush my teeth.” said Kuwabara. 

“It was an impressive sight to behold.” said Kurama.

“Though I’m sure your minty-fresh breath was well worth the delay.” Hiei said before side-glancing Yusuke. “What is that ridiculous appendage growing out of your head all about?” 

“It’s just a puberty thing, okay?” Yusuke deflected and then looked over Hiei’s hair at Kurama. “So, Kurama, how’s your wound treatin’ you?” 

The red-head smiled at her reassuringly. “It will be fine. I’ll be fighting again tomorrow.” 

“Hm. Seems not as bad as you made us think.” Hiei smirked.

“Compared with _your_ energy loss, no it seems not.” Kurama countered.

“I’ve got an idea, you guys! Ask Yukina-chan to use her healing power! She’s amazing!” Kuwabara suggested enthusiastically. “As soon as she touches you, you’ll feel better than you ever have before! She’s pretty, too! She’s actually partially here to look for her long-lost estranged brother. I’m gonna help her look for him just as soon as we win this tournament.” 

“Yukina-chan’s brother.” Kurama mused playfully as he looked down at Hiei. “Yes, sounds like a noble cause. We should assist her too, Hiei.” 

Yusuke grinned, jumping in on the fun. “Yeah, you could even lend an eye!” she teased, as she and Kurama were holding back their giggles.

“Will you shut up?!” Hiei hissed through gritted teeth.

“Wait...Huh?” Kuwabara blinked, “What’s going on here? Am I missing somethin’? What aren’t you guys tellin’ me? What do you keep laughing about anyway?” 

“Just what Hiei said about this ridiculous thing on my head—right?” Yusuke laughed.

“I heard him say that. It wasn’t _that_ funny.” said Kuwabara.

Yusuke looked down at the Masked Fighter who was staring up at her, and immediately Yusuke stopped laughing and immediately went on the defense. “Hello! What’s _your_ problem?” 

“It’s Team Toguro!” shouted one of the fans. And instantly the crowd broke out chanting Toguro’s name. 

Toguro pointed across the stadium, straight at Yusuke. 

“I think he’s pointing at the human.” said one of the demons. 

“Just can’t wait to kill her, can he?” said another.

_You...and me...A fight to the death. Soon enough, Urameshi Yusuke._ was the impression Yusuke got from him. Yusuke clenched her jaw and stood her ground by giving a threatening glare back at him. He and his team walked back out of the stadium as the crowd continued to chant Toguro’s name. 

“At least your act is tough.” said the Masked Fighter. 

“Hey! I work hard at it!” said Yusuke.

“No!” Kuwabara choked, sinking to his knees as his entire body trembled. “This can’t be. How could I have missed it for so long? They must have shielded their energy from detection. I feel so light-headed. We can’t compete with these guys, Urameshi. What are we gonna do?”

“Not here,” Yusuke said, tugging on Kuwabara’s arm to make him stand. “C’mon.” Turning, Yusuke led her team away to somewhere private.

“Sorry for the delay folks. We weren’t prepared for the last fight to end so abruptly. But now, get ready to watch as Team Gorenja takes on Team Kaido. We can only hope it’ll be half as brutal and twice as long as the last match.” said Koto. As her voice carried through the entire stadium, Yusuke and her team entered into one of the unused changing rooms. Kuwabara sat hunched over, leaning on the bench for support.

“Get a grip of yourself Kuwabara, you knew what we were getting into even before this whole circus started and us bitching about it isn’t gonna help.” Yusuke said, “You probably feel their powers now because your senses got better. Come on, Toguro’s the guy who made us come to this stupid tournament...None of us thought it was gonna be a joy ride, but we can beat him okay!”

“Tsk, tsk, tsk. Don’t you think you all are forgetting about somebody?” came a voice from the door.

“No one of real importance.” Kurama said coldly.

“Who’s that?” asked Kuwabara, standing up straight again.

“My guess would be freak show rejects.” Yusuke grumbled.

“I am Kuromomotaro.” said the tall man chewing on a piece of bubble gum.

“Akin.” said the dark skinned man.

“Urayurishima.” said the short man with a fishing pole.

“Shishiwakamaru.” said the apparent leader with silky blue hair and an attractive face.

“And you can just call me Onji.” said the elderly man.

“If you guys are looking for us to go easy on you, you’re wasting your, and more importantly, our time.” Yusuke said, in no mood to entertain their egos.

“Nah, it’s the exact opposite...We want a _good_ fight.” said Kuro.

“We will be famous, but we’re going to need more than two minutes of exposure for us to get that way.” said Shishi, as he and his team were turning to leave.

“Arrogant little prick, don’t you think?” asked Yusuke, as Shishi stopped in his trek.

“You could say that again.” said Kuwabara.

“If you want to be famous, why don’t you start a boy band? You got the look down.” said Yusuke. Shishi spun around, horns appearing at the top of his head, and his teeth had grown fangs.

“We’ll get ugly soon enough, Urameshi! Just you wait!” he said, before his features returned to normal as he walked off laughing.

“Those guys aren’t even worth two minutes. Their powers are nothing compared to what Toguro was giving off.” said Kuwabara.

“We could always wear blindfolds. At least that way would be more amusing.” Yusuke joked.

“Pride is for the weak, Yusuke.” said the Masked Fighter.

Yusuke suddenly tensed up as she faced them. “Leave me alone!” she yelled, her voice echoing through the halls as Botan and Susumu, with Kimiko at his heals hugging Puu, came walking in; only to see Yusuke getting angry as they were surprised by her smashing her fist into the wall beside the door. Creating a fist sized dent in the stone. “Stop looking at me like that, you masked freak! If you got something to say, say it!”

“It’s quite simple, really. If the leader of Team Toguro is Toguro. Then the leader of Team Urameshi should be Urameshi Yusuke. The question I’m posing is; do you have what it takes to beat Toguro all by yourself, Urameshi Yusuke?” asked the Masked Fighter. Yusuke gritted her teeth as her fists clenched so tightly that her knuckles shown white. Her anger boiling over at the Masked Fighter.

“Guys, guys! Break it up. Let’s try to get along.” Kuwabara said, trying to diffuse the rising tension.

“Kuwabara’s right! Can we please talk this through peacefully?” asked Botan. “Yuu-chan, be considerate that you’re in front of your little sister.”

Yusuke wasn’t listening. “You think you should lead this team instead of me?” she asked angrily, her voice rising with her temper.

“If necessary. Follow me.” said the Masked Fighter, walking out of the room.

“Yeah, let’s take this outside!” Yusuke said, following the Masked Fighter.

“Puu!” said Yusuke’s Spirit Beast, (which was named Puu by Kimiko).

“Yuu-chan, don’t be stupid!” Botan called out to deaf ears.

“Let that hot-head be. They will have to settle this themselves.” said Susumu.

“Yeah. That’s what I’m afraid might happen. Those two are so strong and so mad they’ll probably settle this all the way to the death, and that’s no good.” said Kuwabara.

“It’s a shame, but there’s nothing we can do.” said Hiei.

“And even if there were anything that could be done, it’s hardly our place to interfere with their affairs.” said Kurama.

“How can you possibly say those things? Can’t you see they could tear this team apart? And none of you can even seem to be bothered enough to care!” said Botan, as she turned and ran out.

xxxxx

Outside the stadium, in the forest, Yusuke was following the Masked Fighter up a trail. Her temper and irritation continuing to rise. “Where the hell are you going?” Yusuke shouted, not getting a response back. “So...that’s it? Listen, I understand if you’re getting second thoughts about punching me, but that doesn’t mean we have to go on a stupid nature walk.”

The Masked Fighter stopped walking, as Yusuke caught up to her. “I’m not going to fight you, Urameshi Yusuke.” said the Masked Fighter.

“Then why are we hiking?”

“Just shut up and follow me. Dimwit!” Yusuke was suddenly shocked; the voice of the Masked Fighter had changed to a voice only Yusuke herself knew too well. Immediately whatever anger that had been mounting up fizzled out to nothing. The Masked Fighter began to walk ahead of her again, as Yusuke stared.

“Okay, now I’m interested.” she said.

xxxxx

“So it’s time.” said the Hokage, after hearing what Botan had said after interrupting his private conference with Koenma and his jounins and council in regards to the next stage of the Chuunin exams; and of course about keeping everyone safe within the village while the Dark Tournament commenced.

“Yes, it seems so.” Koenma nodded, seeing few questioning looks came from the jounins. “Today, our little Yusuke will be taking her final test. We can only wait now, as she takes her final step to graduating and accepting Genkai’s ultimate power.”

“But, Hokage-sama, what’s going on?” Gai asked.

“Yes, exactly what test? I was under the impression that Urameshi Yusuke and her team were promoted to jounin status.” asked Genma.

Koenma side-glanced at the Hokage before looking back at the others. "Well, Yusuke's quick promotion was permy request. As some of you have witnessed, it would make no sense in making Yusuke and her team go through your exam process to advance. The fights would all be one-sided. I asked the Hokage to make this exception as I needed Yusuke and her team to have no other distractions while fighting in the Dark Tournament. She is an essential part of your village, and her role as Spirit Detective is too important to be bothered by exams that will take too much of her time in case another crisis arises."

“Yusuke, as you may or may not know, is the renowned psychic Genkai’s student.” the Hokage said. A few gasps were shared among the group as whispers began.

_“The_ Genkai?” asked Raidou.

“If she completes her final test, she will become the successor in the Reikoudan Technique. Assuming if it doesn’t kill her first, mind you.” the Hokage said.

“We hear about this now?” Kakashi asked with an exasperated sigh.

xxxxx

Near a small creek, both Yusuke and the Masked Fighter were standing face to face in silence. Yusuke waited impatiently for an explanation. “I know, I know. Don’t start with me. Slacker.” came a raspy voice, “I should have told you from the start, but I had my reasons for keeping my true identity a secret at the tournament for as long as possible. But now is the moment I’ve been waiting for.” The Masked Fighter reached up and began to untie the cloth, revealing the face beneath it. Yusuke gasped, as she saw the very person she had suspected.

“Then it really was you, baa-chan! I knew it!” Yusuke said, “But wait, who was that beautiful young—”

“Watch it, kid. I can still destroy you.” said Genkai.

“But seriously, where’s your stand in?” asked Yusuke.

“You’re looking at her.”

“Okay, I don’t understand. How’s that work?”

“There’s no way you’re gonna get it without a visual demonstration. See that over there?” Genkai pointed to a large boulder.

“A big rock…yeah that explains everything.” Yusuke said sarcastically, placing a hand on her hip.

“Just shoot it with your Rei Gun at full power.”

“But that still hasn’t answered my question yet.”

“Don’t make me slap you upside the head! Just shoot the damn thing!” Genkai bit out, putting Yusuke in her place.

Yusuke sighed and scratched the back of her head. “Oh all right...Hag. I still don’t see how this matters.” She stepped forward and faced the boulder, holding up her right index finger, shooting the boulder at full power. Turning the boulder to rubble. “Totaled! Are you happy now, baa-chan?” 

“I can never tell what’s worse, your aim or your pride in it?” Genkai scoffed.

“Give me a break! That was a perfect shot! Why don’t you show this young whipper-snapper how it was done in the olden days?”

“Gladly, you patronizing jackass.” Genkai said as she walked past Yusuke over to face a boulder that was ten times bigger than the one Yusuke destroyed.

“What are you doing? That boulder is more than just a little bit bigger than the one I shot.” Yusuke said.

“Pay attention, slacker.” Genkai said, as she held up her right index finger in the same fashion as Yusuke, and began to power up. “You’ve been brought to this Tournament for one reason. Toguro knows what you’re capable of.” Genkai’s entire body was now radiating with power, as her features turned back to her youthful self. “It’s time that you understood it too.” Genkai shot a giant blast of energy at the boulder, and not only did it destroy the boulder, but also several football field size of forest.

“That was incredible! My Rei Gun can’t even compare to yours.” Yusuke gaped in audible awe, her eyes wide. “Okay, you’re a great lawn mower...Does this have a point or are you just bragging?”

“When you channel your reiki to its maximum, the body shifts and you take on the form you had at the moment you were most powerful in your life. In my case, I was a swinging twenty-something. In time you will reach yours. You just don’t know it yet. That’s why we’ve come here.” Genkai turned around; her youth quickly fading back to her old self. “It’s time for you to take the final test and reach your graduation.”

“What do you mean?”

“You’re not hard to read, dimwit. I know your crabby-ass jokes are your way of admitting I’m far more powerful than you. The point is that you can have this power for yourself. But to reach it...You must face the darkest shadows of your soul.” The sky began to darken as a storm was rolling in, reflecting Yusuke’s falling mood.

“What do you mean, ‘the darkest shadow of my soul’?” 

“I’m old, Yuu-chan, I can’t use my powers like I once could...There was a time when that blast would have gone for miles. It’s a thing we all have to deal with...the progression into old age...You can sharpen your skills...Learn new strategies and ‘neat-o’ techniques. But as your mind grows wisdom, your strength disappears; and against foes like Toguro, you have no choice but to bow out.”

“You just blew up a mountain, and you still say you can’t beat him?”

“Well of course...at my age it’s impossible. And why the hell should that bother me?” she turned and looked up at her student sharply. “I for one never had the urge to invent a purpose for my abilities...no heroics crap. There was just the sense that my power should always exist. As long as I pass it on, I don’t have any ridiculous regrets. Let the next bonehead do something noble with it. Who knows...maybe that bonehead is you. Once you start this you can’t back out...are you ready for it?”

Yusuke nodded, “Yeah...anything to beat Toguro.”

“Can you stand through every hardship?”

“Just give me the damn test.”

“All right.” Genkai turned her back to Yusuke, “In order to gain my power you must be willing to take away...my life.” Yusuke froze, shocked of what she had heard come out of her teacher’s mouth.

“I’m sorry...What did you say?”

“It’s the only way, slacker...are you ready to kill me or not? I’m going to be waiting for you in a cave just a few miles from here...come and find me when you’ve made up your mind.” Genkai said, and as the old psychic walked away Yusuke was at a loss for words as her mind had trouble processing the requested task.

“What...Genkai...” Yusuke’s words trailed off as the storm set in and it began to rain in a down pour. Her hands clenched into shaking fists at her sides. “This is so stupid. How can she really expect me to…” Yusuke’s thoughts turned back to the days of her training, the words Genkai practically beat into her.

_“You’ve always quit any time the answer wasn’t served on a silver plate.”_

_“Shut up...Shut...UP! I don’t have to listen to you!”_

_“Half-assed.”_

“I never would have gotten any of this without her...but…I can’t go on without that power!” Yusuke said, as she screamed out, “Come on, Genkai! What am I supposed to do?”

Yusuke’s mind kept turning as memory after memory of everything Genkai had taught and done for her kept flashing in her head. Her eyes focused as she realized that she was standing outside the cave where she could sense Genkai’s reiki. Struggling with her inner resolve she had unconsciously walked through the rain to the cave.

xxxxx

Back in Konoha, Kuwabara, Naruto, Kiba, Chouji, Shikamaru, Shino, and Kurama were playing a card game in Kuwabara’s living room, while Hiei was sitting on the window sill, staring out into the rain. They were all in the Kuwabara house halfway across the village. 

“So, hey…Urameshi and the masked lady sure have been gone a long time.” said Kuwabara.

“Indeed.” said Kurama.

“Kurama...What do you think about our chances? Two more rounds and we’re in the clear.” Kuwabara said

“These are the semifinals...It will definitely be a challenge to overcome...” Kurama said, “We’ll be moved to a new stadium with an even wilder crowd. And I’m sure the committee will do anything to thwart us.” 

“That doesn’t bother me. Bring on the guns and arrows. It’s nothin’ I’m afraid of!” said Kuwabara.

The door to the room opened, as the girls and Susumu all came in carrying drinks and food for everyone.

“The cavalry has arrived!” said Sakura and Botan together.

“Hey there you guys.” said Tenten, following the girls into the room, holding a depressed looking Puu in one arm.

“You know, you could have knocked! We’re discussing important business here.” said Kuwabara.

“Oh? And how do you explain the cards in your hand?” asked Botan.

“I guess you’ve never seen a mobster movie.” said Kuwabara.

“Has your back injury healed yet, Kazuma-kun?” asked Yukina.

“Aw yeah, it was just a scratch. You want to play some cards with us?” asked Kuwabara.

_So much for Botan getting attention._ Botan thought with a bit of bitterness.

“Has Yuu-chan come back yet?” Tenten asked, looking down at Kurama.

“She’s still out with the Masked Fighter...We’re not sure where.” Kurama said.

“I see...I hope she’s okay...Puu’s been acting really funny...He doesn’t even want to fly.” Tenten said.

“Whatever she’s doing I’m sure she can handle it, Tenten-chan...Let’s just have some fun, okay?” Botan said, possibly the only one in the room who knew the truth of what was going on between Yusuke and the Masked Fighter.

“Okay!” cheered Kuwabara.

“That’s right baby brother, it might be your last night with the living...enjoy yourself—I won’t tell kaa-san if you drink your first beer.” said Shizuru.

“Gosh darn it, nee-san! You always gotta embarrass me in front of my friends!” said Kuwabara.

Shortly after, Kuwabara, and everyone else were enjoying a card game. Hiei excluded himself, wanting to keep his distance.

“I’m getting the hang of this five card draw! Who wants to go fish?” said Kiba.

“Come join us, Hiei. We’re practically a family here.” Kurama teased, as Hiei became irritated by the kitsune’s antics.

“Kurama! Don’t make me pull out your precious voice box!” Hiei hissed, as everyone only laughed.

xxxxx

Yusuke stepped up to the mouth of the cave, soaked to the bone from the rain. “All right, Genkai. Where are you hiding?” she called out.

“Have you made your decision...Yusuke?” Genkai asked, as she came walking up to her student from deep within the cave. Yusuke nodded slowly. “Then let’s get this over with...There’s no time to waste.” Genkai turned around to head back into the cave, expecting Yusuke to follow her but the girl didn’t budge.

“You’re my teacher.” she said somberly.

“Yeah, so what?” Genkai said, looking back at her.

Yusuke looked at her, pain clearly shining through her eyes. “I can’t do it. I’m sorry but...I give up.” she said, “Listen, I know you’re counting on me and that’s great, but if it means I gotta take out the only person who’s ever taught me anything useful...I’d rather take my chances with us fighting as a team. I mean, I’m sure I can break his shades or something. Points for the cave idea—great atmosphere—but all in all I think you’re a head-case! See ya!” Yusuke turned to leave.

“You’ve answered correctly!” Genkai said, making Yusuke stop to look back at her with wide eyes. “Don’t look so startled moron...You’ve qualified for the test so let’s go!”

Yusuke turned around fully to face her teacher. “Wait a second you old hag, did your hearing aid fall out? I said I wasn’t going to do it!”

Genkai had an evil grin, internally applauding herself for tricking her student again. “You give quite a speech when it’s important, Yuu-chan, but do you really think I’d give my power to a student who would willingly take her teacher’s life to gain more strength? And yet at the same time I needed someone who wouldn’t refuse the idea immediately. This isn’t for sissies, y’know. I guess you can thank me later for my astounding cleverness.”

Yusuke’s face turned immediately red, knowing that she had been duped by the old woman again. _“Stupid fossil!_ I can’t believe I said all that touchy-feely crap for nothin’!” 

“Not for nothing...You _will_ remember everything that went through your head!” Genkai said. Yusuke bit back a sharp-tongued remark as she followed Genkai further into the cave where a giant cavern was. The silence gave off an eerie feeling, but the seclusion set the mood of what was to come. “I want to ask you one more time...Can you handle the hardship?” Genkai asked, as she held up her hands in front of her chest, her body trembling as she concentrated hard to reach whatever she was searching for. “I am about to transfer something to you...A something that only the true and deserving successor of the Spirit Wave can receive.”

An orb of energy began to form between her hands, illuminating the dark cavern with its pure blue light.

_Her body temperatures going through the roof!_ Yusuke thought, feeling the heat wash over her. 

“To be brutally honest, you shouldn’t be ready for this until you’ve completed another ten years of my training. Even if...you did come to me with unusual talent. It’s the secret of my power; the Reikoudan. For years I toiled with this creation. Energy of the spirit and the body concentrated into the smallest space. It is both part of and separate from me, and it could power a whole city block...Your test is to incorporate this into your own body, and hope it doesn’t tear you apart.” Yusuke swallowed a dry lump in her throat, feeling herself hesitating. “The agony of this absorption is beyond words...It could go on for hours or days...If your body cannot handle it you will be eaten away from the inside out...And the only thing you will pray for it a quicker death.”

Yusuke forced a cocky smile. “Well hell, if it’s gonna be that exciting, I might as well order two of ‘em.”

“Yusuke, are you ready?”

“Yeah.” Yusuke held out her hands to receive the orb. Genkai handed the orb off to her and instantly it vanished into her body, and she felt nothing. “So that’s it? Please, I’ve had flu shots more agonizing than that!” Genkai said nothing, knowing that her student would soon eat those words. Suddenly, Yusuke’s vision split as she felt a quick wave of virtigo, followed immediately by the rise of her body temperature. Then without warning, an unbearable pain swelled within her, making her movements stiff as she wrapped her arms around herself as if to keep herself from splitting apart. Small, spontaneous wounds bursting open all over, squirting blood from her body. Yusuke took a few steps back; her body clenching uncontrollably with a pain so searing that it was making lights burst in her eyes.

“Damn you…Gen…kai!” Yusuke gurgled out as she fell to her hands and knees, shaking from the pain as more wounds randomly opened on her body, blood vessels popping and squirting out blood.

_I hope you can endure it, Yusuke._ Genkai thought, as she watched her student writhe in agony, her screams echoed through the cavern.

xxxxx

In the new stadium, rich crime lords from all over were arriving, while fans were showing up by the masses. All gathering to enter the new stadium as they walked through the gates. The new stadium being much larger than the last one. Scalpers hustled to sell off last minute tickets at outrageous prices.

Inside the arena, the lights were all being turned on as a new announcer stood in the ring’s center. An aquatic-like demon woman, with fish ears and a serpent-like tail. “Sorry to keep you waiting all you demon’s out there!” began the new announcer, “Hello everybody, it’s so great to meet you! My name’s Juri and I’ll be the referee! It’s my first time! So be friendly okay!”

“That’s right you pain enthusiasts!” came Koto’s voice from the front row stands, sitting behind a table, with a microphone in front of her. “The semifinals of the Dark Tournament are poised to begin! For reasons I can’t talk about I’ve been moved out of the ring and into the measly broadcasting booth...Not that I’m bitter of course.” 

“First let’s have everyone locate their nearest emergency exit—just in case things get rough.” said Juri. “Now it’s with great honor that I get this ceremony started! The four surviving semifinal teams!” All eyes went up to the large screen as it showed the picture of each team. “Team Gorenja! Of course Team Toguro! Team Urayutogi! And Team Urameshi!” 

“Get those dirty creatures off the screen!” yelled one of the fans, indicating to Yusuke’s team. 

“All right! Let’s review how these four teams will match up in the semifinal round! The pairings run top to bottom. First off—Team Urameshi versus Team Urayutogi! Let’s get it started guys!” said Juri, as giant doors on each side of the stadium opened up to let the two teams into the arena. 

“What’s with Team Urameshi! They’re short two members!” yelled a demon. 

“Ha! Looks like their own team captain’s too scared to fight!” yelled another.

“Yusuke still hasn’t returned to the team.” Susumu noted, sitting up in the stands as the Sandaime’s personal guard.

“That’s to be expected...The girl is undergoing Genkai’s ultimate test...It’s not like that was going to be just an afternoon affair.” said the Hokage. Both were seated together in hooded black cloaks with the other jounin teachers, including Sasuke who insisted that he should come and watch.

“But what should they do?” Asuma asked with a lit cigarette between his lips. “Until Yusuke and Genkai return they’ll be severely outnumbered. In the semifinals, no less!” 

“They’ll just have to manage. I’m much more concerned as to whether Yusuke will come back at all.” the Hokage said.

“Let’s just hope the boys can hold up long enough to win the semifinals.” said Kakashi.

“I wonder where the rest of our cheer squad have gone?” the Hokage wondered lightheartedly.

“When I came to pick up Kimiko, they were all still asleep.” said Susumu, “I’m sure once they wake up Botan will be able to show them the way.”

“What I’d like to know is how did this stadium get built so fast? And without anyone even noticing!” Gai wondered aloud. Nobody replied, as nobody had an answer.

xxxxx

Back in the cavernous cave, Yusuke was still screaming in agony as she rolled on the floor, hugging her chest and stomach as more capillaries at the surface of her skin burst from her body. 

“Yusuke...You mustn’t be afraid. The energy will absorb in time, but only if you have the will to endure it.” Genkai said, as Yusuke hunched over on her knees, spitting up bile as she continued to suffer through the white hot pain. “Give into the pain now, and I assure you...you will die.”

xxxxx

Back in the Kuwabara house, everyone who remained (excluding Neji, Shikamaru, Shino, and Tenten) were all still fast asleep. The radio on as the announcement of the fight was being narrated by Koto. “Here I am at ringside, people, and the first fight of the semifinals is only minutes away! The energy of the crowd is breathtaking, and within the walls of this giant dome the excitement seems to fester like—like mold in leftover take out! Team Urameshi and Team Urayutogi are now approaching the ring—I can tell already this is going to be a joyous bloodbath!”

xxxxx

Both teams stood at the center of the ring, Kuwabara was feeling confident that he would win a victory for his team. “What magnificent images of destruction and misery must be swimming through these competitor’s heads as they stare down their enemies in the ring! But as the countdown approaches zero...Yusuke and the Masked Fighter have still not entered the stadium! Leaving their teammates mismatched three to five! Does this mean the controversial youkai Hiei and Kurama will each have to fight twice to keep their team alive?”

“What’s that supposed to mean? I said I’m takin’ ‘em all myself!” shouted Kuwabara.

“I thought we agreed on a good fight...What has happened to the rest of your team?” asked Shishi, showing displeasure on his pretty face.

“Oh, they just said you guys weren’t worth their time.” said Kuwabara, earning a sharp glare from Shishi.

“It is now time to choose the conditions for your fight.” said Juri.

“It doesn’t matter...Let’s just see who lives.” said Hiei.

“You’re a hasty one, aren’t you boy? I take it you’re fighting first...” said Kuro, the tallest member of the team as he blew a bubble from his gum.

“That’s right I am...First, last and _only._ I’ve been under too much stress lately. You all should be a good remedy.” said Hiei.

“We’re all anxious to fight here...” Shishi said, as he reached into the flap of his shirt and pulled out two dices. “Why don’t we let an outside party decide the pairings? Each six-sided die represents a team, with one member’s name on each side. The sixth is a free space, and anyone can fight when it comes up. You must fight as many times as your name appears...as long as you’re still alive.”

“Doesn’t bother me...But one thing...Whenever it’s the name of someone not around...I will be fighting in their place.” said Hiei.

“Okay! Matches will be chosen by rolling of dice, multiple turns are allowed, and as always in the semifinals five wins will advance!” announced Juri.

“Fate makes her choice.” said Shishi, as he tossed the dice and allowed it to hit the floor.

“Looks like you get Makintaro, Hiei.” said Kuwabara.

“Your desperate plan has backfired.” said Hiei, looking at Shishi with a smug glare.

“You talk way too big, little man!” laughed Makintaro.

“Alright fans, it’s the first match-up of the semifinals! Hiei versus the big man Makintaro! Begin!” announce Juri after both teams left for their sides of the ring, leaving the two fighters.

Hiei unsheathed his sword with his right hand, slashing it out in front of him while his left was behind his back.

“That’s very impressive.” Kurama said.

Hiei stared up at Makintaro with a cocky smile, as a small puddle of purple liquid formed between Hiei’s feet. “What’s wrong? Did we have a little accident in our trousers?” jeered Makintaro.

“Your whole nervous system...It leaves much to be desired.” said Hiei.

“What are you talking about—my ‘nervous system’! Come on, just give me your best shot!” said Makintaro.

“Fool...” Hiei said, as he held up his left arm to reveal a severed arm. “I already have.”

Makintaro looked at his left arm, now noticing it was cut off, and screamed in horror at the realization.

“Well now...Isn’t that a bit disgraceful.” said Shishi.

“He’s even faster than last time!” Kuwabara said, impressed by Hiei’s speed.

xxxxx

“Did you see that?” asked Gai, squinting his eyes. 

“Nope...Not at all.” replied Kakashi, his eye squinted as well.

xxxxx

“You’re lucky I’m generous.” Hiei said, as he turned to walk back to his team, tossing the severed arm over his shoulder. Juri caught it and screamed as she tossed it in disgust and ran away from it. 

“Hey where are you going? I’m not done with you! I said I’m not done with you yet!” Makintaro yelled, as his severed arm grew back, forming an axe. He ran up behind Hiei and cut down on him. But only to see that it was an after image, and that he only cut through Hiei’s black cloak.

“Your eyes are rather slow.” Hiei said, as he appeared on Makintaro’s shoulders. “Too bad.” And stabbed his sword straight through Makintaro’s skull.

“Gross!” Kuwabara gagged. 

xxxxx

“What about that one? Did you see him dodge?” asked Gai. 

“Well of course! Aw heck, who am I kidding...” Kakashi said, as he rubbed his right eye. “He’s fast.”

“I need some eye drops.” Gai said with wide eyes.

“Hardly into the semi-finals and already it’s turned into a slaughter.” Kurenai commented.

Asuma let out a puff of smoke. “They’re definitely fighting at a higher level than our students. Hell, they’re obviously stronger than us now.”

"Then it really was a good thing they were promoted to Jounin, they would most definitely beat the competition without breaking a sweat." Kurenai said, getting a nod of agreement from Asuma.

xxxxx

“And the winner by death is Hiei!” announced Juri. 

“Hiei wins in under a minute, getting bonus points in my book for both skull piercing and amputation!” said Koto.

“And that means it’s time for match two!” said Juri.

“Go ahead and roll Shishi...I have a feeling it’s going to be me once more.” Hiei said with confidence.

The fans all began booing at Team Urayutogi for losing so quickly in the first match, while Juri wondered what to do with the body lying on the ring’s floor. “Um, can we please get a cleanup crew to pick up this body? That isn’t part of the referee job, is it?” she asked.

“Again—I loved the brutality, but next time let’s try to drag it out. We mustn’t forget our torturing!” said Koto. 

“Roll...I told you to hurry. I’d like a chance to finish warming up.” Hiei said.

“Careful—fate may have a sense of humor.” Shishi said, tossing the dice into the air again, and letting it fall to the ground.

“So any of us...versus...Kuro?” Kuwabara read, as he scratched his chin, trying to remember which one was Kuro.

“This might be my lucky day after all.” Hiei smirked as he stepped to the center of the ring where the tall Kuro stood waiting.

xxxxx

Yusuke was still screaming in agony as blood continued to erupt out from random parts of her wounded body. She climbed up onto her feet, and ran towards a wall, punching her fist into it wanting to distract her mind off the pain within her, but it had no effect as she slid down to the floor. Curling up into a fetal position, her body trembled from the waves of searing pain. 

Genkai walked over to where her student lay pitifully on the floor, seeing for the first time the frailty of Yusuke. _She looks so young, lying there. So small…and I’ve been too blind and eager to see._ she thought, as she walked down to Yusuke’s side, and placed a hand over her chest. “It’ll be all right. It’s too much...your body cannot take any more...I’m removing the Reikoudan before you’re just a lump on the floor. Come on.” Genkai said, as the orb slowly exited from Yusuke’s chest. Genkai made a move to stand and walk away when suddenly Yusuke’s hand tightly grabbed her arm. Genkai looked back at Yusuke, seeing a determined look in her eyes.

“Hey! Give that back you old bitch!” Yusuke yelled.

“Don’t be an idiot, Yusuke. Making you absorb this energy so early was a gamble and now we see why.” she said, “All my training with you will be a waste of time if you’re not even alive to fight against Toguro. Perhaps there’s still time to put it off.”

“Shove it up your ass! You’re not my mother!” Yusuke yelled, getting back up to her feet and taking the orb from Genkai. “So don’t try tellin’ me what’s good for me!” Yusuke forced the orb back inside her body, instantly wracked with the white hot pain again. Slowly, Yusuke turned away and dragged her feet, taking herself further into the cave.

_She’s certainly got guts; I’ll give her that...But it’s going to take a lot more than guts to defeat Toguro. I’ve watched Yusuke’s power increase steadily throughout this tournament, but I knew this was a push from the start. She may not be some immature brat that first showed up at my competition, but she still has much more to learn._ Genkai thought, as she watched her student crumble in pain.

xxxxx

Neji walked into the living room of Kuwabara’s house to where Botan was sleeping over the coffee table. Nudging gently to wake the blue haired shinigami. 

“What’s the matter, Neji-san?” Botan yawned, “Are you all right?”

“It’s Yusuke.” said Neji.

“Oh, right…the tournament. Good heavens, how did the sun sneak up on is like that? We never should’ve let them talk us into playing cards all night...” Botan got up and ran over to Shizuru. “Shizuru-san...Up and at ‘em! Same for you, Yukina-chan, Ino-chan, Sakura-chan! They’ve already started!”

“Come on, let’s go.” Naruto said, as he and the other boys were waiting outside of the Kuwabara house. “They need our support!”

“This way, everyone, I know a shortcut!” Botan said as she took the lead out of the village.

“Wait! We’re forgetting Shizuru-san.” said Sakura, as Shizuru came out drinking a can of juice.

“We don’t have time for this! Your brother could be dying!” said Naruto.

xxxxx

In the new stadium, the fans were all chanting “Kill Hiei!” as the fight between Hiei and Kuro continued. Hiei stood up from the rubble and walked up to the ring. 

“Come on! Watcha waiting for? Where’s your famous Dark Dragon crap?” asked Kuro.

“You want it?” asked Hiei.

“As soon as my body memorizes your most powerful attacks I can squash you in the palm of my hand!” said Kuro.

_Don’t let your ego cloud your judgment, Hiei._ thought Kurama, as he and Kuwabara, and everyone else in the stadium watch Hiei rip off the bandana from his forehead. Revealing his Jagan eye. 

“Who am I to turn down a fan’s request? Just remember...You brought this upon yourself.” said Hiei, as his energy began to flare rapidly from his body. 

“Oh boy! It looks like Hiei is gonna call on the Dragon of the Darkness Flame again! Get ready to duck and cover!” called Koto. 

“Hey! What’s the holdup here, you too weak to do it?” jeered Kuro. 

“True pain takes time, my friend...Just try to keep yourself amused.” said Hiei.

“You show him, Hiei! His memory’s not so sharp after all...Obviously he’s forgotten what that attack did to the last guy!” said Kuwabara. 

“Not just him...The flame took a toll on Hiei.” said Kurama.

“What?” said Kuwabara, bewildered to what Kurama was saying.

“To summon the Dragon, Hiei must use his own reiki as bait to lure it from the pits of Reikai. This technique only works if he can emit a tremendous amount of energy for a prolonged period.” Kurama said, “Hiei was in peak condition when he used the Darkness Flame against Zeru. And even that wasn’t enough power for him to control it...The beast nearly took the hook along with the bait. Who knows how he will fare now, operating with little over half of his reiki.”

“That’s half? You’re telling me he’s making _that_ much energy at half his normal strength?” asked Kuwabara.

“Regardless, he doesn’t have enough reiki to unleash it. With Hiei’s present levels...The Dragon will devour our friend in his entirety.” said Kurama.

“He’s right about that...” Onji said, “But the truth of the matter is that Hiei doesn’t have an option...Without such a technique, Kuro won’t get a scratch.” 

“Hiei...Where is it?” Kuro yelled impatiently. 

“Here!” Hiei said, as he launched forward, his right fist engulfed in red flames. “Fist of the Mortal Flame!” Hiei’s attack surprised Kuro as he unleashed a technique he was not prepared for as he was hit various times by it.

“Hold on—that doesn’t look like a dragon!” said Kuwabara. 

“It’s a related flame, but of Ningenkai.” said Kurama.

“Oh! Hiei seems to have hit Kuro pretty hard with some sort of terrible attack!” said Juri after Hiei was apparently done with his attack. 

Kuro stood in the ring, each place he was hit in was smoldering as he dropped to his hands and knees. 

“I decided, why waste the flame of the underworld on the likes of you when the more mundane one of the humans would suffice?” said Hiei.

Kuro began to laugh as he stood back up, looking down at Hiei with one eye.

“I really had you going there for a second...didn’t I?” he asked.

“It’s an unlikely reversal; Kuro is back on his feet! That Fist of the Mortal Flame would’ve sent lesser fighters running for their mommies, but not this brick wall!” said Koto. 

“And now I’ve memorized this pain, too!” said Kuro, as he took out another sphere and crush the second one in his hand. And then breathing in the steam, once again changing into a stronger form. 

“Kuro is squeezing another one of those Steaming Spheres. I wonder what he’s doing that for? Could he possibly get any tougher?” Juri wondered aloud through her microphone.

Everyone in the stadium watched as Kuro transformed again. His body now being covered in scaly feathers, and his claws became talons. “Your little fist technique is completely useless against me...Now that I’m protected by the second Beast...The Armor of the Phoenix!” 

“This competitor just can’t seem to stay in one body for more than a few minutes!” said Juri. 

“He’s transformed into some kind of giant bird! This sequel to his Beast Armor is even bigger and badder than the first one!” said Koto. 

“What a rip-off—this guy’s too chicken to stick around and fight in his own skin for a minute!” shouted Kuwabara. 

“Nicely put.” said Kurama.

xxxxx

Sasuke’s hands balled into fists on his knees, his anxiety to become just as strong, if not, stronger than these fighters was growing stronger inside of him. When he followed Yusuke the other day he had hoped to test out his own strength against hers when he saw that Neji had the same idea; but of course the Hyuuga was obviously acting out in anger against Yusuke. Apparently he walked into what looked like a little tryst that had nothing to do with him. But still, even in that moment when he threw his kunai at her, she didn’t even flinch when she caught it. It was clear when their eyes met that she could easily dominate him in a fight without moving from her spot.

He empathized with Neji’s frustration.

The competition for strength among his peers felt pointless when comparing his current level to Yusuke and her team who were obviously stronger than the jounin of the village.

It was beyond frustrating.

xxxxx

“If you thought my Armor of the Ape was tough...Wait till you see my second armor: The Armor of the Phoenix!” said Kuro as the hair on his body was replaced with shimmering feathers. 

“Kuro has morphed once again...But I think the burning question is: Was there anything wrong with his original, fairly hot muscular body?” said Koto.

“Man...Here we go again! If Kuro keeps this up Hiei’s finished!” said Kuwabara.

“We shall see.” said Kurama calmly.

“Colorful get-up you’ve got there but it doesn’t look so tough.” said Hiei.

“Wanna see what it can do?” Kuro boasted as he took off into the air, and then came back down and punched Hiei across the ring.

“Poor.” was all Hiei said as Kuro came back around and punched him across the other side of the ring again. Flipping over onto his feet, Hiei landed several yards back as Kuro took the moment to attack again, only to hit air.

Kuro stood up as he searched the stadium, knowing that Hiei was using his incredible speed to circle around him, trying to confuse him.

“If you’re trying to confuse me, it’s not working. I can see that you are in fact...Right here!” Kuro turned around to hit Hiei, but missed as he disappeared.

A burning light coming from below Kuro as Hiei powered up for another attack. “You leave yourself open. How ‘bout Double Fists of the Mortal Flame!” Hiei said, as he began punching Kuro repeatedly. And after his final punch, Hiei stepped back to see his work as Kuro stood seemingly stunned. But, unfortunately, Hiei’s attack had not worked out as he had hoped and Kuro grinned down at him.

“Gotcha!” Kuro yelled, as he punched down at Hiei, only to miss again as Hiei had jumped away.

_My Mortal Flame truly is useless now!_ Hiei thought, as he was caught by surprise by Kuro as he was kicked in the face. Kuro began to beat Hiei brutally before throwing him down into the ring, Hiei sliding across the floor before stopping.

“You convinced yet?” Kuro asked as he came down onto the ring. “There’s nothing you can do to beat me...You might as well stay on the ground and think of a nice way to beg.”

Hiei pushed himself off the floor and looked back at Kuro with a stubborn look. “Never! You’ll have to rip my limbs off to keep me down!” Hiei said stubbornly.

“Shouldn’t give him any more suggestions, Hiei.” Kurama advised, though the kitsune knew better than to suggest the koorime to pull back on the ego game.

“Yeah, that’s a good point.” Kuwabara agreed.

“It appears Hiei is simply unable to compete with the strength and power of the new and improved Kuro! Amputation seems to be guaranteed!” Koto said excitedly, ready for the bloodbath to commence.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

“This match is ours.” Onji said with confidence. “Now Kuro is immune to both Hiei’s sword _and_ his Fists of the Mortal Flame. Hiei is far too weak now to deal with the dragon flame, and he knows it. There is simply nothing left for him to do. It still bothers m, though. No fighter should ever have to use more than one Steaming Sphere on one opponent.”

“Yes, this Hiei character must be a pretty decent fighter to have scared Kuro into using two in one fight.” said Shishi.

“I’d say more than decent. Make no mistake—this is still Kuro’s match to lose. I have faith in those weapons. But I’d feel much better if he’d stop showing off and take care of his business.” said Onji.

In the ring, Hiei seemed to be losing his stamina as his chest heaved up and down visible. While Kuro seemed to still be in his peak. “Too bad you can’t call up that little Dragon. I’d like to show the world I can beat you even with a level playing field. But then again...” Kuro pulled out another sphere from his belt. “It might be just fun to go all the way. Prepare yourself for the next Kuro, I’ll take great pleasure in killing you!” He crushed the sphere in his hand, and began to breathe in the steam deeply.

“First he was an ape, and then a phoenix. What will Kuro transform into now—could it possibly be a purple hippopotamus?!” said Koto, as she, like the rest of the crowd, watched as Kuro took on his next form. 

Kuro’s transformation was a sight to behold, as his feathers receded to be replaced by fur. His claws becoming longer, sharper. His hair growing and turning into a white mane, as his face morphed into a more feral canine appearance, and his teeth becoming sharp and carnivorous. “I’m now protected with the Third Beast Armor...The Armor of the Wolf! I’m a hell of a lot stronger than before! And as you can see I have a few sharp new toys on my hands that I’d love to share with you—If you’re in the mood to play.” Kuro said, flexing his clawed hand and flashing his sharp fangs. He sprung forward, faster than Hiei had anticipated but had escaped nonetheless as Kuro’s claws dug into the concrete floor. “I promise I won’t miss your flesh again...Just needed a moment to get used to this body.”

Hiei took a cautionary step back from Kuro.

“I’ve never known Hiei to back away from a challenger.” Kurama said, worried for his teammate.

“Well, it does have a lot of teeth!” said Kuwabara.

Hiei took another step back, and was slightly startled as his foot had touched the hilt of his broken sword. “What the hell.” he shrugged, as he kicked it up and caught it in his hand.

“Does that mean the great Hiei is ready to quit?” taunted Kuro, as he stalked forward.

“No you incompetent fool, but I will give you one last chance to give up.” Hiei said.

“That’s so sporting of you—I think I’ll pass however...Your memory isn’t like mine so I’ll give you a hint. If your sword didn’t work on my first Beast Armor, it sure won’t work on the third.” said Kuro.

“I know...I hate to use this attack...I find it totally devoid of any taste or artistry.” Hiei said.

“Well that’s hard to believe. There’s actually a move that’s too barbaric for Hiei.” said Kuwabara.

“Then it’s probably going to be very messy.” Kurama said, anticipating Hiei’s next move.

“Ha! Don’t hold back on me because something’s offensive. I’m no snob. I was planning on a vulgar move myself!” said Kuro, as he jumped into the air, howling as he came down, baring his fangs. Blood immediately spilled out, as Kuro had Hiei in his grip, his fangs in the crook of his neck. For a moment, neither of them moved. Hiei then smirked, as a blade of black flames stuck out of Kuro’s body, his fangs hardly even grazing his skin.

“I’m...confused.” said Kuwabara, as he watched Hiei cut through Kuro. Kuro’s body parts burning in the black flames.

“Sword of the Darkness Flame!” Hiei said.

“What’s...going on?” Kuwabara wondered.

“Now I understand. Hiei did summon the Darkness Flame from the pits of Reikai.” said Kurama.

“I thought you said that was impossible ‘cause he’d be swallowed.” said Kuwabara.

“That’s why he didn’t use his arm. Hiei transferred his reiki into his sword to lure the Darkness Flame, containing it apart from his body. It wasn’t as strong, but—Hiei’s weapon became powerful enough to pierce the Beast Armor...” Kurama said, “Kuro was dead even before his teeth sank in...quite clever.”

“I don’t know all about this ‘clever’ business. I mean it’s not all that different from what I do with my Rei Ken and nobody calls that ‘genius’...” Kuwabara said, pondering on the thought. “Hey, wait a second! Were you saying back there that my Rei Ken didn’t have any taste or artistry?!”

“Ha, of course I did.” said Hiei, swinging his sword once to extinguish the black flames and then tossed aside the broken sword.

“Okay, that’s it!” Kuwabara said through gritted teeth.

“Since all the pieces of Kuro have stayed down for more than ten seconds, the winner of the match is Hiei!” announced Juri, getting words of disagreement from the crowd as they all booed and yelled in protest. “I’m sorry folks, but the rules are the rules...If it makes you feel any better, Hiei looks like he hurt himself pretty bad.”

xxxxx

Elsewhere, the remaining party of Yusuke’s supporters were all walking through the path towards the stadium with Botan in the lead. Sakura looked down in her arms at Puu, seeing the poor creature looking miserable. 

“Poor Puu. I hate to see you look like this.” Sakura said.

“It may have been best to have left him behind.” said Tenten.

“He isn’t just nervous, Tenten. There’s something really wrong with him, we need to get to the fights and see Yusuke-san as soon as possible.” said Sakura.

“Botan-san, are you sure you know where you’re going? It feels like we’ve been walking for hours.” Naruto complained. 

“What if we don’t make it to the stadium in time?” Ino asked, “Shuichi-senpai needs our support after all!”

“Then we’ll unfortunately miss a few more pulse-pounding seconds of people cramming their fists into one another, and then I might get very angry, Botan.” said Shizuru.

“Don’t worry; we’ll be there in a jiff! This way, everyone!” said Botan, pointing to her right.

“We just went that way, Botan-san.” Kiba said, pointing to his nose. “Believe me.”

“Do you think that’s the reason why we passed by the same rock formation three times on the way?” asked Yukina.

“Honestly, Botan, this short cut isn’t exactly turning out to be what I would call short.” said Shizuru.

“I know exactly where we’re going. We just have to keep walking in the direction that I’m pointing!” said Botan.

“You really have no idea, do you?” Tenten accused, the weapons master crossing her arms over her chest. Botan rubbed her arm in a nervous manner. “If we head back to the village and go the normal way, we might make it by sundown.”

“That’s right! We just need to see this as a learning experience.” said Botan.

“Yeah, to not trust your sense of direction.” Tenten said.

xxxxx

“Come on, roll the dice. I have an urge for three in a row.” Hiei said. Shishi only clicked his tongue as he pulled out the dice from the inside of his shirt, and tossed them into the air. The dies rolled to the ground, putting everyone on the ends of the seat. 

_Don’t roll on my name yet. I wanna go last. Team leader always goes last. I’m the team leader, and I wanna go last!_ Kuwabara thought, as the dices continued to roll. 

_Let it be me._ Hiei thought. 

_Please, fall on mine._ Kurama thought. 

Finally, the dice came to a halt. Revealing the next two fighters. 

_Yes._

_Yes!_

_Damn!_

“After rolling the dice, both fighters are in place for the third match of the semi-finals!” announced Juri. “Fighting for Team Urameshi, Kurama! And for Team Urayutogi, Urayurishima!” Kurama stepped up into the ring and faced his opponent holding the fishing pole and a wooden box strapped to his back. “By the authority of the Tournament Committee, let the third match begin! Start your fight!” Juri announced. Ura leaped back and twirled his fishing line over his head. Kurama held up his rose, transforming it into his Rose Whip, and did the same. 

“It looks like this match is going to be a duel of lashing weapons, with Ura twirling his fishing line and Kurama wielding his trademark Rose Whip. This one’s gonna be all about skill!” said Koto. 

Ura made the first initial attack and Kurama blocked by parrying it with his whip. Soon, both fighters were lashing out with their whips, attacking and parrying, but without hitting one another. The sharp snapping with their weapons ringing in the air, the audience silenced in anticipation for the first blow.

“Wow! This is an incredible display of equally matched talents, and while there’s no blood to speak of yet, those sparks keep me hopeful!” said Koto. 

“Whoa... _This_ is a fight!” Kuwabara gaped.

“Kurama needs to stop fooling around and start fighting for real.” Hiei said, crossing his arms over his chest.

xxxxx

“What a skilled boy,” Kakashi said, “I’ve heard Shuuichi-kun was a brilliant shinobi, graduating at the top of his class and becoming a genin at just the age of seven and becoming a chuunin the following year. I’ve never worked with the boy myself but I’ve heard he’s quite the genius tactician.”

“He is,” Kurenai confirmed, “I have seen him devise a strategy in under ten minutes during a mission a few years back. I was blown away by his brilliance and insight about the enemy, able to predict their moves and traps. I was also struck by his patience and how he never lost his cool. Seeing him fight in this tournament shows that he is still that same, calculating boy.”

“And helping Yusuke along the way has only made him stronger.” said the Sandaime, “His patience is his true strength, which was why Ibiki-san had requested for him to join the Torture and Interrogation Force but Shuichi-kun had declined, his reasoning being that he was concerned that he would like it too much.”

xxxxx

“He’s whip-swinging like a maniac!” said Kuwabara.

“Have you learned _anything?_ It’s Kurama’s obnoxious habit...He never creates his own strategy until after he fully understands his opponents.” said Hiei.

Ura disappeared out of sight, surprising Kurama from behind as the fishing line wrapped around his body. The fine fishing line cutting painfully through his clothes and into his skin. 

“Kurama!” Kuwabara called out, as he watched Kurama fall to the ring floor. His whip falling into a heap before reverting back into a simple rose. 

“And he’s down!” called Juri, as she ran to count. Kurama pushed his upper body up as Ura stepped on his rose, laughing down at him. 

“I studied your fighting and found your only weakness is your kindness...” Ura said as he grinned wickedly down at Kurama. “In that regard I’d suggest you change the way—the way you live _your_ life! But it’s too late now! How did you put up with this goody-two-shoes garbage? I had to choke back some major chunks while I was pretending to be an upstanding citizen, but does it feel good to be bad again!” Kurama quickly leapt up to his feet and sprinted away, as Ura chased after him, lashing out his fish line about his feet. Reaching the edge, Kurama was stopped by an invisible force field that burned his skin. “Come on, Kurama, give me some credit here! You didn’t think I was really trying to hit you with these attacks, did you? Hook, line, and sinker. And you’re the stupid fish.” said Ura, in triumph.

“This was not part of my job description! Isn’t there anybody who can break me out of this thing? I’m not supposed to be in here!” Juri cried. 

“And before you get any ideas, know that _my_ force field won’t be shredded nearly as easily as that enchantress, Ruka. In fact it’s impossible to break out from the inside...so get comfortable.” Ura said, as he pulled the wooden box off his back. “And let me introduce you to the Idonn Box. Anybody but the possessor who breaths its air will quickly return to their younger age. Back to those awkward adolescent years, the terrible twos, or even infancy! Once infected, you’ll be so tiny and inexperienced, it’ll be like taking candy from a—Oh well, I guess there’s no point in cliché expressions. You’ll see soon enough what I mean!” Ura took off the lid of the box, allowing a cloud of smoke to spill out and quickly fill the ring. Not spreading towards the audience as it was trapped within the force field made by Ura. Kurama held his breath as the smoke poured over him.  
“You can’t hold your breath forever!” Ura laughed.

“Why isn’t that stuff coming any closer—is it scared?” Kuwabara asked as the smoke didn’t travel past the ring’s edge.

“Maybe you don’t understand the concept of _force field.”_ Hiei quipped.

“Way to go, Ura, I really did it! I can feel his reiki getting weaker!” said Ura. 

Within the smoke, Kurama felt dizzy as he coughed from lack of air, unable to hold his breath any longer as he breathed in the smoke. His head feeling light as he breathed in more of the smoke. His mind and body going backwards as his age decreased.

_You’re going to be late for school, Shuichi._

_I love you, kaa-san._

_Today’s the most joyful day of my life. I’ll call him...Shuichi._

“You know, maybe I have gone a bit too far this time.” said Ura. “Hold on, his reiki has completely vanished. That’s not supposed to happen.” Suddenly, he felt a different presence, something...stronger than before. It sent a frightening chill down his spine as the reiki he felt was dangerous…sinister.

“What the...? Do you feel that too?” Kuwabara asked, feeling a reiki he didn’t recognize as its power quickly spiked.

xxxxx

“What’s happening in there?” Gai wondered. 

“I’m not sure; the smoke is in the way.” Kakashi said.

“Do you feel that? I’ve never sensed such enormous chakra.” said Kurenai, shivering at the sensation. It felt menacing, giving her chills as goosebumps rose up on her arms and legs.

“It is the true face of Shuichi-kun’s alter-ego…Yoko Kurama.” the Hokage said.

“Yoko Kurama?” Kurenai repeated, “As in the stories?”

“They’re more than just stories.” the Hokage said.

xxxxx

“Where in the world did this power surge come from? I could’ve sworn I felt his power weakening as he regressed all the way back.” said Ura, trying to see through the smoke. 

“I think I have regressed further than you intended...” came a rich deep voice. Ura turned around to meet face to face with a beautiful silver demon as the smoke parted to reveal him. “And just as I had come to accept my human captivity; ‘Yoko has returned,’ they cry.”

“Did you say Yoko? Yoko the Spirit Fox? ‘Yoko the legendary bandit’ Yoko?” Ura fumbled out, falling on his rump in shock. “What’d you do with Kurama? I liked him a lot better!”

“He’s here...He’s me. Only now you’ve brought me out in full...Thank you for that.” Yoko said coolly, glaring down at Ura’s shrinking form.

“—Yes...The ring is shrouded in fog...And with Juri M.I.A., who knows what fantastic action is happening within those cloudy walls!” said Koto.

“Please...Be a nightmare...” Ura said in a quivering voice, dripping with fear as he crawled backwards from the silver demon before him. 

“There is no room for your fantasies of denial, little vermin. Be assured—I am alive.” said Yoko in his cold voice.

“But the stories all say you’re dead! You were caught! You were killed!” squealed Ura.

“Yes...I’m so flattered you’ve heard of me...But as you see the stories were incorrect.” said Yoko. While outside the ring, all anyone could see was the cloud and electrical waves of pure energy.

“It’s like a thunderstorm in there!” said Kuwabara. “Where’s all that weird ki I’m feeling comin’ from?” 

“It’s all Kurama, down to the last drop.” said Hiei.

“But...It’s different somehow, and a heck of a lot more powerful!” said Kuwabara.

“Seems that fool he’s been fighting has turned him back into his youkai form—before he was tainted by you humans.” Hiei said, “Fifteen years ago, the Spirit Fox Yoko Kurama was thought to have been killed while escaping from a botched burglary. In desperation he hid himself in your world, using a human body to slowly recover his energy. He thought no one would find him...I did.” 

**Flashback**

_“So you’re telling me this is him!” said Goki, looking down at Kurama. “That’s very funny, Hiei! I heard boogie-man stories about Yoko in lockdown, and this red-haired princess ain’t it. You want me to believe you’re the real legend? You’re gonna have to get out of that skin.”_

_“I cannot do that...” Kurama replied coolly. “This is a merger, not a possession, and I can no more separate from my current human biology than you can from you Kyukonki Horns.”_

_“Convenient excuse! We’re about to storm the King’s most guarded vault...and you can’t prove you’re not some human kid playing pretend! I don’t like it!” said Goki._

_“Why don’t you settle it then...If you don’t trust his abilities then fight him and see.” said Hiei in confidence._

_“That’s why I’m running with you, Hiei...You’re always keeping it simple. Yeah...I’ll have to crush him.” said Goki, cracking his knuckles in a threatening manner._

_“It is true I’m not as strong as before. But...I’ve also acquired priorities to protect. I’m glad to show you what those priorities can make me do...If you care to try.” said Kurama, as he held up his rose._

_“Ha! Are we going on a date?” Goki mocked._

_“Rose Whip.” Kurama said, transforming his rose to a deadly whip, cutting down the trees around him with one swift move._

_“Okay Kurama...I was just joking! I’m sure you’ll be fine to work with for a while.” said Goki, fully convinced._

**End Flashback**

“Now...We’ll see what the purest form of Kurama can do.” Hiei said.

Within the thick fog, Yoko was contemplating in many ways to kill Ura. Frightening the small man as he said his thoughts out loud. “Let’s see...How best shall I deal with my prey?” he mused.

“I’m barely making out two silhouettes in the center of the ring, which I can only assume are the combatants.” Koto said, standing on the edge of her seat. “But the voice I’ve just picked up with my ears doesn’t quite sound like either of them! What in the world is going on? Has another fighter entered the ring now? And what about Juri—she’s still not reporting! Has she been a casualty in this shrouded fight? Will I be forced to replace her in the ring?” 

“Wait, I’m here!” came a child’s voice. “Is it snack time yet, momma?” 

“Okay people! This is ridiculous!—In addition to a new fighter, there seems to be a small child in the ring too!” said Koto. 

Yoko reached up to his hair and pulled out a tiny seed, feeding it his reiki and allowing it to sprout into many branches, the root twisting itself around his arm as a base. Ura gave a choked scream as he stared up in fear. 

“Each branch of this tree has a mouth, and each mouth of the branch has saliva that will melt your bones in under a minute, though the pain will make every second seem like its own eternity to you. I never take anything in battle personal, you realize...It’s only that I do not stand for trespassers, and that my Death Tree enjoys a good meal.” said Yoko, as the branches moved closer to Ura.

“Please help me! _Please help me!_ **Please help me!”** He screamed, as he groveled in front of Yoko. “I’ll do anything you ask me to! I’ll fight for your team! Don’t melt me!”

“Tell me the secret of the Idunn Box.” said Yoko.

“Well-uh-I don’t know about that...” Ura said, but cowed as a branch came close to him. “I just took what they gave me! Ask Shishi! He’s the only one who knows!”

“I can smell you’re lying. It makes my tree want to eat you more.” Yoko said, the branches inching closer to Ura.

“Okay, I’ll tell you everything! It’s Onji! Him and Shishi! They came to us and said they’d give us anything if we fought! I’m not even Ura! We were all together—Makintaro and Kuro and me—They came to us and gave us special items and said we could all be high-class like them. And that’s not all—I can tell you who really gave us all the items!” Ura confessed. A distant click was heard, and then the sound of shattering glass. And then, Ura was pierced through the neck by a sword. The force field was broken, and the fog quickly lifted. The Death Tree regressed back into a seed, as everything cleared.

“Just a lower-class beast...Always the easiest of pawns.” Yoko tsked, disappointed that he didn’t get to finish the worm himself.

“Look—the smoke’s goin’ away!” said Kuwabara. 

“Hold the microphone, people; I’ve just seen my personal fantasy!” Koto said, practically swooning in her seat. “Sexy ears, a dreamy tail—who is this love god? Oh! Shishi’s sword is there too—stabbed in a beast? Neither of the original combatants are even in the ring! How in the world do we call this thing?” 

xxxxx

“Very impressive...” said Kakashi. 

“Shuichi-kun sure is looking good in his youkai form, isn’t he, Kurenai-sensei?” asked Anko, nudging her elbow into Kurenai’s side, making the other woman blush slightly. “Yuu-chan’s a lucky girl to have someone like him on her side. It’s just a shame he’s under-aged.”

“A-Anko-sensei!” Kurenai gasped, scandalized by the brazen woman.

Asuma let out a low whistle, impressed by what he was seeing.

xxxxx

“Kurama really is a kitsune thing! Gee, and to think I let him near my kitten!” said Kuwabara, as he scratched the back of his head. 

_You’re as you should be._ Hiei thought.

Yoko felt himself slipping away, as he was forced to become dormant once again. _Looks like my time on the outside is short...Don’t ruin this, Shuichi._ Yoko thought, as Kurama took over again.

_Agreed._ Kurama replied, as he returned to his human self. Even Juri had turned back into her adult form.

“I can’t explain it—my silver-haired hunk has transformed into the sadly tail-less Kurama! My whole weekend is shot!” said Koto in disappointment. 

“Kurama is—the winner!” announce Juri. 

“It’s official and on the board! Team Urameshi keeps the lead over Team Urayutogi in the semi-final round—Three to zero!” said Koto. 

“These primitives! Never reliable!” said Shishi as he jumped up, into the ring and taking his sword out of the dead demon. “But...We did neglect to tell him about the danger of that item with your unusual case...Now... Let’s continue, shall we?” 

xxxxx

Back in the outskirts of the woods, the group of nine shinobi, one ice apparition, one shinigami and one spiritually aware woman (aka Shizuru), continued their trek towards the stadium. 

“Let’s just keep going! They’ve probably started the third match!” said Botan.

“They’ve probably already lost it.” said Shizuru.

“Um, guys? Small problem.” said Sakura, stopping the group.

“Oh dear. What is it now, Sakura-chan?” asked Botan.

“It’s Puu...” said Sakura, looking down at the miserable Spirit Beast.

“He looks absolutely awful.” said Tenten.

“He’s in pain. He’s supposed to be a reflection of Yusuke-san’s soul, right? I think it means Yusuke-san’s hurting, too.” said Sakura, panic beginning to well up inside her. Suddenly, Puu began to scream as he struggled out of Sakura’s arms. “Calm down, you’re okay!” Sakura said, trying to keep a hold on the small creature, but failed as Puu freed himself and quickly flew off.

“Puu! Where are you going? Don’t leave!” Sakura called out, but then realized that Yusuke must be in terrible pain for Puu to act strangely. Neji felt his gut clench, hiding his worry from the others as he fought the urge to chase after Puu, knowing the blue creature would lead him straight to Yusuke.

xxxxx

The die was rolled again, landing on two more names. “And I’m getting the signal from Juri on the floor. Looks like it’ll be Shishi versus anyone on the Urameshi Team!” said Koto.

“About time I took control...” Shishi said. “Now which one of you lovely fighters do I get to beat?” 

Up in the higher stands were a large portion of Shishi’s fans. Mainly filled with screaming women, cheering him on. 

“Make a kill for me, babe!” screamed one of the women.

“I hope he doesn’t kill Kurama, though—he’s a cutie!” said a blonde girl.

“You are so fickle blondie!” accused another girl.

“Shishi’s definitely brought a cheer section with him. Oh—I think we’ve lost some tops!” said Koto. 

“Hey, why doesn’t someone cheer for me okay? A real man’s attractive ‘cause he’s tough, not ‘cause of charming good looks!” said Kuwabara in utter annoyance. 

“Yes...You with the inferior face.” said Shishi, pointing his finger at Kuwabara.

“Y-you mean this one?” Kuwabara asked, pointing at himself.

“Well of course...Who else would I mean? You must be bored as a sideshow freak. Why don’t you come and fight?” said Shishi, tweaking a nerve in Kuwabara.

“I’ll show you, pretty boy!” Kuwabara yelled.

“Seems Shishi’s struck a sensitive chord.” said Kurama, as Kuwabara tripped trying to climb up into the ring. 

“Let me handle this...Shishi appears to be their strongest fighter.” said Hiei.

“No...I’ll fight him...Onji could be unpredictable. Recover your powers for the final match.” said Kurama.

“You know all you’re deciding is the order of defeat.” said Shishi. 

“Kurama...it’s obvious you only want to fight him so you can learn the secrets of that age-reversal...We can’t afford any priorities to rank above victory...You let me fight.” said Hiei. 

“Why are you even talkin’ about it? This guy just insulted me—He’s all mine!” said Kuwabara.

“I will take this fight.” Hiei said.

“No...this fight is mine.” Kurama insisted.

“I’m fighting him!” Kuwabara growled.

xxxxx

“Uh-oh, group conflict.” Asuma said, blowing out a puff of smoke. “Pretty predictable for such a young group of ambitious fighters to go at each other for something so trivial as this, don’t you think?” 

“I guess without Yusuke around their teamwork simply falls apart.” Kurenai said.

Anko snorted at that theory, “Nah, the way they work together wouldn’t change whether Yuu-chan were here or not. More than anything, she’d probably be in the middle of that argument, too.”

“How unfortunately true.” the Hokage sighed, hoping that Genkai’s final test was nearly over.

xxxxx

“Perhaps this can only be decided with a game of Janken.” suggested Kurama. 

“Oh yeah! Bring it on! I’m a Janken master!” boasted Kuwabara.

“Janken? And what the hell is that?” asked Hiei.

“Gee man, you really didn’t have a childhood, huh?” said Kuwabara, irritating Hiei.

“I pursue strength! I do not have time for your trivial—!”

“It’s a human game.” said Kurama, holding out his hand to show the different signs. “Scissors is bested by rock. Rock is bested by paper. And paper by scissors.”

“Pitifully simple.” Hiei sneered.

“So you ready to get beat?” taunted Kuwabara.

“Try me.” said Hiei in a confident manner.

“Never played before and he’s already cocky! First-timers can only use rock, by the way.” said Kuwabara.

“Don’t listen to him. He’s pulling your leg.” said Kurama.

“Jan-ken-bon!” They all said, as they shot out the hands in whichever the three they had chosen. Kurama and Hiei both did rock, as Kuwabara did paper.

“Oh yeah! I always win this game!” Kuwabara whooped in triumph, pumping up his fists over his head.

“Wait...You made your sign a fraction after we did.” said Hiei.

“Come on! It went by way too fast! How do we know you didn’t make it up!” said Kuwabara.

“Trust me. _I_ can see.” said Hiei.

Again, the three of them went into several rounds of the game, not one gaining on top of the other.

“Unbelievable! Team Urameshi seems to be deciding who will fight with a game of paper-rock-scissors! I can hardly see the strategy behind this!” said Koto. 

xxxxx

In the stands, the Hokage, the jounins, and Sasuke, all visibly sweat-dropped. 

“How is that a strategy?” Sasuke wondered.

“I can’t believe two of them are shinobi from my village.” the Sandaime said, tilting his hat downward a bit in humiliation underneath his black cloak.

“What a bunch of children, settling their dispute by a mere game.” said Susumu, his right eye twitching. “Maybe it’s for the best that my sister isn’t here, lest she humiliate our clan.”

Anko merely let out a howl of laughter.

xxxxx

“World Champion! Read ‘em and weep you guys!” Kuwabara cheered, as he won with rock, while Kurama and Hiei lost with scissors. 

“Well, I would say from their body language that we definitely have a winner! Kuwabara will be facing Shishiwakamaru! It’ll be steel sword versus energy sword in this vital fourth match!” said Koto. 

“I’ve won every single game of Janken I’ve ever played...And now I’ll win against you!” Kuwabara boasted, pointing up at Shishi with a smug look. 

“Just get yourself in the ring.” said Shishi calmly.

“You’re dreamy Shishi! Beat that nasty beast!” cheered down the girls. 

“Yeah, you go ahead ladies! Scream all you want! I don’t need your stinkin’ support...I’ve already got the best fan in the world—and as long as she’s watchin’ I’m invincible!” said Kuwabara. 

xxxxx

On the trail, Yukina stopped abruptly. The group turning around to check on her. 

“What is it, Yukina nee-chan? Something the matter?” asked Naruto. Yukina was about to answer when she suddenly sneezed.

“Sneezy, sneezy...A-choo! Somebody special’s thinking ‘bout you!” said Botan.

“Botan, you have got to be the biggest freak in the world.” said Shizuru, as she looked over at Neji who was staring at the grass. “You’ll burn a hole into the grass if you stare any longer, kid. Listen, whatever trouble Yuu-chan’s in, worrying about it won’t help her or you...Just concentrate on how happy you’ll both be when she’s back, alright?”

“What makes you think I was thinking about—”

“I can tell these things. Your feelings about Yuu-chan are very strong, and they’re easy for me to sense.” Shizuru said in a low voice for only him to hear. Naji felt his cheeks heat up as he looked away from the older girl.

xxxxx

Back in the cave, Yusuke’s screams of pain continued to echo throughout the cavern. Random bursts of energy shooting out from her body, breaking off the rocks from all around her. The pain was so blinding that Yusuke had ran to a wall and began smashing her head against it. Creating a crevasse indent as her skull bashed into the stone. But that was not enough to free Yusuke’s mind from the pain, as her horsed screams tore through the cave. And finally Yusuke had fallen to the floor in exhaustion, her body too tired to go on even when in pain. All sense of time had escaped her as she numbly lied there. She tried to move her arm, but a sharp jolt shot through her entire body, making her whimper with pain.

_You can’t even move an inch without feeling a freakin’ electro-shock...Face it Yusuke. You screwed it up. she thought. Sorry, guys…I gotta let you down. I’m sure you can find someone else to take my place. If it just...If it just wasn’t so damn hot in here..._

Yusuke’s mouth and throat were dry from all her screaming and panting, her body still on fire and not once noticing her thirst until now. And as if waiting for her to have stopped moving, a drop of water had spilled into her mouth. Which Yusuke greedily drank and felt some instant relief.

_See—now that’s what I’m talking about. I’m burning up so bad, one little drop of water and I feel like I’m swimming in it! Yeah...Wait a second—Water?_ Yusuke opened her eyes to see her Spirit Beast, looking just as worn out as she was, staring back at her.

“Puu.” It said pitifully.

“H-hey...” Yusuke breathed, as Puu weakly flew off, unable to fly straight as it hit against pillar of stone, but continued onward. _What’s that little guy doing?_ Yusuke wondered, as Puu then came back, only now it was walking on its short legs, carrying water carefully back to Yusuke within the folds of its long floppy ears. Puu’s stubby feet tripped, spilling the water it had been carrying and then weakly pushed himself up, and hurried back for more.

“What a stupid little bastard.” Yusuke mumbled weakly, as tears flowed down from her tired eyes. As Puu failed to fly on, Yusuke then remembered Koenma’s words about her Spirit Beast.

_“The connection with your Spirit Beast is a full package deal, Yuu-chan. It is like your reflection. When you’re happy it will be happy, when you’re in pain, it will suffer, and if you die, so will it...It is a reflection of your true self.”_

“Oh…that’s just perfect. I even get to let down my own inner self, too.” she said, as more tears spilled from her eyes. _He’s in pain because I am—‘cause I couldn’t hold my weight..._

The roof of the cave was beginning to crumble, finally giving way from the uncontrolled outbursts of energy from before, alerting Yusuke as a giant piece was breaking off from above her Spirit Beast. Instantly, Yusuke jumped back up onto her feet. The sharp pain returning as blood spontaneously shot out from various places of her body. She screamed from the pain, but forced herself to push forward—to save her Spirit Beast. To save herself. Suddenly, for a brief moment, Yusuke had stopped, as the Reikoudan was finally accepted into her body, fully and completely.

“Screw this test! I’m getting us out of here!” she screamed, as a surge of power emitted from her entire body. She ran forward, kicking the large rock away from her Spirit Beast, as an explosion from her body engulfed everything in the cave in a flash of blue light.

Outside the cave, Genkai sat at the base of the tree, waiting for her student. She had felt the surge of reiki and as soon as it came it vanished, indicating that something had happened.

“Hey, Genkai…” came Yusuke’s tired voice as she walked up to her teacher. She was covered in wounds that were already beginning to heal and the pure exhaustion on her face showed that the ordeal had been a real struggle. “Will you take care of this guy for me?” Yusuke held out Puu to Genkai.

Genkai stood up and smiled at Yusuke gently as she took Puu from her student. “Anything you want, Yusuke. You’ve completed your training under me.”

A relieved smile tugged at the corners of her mouth. “Nice...” she breathed, and without concern she fell forward onto the grass with an audible thump.

“You really did surprise me, Yuu-chan...I was certain that my eagerness had killed my favorite dimwit.” Genkai said, as she smiled fondly down at Yusuke’s sleeping form. “You better rest easy until the final round. I’ll make sure your team gets that far; it’s the least I can do for you.” she knelt down beside Yusuke, brushing the strands of hair out of Yusuke’s flushed face.

“Puu.” cooed the little Spirit Beast weakly.

“Same for you, little one. Guess I owe Koenma one for getting you here. You really are a guide for your more... _thick-headed self_...” Genkai laid Puu down beside Yusuke before rolling the unconscious girl onto her back and pulled her up against the tree she had been sitting at earlier. She moved Puu closer to Yusuke, letting it rest in its master’s lap. “The last chapter starts.”

_Thank you...Now an old lady can die in peace._ Genkai thought, as she headed back towards the stadium.

xxxxx

In the stadium, all the girls were swooning over Shishi as the two fighters stood in the center, facing one another. 

“Well Shishi, those girls are really into you...Too bad after I’m done you’ll be Shishi-kabob!” said Kuwabara.

“Hurt one hair on his pretty head and we’ll kick your butt!” yelled a girl. 

“No one wants to kiss you!” yelled another girl.

“That’s not true! I’ve got a girl who wants to kiss me all day long, and she’s a lot prettier than you!” Kuwabara yelled up into the stands. 

“Let’s get started, my defective friend. I’ve got fame to achieve.” said Shishi, as he flailed his translucent cape.

“Oh, that is so it! You are totally going down! Come on!” Kuwabara yelled, as he summoned up his Rei Ken.

“We’ve got the fourth match—Shishi versus Kuwabara! And begin!” announced Juri. 

_Better start cheering Yukina. I think I’m gonna need your help on this one._ Kuwabara thought. 

xxxxx

Within the old stadium, the lost group arrived to see it deserted. Not one soul was around. 

“Not much of a turnout...” Ino said.

“What happened? Is it possible we’ve come too late?” asked Tenten.

“No, absolutely not! The one thing that I’m sure about is three o’clock sharp, and that was less than an hour ago.” said Botan.

“Maybe it took less than an hour for the fights to end...” said Naruto, folding his hands behind his head.

“Wait a second—the semi-finals. Weren’t those supposed to be different?” Shikamaru asked.

Botan gasped, “A true gumshoe as always! Shikamaru-kun you’re right! All we have to do now is go to the new stadium!” 

“Great...and where is that?” asked Neji. Botan hung her head in defeat.

“This is bad...” said Yukina.

xxxxx

“Got ya!” Kuwabara said, as he cut through Shishi, only to realize it was his after-image. While the real Shishi appeared behind him. 

“Don’t be ridiculous.” said Shishi. Kuwabara spun around and began swinging his sword at Shishi from left to right, only for Shishi to dodge every swing.

“And here’s my brand of fighting! No tricks or troublesome fog...Just an open neck and a sword!” said Koto. 

“Shishi can read his every maneuver.” said Kurama while Hiei merely scuffed in irritation.

Kuwabara swung his sword again, only for Shishi to this time leap into the air, bouncing off of Kuwabara’s head and landing gracefully behind him. 

“That’s it...” Kuwabara ground out, turning around to face his opponent. “My head as a trampoline is where I draw the line!”

Kuwabara sprang forward for another attack, only to have Shishi leap into the air again. His translucent cape swirled as if it had a life of its own. Wrapping around Kuwabara.

“What are you doing to me?” Kuwabara yelled, as he felt himself being sucked into a void. “I’m not ugly, okay!”

“Nice last words.” said Hiei. 

“I’ve lost all trace of him—it’s as if he’s ceased to exist.” said Kurama.

“Um, what’s the rule on this one? He was in the ring, but now he’s not—But that cloth he was wrapped in still is—uh...” Juri wracked her brain as she thought for a simple conclusion. 

“He lost.” Shishi simply stated, picking up his translucent cape. “Clearly, he’s not in the ring. As to where he actually is, I don’t know or care...You’ll have to ask the Cape of No Return for such trivial details. Somewhere in this world or maybe the next, or maybe another dimension...I just know he’s uncomfortable.”

“Juri, we’re waiting for a decision!” said Koto impatiently. 

“Right. Well Kuwabara is indeed not in the ring and hasn’t been for over ten counts! I say Shishi wins!” said Juri. 

“We wanna see some blood next time!” shouted the men in the crowd. 

“Give us the kind of pain we can remember!” shouted another.

“Guess I’ll have to entertain the demon _boys_ with this next one.” said Shishi. 

xxxxx

Inside the void, Kuwabara was spat out through a hole, falling straight for the center of the old stadium ring. “Somebody catch me!” he screamed, slamming right onto the hard arena floor. Getting back onto his feet, Kuwabara shook off the effect of the shock. “You’re gonna pay for that Shi—What the—” he stopped and looked around, confused as to where he was.

“Yoo-hoo! Hey, Kuwabara!” Kuwabara looked up to see Botan and the others high in the stands. “You wouldn’t happen to know how to get to the new stadium, would you?” she called down to him.

“Hey, Yukina-chan!” Kuwabara said, as Neji and the group walked down into the stadium floor. “Did you and the others get lost in the cape thingy, too?”

“What do you mean ‘the others’?” asked Shizuru.

“We’re not lost, either!” said Botan, steam coming out of her ears.

“Long time no see, tulip! Felt my rockin’ rhythm and had to follow?” asked Kuwabara, showing off to Yukina.

“Actually, we just went to the wrong ring on accident.” said Yukina.

“Now, now, there’s no accident here...No...It’s a thing we call destiny!” Kuwabara said, trying to act cool in front of Yukina.

“Lost another fight, didn’t you, baby brother?” asked Shizuru, her appearance eerily dark as she stood behind her brother.

“Well...I guess you could say that.” said Kuwabara, scratching the back of his head. Shizuru swung her fist around, catching Kuwabara by the jaw, and knocking him over.

“Our lives are on the line and you’re fighting like a pathetic ten-year-old?!” Shizuru said, as she began to beat her brother. “Keep your guard up! Jab with you left, follow with your right! What’s so hard about that?”

“I guess we know where Kuwabara gets the motivation to win so badly.” said Tenten.

“Sorry sis, my fault...I’m sure I’ll do better on the next one—okeedoke.” said Kuwabara as he staggered over to Yukina. “Hey sweetie, do you have any more of that healing power?”

Yukina nodded.

xxxxx

The dice were rolled again, revealing the next two fighters to step forward. 

“Team Urayutogi receives a free space, and for Team Urameshi it’s the Masked Fighter!” said Juri.

“I’ll be happy to go again...How about yourself?” asked Shishi.

“I said from the start I would be the substitute...I just didn’t know it would be this much fun.” said Hiei. “Assuming you don’t mind...Kurama.”

“Wait.” came a voice, as a weathered hand reached up to Hiei shoulder. He and Kurama looked down to see the Masked Fighter...Only thing was...something was off.

“Just who the hell are you?” Hiei demanded in a stern voice. “I hope you don’t expect me to believe you’re the same Masked Fighter who was on our team before, you imposter...She had tremendous power. You’re just a weakling.”

“Yusuke has it now.” answered the Masked Fighter. Neither Hiei nor Kurama said a word of protest as the Masked Fighter stepped up to the ring.

_She could be telling the truth. It’s the same smell, only...older._ Kurama thought.

“How awfully disappointing. I wanted a good match...I can feel your fragility from here. Although—” Shishi unsheathed his sword. “I don’t know who you are. What do you say we remove that little mask?”

“It’s match five, everyone! Shishi versus the Masked Fighter! Let’s go!” announced Juri.

The Masked Fighter leaped back as Shishi had lashed his blade out at her. Moving nimbly across the floor with a great fluid motion.

_He’s swift!_ the Masked Fighter thought, as she avoided Shishi’s sword, forced to go on the defense.

“Now it’s Team Urameshi who’s running from the blade—though I’d say this young lass’ dodging technique are a little more extensive.” said Koto. 

“You seem to have lost a great deal of strength since I last saw you fight...” Shishi said, as he kept a close range of the Masked Fighter. “But more importantly; the intrigue of your identity is stealing my spotlight!” The Masked Fighter had flipped into the air, several yards away from Shishi. But she was not left unscathed, as her mask had been cut, and all was revealed to the public.

“Wait a second—Didn’t she have pink hair last time?” asked a demon in the crowd. 

“She’s— _old!”_ said another.

“She _is_ an imposter.” Hiei said under his breath. The revealed Masked Fighter took in deep breaths, feeling age finally catching up to her. 

_I didn’t realize how much older I’d feel without my Reikoudan._ Genkai thought. 

“Hopefully I don’t need to tell you that’s a different person.” said Shishi. “Their team is obviously using that mask as a way to sneak additional players into their rotation.” 

“Um, and that’s against the rules, isn’t it?” Juri asked, unsure of what to do.

“Even if this woman is the one substitute they’re allowed, she cannot enter the ring unless the one she replaces is already dead!” said Shishi.

“That is what the book says.” said Juri, flipping through the pages of her handbook.

“I demand to see proof of their team member’s death. Otherwise I am forced to ask for their disqualification.” said Shishi.

“Okay, let me see here...” Juri said, going through the pages of her handbook.

“They’re cheaters! They’ve broken the rules!” shouted the demons. 

“The penalty for cheating is death!” shouted others.

“String ‘em up!”

“Let’s send a message to those human filth!”

“Kill ‘em!”

“Well...This is a little unexpected. The legality of the Urameshi Team has been called into question, and the bloodbath’s been delayed in the hopes of some kind of group lynching!” said Koto, as the giant screen showed the last battle with the Masked Fighter. “A replay of Team Urameshi’s fight against the Dr. Ichigaki Team is now on the jumbo-screen! This was the first time we saw beneath the mask, and as we see, it was definitely a much younger girl!” Koto was then handed a note by one of the committee members. “I’ve just received word from the Tournament Committee. They are reviewing the situation as we speak and ask for your patience as they come to final decision.

xxxxx

“I don’t see what’s so hard about it—” said Gai. “First we had the beautiful Genkai with the flames of youth...And now we’ve got the old one with years of wisdom. It’s easy!” 

“So, that’s the old psychic I’ve heard my dear sister complain about, huh?” said Susumu, “I was under the impression of an oni after what Yusuke’s been saying.”

“Yusuke must have completed her final test, which means the bulk of Genkai’s power is now in her. Genkai can’t return to her younger form because she doesn’t have the power.” said the Hokage.

xxxxx

“This is crazy...Kinda feels like an award show...” Koto said, as she opened a red envelop. “Well, anyway...I’ll just go ahead and read here—‘By the authority of the Tournament Committee, in a unanimous decision, the Masked Fighter’s eligibility and Team Urameshi’s future, is ruled...” Koto stopped and then folded the paper. “No problem! The fight between Shishi and the Masked Fighter will continue!” 

“Are you serious?” Shishi yelled out in rage, as the crowd began to throw garbage down at Koto.

“My goodness—where do you guys get these things to throw at me?” Koto whined as she covered herself with her arms. A stray can knocking over her microphone. Koto scrambled to catch it but someone else had beaten her to the punch.

“That isn’t very polite.” said a low, masculine voice.

“It’s Toguro!” shouted one of the demons, making the entire stadium go silent as a graveyard.

“Team Urameshi did not cheat.” said Toguro, “I wanted you all to know that. To understand why, you merely have to know who that woman is. While employing the technique she’s so fond of, the body of the user does a most impressive thing...its cells return to the moment when they were strongest. The young girl you saw before, and the old woman there now, is the same person. The psychic who created the Reikoudan. It’s been such a long time since we’ve talked, hasn’t it...Genkai?” Toguro returned the microphone to Koto, before he turned and walked back up the stairs. The entire stadium was now gasping and whispering to their neighbors as they all stared down at the old woman.

_“The_ Genkai?” asked a demon. 

“But why would such a legend hide behind a mask?” asked another.

“You’re the renowned psychic Genkai—so fate smiles on me after all...” said Shishi. “I won’t have to wait for Toguro before I get my celebrity! You seem like just an old woman to me, but your name is known by nearly every apparition. And now I will be famous too, as the one who killed you. I won’t dally around with you any more...We’ll need to give an appropriate death!” Shishi stretched his sword’s hilt, revealing a fleshy chain of skulls, as his aura spiked higher than before.

“That weapon...” Kurama gasped.

“The Banshee Shriek—I think it’s such a lovely name for a sword. It has the power to beckon lost demon soul into the ring with us...It should be the perfect way to make myself a reputation...” said Shishi, as he dragged the blade’s edge across the stone floor, and then holding it in front of him. A faint moaning was coming from his sword’s strange hilt. 

“I’ve seen a sword like that before, and I don’t believe he understands the danger of it. It has more power than he does.” Kurama explained.

xxxxx

“It should be pretty close.” Kuwabara said, as he led the group towards the new stadium. 

“We better not have missed it because of your little detour.” said Botan.

“Hey, I just went the way I felt! I’m sure they’re fine, anyway—Hiei was all fired up.” said Kuwabara.

“Hiei—He’s the quiet one with the gifted eyes, isn’t he?” asked Yukina. “The one who didn’t want to play cards with us all...”

“Oh sure, if by gifted eyes you mean freakish! Why you all interested in him?” asked Kuwabara stopping in front of Yukina. “Listen, don’t start thinking he’s cool or anything...He’s scary and he’ll bite off your head!”

“Take that back, Kuwabara! That’s no way to talk of a perfectly decent guy!” said Botan.

“Decent guy? That’s not what you said before!” said Kuwabara.

“Uh—you must be confused. I’ve always thought Hiei was a swell person, and you should too, especially since Yukina happens to be...” Botan froze when she thought about what Hiei would do to her if he found out. Her face paling at the thought of being tortured at the hands of a sadist like Hiei.

“What’s wrong with her, all of a sudden?” Naruto wondered.

“Maybe she ate some bad meat. Who knows, maybe I ate it too. My stomach’s felt squirmy ever since we started walkin’...” Kuwabara trailed off from his sentence as he saw something through the brush. He moved closer to see and his eyes went wide with surprise. “Hey! Urameshi!”

Neji immediately was on alert as he followed Kuwabara’s gaze and ran out ahead of everyone towards the prone girl. He feared the worst when he saw all the wounds and dried blood on her as he crouched down and felt for her pulse in her neck, letting out a breath of relief when he felt her strong pulse beneath his fingers.

“Is she okay?” Ino asked. 

“It’s all right. She’s just sleeping.” Neji said.

_You gave us a real scare, Yuu-chan._ Tenten thought, seeing the condition Yusuke was in and how the worry finally showed on her teammate's face. _Neji might not have shown it before, but he was really worried about you._

“Okay, what’s with her? At first she doesn’t show for our match, and now she’s daydreaming under a tree!” Kuwabara said in irritation as he and the group all walked up to where Yusuke was sleeping. Then he got a good look at his team leader. “Ew—Look at all those cuts! Gross!”

“But what could have happened to her?” Chouji asked.

“Something very painful—something that made her stronger.” said Shizuru.

“Thanks a lot, Miss Psychic Reader.” Kuwabara deadpanned, only turning his eyes away to avoid a glare from his sister. “Well okay guys, we better get to the stadium. Pretty important fight, you know.”

“Puu...” came a tired coo, as Neji looked down to see the blue Spirit Beast nestled under her left arm.

“Puu—we didn’t even see you! Did you take care of our favorite girl?” Ino said, as she leaned down and picked Puu up, cradling the blue plushie in her arms.

Neji took hold of one of Yusuke’s arms, and pulled it over his shoulder while Kuwabara took the other arm and pulled it over his shoulder. Together they walked ahead of the group, leading them to the new stadium as they equally carried Yusuke’s dead weight. The sound of cheering could be heard in the distance, gradually getting louder the closer the group got to the new stadium. 

“Sounds like another match is getting started.” Kuwabara said.

xxxxx

Within the ring, Genkai readied herself as she took on a strong stance. Calculating how she would win. _If I convert everything I’ve got left into energy blasts, I’ll have three shots. That’s all. I better not waste them._ Genkai thought.

“Are you ready?” asked Shishi, holding up his sword threateningly.

_I have to survive this fight. And face him once more. My reiki’s almost completely drained. If I channel it all into the Spirit Gun, as Yuu-chan would, I might have just enough for three solid blasts._ Genkai thought.

Shishi swung his blade, slowly, from side to side with both hands. And then held it above his head and began to twirl it with practiced ease. 

_Showoff._ Genkai scuffed, as she continued to wait for the initial move.

“So Shishi can twirl his Banshee Shriek as well as any band majorette I’ve ever seen, but will he shed any blood before he makes this fight vanish?” said Koto. 

_I’ve got to be careful. I can’t afford to waste any energy now. Not before Toguro._ Genkai thought. From outside the ring, Hiei watched with disdain, impatient for the fight to begin. 

_Genkai is weak. I should’ve taken her turn when I had the chance._ Hiei thought bitterly. 

A low moaning sound was coming from Shishi twirling sword. His energy flaring into it, as it spread across the arena. 

“That noise doesn’t sound so good.” said Juri. 

Everyone in the stadium were covering their ears, screaming in agony from the wailings of Shishi’s sword. Some even went as far as ripping off their ears, or even killing themselves as to escape the agony. 

“I can’t begin to describe the sound coming from Shishi’s sword!” Koto said, pressing her cat ears to her head. “It feels like my ears are bleeding! And now it’s draining the life right out of the audience, causing them to collapse! This kind of violence just isn’t fun ‘cause it’s happening to me!”

Genkai appeared unbothered by the shrill wailing like all the others. 

“Did you know the shrill call of the Reaper steals the lives of those weak souls unable to resist its siren song?” asked Shishi, as he continued to twirl his sword. “I myself think it sounds more like a choir of singing cherubs. But what matters is how it sounds to you. Right Genkai?”

Juri fell to her knees, holding her ears down behind Genkai.

“Let her rip!” Shishi called out, as his blade’s aura eclipsed the entire stadium in a red light. Genkai stood her ground as Shishi leaped into the air. Juri made a run for it, as Shishi came down. “Summoned from the depths of Reikai, The Chorus of a Thousand Skulls!” Shishi said, as a great explosion erupted as he cut down through the air. Souls streaming out from the cloud, taking away the lives of choice members of the audience, as many ran for cover.

“Demon souls stripped of their bodies, it’s said their fury will destroy any living creature they touch. I advise using an energy barrier to ward them off.” Kurama said.

As the smoke cleared, and the souls all have vanished, Shishi stood before a crater in the arena. Smiling smugly to himself, as he found no sign of Genkai. “Now that you’ve witnessed the most awesome display of power ever unleashed at the Dark Tournament, there should be no debate about who the greatest showman is! Such impact on the audience! They will never forget the famous Shishiwakamaru! In killing the renowned Genkai I’ve adopted her repute, bolstering my status as living legend! I waited a long time for this. I only wish Genkai had been stronger so I could show my full power!” said Shishi.

Juri peeked her head up from behind the ring, seeing the crater in horror as she shivered. “That giant crater is right where I was standing! That means it could’ve been me who was blown apart!” Juri shrieked.

“I know how you feel, little girl. That could’ve been me, too.” Everyone looked to the side, seeing Genkai standing not far behind Shishi. Looking well, and unharmed.

“You still think she’s weak?” Kurama asked Hiei, smiling slightly at the koorime who remained silent. 

“I’m surprised my sword’s sound alone didn’t kill you, you withered old hag.” Shishi bit out.

“Yes, silly me. I must’ve forgotten to turn my hearing aid on.” Genkai joked, “When you get to be a wash-up old lady like me, the memory is the first to go!”

“Shut up! I won’t be humiliated on my own stage! Don’t think for a minute you can keep running from my Chorus of a Thousand Skulls. Either your luck or your knees are bound to give out in time!” yelled Shishi.

“He’s not really planning on using that thing again?” asked one of the demons. 

“Nah, the guy’s gotta be kidding around!” said another.

“Everyone, let’s run for our lives!” yelled a third. Everyone in the stands all began to push their way through towards the many exits, wanting to avoid a certain death.

“Wow! Hundreds of fans are fleeing the stadium in droves, trying to get out of the way of Shishi’s next violent attack! I have to admit I’m a little afraid myself of what’s coming next, but I’m sticking around because we announcers have to be held to a higher standard! Wouldn’t you agree, Juri? Juri where are you?” said Koto, as she searched the arena. 

Juri was standing at the exit of the arena, tossing her microphone up, and then catching it again in one hand. “Forget this!” she said, “They don’t pay me enough!”

“Sit down and shut up, ya lily-livered cowards!” said a die-hard demon, as he and a few other fans remained. 

“I’d rather die than miss the chance of seeing Genkai get what she deserves!” said another.

“Looks like some dedicated fans are staying put in their seats to watch the carnage unfold! Of course, it doesn’t matter how many people are in the stands, this place is gonna gush blood as long as there are two fighters in the ring!” Koto said, determined to continue her broadcast.

xxxxx

“Not surprising to hear the youkais’ distaste of Genkai-sama.” said Kurenai. 

“Of course not, she is responsible for many youkai deaths.” said Asuma, “I’ve been told a lot of fantastic stories about her when I was a kid, growing up and hearing about the Great Master Genkai.”

“I doubt everyone here will agree to the fantastic part.” Kakashi said.

xxxxx

“We’re almost at the stadium entrance, you guys.” said Kuwabara. Ahead of them, screams could be heard as demons came running out from the gates. “What’s this? The match can’t already be over?” 

“Maybe we won. Those uncivil demon fans always riot when they’re upset about the fight.” said Botan, as two demons stopped nearby, panting heavily.

“The nerve of that guy attacking the audience like that, who does he think he is?” said one.

“You wanted to stick around longer to get mutilated and massacred, ya’ glutton for masochism!” said the other.

“Sorry your majesty for wanting to see Genkai meet her end.” said the first.

“And lose our heads in the process, I don’t think so! Take me home! Next time we’re going to the theatre.” said the second, as they walked away.

“Geez, what was that all about?” Kiba wondered.

_Genkai? Than I was right about the Masked Fighter. So Shishi is attacking the audience now, huh? That mad man must be stopped! And I’m just the man mad enough to do it!_ Kuwabara thought.

“Hey, I’m gonna go take a closer look to make sure it’s safe and all.” said Kuwabara, as he pushed the rest of Yusuke's weight on Neji and ran towards the entrance gate.

“Get your ass back here!” Shizuru yelled.

“Okay, sis! I’ll be right back!” Kuwabara called over his shoulder.

“Why’s he leaving us?” Naruto asked, sprinting after Kuwabara. “Wait up!”

“Naruto! Don’t go running off, you idiot!” Sakura yelled.

“Coming through, weirdoes! The hero arrives!” Kuwabara said, as he mowed down the youkai in his path to get back to the arena and join his team. _I’m sure under the circumstances; my team needs their true leader now more than ever!_ Kuwabara thought, as he came to the stadiums arena, seeing Genkai and Shishi in the ring.

“The show goes on.” said Shishi, as he held up his Banshee Shriek, the wails returning again. 

“My ears are crawling inside my skull to die!” screamed the youkais, as they squirmed in discomfort from the horrible wails. 

Kuwabara brought his hands up to cover his ears quickly, feeling goose bumps rose up on his arms. “Who knows what that horrible sound is, but I sure don’t like the sound of it!” he said.

“I should warn you that my sword knows many impressive tricks beyond the Chorus of a Thousand Skulls.” Shishi said, as he turned his sword upside down, pointing the tip of the blade at the ring floor. “Surround us with—The Cage of Hell!” Shishi struck the floor with his sword, creating the wails of the lost souls then materialized into a wall, surrounding the two fighters within its wailing walls. “Run! Run as fast as you like! You’ll run out of breath before you get out! There’s no escape for you this time!” Shishi laughed, clearly drunk on his own power.

xxxxx

“He’s taken the disenfranchised cries of the dead and materialized them into an enclosure.” said the Hokage. 

“Is that even possible?” Anko asked.

“Apparently it is.” Susumu said.

xxxxx

“It’s one hell of a cage match to the death!” Shishi laughed, “Idealists like you who fight for justice make me retch. Stardom is the purest fuel for strength and that’s how it should always be. You softies are only crowding the room.” 

“Where’d you get the impression I’m some kind of crime fighting hero? I thought you were familiar with my past.” Genkai scoffed.

“Yes, like every other apparition in the stadium who cares one inkling for history? And the choice you’re famous for is an insult I will replace! I will be a big star!” Shishi said with boosted confidence.

“I already am one, pretty boy. Pay attention, you’ll learn something.” Genkai said, striking a chord in Shishi’s pride as he leapt into the air, holding his sword in a striking position.

“Shut up! You’re worth nothing to me alive! I’ll slice you in half, worm!” He yelled. Genkai was prepared, as she stopped the blade with her own bare hands. Her body emitting a great surge of power as her strength was renewing itself.

“That’s hard core!” Kuwabara breathed, as he, and everyone else in the stadium watched in amazement at Genkai’s great skill. 

“I thought she was drained. Where did she get all this power?” Kurama wondered. 

Shishi struggled to break his sword free from Genkai’s hold, as he watched Genkai’s form change back to her youthful, powerful self. 

“You’re back?” he asked in surprise.

**“Rei Kou Kyou Han Shou!”** Genkai shouted, pulling the blade down to her side, and then thrusting her hands forward. Summoning a great blast of energy it shot out into Shishi, breaking his Cage of Hell, as the force threw Shishi to the floor.

“How?” he asked, lifting his head up to meeting Genkai’s gaze.

“I can’t afford to waste my own ki, so I borrowed some of yours. I hope you can understand. I am a very busy old lady.” said the youthful Genkai.

“How could you do such a vindictive thing to me, you second rate thief!” Shishi said, as he pushed himself off the floor. “The ki in that attack was mine, and it was destined to—to earn my greatness! Don’t you...Don’t you realize what I am supposed to become? It’ll take more than parlor tricks to keep a consummate champion like me down!” Shishi held up his sword again, though now his stamina was wavering as was his power. His body shaking from fatigue. “The Chorus of a Thousand Skulls!” He said, as the souls appeared again, streaming out towards Genkai.

Genkai merely stood her ground, crossing her arms and then pulling them back so the tips of her fingers touched. Creating a force field around her it prevented the souls from touching her.

“No! This can’t be!” Shishi screamed.

“Apparently Shishi had a lot more energy than we first give him credit for.” said Hiei. 

_“Had_ is right. Little good it’s doing him now that Genkai’s claimed it.” said Kurama.

“Give it back!” Shishi demanded, as he rampaged towards Genkai. “Die!” he screamed, as Genkai formed a sphere of energy. 

**“Rei Kou Kyou Han Shou!”** she yelled again, shooting another blast of energy at Shishi. This time, destroying the Banshee Shriek.

Shishi was hurtled to the floor, skidding to a halt as his broken sword fell in shattered pieces. “Cheating thief...” Shishi choked out, as he raised his head to look at Genkai. “You really don’t fight for justice.”

“No, I fight to get what I need for myself, and always have. I attack whoever stands in my way. It just so happens that a great deal of those people happen to be demons.” said Genkai.

“I think I may have fallen in love. If things had turned out differently for us...and you still looked like this all the time...we could’ve been together...once.” Shishi said, before his eyes rolled back, and his head fell to the floor.

“Aren’t I the lucky one?” said Genkai sarcastically.

“Woo-hoo!” Juri cheered, as she reappeared and hopped back into the ring. “Way to go girl power! What’s it like being a young gal in a mostly male—” Juri faltered as she looked at Genkai, who had returned back into her older self again. “Oh, never mind. Good job! The winner of the match is Genkai! That victory gives Team Urameshi a strong four to one lead in this semi-final round! One more and they advance! And only one man is left standing on Team Urayutogi to stop them!” 

“And he’s barely standing.” noted Hiei, as Genkai walked back to where he and Kurama were standing at the side lines. 

“That’s right.” said Onji, as he stepped up into the ring. 

“He’s supposed to be the great white-haired hope for us all?” asked a demon. 

“First the old lady, then the old man. When did this become a geriatric tournament?” asked another demon.

“I’d say break a leg, but I’m afraid he might take it literally.” said a plump demon.

“I’m more worried about his hip.” said an orange, scaly demon.

“That’s fine. Mock me all you want you fair-weathered demons, but I can break both leg and a hip. Just as soon as we can determine to whom they’ll belong.” said Onji. “I can see no reason to cast the die for my team, do you? Kind of lacks the suspense. So if you don’t mind, I’ll just give your die a solo roll.” Onji tossed the die. “Well, what have we here?” 

“Team Urameshi’s die calls for Kuwabara to step into the ring now, but the poor fellow is stranded in another dimension. Let’s roll again!” said Juri. 

“Not so fast, referee!” Kuwabara shouted through Koto’s microphone.

“You’ve come back to us!” Juri said.

“See, I never get lost anywhere for long.” said Kuwabara.

“Oh my! We thought you were dead-and-gone for sure. I guess the ‘Cape of No Return’ is a misleading name.” said Koto. 

“Ladies and gentlemen and other spooky stuff, Kuwabara Kazuma returns!” His team looked well past the point of embarrassment, as they were equally wishing he would just jump into the ring. “Well, this is a tough crowd! I’ve seen funeral parlors more festive!” 

_It’s far from over. With that big mouth as my opponent I know exactly the attack to recycle._ Onji thought, as Kuwabara continued on his blathering. 

“As acting captain it’s my job to end this with dignity. So let’s get ready to rock and roll! Yee-ha!”

xxxxx

“Did you hear that jackass?” said Shizuru, hearing her brother’s loud mouth coming from the stadium. “If he has to act lame over the speakers, he could at least not use our family name. Idiot!” Shizuru then sprinted off towards the stadium, but stopped as Botan called out to her.

“Wait, Shizuru-san!” said Botan, about to follow her but then stopped as she looked back. Neji was supporting Yusuke’s body up, while the rest of the group stood beside him. Prancing back, Botan took hold of Yukina’s hand and began to head towards the stadium. “Come on, everyone. Hurry, let’s go!” she said over her shoulder.

“Wait! Don’t leave me here!” Neji called out. “What am I supposed to do?” Botan stopped as she looked back with a sly smile.

“Oh, you know. Don’t they teach you anything in school anymore?” she asked.

“What do you mean?” Neji asked, suddenly not liking that Cheshire grin on Botan’s face.

“Look around, the birds, the bees, the flowers, and the trees!” Botan hinted, as she winked. Neji suddenly caught on quickly to what Botan was implying and his face began to turn red immediately.

“Don’t be so vulgar!” Neji sputtered defensively.

“I know a nosy, journal-reading kitten who says otherwise! Meow!” said Botan.

“We’ll leave you alone to get comfortable.” said Shizuru, as she and Botan turned to hurry off towards the stadium. Leading the rest of the group.

“Have fun with birds and bees.” said Yukina, as she left to follow, while the boys all grinned teasingly at Neji as they caught up with the girls.

“Guys! Don’t go in there without me! She’s not even conscious!” Neji shouted, trying to readjust Yusuke’s weight against his side but her body shifted backwards, making Neji unbalanced as they both fell back against a tree. Sitting up, Neji pulled Yusuke into a sitting position next to him before leaning back with a heavy sigh, feeling obligated to not leave her side. He took a side-long look at Yusuke, sizing her up as they sat together. Sitting like this they were at eye level but when he looked down at their legs, he noticed how his legs were longer than hers.

_I’ve gotten taller. Hard to believe that not too long ago we were arguing about silly little things like her technique and style. I guess we’ve both really changed a lot._ Neji thought, as Yusuke slid down to where her head was now resting against Neji’s shoulder. The memory of what she had said to him when he had confronted her for holding back coming to mind. _Yusuke, you’re already a million miles away while. I’m afraid I’ll never be your equal, no matter how much I try._


	15. Chapter Fifteen

“Bring it Onji, if you still got it!” said Kuwabara, as he flexed his arm up and clenched his hands into fists.

“And by the unquestionable authority of randomly rolled dice, Kuwabara and Onji will fight, starting right now!” announced Juri. The crowd cheered throughout the stadium as most have returned after Shishi’s defeat. 

xxxxx

Outside the stadium Neji was still seated at the base of a tree with Yusuke sleeping peacefully against him. Their moment of peace was nice, considering all the craziness that had been going on between the Chuunin exams and the Dark Tournament. This gave Neji some time to reflect and ponder about what the next step was between him and Yusuke. Calling her his rival seemed ridiculous since it was painfully obvious that Yusuke was a class that was unreachable for someone like him. And by how their jounin teachers all seemed to react, it was clear that she had gone beyond even their level of capability. As he came to this revelation their peace was soon disrupted as three ugly youkai walked up to Neji and Yusuke, with evil grins on their faces. 

“Isn’t that sweet?” said a grey pig-like youkai.

“Hey there, mon ami. We’ve been looking for something fun to do. Why don’t you drop the dead weight and come with us?” suggested a green goblin-like youkai. While the third, hairy youkai looked down at Yusuke.

“If it isn’t...” he trailed off.

_“Urameshi!”_ They all said in unison.

“You know what this means for us, don’t you boys?” began the hairy youkai. “It means all those years of avoiding steady employment finally paid off. Once we whack Urameshi they’ll make us into heroes! We can have anything we want! Here’s to glory!”

Neji held Yusuke close to him, secretly pulling out a kunai as the hairy youkai was about to swipe his giant claws at them, when suddenly he was knocked in the face by a yo-yo. Neji’s eyes widened in surprise.

“Who the—?” stuttered the pig, as he and the goblin looked up at the offender.

“It’s Rinku! And Chu, as well!” said the goblin. Both hurried to quickly get away, when they were blocked by two more people.

“Am I hallucinating, or is that Jin and Touya, too?” said the pig.

“Um, excuse us.” the goblin said, as he and the pig picked up their fallen comrade and scurried off.

“Well, I guess I owe you thanks.” Neji said, relaxing a bit but keeping his hold on the kunai just in case. After all, they might have the same idea of killing Yusuke while in her vulnerable state.

“Don’t get all mushy and stuff, man. It was no big deal. You’re just lucky we happened to walk by.” said Rinku, folding his hands behind his head.

“Right…but didn’t Yusuke’s team beat you guys?” Neji asked, looking up at the four youkais. “Why are you helping us?”

“Now mate, your girl did alright by me, and I don’t forget.” said Chu, as he crouched down in front of Yusuke to get a better look at her. “Hah! You should be grateful that the tike wanted to hang around for a few more days.”

Rinku rolled his eyes. “More like he’s been drinking this country dry since he lost to Urameshi, the big mope!” 

“I ain’t no mope! You take that back!” Chuu yelled in defense.

“Not gonna!” Rinku yelled back.

“Ya better!”

While Chu and Rinku squawked like a pair of hens, Jin was looking down at Yusuke curiously. “What’s wrong, Jin?” Touya asked, as Chu and Rinku stopped their pointless fighting to look.

The Wind Master crouched down before Yusuke, getting a closer look but it wasn’t what he saw that caught his attention, it was what he felt and he was in awe. “Why…she seems to have gotten a lot stronger!”

“Really?” Rinku asked.

“You’re right.” Chu said, crouching down beside Jin to analyze Yusuke too. “If I went another round with her, I might actually have to try.” he said to himself.

“I would say you tried pretty hard before.” said Rinku, earning himself a conk to the head by Chu.

“Shut yer clacker!” said Chu, as he bent down to Yusuke again.

Jin snickered in good humor. “Look at her passed out. She looks so harmless...so human, asleep like this. She’s even cuter like this!” Jin gave a light pinch to Yusuke’s cheek, annoying the girl in her sleep as she absently swatted at his hand with hers.

“Ow…Neji that hurt, you jerk...” Yusuke mumbled as she slid down, her head landing onto Neji’s lap, making the Hyuuga boy blush profusely.

“Uh, Yu-Yusuke?” Neji stuttered, more than a little embarrassed to be in front of four youkai who were obviously going to get the wrong idea.

“Stop treating me like a baby all the time. I’m not a little kid…anymore.” Yusuke mumbled. Jin stood up straight again as he stared at the sleeping girl with amusement. Chu threw his head back and laughed while Rinku and Touya joined in the laughter.

“She is so whipped.” said Rinku.

“I see you’ve domesticated our sheila nice and fine, mate. We’ll leave you two alone. You keep on havin’ your naughty!” Chu said with a teasing wink at Neji.

Neji immediately turned red from the base of his neck to the top of his head. “Why is that all anyone thinks a boy and a girl can do when they’re alone?” Neji asked, making the four laugh even harder.

xxxxx

Onji dodged every swing of Kuwabara’s fists with great agility for an old man like him. Especially when comparing him to Kuwabara and his youth. 

“I was gonna give you a senior discount, but now its reiki time!” Kuwabara said, as he summoned his Rei Ken.

“A weapon like that must use up a lot of ki. Don’t burn yourself out too quickly now.” said Onji, as he jumped to the side, away from Kuwabara strike. “It might help if you aimed for me.” He taunted. “Oh, too slow!” He said, as Onji continued to taunt and dodge Kuwabara’s sword, Kuwabara was beginning to wonder why he could not hit the old man.

_Why can’t I keep up with this geezer? His reiki feels weaker than he looks! I’m glad I left the girls outside and Yukina’s not here to see this._ Kuwabara thought.

xxxxx

“Go Kazuma! You can do it!” called out Yukina from the stands. 

“You can’t just wait for him to die from old age, bro!” yelled Shizuru.

“You don’t want to lose and disappoint Yukina, do you?” Kiba said teasingly.

“Why would I be disappointed if he lost a fight?” asked Yukina.

“Oh no, sweetie, it’s not true. That’s just what we call motivation, you see!” said Botan.

xxxxx

“Where’d you run off to, you slimy weasel? I can’t fight you if you vanish!” said Kuwabara, as he looked around the ring. 

“Oh, is that what you were doing?” asked Onji, looking out from behind Juri.

“You sir, are a coward, running and hiding behind the innocent! Why don’t you stand in one place and fight like a man?” said Kuwabara.

“All right, crybaby. I’ll stand in one place and promise not to budge.” said Onji.

“Liar!” Kuwabara yelled out.

“My body’s not so spry these days, I could use the rest.” said Onji.

“Fine. Stay put exactly where you are old man! And I’ll help you rest in pieces!” Kuwabara said, as he charged forward. Juri ran away screaming as Kuwabara came running up to attack, swinging his Rei Ken.

“Don’t do it, Kuwabara.” Kurama warned, as Onji moved his hands to make a black bubble appear. 

“Is that supposed to scare me?” Kuwabara asked, as he ran forward, with his sword raised to strike, and ran straight into the bubble. Hitting his head against the bubbles wall and falling onto his back. 

“I can’t believe he walked right into that trap on his own.” Kurama sighed.

“He is a first class fool.” said Hiei.

“Agreed. A fool _and_ a moron.” said Genkai.

“An exciting turn! Onji led Kuwabara inside a big bubble, and he can’t break free! Who knows what’s planned for this boy in a bubble?” said Koto. 

“Hey! Let me out of here you stupid trickster!” Kuwabara demanded. 

“Don’t worry. This is going to feel something like Shishi’s Cape of No Return. You do remember what that was like, don’t you? After all, that wasn’t very long ago, and it’s tough to forget being transported through a different dimension.” said Onji. “Shishi required the piece of cloth I gave him to perform this technique, but since I invented it, I don’t need any props. The other four member of Team Urayutogi were merely fillers so I could enter the tournament, but they never amounted to anything without me and my gifts. The Steaming Spheres, the Idunn Box, the Banshee Shriek. All specially-tailored by little old me.”

Kuwabara began to spin inside the bubble as the bubble itself began to shrink. Until it vanished all together.

“I know where this is going! Kuwabara is out of the ring and won’t be back in ten! The winner is Onji!” announced Juri.

xxxxx

Elsewhere, a black cloud spat out Kuwabara again, as he again was falling back towards the ground like a falling rock. “Not again!” He cried, as he hit the solid earth once more. Pushing himself up, he looked around him and found that he was back in the old stadium once more. “Of all the places, why do they keep sending me here? If they don’t think Kuwabara Kazuma is cut out for inter-dimensional travel, they’ve got another thing coming! Let’s go geezer!”Kuwabara turned and ran towards the exit, sprinting back up the path to the semi-finals.

xxxxx

“Let’s see who I’ll have the pleasure of humiliating next.” Onji said, holding up the die with the Urameshi team member’s names. “I’ve got a faint feeling in my old trick knee that it’s gonna be you.” he looked at Kurama. “Now, I know all the secrets of the Idunn Box, and I can change you into whatever form I please. So sorry, but you’ll have to fight me in your human form.” 

“Presumptive, considering you haven’t yet rolled.” said Kurama. Onji tossed the single die, as it rolled on the floor and landed on Genkai’s name.

“So it’s the Unmasked Warrior’s turn to meet her doom. Isn’t this a riot? The battle of the elderly!” said Onji, giving a light chuckle as Genkai walked up into the ring.

“Why don’t you drop your tired act and lose the disguise. You won’t be fooling anyone else with that crappy mask.” said Genkai.

“Disguise?” Kurama repeated, slightly surprised that he did not pick up on the act. 

“I don’t know who you are, but you’re no old man. And in case you haven’t noticed, I’m not the kind of person who will underestimate you based on false age.” said Genkai. 

“You’ve got a pretty sharp eye there, for such an ugly, worn past-its-prime body. You’re the first to notice. I even masked my own Reiki. You see, disguise is one of my favorite hobbies.” Onji ripped the skin of his disguise off of his face, as his aura began to glow red. “To be brutally honest, there are a few things I find more repulsive than old people. That moth-ball smell that hovers around them makes me absolutely retch. That’s why I chose this getup. I thought wearing the skin of something I abhorred would all the more fuel my rage. Now...” Onji raised his arms up and began to chant: _“Fallaces sont rerum species tamquam alter idem flamma fumo est!”_ In a puff of purple smoke, Onji’s laugh became deeper and richer. As the smoke cleared, everyone seemed rather appalled than surprised at the sight of Onji’s true form. All eyes, looking at a man dressed up like a colorful clown. 

“Yes! Free at last! A few more minutes smothered under that mask, and I might’ve got real wrinkles! You see, I plan to die before showing any signs of aging. This is my fate. It’s the price we artists have to pay. My image is my greatest masterpiece; and so will live on as a legend eternitus! I must rely on all of you who witness my art, to recount it throughout the generations and keep me alive! So never forget, ladies and gentlemen, what you are about the see from me, the master of a thousand faces and a thousand tricks, the Beautiful Suzuka!”

“Of course I’d hate to ruin a piece of art, Suzuka, but I have no holdups with you. You’re a piece of trash.” said Genkai.

“You must never refer to me by my proper name without placing _‘beautiful’_ in front of it, or you won’t live to repeat your mistake. ‘Beautiful’ is a word made just for me and we two shall never part!” said the Beautiful Suzuka.

“Fruitcake.” said Genkai, not caring either way.

“This idiot makes Kuwabara look smart.” said Hiei. 

“I admit; I’m embarrassed listening to him.” said Kurama, as the “Beautiful” Suzuka laughed richly to himself.

“Well, the decrepit Onji has transformed into Suzuka with an odd, better make that interesting wardrobe selection on his part.” Koto said, before she shrieked and ducked as a sharp-edged card whizzed over her head, and embedded itself into an audience member behind her. “That was freakin’ sweet!” 

“I’ve already told you to put _‘beautiful’_ in front of my name. It’s very important.” said Suzuka. 

“For somebody who wants to be known by the world, you sure hide behind a lot of masks. You must be compensating for something abysmal.” said Genkai in a matter-of-fact tone.

“The greatest legends are all shrouded in ambiguity. It seems the imagination is more captivating by the unknown.” said Suzuka, as he threw his hands up. “People are simply more inclined to build up in their own minds that which they cannot see, or which have multiple incarnations. Look at how they fear the Devil and revere God. With mystery comes colossal power! And that power will be mine. In a thousand years they’ll worship me, and each will have a unique vision and one will say: ‘The Beautiful Suzuka, he looked like this!’ And another will say, ‘No, like this!’ ‘No like this!’ And each vision will be grander than the last and I will live forever!” Suzuka laughed, as he, himself, envisioned such a theory.

“I don’t get what’s so funny.” said Hiei. 

“I thought clowns were supposed to make everybody else laugh.” Kurama said dryly.

“Let it be sung throughout the land that upon my victory at this tournament, I’ll first eradicate the elderly from the world, in honor of the soon-to-be-late Genkai. And then I shall strike down all who refuse to worship me, the Beautiful Suzuka! And that, as they say, will be that.” said Suzuka, causing a riot in the stands. 

xxxxx

“Go back to the circus you ridiculous looking clown!” Naruto yelled out, along with many other youkai. Suzuka raised his left hand and shot a blast of blue reiki up at the stands. Blowing away a section of the stadium, where Naruto, Sakura, Ino, Kiba, Shino, Shikamaru, Tenten, Chouji, Botan, Shizuru, and Yukina were seated very near. 

“You just had to open your big mouth.” Sakura hissed, smacking Naruto’s head.

“Sorry, sorry! I’m sorry!” Naruto exclaimed from every smack he received. 

xxxxx

“I’m not a fan of insubordination.” Suzuka said. 

“This wacko’s serious about that domination stuff.” said a youkai. 

“This sucks, now we can’t root for either of ‘em.” said another youkai.

“For once they’re showing taste.” said Hiei, hearing the complaints of the audience. 

“I guess I fired ‘em up.” said Suzuka, as he laughed at his own joke. 

“So, um, you think you might be ready?” asked Juri.

“Yes, let’s shut this jerk up!” said Genkai.

“Right! Let the battle begin!” announced Juri.

“You’re feeling so confident because you managed to defeat my front man. But while I did teach him everything that he knew, I didn’t merely teach him everything that I do. Don’t even think of using that same reiki-borrowing stunt on me.” said Suzuka. “For that to work, you have to lock onto its exact wavelength, and as you’re no doubt discovering, I can disguise that as well as my face. You’re frustrated! You can sense I have so much reiki, but you can’t hone in on it! Marvel at my art as I unleash my palette! I call this one Rainbow Cyclone!” Suzuka’s power began to rise, as colors of the rainbow streamed out, hitting Genkai and forcing her back into a wall. Devastating a small part of the stadium; and a small portion of the audience as well.

“It seems Suzuka—I mean it seems the _Beautiful_ Suzuka has blasted Genkai with his gorgeous Rainbow Cyclone. And he didn’t just knock her to the wall. He knocked her right smack through it!” said Koto. 

“It’s truly a spectacular attack. Not only is it lethal, but its killer to look at! All those vibrant colors are so lovely, aren’t they?” Suzuka boasted, “Though I’m sure Genkai didn’t think so as they plunged through her heart and bashed her into that wall! You! What are you waiting for?” 

“Oh, right, out of the ring. I’ll start that count.” Juri said as she began the countdown.

“What a tragedy it’s over. I had nine-hundred and ninety-nine more faces and nine-hundred and ninety-nine more tricks I wanted to use!” said Suzuka.

“Five...” Juri stopped her count as Genkai moved the rubble out of the way, appearing to be unscathed.

“Genkai’s emerged from the rubble unharmed. There’s not even a scar or a deep bloody gash on this woman! Not that that makes the Beautiful Suzuka’s beautiful attack any less beautiful.” said Koto, needing to avoid getting killed by the clown youkai.

“Forgive me if I’m not impressed.” said Suzuka, as Genkai reentered the ring. 

“I know, you play by higher standards, but at least give me credit for the nose.” Genkai said with a smirk. Suzuka gasped as he realized his bright red nose was gone, paralyzed by shock as Genkai twirled the rubber nose around her finger. “If I’d had more time, I would’ve taken that big, ugly grin off your face too.”

“But when’d you do that?” asked Juri.

“Naturally my eyes could follow every inch of Genkai’s movement.” said Hiei. 

“I saw the whole thing, too.” said Kurama. The large gate to the arena slid open as Kuwabara returned, stopping behind Kurama and Hiei to catch his breath. “Kuwabara!” Kurama said in surprise.

“And only five hundred seconds too late to matter.” said Hiei.

“Hey, where’s that guy I was fighting? I wasn’t done yet!” said Kuwabara.

“So which is more humiliating, losing to an old man or to a clown?” Hiei asked with an evil smirk on his face.

“A clown, definitely worse to a clown!” said Kuwabara, as he looked up into the ring.

“So you lost a nose.” Genkai said, as she shot the rubber nose at Suzuka’s face. “Who cares? I’ve ripped out vital organs that were real!” 

“But I feel so naked without it!” said Suzuka, covering up his bare nose with his hands.

“Stop your whining, you joker. I put my whole body through hell to make it strong enough for my Reikoudan. And you’re crying about some nasal accessory?” said Genkai. “You’re not a real fighter. I sure as hell won’t waste what little reiki I have left on your half-assed routine. Why, it won’t take more than these two bare, wrinkled fists to knock that sissy make-up right off your face and onto the concrete, right next to your false nose...” Genkai raised up her fists, hopping from foot to foot to prove her point. “So come on, kiddo. No matter what you throw, I promise not to use any weapon other than my own muscles to pound the beauty out of you.” said Genkai.

“I’m not scared of an old lady. If you’re not using reiki then neither will I!” Suzuka said, as he stood firmly on the floor, pulling at his power to enhance his muscle mass as they ripped through his colorful shirt. “Toguro’s got nothing on me! Welcome to the Body of Steel Muscle Explosion!” Suzuka laughed again, as he admired his own body by flexing and showing off. “Will you just look at these magnificent washboard abs? Watch me now as I rhythmically flex my pecs!” 

“Featherweight. Let me tell you what your problem is, Suzuka.” said Genkai, getting her opponent’s attention.

“Excuse me?” he asked.

“Admittedly you have talent. You helped scrounge up a team of third-rate youkai and found weapons suiting them well enough to get to the semi-finals. You know more about arsenals and techniques than anyone I’ve met. But like a true idiot you forgot all about your strength. You’re nothing but surface. A supped-up cannon without ammunition to fire. You’re even weaker than your front man.” said Genkai.

Suzuka then became enraged at Genkai’s words, as he ran forward, intent on striking first. Only to be punched square in the jaw and flew across the ring with Genkai running next to his flying body. And then, having Genkai jump on his back like a trampoline before hopping off and then kicking him skyward like a football. As Suzuka came spiraling to the ring, Genkai caught him in the back with her raised fist.

xxxxx

“Wow! She’s amazing!” Naruto said in awe.

“And the fact that he’s substandard doesn’t help him much.” said Shikamaru.

xxxxx

“You see?” said Genkai, as she kneed Suzuka in the face, sending him spinning like a top. Genkai ran around to the other side of him and punched across his face again. “You-just-don’t-have-what-it-takes!” Genkai said, emphasizing each word with every hit she made, until she abruptly ceased her attack. “That’s enough. Oh, I forgot to look at that so called _beautiful_ face of his.” 

Suzuka’s face was now all misshapen as welts and bruises, along with a few missing teeth was what was left of the “Beautiful” Suzuka, before he fell to the floor.

“You okay?” Juri asked, as she prodded her foot against Suzuka’s bottom. “It seems the Beautiful Suzuka, who has a remarkably firm toosh, is pretty much incapacitated, making Genkai the winner!”

After the semi-finals were over, the Urameshi Team were all walking down the hall of the stadium towards the exit together. While some of the fans had run off, avoiding to get in their way. 

“Don’t look now, it’s the humans.” muttered a youkai.

“Can you believe we made it to the finals? You guys were all super!” said Botan.

“I got a kick out of watching you, Kazuma-kun.” said Yukina earnestly.

“Why, thank you, Yukina-chan. It’s nice to see someone appreciates my strategy. See there was no one worth wasting my reiki on, so I had the bad guys reveal their weaknesses so Genkai could knock ‘em down.” Kuwabara said.

“More like you made a big mess and Genkai cleaned up after you, like someone always does.” said Shizuru.

“Hey, that stung! You take that back, nee-chan!” Kuwabara demanded, as everyone laughed.

“Just the truth, bro.” said Shizuru.

“Well no one cares!” said Kuwabara.

“Actually, I’d like to hear it.” Hiei said, smirking at Kuwabara’s expense.

“Stay out of this shorty!” said Kuwabara, rounding up on Hiei.

“Now everyone, behave.” said the Hokage, as he and the jounins and Sasuke came walking up the hall to meet them.

“Hokage-sama!” the genins all gasped.

“Ack! Sasuke-teme! What the hell are you doing here?!” Naruto yelled.

“Heh, Dobe, still as dumb as ever.” Sasuke scoffed.

“Well done, Genkai, I enjoyed watching your match today, it brought back memories of when we fought side-by-side.” said the Hokage.

“Glad to know I didn’t bore you, Sarutobi.” Genkai said, smiling at her old friend.

“Unlike some idiot who walks into obvious traps.” Kiba said, hinting that he was talking about Kuwabara who definitely heard.

“That was just a cheap trick!” Kuwabara said in his defense.

“I’m leaving.” said Genkai, as she walked ahead of everyone, her teams’ voices slowly dying away as she walked on down the hall.

“It took all of us working as a team to make it this far.” Kurama said.

“Not him!” said Hiei, looking pointedly at Kuwabara.

“I fought just as many fights as you did!” said Kuwabara.

“And lost them both.” stated Hiei.

“Oh yeah? Well you weren’t the one...”

Genkai turned a corner to see Toguro leaning against a wall, seemingly to have been waiting for her.

“Greetings old friend. I have to talk to you soon.” said Toguro.

“I know you do.” Genkai replied, as she walked past him.

xxxxx

“That girl sure can sleep at the most hectic point of time.” Tenten said, coming downstairs after she had checked in on Yusuke.

“Good. For now…” Genkai turned her gaze to the stairs that lead upstairs. “…let’s just let her sleep.”

“But the finals are three days away. What if she doesn’t wake up in time?” Kuwabara asked.

“Trust me, Yusuke will wake up, she’s not the stupid kid she used to be.” Genkai said.

“Just how well do you think you know your student?” Susumu asked. Genkai sweat-dropped as she didn’t reply. _There’s a question for the ages._ she thought dryly.

Later that afternoon, Neji stopped by to check if Yusuke was awake but when he came inside he stopped mid-step from the entrance when he saw Genkai coming to him. The old woman stopped before him, looking up at him, studying his face. Neji was fully aware of who Genkai was, having heard of her legend and bowed respectfully to her. After a while, Genkai smiled up at him.

“So you’re Neji.” she stated calmly. Neji nodded his head in acknowledgement and Genkai’s smile softened. “Take care of Yusuke. She loves you.” she said, and then proceeded to slip on her shoes. “I’ll be seeing you around. Oh, and if she wakes up, tell her not to follow me.”

Neji was slightly taken aback by Genkai’s statement about Yusuke’s feelings for him, and by how casually she said it as if Yusuke had told the old woman herself. Shrugging it off, Neji proceeded to Yusuke’s room, only to notice that Yusuke was still sleeping soundly in bed. Only Kuwabara was present in the room, taking charge of watching over his teammate since it was feared that other youkai who hated Yusuke would attempt to kill her. Neji had taken a spot to lean against the window, silently watching over Yusuke. Kuwabara didn’t mind one bit as he read through a magazine. After an hour, Yusuke suddenly awoke from her sleep and immediately sat up in her bed; catching both Neji and Kuwabara’s attention.

“Hey, you’re up in time after all.” Kuwabara said, “Uh, you okay? You have a nightmare or somethin’?”

“Genkai…where did she go to?” Yusuke asked sternly.

“We don’t know, but she did say for you not to follow her, though.” said Neji.

“Baka!” Yusuke yelled, as she jumped out of bed and ran out the door immediately.

“Hey, Urameshi! Tell me what’s goin’ on!” Kuwabara called out as he and Neji followed her down the stairs. Yusuke pushed through the doors of her house as she stumbled a bit in her hurry to get her shoes on. Once that was secured, Yusuke sprinted off at top speed towards the direction where she could faintly sense Genkai. Neji and Kuwabara frantically followed Yusuke but lost her all too quickly. “Which way do you think she went?” Kuwabara asked.

Neji activated his Byakugan and scanned the perimeter, seeing her unique chakra flow running southwest from the Urameshi compound. Without a word, Neji took off after Yusuke, leaving Kuwabara behind.

“Urameshi! Neji! Come on, this isn’t funny!” Kuwabara called out from outside the compound. “Man, I bet this is a plan by all four of those jerk-faces to have a secret meeting and leave me out of it. Probably learnin’ some cool new attack.” 

“That’s a bad sign. He’s mumbling and walking backwards.” said Shizuru, as she, Yukina, Botan, Tenten, and the rookie nine (minus Sasuke and Hinata) came walking up to the compound.

“Yukina-chan! Hey and you brought your servants, too!” said Kuwabara, earning himself a wallop over his head.

“For a joke to get old it has to be funny in the first place, baby bro. Why were you talking to yourself?” said Shizuru.

“Well, Urameshi ran away. I was just trying to catch her! And then Neji went after her without saying a word.” said Kuwabara.

“Yuu-chan isn’t in her room?” Tenten asked, suddenly worried.

“Well if she is, I’ve sure been yelling for no reason.” said Kuwabara.

“Perhaps she just left to get some exercise.” said Botan.

“No, it was more urgent than that. First Genkai steps out, then Urameshi wakes up, calls me an idiot, and leaves too. I know I’m missin’ somethin’!” said Kuwabara, as he ran off in the direction Yusuke and Neji had gone.

“Hey! Kazuma-kun, where are you going?” Tenten called.

xxxxx

Neji felt a great surge of power that chilled him to the bone as he continued to chase after Yusuke. His heart was beating fast in his chest, each step making him feel colder. It was amazing how fast she had become; just trying to keep up with her was giving him a stitch in his side. Within moments, he finally saw Yusuke; standing at the edge of the forest, still as if frozen in place. Neji slowed down and stopped just slightly behind her, looking forward to stare at the gruesome sight. His heavy panting hitched in his throat and his pale eyes widened in horror.

Toguro slowly turned around, facing away from Genkai’s body on the ground towards his rivals successor, too shocked to move while staring blankly at the old woman’s body lying in a steadily growing pool of blood. The Hyuuga behind her was of no consequence to him, as he was solely focused on the girl.

“You’ve arrived too late.” Toguro said passively. “I will never forget her expression. It was clear she was trying with every ounce of reiki to stop me. But she didn’t even scratch my body with the final attack of her life.”

Yusuke said nothing as she swiftly moved, flickering out of sight and then reappearing to her fallen teacher’s side in the blink of an eye. Her swiftness was not missed as Toguro turned his head the other way to wait for the girl’s reaction. Yusuke gingerly turned Genkai’s body over as she cradled her teacher in her arms. Not caring that her teacher’s warm, sticky blood was getting on her as she softly called out her teacher’s name. “Genkai, you’re alright. I’m here now. You’re gonna be fine, trust me Genkai. Come on! Let’s get out of here!” Her voice was quivering, trying her hardest to fight back the tears that stung her eyes.

Genkai slowly opened her eyes and turned her gaze up at her student, a weak smile splayed across her thin lips. “Hey…Dim…wit.” she said weakly. A relieved smile was on Yusuke’s face as she placed a hand over Genkai’s.

“Yeah, that’s right.” she said, a tear rolling down her cheek, followed by another. “I knew you were too stubborn to be killed by a jerk like that. Come on, we’ll get Botan or Kurama to heal you. Or Yukina! Hell, we got a whole E.R. unit now!”

“It’s okay Yuu-chan, I knew…” Genkai said, coughing up small amounts of blood.

“Knew? W-What do you mean? Knew what?” Yusuke asked; her hold on her emotions beginning to break as her calm was quickly slipping away as panic quickly was washing over her.

“They came to inform me, three months ago…When an old teammate traps you into a tournament after fifty years…you don’t take it lightly. I knew I would die here.” Genkai said; her voice dry and hoarse. Yusuke’s brows knitted together as she could not make sense of the situation.

“Hey, you’re not making any sense. What are you saying—old teammate? You can’t mean you and Toguro!” she said. Genkai closed her eyes briefly, remembering back to the last time she fought alongside Toguro.

“He asked them to turn him from a human into the highest class of youkai…A kind that lives for centuries and whose body will practically never age. A kind with strength absolute.” Genkai said.

“It’s the truth, Yusuke.” Toguro said, “That was my wish fifty years ago. When my team became the champions of the Dark Tournament. Suffice to say your sensei didn’t exactly agree with my choice.” Yusuke visibly scowled at the muscle-bound man.

“Yuu-chan …” Genkai wheezed, quickly snapping the girl’s attention back to her.

“Hey, try and save your strength.” Yusuke said, her voice hinting that she was on the brink of losing her calm.

“Damn it, Yusuke.” Genkai bit out, as she grabbed hold of Yusuke’s shirt, fisting it in her bloodied fist. “Listen to me. Everyone has to fight with time to find their place before their inevitable death. Toguro—he ran away from that fight. Don’t you ever do the same…No person is ever a one-man show— _Every_ decision that you make will affect the countless people who care about you. Do you understand?” At this point, tears were running down the dying woman’s face as she desperately collected the last words to say to her student. “You can’t be a…cocky kid anymore…You—have—to…” Genkai’s words were lost as her glassy eyes closed, her labored breathing suddenly ceased. 

“What—I have to what?” Yusuke asked desperately, shaking Genkai a little, as if the action would bring out the missing words.

Genkai’s hold on Yusuke’s shirt slackened as it fell heavily to the ground and her head rolling to the side. Yusuke’s breath hitched in her throat as her eyes began to glaze over, realization crashing down on her like a wave crashing into the side of a cliff. Her hold on the old woman tightened, as Yusuke rocked her in her arms, fighting back the urge to scream.

“You have no more reason to mourn for that woman than I do, Yusuke.” Toguro said, cutting through the silence. “She died a long time ago, decades before you were ever born. A fighter only has two choices in their life. Either die or get stronger. And Genkai chose the former.” Yusuke stopped rocking Genkai’s body, her anger quickly rising up like a flame gone out of control. “Ever since she abandoned her potential and hid herself like a frightened animal in that mountain compound, she’s been nothing but a corpse.”

“Shut the hell up.” Yusuke bit out, her tone sharp like a razor. “You think you know everything, but you don’t have a friggin’ clue.” 

“Don’t fear the truth, Yusuke. All I did was clean up the filthy mess that she left behind.” Toguro said.

Yusuke’s eyes flashed dangerously as she turned her heated glare up at her teacher’s killer. Setting her teacher down with care, Yusuke then shot up and charged at Toguro with blind rage. “You don’t know anything about her!” she screamed, throwing a punch at Toguro.

The large man caught Yusuke’s fist in his massive hand, a twisted grin on his darkening face as he swung around his free hand and hit Yusuke in the face, stunning the girl as she went flying backwards. Her body hit the ground, bouncing a few times before skidding to a halt. Yusuke coughed and rolled over onto her stomach, pounding her fist into the ground before getting back up, her anger still fueling her as she charged at Toguro again. 

“Yusuke!” Neji called out, running out to stop her from getting herself killed. Toguro was suddenly in front of him, grabbing the Hyuuga’s head with his massive hand and flung him around, throwing him straight into Yusuke and sent the two teens to the ground.

“You better get stronger than this, _Yuu-chan.”_ Toguro said, clearly mocking Yusuke as he stalked over to the two of them, grabbing her by the front of her shirt and then head-butting her. Yusuke let out a shocked scream as her head snapped back.

“Let her go, monster!” Neji yelled, getting up from the ground only to be grabbed by the throat by Toguro. He slammed the two teens into each other before throwing them, sending the two rocketing into the surrounding forest. A trail of snapping branches and bark followed after their flying bodies.

Neji and Yusuke came to a rough halt as their backs slammed into the strong trunk of a giant tree, and gravity did the rest as both of them slumped down to the dirt. Neji stiffly turned his head, looking to his side at Yusuke; trying to ignore the throbbing pain coursing through his body. He let out a cringing hiss as he rolled over onto his stomach, coughing up a bit of blood. A crack of thunder and a flash of lightning erupted overhead. “Yu…ke…” he rasped, dragging himself across the dirt to reach where Yusuke lay prone on her side. The unfocused look in her eyes…he recognized it as shell shock and he didn’t have to question why she was like that as he finally reached her. With an outstretched hand he grabbed onto hers, curling his fingers around hers.

At his touch Yusuke instantly snapped out of her shocked state and back to reality, her eyes glazed with rage. Another crackle of lightning flashing overhead, casting an eerie shadow over Yusuke as she pushed herself off the ground with a strength she never had before. Neji watched as Yusuke spun around and began to punch the tree in frustration, the tears finally streaming down her face as the bark splintered under her assault. Neji knew he had to do something to ease her pain as he struggled to get himself up.

“Yusuke …” he said softly, still tasting the metallic tang of blood in his mouth. As he got to his feet he hissed, clutching his right side as a sharp pain went through him. He must’ve cracked a rib or something when they went hurling through the trees. But his physical pain couldn’t compare to Yusuke’s emotional pain. “Yusuke stop.”

He watched as Yusuke’s shoulders shook as her body was wracked with sobs. He reached out and grabbed her upper arm, forcefully turning her around to face him. Her face was twisted up in pain and anguish, her tears mixed in with the blood and dirt on her face. He pulled her to him, getting no resistance as he wrapped his arms around her tightly. Her hands fisting the back of his shirt as her face was buried in the crook of his neck, crying harder than before. The Hyuuga knew that no words could console her and thus could only offer her this much, being a shoulder to cry on.

xxxxx

“Ne, ne! Where’s Yusuke-nee-chan?” Naruto asked, but knew no one would answer. But he just had to lift everyone’s mood, even if his whole heart wasn’t into it. Naruto and his generation of shinobi didn’t quite understand what was happening. But they understood why the adults have suddenly become grim.

They all knew to a degree.

“Let’s all get some sleep, the finals are drawing near.” Kakashi said, ushering Naruto and Sakura away to escort them both home.

“Wait! What about Neji? Where’s he at?” Naruto asked, turning around to look at the rest.

“Don’t worry, the Hyuuga boy is with Yusuke right now.” said an older version of Koenma, who suddenly appeared in the room.

“Where are they? Are they hurt?” Naruto asked.

“They’re fine, Naruto-kun. I assure you.” Koenma said, as Kakashi almost forcibly steered the blonde out of the room and down the hall with Sakura close behind. Once the door was closed, Koenma turned to look at the other young genins. Seeing their crest fallen faces, he felt sorry for them to feel such gloom at such an age. “Don’t think too hard on what happened.” Koenma said, gaining their attention, along with Susumu and Shizuru who were still seated on the couch. “What little bits and pieces you know of Yusuke’s pain is best explained if she tells you herself when she has come to terms with the matter at hand.”

“And just what is this ‘matter’ you’re talking about, if I may ask?” Susumu queried. Koenma raised a brow to the young man’s boldness towards him, immediately seeing the resemblance between him and his Spirit Detective.

“In truth, it’s not my place to say.” Koenma replied. “But I will part with this: someone dear to our Yusuke, to all of us, has passed on with no regrets.” At that, Koenma left the room as a heavy silence filled the room.

xxxxx

The Third Hokage sighed heavily, staring at his cooling cup of tea, recalling the news that the young prince of Reikai had told him moments ago. Genkai was dead…killed by the hands of a man that was once called a friend…an ally. Sarutobi rest his elbows on his desk and bowed his head into his hands. Another of his friends was dead.

**Flashback**

“Saru-kun, what are you doing out here? You should still be in bed, resting.” scolded a fourteen-year-old Genkai, as she strode over to the future Third Hokage, laying on his back in the grassy field, staring up at the stars.

The fourteen-year-old Sarutobi looked to his left to see Genkai looking sternly at him with her hands on her hips. Her long, rich pink hair braided loosely over her dainty right shoulder. Loose strands danced in the wind and in front of her face as her stern look grew harder.

“Genkai-chan…” Sarutobi breathed, a light blush tinted his cheeks as he sat up on the windy grass field.

“You dimwit, are you trying to make yourself get even more sick?” Genkai asked as she marched up to the boy and towered over him with a dominating air.

“Heh! Sorry, Genkai-chan, but I’ve been cooped up in my room for a week now and I just had to get out!” Sarutobi said with a sheepish grin.

Genkai merely sighed as she sat down on her knees beside Sarutobi, placing a cool hand on the boy’s forehead, making him blush even harder.

“You still feel a bit warm.” Genkai muttered before slapping his forehead lightly. “Dimwit, if you just listened to me in the first place you wouldn’t have fallen into that frozen lake!”

“I said I was sorry, why do you have to be so mean?” Sarutobi pouted.

“I only act like this because dimwits like you don’t listen!”

“All right, Genkai-chan…I understand…I’ll listen to your warnings next time.”

“Yeah right, you and I both know those are empty words.”

Sarutobi smiled as he grabbed Genkai’s small hand, holding it up to his heart, making it Genkai’s turn to blush.

“Have I ever lied to you?” He asked, leaning forward and kissed Genkai tenderly on the lips.

After a moment, Genkai pushed away, knocking Sarutobi over as the pink-haired girl was blushing profusely and looking quite angry.

“Are you an idiot?! Kissing me while you’re still classified as contagious!” Genkai said, jumping up onto her feet, her face still as red as a tomato. “If I catch your stupid flu, I’ll kick your ass to the point where you won’t be able to sit down for the rest of your life!”

Sarutobi grinned up at Genkai. “You know you feel the same way.” he teased, standing up and brushing off invisible dirt and walking over to the blushing girl and draped an arm around her shoulders. “I won’t mind if you’ll hate me for getting you sick, but please don’t push me away.”

“Fine.” Genkai scuffs, “You’re such a baby sometimes.”

**End of Flashback**

The Hokage smiled fondly at the memory of his younger adolescent years. But a frown soon appeared on his aged face.

**Flashback**

Sarutobi, sixteen-years-old, ran to the gates of the village to catch his two friends before they left forever. He saw them, heading towards the open gates. Genkai and…Toguro.

“Genkai-chan! Toguro-kun!” Sarutobi called out, stopping once he reached them.

“Saru-kun, why are you here? Shouldn’t you be with your teammates right now?” Genkai asked.

“That’s not important right now, where are you two going off to?” Sarutobi asked.

“Saru-kun, I already told you, it’s compli—”

“We’re going to pursue strength beyond our full potentials.” said Toguro.

“And you can’t find that here?” Sarutobi asked.

“No, we can’t. This village won’t understand nor could it give us the power we seek.” said Toguro, as he turned and left down the dirt road. Genkai held back a bit longer as she and Sarutobi stared into each other’s eyes. A look of betrayal was in Sarutobi’s eyes as he stared at the girl he gave his heart to.

Genkai stepped into Sarutobi’s space, hugging him. In an instant, Sarutobi wrapped his arms around her small frame tightly, not wanting to let go as he felt her push away from him.

“I’ll come back, I promise.” she whispered, before following the taller boy down the road. A great resentment towards his rival for Genkai’s affections only growing more, knowing that he had already lost her to him.

**End Flashback**

The Hokage sighed sadly at the irony of his beloved friend’s death. Dying at the hands of an old lover…a man they had trusted so willingly without question. He could only rely on Yusuke’s strength to avenge Genkai. And perhaps…

Even him.

xxxxx

Yusuke sat outside the entrance of the cave she had taken her final test in. Nearby, Neji was leaning against a tree, keeping a watchful eye over his grief-stricken friend. Time passing by without either shinobi’s noticing as both were too engrossed in their own self pity. Yusuke’s thoughts wandering to her final test, remembering the hours of pain she went through. 

_“I am about to transfer something to you, a something that only the true and deserving successor of the Spirit Wave can receive. For years I toiled with this creation. Reiki of the Spirit and the body concentrated into the smallest space. It is both part of and separate from me, and it could power a whole city block. Your test is to incorporate this into your own body, and hope it doesn’t tear you apart. The agony of this is beyond words. It could for on for hours or days.”_

_“Screw this test! I’m getting us out of here!”_

_“Give into the pain now, and I assure you, you will die.”_

_“You really did surprise me, Yusuke. I was certain that my eagerness had killed me favorite dimwit.”_

Yusuke unconsciously clenched her fists in her lap, as she squeezed her eyes shut. Her heart feeling heavy in her chest, not caring in the world that she was showing off her vulnerable, weak form. _Maybe if you had your power, but it’s this dimwit that killed you._ Yusuke thought bitterly, blaming herself for the death of her teacher.

“Here I am, Koenma-sama.” Botan said, her usual cheerfulness was heavy with gloom. Her fingers fidgeting with the hem of her sleeve. “Isn’t there some way to reverse this?” she asked. 

For a brief moment, the child-like ruler did not respond as he quietly stared down at Yusuke from atop a hill. His youthful appearance was also heavy with grief. And though he did not want to make his presence known just yet, he all but knew that Hyuuga Neji was fully aware of him.

“Genkai’s passed her abilities to an apprentice. We both knew once that happened Toguro would take her life. It’s both Yusuke’s and Genkai’s destiny.” he said.

It was now in the late afternoon and Yusuke was still sitting outside the cave, silently mourning. Her senses fully aware of Neji watching over her nearby, and the visitor approaching behind her as they came to a stop. The visitor silently looked over at Neji, who gave him an indifferent look before turning his pale eyes back on the mourning girl. Taking this as a sign, Koenma proceeded to his Spirit Detective.

“What do you want, Koenma?” Yusuke asked bluntly.

The older version of Koenma jumped slightly. “Hey, I always surprise you!” he said.

“I’m not in the mood for your stupid gags.” Yusuke said.

“Yes, neither is Botan. It makes it very hard to function these days.” Koenma said, “Actually it’s a real pity. Botan is just too depressed to perform the duties that are expected of her. I’m sure if Genkai were still here; she’d call Botan a big whinney-baby and give her a much needed slap in the face.”

An extended silence fell over the two, as Yusuke’s shoulders shook and her fist balling up into tight fists. “I should’ve woken up right when she left the house. I knew I could’ve stopped her.” she said, gritting her teeth as a wave of guilt poured down on her like the bucket of water was poured on her during her months of training.

Koenma sighed and shook his head at the pathetic girl. “How’d she pick a moron apprentice like you?” At that, Yusuke snapped out of her self-pity for a moment to jump onto her feet and roughly grab Koenma by his robes. Neji did nothing as he silently watched, inwardly hoping that this would bring Yusuke out of her depressed state.

“Who you callin’ moron, pacifier junkie?!” she yelled, though Koenma proved un-phased.

“They spent the majority of their lives consumed with each other. A young fighter and her role model, to teammates, to bitter enemies, whatever terms they happened to be on, they were always opposite magnets on a life-long crash course.” Koenma said, “Genkai came here knowing she would die and Toguro came knowing he would kill her. How were you, a kid whose own father wasn’t even born when this conflict began, planning to interfere with this dispute?” Yusuke looked Koenma straight in the eye, unsure of what she was looking for as he calmly stared back. “So, you gonna let go? Or are we just gonna stand here and do the tango?” he asked. Yusuke released Koenma’s robes, turning back around and slumping to the ground to wallow in her guilt some more.

“Why did you go?” Yusuke silently asked. Koenma stared at his Spirit Detective’s back, feeling sympathy for her, and yet knew no matter what he said, she would not listen. Turning his gaze upward, he quietly asked: “Is this the final ordeal you planned for her, Genkai? Overcoming her teacher’s death?”

It had grown dark, and Yusuke had yet to leave her post outside the cave. Her eyes slightly puffy from her mourning, yet she refused to accept her loss. Staring into the caves mouth, she could see the shadowed outline of Genkai, walking out to greet her. Scrambling onto her knees, an unbelieving look crossed her face as a hopeful smile spread across her lips. 

“You’re—back! I knew you weren’t gone! I knew you weren’t!” she said. But then Genkai vanished, and nothing but the caves mouth was in front of her. “Baa-chan... Wait.”

Yusuke dropped her head, as her hopeful smile vanished like Genkai had. Footsteps were approached to where Yusuke was, still mourning, as the visitor stopped several inches behind her.

“How long do you plan to stay out here like this, Yusuke?” Koenma spoke. When Yusuke refused to answer, he sighed heavily. “Why do I deserve this? Well anyways, Yusuke, Genkai left us a message that you might want to hear.”

Yusuke looked up at Koenma as Neji walked up to the two, just as curious to hear what Genkai had said. “Are you serious?” Yusuke asked, turning her body around. “Please, what’d she say?”

Koenma gave a heavy sigh. “She said the last year of her life sucked because as a student you were such a pain in the ass. And she asks you to stay alive for a really long time so she can have some peace and quiet for once.” said Koenma. “So in other words: dimwit, go win the battle. Sounds just like her, doesn’t it?”

Yusuke cast her eyes downward, a sad smile on her face. Tears spilling from her eyes again, Yusuke hastily wiped them away with the back of her hand. She took in a deep, calming breath, and flipped onto her feet, suddenly feeling lighter than ever as she looked up to the stars.

“Yeah, yeah it does.” she said, wiping away the last tear.

_“It’s time you bit the bullet and started caring about something with all your heart and reiki! But you can’t care about it if you’re always holding yourself back in case it doesn’t work out!”_

“I got it.” Yusuke said, raising her right hand up to the sky. “Watch, baa-chan. I got a message for you, too.” Her power spiraled up as she gathered it all to the tip of her right index finger. “It’s a little sample of the power you gave me! My way of saying I understand!”

A giant blast shot out from Yusuke’s finger, shooting upwards towards the heavens. The force alone sent Yusuke stumble backwards into Neji, who was in awe by the shear raw power Yusuke had, had caught her.

Everyone in Konoha could see the blast from wherever they were, ogling at the power it was emitting. And only a great handful of them all knew who had made such a sight. 

Such as: Sakura and Ino who were looking out the window, admiring the power. Naruto, who was standing awe-stricken while Jiraiya laughed whole-heartedly, saying: “What a way to get out of a slump!”

Lee, who was lying in his hospital bed, could see the blast from his window, and knew it was from Yusuke as Tenten, who had snuck in to visit him was smiling with tears of joy streaming down her face. Susumu, Kimiko, and Shizuru were also watching the giant blast. Susumu nodded his head in approval as a smile graced his lips while Shizuru took a drag from her cigarette. Kiba, Akamaru, and Shino were visiting Hinata at the Hyuuga compound, all looking up at the blast that was rising like a rocket. Hyuuga Hiashi was also present with Hanabi at his side. 

“Look at that! Is that all Yusuke?!” Kiba wondered as Akamaru howled excitedly.

“That’s right, it’s all Yusuke’s doing.” said Shino.

“So, the Urameshi girl truly is the Spirit Detective.” Hiashi said under his breath.

“It’s so beautiful, isn’t it, Hanabi-chan?” Hinata asked, looking back at her younger sister who nodded.

Shikamaru and Chouji were lounging on the rooftop of the Akamichi house, staring at the blast of reiki, admiring the beautiful light. 

The Hokage was standing up on the rooftop of the Hokage mansion, as every shinobi awake was doing, to look up at the impressive blast of power shooting up into the stars. 

_I am very proud of you, Yusuke-dono. I have faith in you that you will avenge your teacher’s death._ the Hokage thought.

“The kid is stronger than I thought.” Asuma said. 

“Yeah. The Urameshi clan are full of surprising prodigies, I will admit to that.” Kakashi said.

“Do you suppose the next Hokage will come out of that clan?” Asuma asked.

“I won’t deny that it’s a possibility.” Kakashi said.

Kurama, Kuwabara and Hiei, all at different parts in the village, could see the powerful blast. Each staring and admiring the power. 

“You think it got all the way up to her?” Yusuke asked, while she sat on the dirt looking up, leaning against Neji’s legs as he stood directly behind her and Koenma standing by. 

Neji looked down at Yusuke who was staring up at the stars, and could not help but smile. “Yeah. I’m sure it did.”

xxxxx

Around mid-morning, the day of the finals, Yusuke and her team were standing outside in front of the village gates, saying goodbye to their supporters and friends.

“Good luck in the finals you four.” Kiba said as Akamaru ran up to Yusuke who knelt down and scratched behind his ears.

“Yeah, and don’t bother coming back until you’re the grand champions.” said Tenten, a teasing smile tugging at her lips.

“Right…” Yusuke sighed, scratching the back of her head.

“The stands will seem much quieter without any of you around to cheer us on.” said Kurama.

“Don’t worry, it won’t be too empty. I’ll still be there, cheering you on.” said Jiraiya.

“Same goes for me.” said Shizuru, “Plus, as a big sister I have to keep an eye on my baby bro.”

“How touching. Clingy much?” Kuwabara snorted, only to duck behind Yusuke after receiving a death-glare from his sister.

“Well that’s good to hear. Knowing that we still have a few groupies left, I feel a little better.” said Yusuke.

“You should get going before the tension becomes unbearable.” said Susumu with Kimiko at his side, holding onto his fingers with her small hand.

“Right.” Shikamaru said, “Good luck with the finals.”

“Same to you, good luck with the chuunin finals.” said Kurama.

Kimiko let go of Susumu’s fingers and ran to the group. Yusuke knelt down on one knee to embrace the little girl but ended up being brushed off as the five-year-old ran pass to Kurama instead. “Come back soon or I will be angwie. Okay?”

Yusuke’s eye twitched at the brush-off from her little sister. Sakura and Ino were both shocked and envious that Kimiko got to hug the handsome red-head.

Kurama smiled down at the little girl. “Don’t worry. I promise we’ll all come back.” he said, patting Kimiko’s head with affection.

“I’ll be waiting!” Kimiko said, as she turned back and returned to Susumu’s side.

“And what about me?” Yusuke asked, her eye still twitching.

“What about you?” Kimiko asked.

Silence.

And then…

HA-HA-HA-HA-HA-HA!

“Why you little—” Yusuke began chasing Kimiko around, weaving in and out between everyone who were all laughing. “Hey! Hold still!”

“How troubleso—” Shikamaru was cut off when Kimiko ran out between his legs and Yusuke knocked him over, still chasing the child.

“You okay, Shikamaru?” Naruto asked.

“Maa, what a troublesome pair they are.” Shikamaru said as Chouji and Naruto helped him up.

“At least Kimiko managed to liven up Yusuke’s mood.” Susumu pointed out, as he bent down and plucked Kimiko up as she ran by him. One second later, Yusuke fell at his feet, grumbling about “pain-in-the-butt-little-sisters.”

Kurama helped Yusuke up as they all gave one last goodbye.

“Good luck, all of you. Keep your youthful flames burning strong!” Gai said, giving his signature thumbs up. Tenten hugged Yusuke and gave her a good luck charm to keep in her pocket. Anko hugged Yusuke too, but not before giving her a whack over the head.

“I swear if you lose I’ll be giving you even more hell than this Toguro.” she said sternly, but then her expression softened, her brown eyes showing worry. “But most of all, come back home alive.”

As Anko turned away, Neji looked at Yusuke and locked eyes with her. She gave him a reassuring grin and a thumbs-up, as Neji replied with a nod of his head, before she and her team left.

Turning back to her teammates, Yusuke put on a brave front. “Let’s go kick some ass.” she said.

“Yeah!” Kuwabara cheered. Kurama nodded, as Hiei smirked as the three of them followed their team captain down to the new stadium.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

The chuunin finals had started, and Neji and Naruto were locked in combat. Neji, having told his tale of the feud between the cadet and main branches of his clan, and Naruto giving his reasons of why he was going to win. Both giving it their all, but Neji’s mind was not fully in sync with his body. His thoughts continuing to wander to Yusuke and her team fighting for their lives, and for the many lives in the village.

With one final attack, both Neji and Naruto were buried beneath the earth. Neji had crawled out of the softened earth, battle wary and low on chakra that he overlooked the fact the Naruto had dug right beneath his feet and delivered a blow that immobilized him, giving the win to Naruto.

“In the middle of all of that, you managed to create a shadow doppelganger?” Neji struggled to say. “Your signature ninjutsu…that was careless of me…”

Breathing heavily, Naruto gasped for a moment to get a lungful of air. “I—I failed the academy graduation exam three times because, unlucky for me, the exam always tested the same ninjutsu, my absolute weakest ninjutsu.

“And my weakest ninjutsu was Bunshin no Jutsu. So shut up about ‘destiny’ and ‘inescapable fate,’ you shouldn’t whine about such trivial stuff! I feel sorry for Yusuke, but I also admire her for putting up with your crap. ‘Cause unlike me, you guys aren’t ‘failures.’”

“The winner is Uzumaki Naruto!” Genma announced.

xxxxx

“And the winner by total gross-out is Kurama!” Koto said from where she sat in the stands.

“We did it! In your face!” Kuwabara cheered.

“You made a nice flowerpot out of him, Kurama.” Yusuke said with a pleased smile.

“Yes, good fun all around.” and older version of Koenma said.

“They don’t look like the team that just lost a match. What do they know that we don’t?” Hiei pondered, looking across the ring to the other team.

“I wonder how the committee will rule?” the elder Toguro pondered.

“How ya feelin’ there, champ?” Jiraiya asked from where he stood next to Koenma.

“Fine.” Kurama said, as he staggered up to his team but fell to one knee.

“Hey! Be careful!” Yusuke said, helping him back up.

“I’m sorry, Yuu-chan.” Kurama said weakly, his head bowed down.

“Why?” Yusuke asked.

“If only I could have lifted myself a fraction of a second sooner.”

“Who cares, you won.”

Kurama lifted his head a bit to look at Yusuke. “It’s unwise to be so confident before an official announcement.”

“And the official announcement says the winner of match one is Karasu!” announced Juri.

“What?!” said everyone on Yusuke’s team, excluding Kurama who already knew.

“Huh? And now the fair and impartial Juri is saying that the winner was the late Karasu? I could’ve sworn I saw Kurama destroy him with my own eyes!” said bewildered Koto.

“It’s not fair! These judges have had it out for us since the first day!” Kuwabara said.

“Hey, you with the fish ears!” Yusuke shouted, gaining Juri’s attention as she marched up to the referee. “I’ve got a bone to pick with you!” she grabbed Juri’s upper arm so as to get a straight answer. “How does a dead guy win?”

“Hold it; I’d like it if you remove your hand.” Juri said.

“I’d like you to remove your head from your ass, but I don’t see that happening anytime soon!” Yusuke screamed.

“I won’t talk to you, until you learn how to keep your grimy fingers to yourself!” Juri screamed back, slapping Yusuke’s hand away.

“I’ll put these grimy fingers through your face if you don’t tell me how the hell a breathing guy loses!”

“Fine! Your friend lost the dumb match because he was down for ten seconds after I started counting!”

Yusuke blinked at the woman as all irrational thought left her. “Oh, well then why didn’t you say so?”

“Baka!”

xxxxx

Neji laid on the cot in the medical ward when Hyuuga Hiashi entered the room. Neji made an effort to sit up, his body shaking from the strain.

“What is it, sir?” Neji asked, holding in his grudge.

“I came here to tell you the real truth about that day.” Hiashi said.

“The real truth?” Neji repeated, becoming suspicious.

“That day…I fully intended to die.” Neji’s eyes widened in shock but then narrowed, thinking of it as a deceit.

“What are you saying?! That day, my father was murdered by Yusuke’s father on your order to act as your body double!” Neji yelled in outrage.

“I understand how you came to that conclusion, but that is not how it happened.” said Hiashi, feeling guilty for the deceit his nephew had grown up to believe.

“But…why tell me this now?” Neji asked, his head lowered and voice softer.

“Because now, I feel you might finally believe me.” Hiashi said, taking in a deep breath for strength. “I fully intended to sacrifice myself for the sake of peace, but your father stopped me and took control of his life by taking my place. He wanted nothing more than to keep you and this village safe from another war.”

“And what about Yusuke’s father, huh? Can you explain why he killed my father?” Neji asked angrily.

“Your father and Yusuke’s father, they were very close friends…they were so close that your father begged that only _he_ can take his life in order to protect us. I tried to negotiate with my brother, but he simply refused and died willingly for the clan. And that is the truth.”

“You can’t really expect me to believe that story!” Neji shouted, “What a convenient explanation! It sounds exactly like something the Main branch would cook up to placate me, especially after all this time!”

“I knew you would think so, that is why I waited this long. And that is why I am telling you this now…I wanted to relay my brother’s final words to you, not as head of the Main branch, but as Hizashi’s older brother.”

Neji was once again shocked when he saw his uncle on his knees and bowing his head to the floor before him. His shock turned quickly to relief as the full weight of the truth finally hit him as he lowered his head.

“Please…raise your head.” he said softly, as tears fell from his eyes. Tears he had long since should have shed.

_Father…I still can’t be entirely certain whether people’s fates simply coast along like the clouds in the sky…or is each person can choose his own path to follow. I suppose the destination might be the same either way. But when you decide to follow your own path, you can strive to achieve your own dreams. And in my match today, I finally learned that people with dreams are the ones who are truly strong. And…father…my dream is simple…to become stronger right now; I want to become so strong, that I will never lose to anyone again._

_Not even to her…_

“Father, there are so many birds in the sky today…flying free.” Neji whispered, staring out of the window with a peaceful smile.

xxxxx

Hiei won the second match against Bui, displaying his complete control over the Dark Dragon technique and was standing before his team, weak and tired, barely able to keep his eyes open.

“Uh, wait, this is a no-dragon-man area, okay?” Kuwabara said in a panic as Hiei stopped before his team. The destroyed stadium ring behind him.

“Really awesome, Hiei.” Yusuke complimented.

“Yeah, awesome. Uh, why don’t you go about twenty yards that way and fight the rest of them!” Kuwabara said from behind Kurama.

“That’s against the rules now, you cretin. Besides, my attack expired.” Hiei said, his legs shaking under his weight.

“Expired?” Yusuke, Jiraiya, and Kuwabara said together.

“I don’t know if your brains can imagine it, but this attack drained a good deal of my energy. I’ll require some hibernation to get it back. Think you can manage finding a safe place for my body where it won’t get stepped on?”

“Did you say hibernate?” asked Jiraiya.

“Fancy word for being lazy.” said Kuwabara.

“Listen to me as closely as you can, you three. I am going to trust you against my better instincts only because I have no other choice. Take care of the Toguro brothers. If I wake up and we’ve lost, I swear I’ll kill you all.” And then Hiei fell forward, no longer able to stay conscious.

“That’s Hiei for you. He faints but he still has time for threats!” Kurama laughed.

“Hold on. So nothing we do will wake him up?” Kuwabara asked, poking Hiei’s side with a finger.

“Not long ago he was on a streak of terror. If he had this power then, it would have been disastrous. Now it’s our asset.” Koenma said.

Yusuke grinned and crossed her arms. “You’ve got to hand it to him. When Hiei’s feeling serious, he really let’s you know.” she said.

“What are we gonna do about the ring?” Jiraiya asked, “It looks like a graveyard.”

Everyone looked to the rubble that had been caused by Hiei and Bui’s fight.

“Hmm, good question.” Yusuke said.

xxxxx

Shikamaru had captured Temari with his shadow and had moved up to each other and raised a hand, which Temari had no choice but to mimic.

“That’s it, I’m done, I give up.” Shikamaru said lazily, surprising everyone.

“Wh—what?!” Temari said.

“I used up too much chakra doing all those shadow possessions in succession; I won’t be able to hold you for more than about ten seconds. So even though I’ve planned around two hundred more moves, I think I’m out of time. And this fighting stuff is getting to be a drag, one match is enough for me.” said Shikamaru.

“The winner is, Temari!” Genma announced.

xxxxx

“You’re nothing but a freak!” Kuwabara said, as the elder Toguro literally pulled himself together.

“It truly is an exquisite sword.” the elder brother said, admiring the hilt Kuwabara received from Suzuki. “Did you inherit this from her?”

“Who?”

“You would think she’d leave something like this for her apprentice, but I guess her precious Yuu-chan wasn’t strong enough.”

“You don’t know what you’re talking about! Genkai is just sick!” Kuwabara said.

“Oh, that’s perfectly sad.” the elder brother said, giving a wickedly coy smile at Kuwabara. “Your friends have been keeping secrets. Genkai is dead.” Kuwabara’s eyes widened. “She has been for two days now.”

“No! It can’t be.” Kuwabara breathed as he looked back at Yusuke who was looking down with a pained, guilty look on her face.

_“Give it a break; you’re the only one left.”_

_“Isn’t that nice? Genkai really didn’t show up for her battle.”_

_“No. You pull your own weight from now on.”_

“I see. Everybody really did know about it but me. They kept me out on purpose. They didn’t think I could take it!” Kuwabara said, as realization dawned upon him at last.

xxxxx

“Will the next fighters step forward.” Genma said, as Gaara waited in the ring, impatient to get started as Sasuke arrived

xxxxx

“It’s about time you’ve won a fight! That was awesome!” Yusuke said with a relieved smile as Kuwabara approached her with a serious look on his face that gave the team leader pause. “You all right there, man?”

Without warning, Kuwabara punched Yusuke across the face, making the girl stagger back from the force as their teammates looked unsurprised at Kuwabara’s anger. After all, he was right to be angry for their deception.

“What was that for?” Yusuke asked, rubbing her cheek.

“I thought that we were friends, but I guess I’m just one big joke to you all, aren’t I? Well this joke’s got feelings! Genkai meant a lot to me, too!” Kuwabara yelled, grabbing Yusuke by the front of her shirt. “Did you all just sit around and laugh about how clueless I was? Is this how you get your kicks, Urameshi? Huh? Answer me!”

“Kuwabara, listen…” Koenma began.

“This doesn’t concern you!” Kuwabara snapped out at the prince.

Kurama stepped forward, understanding how it all looked to Kuwabara. “Yusuke did not tell Hiei and me either. We were left to detect her passing for ourselves.”

Kuwabara looked down at Yusuke, seeing the remorseful look on her face. “Is this true?” he asked.

“I didn’t tell anybody…she…she died in my arms.” Yusuke finally said, the memory still as painful as it brought the sting of unshed tears in her brown eyes.

“Then what?” Kuwabara asked as Yusuke pushed him off of her.

Yusuke’s head hung down, unable to meet her friend’s eyes. “I asked Koenma to take her place, temporarily. At least that’s what I told him. I guess I thought if I never said it, it wouldn’t have to be real. I’d like to think that I know better than that now. That the only way to move on is to give her death the reverence she deserves and give grief it’s due. But that’s why I couldn’t tell you. I’m sorry you had to find out the way you did, Kuwabara, and I’m sorry you felt like we punked you. But I can’t apologize for dealing with this the only way that I knew how.”

Yusuke then walked towards the ring where the younger Toguro was waiting for her.

“Urameshi!” Kuwabara called out, making Yusuke stop but didn’t look back at him. She lacked the resolve to meet his gaze. “Win this.”

Yusuke nodded her head and entered the ring, walking up to the center to meet her enemy.

“It’s grudge match time!” Koto announced from where she sat. “Team captain facing off with team captain. There’s a lot of bad blood here on this stadium floor. So stay tuned ‘cause it’s sure to get messy. You could cut the tension around here with a seven foot sword as the crowd waits. Some scrambling to place last minute bets before the windows close. Surprisingly, the odds have shifted. Thanks at least in part of her team’s momentum, Urameshi Yusuke is now considered the odds-on favorite to win this match!”

xxxxx

The Hokage watched the impressive match between Gaara and Sasuke, proud of his own shinobis for showing such skills and determinations. Though he found himself wondering who would win if it were Yusuke fighting one of the two boys…or both. It was an amusing idea, and a very destructive one at that. Just thinking about the damage would make anyone think twice about deciding to let Yusuke fight anyone like Gaara or Sasuke. It was already risky enough to do nothing but overlook whenever Yusuke and Neji fought. Which made his mind wander to Yusuke, and how well she was holding up against Toguro.

_I have faith in you._

xxxxx

“Aw, man! Are we late?” wondered Rinku, as he, Chu, Jin, and Touya looked down into the ring from the top of the stadium.

“If we aren’t it’s not thanks at all to the drunken biggie that traded our tickets for a couple of pints.” Jin said, glaring up at Chu.

“Will you shut it?! We’re standing here, aren’t we? No, really, I have to check!” Chu said before throwing his head to laugh.

“Yes, we are. It certainly was kind of that usher to let us inside.” said Touya.

“Right. Didn’t even have to break the other leg.” said Chu.

Toguro’s now stronger self charged at Yusuke, pulling his right arm back as Yusuke firmly stood her ground, holding up her hands in a defensive pose to block the anticipated punch.

Jiraiya gasped in shock. “What? Are you crazy?! There’s no way in hell that you could block his straight on punch!” Jiraiya yelled when Toguro suddenly stopped mere centimeters away from Yusuke.

“I see the way you look at me, in judgment. But you have no idea what its like, do you? To lose your beloved? Your friend?” Toguro said as he stood back.

Yusuke’s eyes never strayed, never gave away her fear as she held her stare on her enemy. “No, and I never will because I won’t let that happen. I actually look forward to growing old with them.” she said.

“You say that now.” he said, looking over at Yusuke’s teammates.

Yusuke’s glare hardened at him. “Stop it. This is between you and me.”

“Show me the true extent of your power, _Yuu-chan.”_ Toguro said as he slammed his enormous fist down at where Yusuke was once standing as she jumped backwards. The stadium ring breaking apart and chunks of the cement flew upwards.

Yusuke hid behind one of the flying rubbles, hanging upside down in mid-air, her right arm extended out.

_She’s using her head in battle, I like that._ Toguro thought. “Come out, come out, Yusuke!”

The chunk of cement moved out of the way to reveal Yusuke upside down among the rubble, her glowing finger pointed straight at Toguro’s head.

“Rei Gun!” Yusuke’s blast of energy was powerful enough to blow Toguro right out of the stadium as she touched back down on her feet, standing tall and staring out at the fresh path of smoke.

“Bull’s eye!” Kuwabara said, punching the air.

“That’s a direct hit!” Jiraiya said, wide-eyed. _Her power just keeps growing…at this rate she’ll surely become the strongest of her generation the five nations have ever seen. But…it’s hard to believe…that this girl…this child…can possibly rival all three sannins at once if her power continues to grow like this._

“The rather usually vibrant crowd looks on in stunned silence. I don’t think anybody saw that one coming. Especially not Toguro who’s been blown right out of the stadium!” said Koto.

“I knew that girl could do it.” Jiraiya said with a proud smirk.

“Where am I? And who am I?” Juri questioned as she sat up from the pile of rubble she was lying on.

“Hey lady, get up and snap out of it!” Kuwabara yelled, “You’ve got a job to do! There’s a fighter out of the ring and you’d better start counting like you’re always doing for me!”

“Take a moment to look where Yusuke’s standing, fool.” Hiei pointed out. Kuwabara looked out into the ring, or lack there of as only ruin was left and the ring was gone. And Yusuke was standing in the middle of the arena where the ring once was.

“Hey, how the heck do you get back in the ring?” Kuwabara pondered.

“In this final battle, there will be no boundaries.” Kurama said.

“The only rule is kill or be killed.” Koenma said.

xxxxx

“What seems to be the matter, Hokage-sama?” asked the Kazekage, seeing that the Hokage had fallen unusually silent.

_That power…though it was only for a short moment…yes—yes it was definitely Yusuke’s power I sensed._ The Hokage thought.

“Forgive me, Kazekage-dono, I was merely lost in thought for a moment.” the Hokage said, waving it away. But his senses kicked into high gear as he sensed an even more powerful wave of energy tingled the nerves in his spine.

xxxxx

Yusuke closed her eyes and let out a slow, even breath. “Guess play-time is over.” she said, opening her eyes and displaying her cocky smirk. “Oh well, it was fun.”

“What?” Toguro said, staring at Yusuke as she ripped off her left wristband to reveal a golden glowing band underneath.

“Well, for some inexplicable reason, Yusuke has ripped off her left wristband to reveal a…uh, it’s a glowing, gold, bracelet! And might I say, it takes a pretty tough fighter to wear jewelry in public. Especially at a tournament like this.” said Koto.

“I should have expected. Reiki Cuffs from Genkai.” Toguro said, immediately recognizing the golden bands of energy as Yusuke ripped off the other wristband.

“I gotta say that’s a pretty sissy fashion statement. Even for Urameshi.” Kuwabara said.

“Why would she fight Toguro using such a handicap? I hardly understand.” Kurama said.

“Easy. Because she’s a cocky fool.” Hiei said bluntly.

“Yes, she must have inherited it from Genkai. The Reiki Cuffs that is.” Koenma said.

_Genkai, is it time yet?_ Yusuke wondered as she looked up to the gigantic hole in one side of the stadium, gazing at the mid-afternoon sky. “Now’s a pretty good time, right baa-chan?” Yusuke asked the heavens as she raised both her arms up above her head. **“Avitus!”**

Instantly the Reiki Cuffs vanished and a tremendous amount of energy poured out from Yusuke’s body like a tidal wave, taking on the form of a phoenix as it stretched across the stadium, bathing the audience in warmth and protection.

“Are you really so arrogant, Urameshi, that you thought you could actually beat me while wearing those cuffs?” Toguro asked.

She gave him a half-grin. “Well, yeah, sorta. In hindsight I may have been a bit cocky.”

xxxxx

_What was that just now?_ Sasuke thought in the middle of his battle with Gaara who had just trapped himself in a sphere of sand. _This power I’m feeling…two great chakras that I’ve never felt before…i-it’s intense._

“Do you sense that?” Kakashi asked Gai, his eye turning away from the fight in front of him to the side, as he tried to pinpoint the direction it was coming from.

“Indeed, I do.” Gai said; his face serious. “It’s Yusuke, isn’t it?”

“All signs point to yes.” Kakashi said, as he glanced over at Sakura and Ino who seemed to be oblivious to the great surge of power that he and the other jounins seemed to be acute to. “It appears that Yusuke is in the final stretch of her match.”

xxxxx

“This is such a mess.”

“Oh that’s just perfect! Now I’m hearing things!” Jiraiya said.

_There’s no choice. I’m sending her in._ Koenma thought.

“You will never let this old woman have some peace and quiet, will you, Yusuke?” Yusuke’s eyes widened as she looked up to see Puu flying above her, but something was rather off about her Spirit Beast.

“Genkai’s come back to life and she looks like Puu!” Kuwabara said in surprise.

“Toguro, you want to see Yusuke’s real power come to the surface? I’ll tell you how. She’s very predictable. The only thing you have to do is kill one of her friends and make sure she’s watching.” said Genkai through Puu’s body.

“Genkai! What the hell is the matter with you?!” Yusuke yelled as fear began to wrap its cold hand around her heart.

“Yusuke has a six foot wall of crap between her and her actual emotions, and that’s where her power resides. To break through that wall you have to do something drastic, like killing someone she really cares for.” said Genkai.

“Dying must have ruined your heart, you hag!” Yusuke said bitterly, only to be slapped across the face by one of Puu’s wings.

“Open your childish eyes, dimwit! If you don’t stop Toguro, everyone in this stadium dies! And damn it, if the life of one friend is what it takes for you to save the rest of them, then that sacrifice is worth it!” Genkai said sternly.

“No! You’re nothing but a stupid hypocrite! You told me to commit to something all the way and I chose my friends! Now you say killing one as motivation is okay?!” Yusuke yelled in outrage and confusion.

“Sorry, Yusuke, but this is the world you stuck yourself into, and it’s not pretty. When you’re not strong enough to lead, you lose the privilege of getting what you want.”

“I admit I had the idea a while back,” Toguro said, “And I didn’t like how it felt. But if that’s the only way, then I’ll take Kuwabara away from you.” Yusuke’s eyes widened as her eyes glazed over with fear. “You two seem to be very close and you’re very protective of him, so that should be enough for you.”

Toguro then began to stalk over to Yusuke’s teammates, his sights set on Kuwabara. Ice formed in her veins at the shear horrific fear that grew within her.

“Stop it, Toguro!” Yusuke screamed, as she made a desperate dash to stop him only to be knocked back effortlessly. “Bastard!” she cursed, as she got up quickly and charged at the demon again only to be crushed face first into the ground, immobilizing her for a few stunned moments.

Both Hiei and Kurama braced themselves to fight off Toguro with what little power they had left but was asked to stay back by Kuwabara, who boldly stepped forward.

“NO!” Yusuke screamed, as she got up onto her hands and knees, a look of desperation on her face as she and Kuwabara locked eyes before Kuwabara charged at Toguro with his Spirit Sword at hand. “Kuwabara, no!” Yusuke screamed as Toguro swiftly sunk his fingers into Kuwabara’s heart. “NOOOO!” she cried, tears streaming from her eyes as she hunched over on her knees, her shoulders shaking.

Her own heart was breaking.

Both Hiei and Kurama ran to Kuwabara’s side, Kurama picking up the dead body, his head bowed.

“That was anticlimactic.” Toguro said blandly. “You knew him for so long and now he’s dead. Do you think that was sufficient for you? Or do I need to take another of your friends for you to get the point?”

A pool of light appeared beneath Yusuke’s feet as she slowly stood up, an emptiness in her eyes as her sorrow reached outwards for all to feel.

_So I guess that was enough._ Toguro thought.

“You took my teacher…Now you take my best friend. What the hell do you want from me?” Yusuke asked, a tone of melancholy in her voice as she looked straight at Toguro. “Don’t you think I wanted to use my power, win this thing, and go home? Of course I do! I just…didn’t know how to reach it. And now I have to live with that.”

“Maybe not for long, Yusuke.” Toguro said.

xxxxx

The chuunin exam truly was a plot to get to Sasuke as the Hokage was held hostage by the Kazekage who revealed himself as Orochimaru. And now, trapped within an impenetrable force field, the Hokage was to stall Orochimaru as long as he could until he figured a way out.

“Where is your adorable Spirit Detective I’ve been hearing so much about, Sarutobi-sensei?” Orochimaru asked with a twisted grin.

“Fighting to keep everyone’s dreams alive.” said the Hokage.

“Heh! Your sentimental ideals are still nonsense to my ears.” Orochimaru said, ready to engage in battle when a powerful surge of chakra stopped him.

xxxxx

Yusuke fired off the last of her energy in one last giant blast and Toguro fell at her hands. She collapsed to the ground, exhausted from the fight.

_I killed Genkai, but one remained. And now that surviving piece can at last be put to rest. Thank you again, Urameshi Yusuke. This was the first time I could use my absolute strength, and you answered. It was the only way it could end._

“That’s hard to call.” Juri said, seeing that both fighters were down.

“Juri, behind you!” Koto said.

Juri turned around to see Yusuke was on her feet. Koto jumped down from the stands and ran over to stand next to Juri, both announcing in unison, “Winner of the Tournament! Team Urameshi!”

Kurama and Hiei and Koenma ran to Yusuke’s side, Kurama catching her as she nearly collapsed against him, lowering her gently to the ground. A blank look on her face as fatigue and shock was quickly consuming her.

“Yusuke! Easy does it. No sleeping just yet. Yusuke, snap out of it! You have your victory!” Kurama said, shaking her lightly.

“Am I still…Am I alive?” Yusuke asked.

“Of course!” Koenma said, “Do you see any halos on us? Everything is a-okay now!”

Yusuke looked at her teammate’s faces and then over to Jiraiya who was knelt down beside Kuwabara’s body. Fresh tears welling up and spilling as she beat her fists on the ground.

“No it’s not. No it’s not. Damn it!” Yusuke shouted, slamming her fists to the ground as tears streamed down her dirty and bruised cheeks. “If I hadn’t been so stubborn, if I didn’t have a concrete wall between me and my own stupid emotions…I had all the strength to save him. I was just too dumb to know how to reach it. What the hell do I say to that, huh?”

“You say you’ve learned.” said Koenma.

“Shut up!” Yusuke said, throwing a sharp glare at the prince. “What good does that do? He’s already dead! He’s—I can’t say anything to him now! Is that so hard to get? I’m just like everybody else with power! I don’t do anything to help! I’m sorry, Kuwabara! It’s all my fault!” Yusuke dropped her head again, letting out another sob.

“Ah, okay, I think you’ve done enough groveling for today!” Yusuke immediately looked up with wide, teary eyes, blinking in disbelief. “Though it is greatly entertaining!” Kuwabara was standing in front of her, perfectly fine. There was just no way! “Reporting for duty, Captain Faker! That’s me!”

“Hey,” Yusuke squawked, as she looked at Kurama with a bewildered look on her face and pointing at Kuwabara. “Why’s the dead guy walkin’ around?”

“Yes well, I tried to inform you, but you were too engrossed in your speech.” Kurama said.

“The heart! The finger poking!” Yusuke stuttered.

“You’re a moving public speaker, by the way.” Kurama said, giving her a reassuring smile. “Look, he never died, but Kuwabara figured you needed a good shock treatment.”

“How does it feel to be outta the loopty-loop?” Kuwabara asked with a goofy grin.

“All you guys were in on this?” Yusuke asked, blinking up at her friends.

“Naturally. I know I’m not supposed to lie; but well, whatever.” Koenma said.

“And you guys let me cry like a baby?” Yusuke asked, comical tears running down her face.

“You said it yourself; it was your fault.” Hiei said.

“I agree with Hiei, mostly so I don’t feel guilty.” Koenma said.

“If you could’ve reached your power on your own the fake death wouldn’t have been needed, and you wouldn’t look like a child.” Hiei said, as he looked over at Yusuke, only to find that she was not where she was before.

“I doubt she heard you.” Kurama said, pointing over to where Yusuke was beating Kuwabara to a pulp. Hiei sweat-dropped.

“We’re in front of a million people and my boss and hardcore demons fighters, and you make me say all that sissy crap?” Yusuke yelled as she continued to beat Kuwabara. “I really thought you were dead you stupid ass! It’s freakin’ embarrassing! You’re supposed to be my friend…! I’m gonna kill you for real now!”

“Yusuke, Kuwabara, let’s head home.” said Kurama.

xxxxx

“The snake is just too massive! Nothing we throw at it will penetrate its surface!” screamed a jounin as he and his squadron fell back to gain distance from the giant three-headed snake as it created more damage upon the village.

“We need more reinforcements!” screamed another.

“Someone evacuate the citizens!”

“Damn those Sand-nins!”

“We have to push the snake back, divert it away from the village!”

“Rose-whip!”

A thorny vine lashed out at one of the gigantic snake-heads, blinding an eye as it hissed in pain.

“Fists of the Mortal Flames!”

The same snake-head received scorching marks upon it as flames hit directly in the other eye.

“What the—” stuttered a dumbfounded sand-nin as two people landed together side-by-side across the way on a rooftop. One had flowing red hair and hard emerald eyes while the other had black hair that defied gravity with piercing crimson eyes. Both looked worse for wear with the tattered clothes, the scratches and bruises on their bodies, but still looked strong and ready to fight.

“Who the hell are they?” spat a sand-nin.

“I can answer that one for you.” came a girl’s voice from behind. The sand-nin turned around to see a girl with raven black hair and brown eyes standing next to a tall boy with orange hair and beetle black eyes, both looking just as battle weary as the other two boys.

“We’re the one’s who’ll kick your asses!” said the tall boy. “Spirit Sword!”

The sand-nin’s eyes widened as he was thrown off the roof with a sizable slash across his torso and fell.

“Heh, heh! Told ya so!” Kuwabara said.

“Shut up, what are we gonna do about that snake?” asked Yusuke.

“None of us are at full strength to kill it.” said Kurama as he and Hiei appeared at the girl’s side.

“Stupid tournament, because of it we’re of no help here.” said Yusuke.

“Summoning Jutsu!”

A giant frog appeared within a cloud of smoke, dropping down onto the three-headed snake, crushing it beneath its weight as a white-haired man stood upon its head.

“That wasn’t exactly what I was thinking, but it’ll work.” Yusuke said.

“Look! The stadium! There’s some weird looking force field!” said Kuwabara, pointing to where they all saw a dark purple wall was.

“C’mon, let’s go!” said Yusuke.

“Wait, we’ll stay here and fight off the sand and sound-nins. You go on ahead.” said Kurama. Yusuke nodded her head before hurrying off towards the stadium.

“Jiraiya-sama! Thank goodness you’re here!” said a jounin.

“Sorry for the delay, but we were being followed on our way here.” Kurama said as the Toad Sage appeared before the three young shinobis.

“We even brought some extra help from the tournament.” Jiraiya said as Chu, Rinku, Jin and Touya jumped down from the back of the giant toad.

xxxxx

“Orochimaru, I should have dealt with you back when I had the chance.” said the Hokage as he stood several yards away from Orochimaru.

“This is true, but it wouldn’t matter now. Time has done its worse on you, old geezer.” Orochimaru said. “Now tell me, where is that adorable Spirit Detective of yours, hmm? I so wish to meet her. When I felt that strange wave of chakra, my senses went wild and I relished the feeling of such power.”

“I’ve already told you, Orochimaru, Yusuke is away, fighting her own battle to keep her village safe.” the Hokage retorted.

Orochimaru chuckled. “And what a fine job she’s done.” he mocked as he looked out into the invaded village.

“Thanks, I do what I can.” came a cocky reply, as both the Hokage and Orochimaru looked to the side to see a girl in tattered and ripped clothes.

“Yusuke, stay back!” the Hokage ordered.

“So this is Yusuke-chan I’ve been hearing so much about.” Orochimaru said, “As Spirit Detective I assume you’ve gone through much training to build up your chakra. The last wave was _sensational.”_

Yusuke took a step forward towards the force field but was stopped by an Anbu gripping her arm, keeping her from moving forward. She looked at the cloaked Anbu, recognizing the painted mask.

“Nii-san.” she said softly. “Let me go.”

“Yusuke, if you even touch that wall of cursed chakra you will be burned to death.” Susumu said.

“Sorry, nii-san.” Yusuke jerked her arm away from Susumu’s grip and ran straight for the force field, building up her reiki to encase her body as she ran through the wall. Her skin stung for a brief moment as she tripped into the chakra-made prison, the Hokage at her side instantly.

“Oh…that burned.” Yusuke groaned as she sat up on her knees with the Hokage’s help.

“You fool, I told you to stay away!” the Hokage scolded.

“Sorry, jii-san, but name a time when I really listened to anyone.” Yusuke said with bitter humor.

“Rather impressive, using your chakra as a second skin to get through the force field.” Orochimaru said with mirth. “An interesting child indeed.”

“That bonehead.” Susumu said through gritted teeth.

“We’ll just have to hope that she can hold out on her own.” said one of the Anbu beside Susumu.

“You’ve always said Yusuke had unusual talents, let’s just hope those talents will come in handy.” said another.

“Or else, she might end up like Orochimaru’s other victims.”

Susumu grabbed a hold of the Anbu who just spoke and brought him forward, glaring hard into the other man’s eyes.

“Don’t you _dare_ bring up something like that _ever_ again where my sister is concerned. You understand?” Susumu hissed before pushing the Anbu away from him.

xxxxx

“Nine people after us?” Naruto shouted in outrage. What happened before seemed to have temporarily left his mind. “Isn’t that a bit too much?”

Neji snorted. “Are you a dunce? They’re after Sasuke. We’re just merely stepping stones.”

Pakkun interrupted before Naruto could start an argument. “Well, at this rate they’ll catch up and I don’t believe we have the time to deal with the likes of them.” The dog glanced over to Shikamaru. “You’ve been quiet... What’s your input?”

Shikamaru was thinking for a bit longer before he spoke. “Judging from our situation, we have two options. One is giving up the retrieval of Sasuke,” here he was glared at by Naruto. “Or we can have the second choice where someone stays behind and ambush them.” At this, they all stopped; Naruto had to catch a branch to pull himself back.

“What?” Naruto asked again, but they all knew he heard. The blonde had the tendency to repeat something for no apparent reason.

“An ambush would be the wisest decision where we have an advantage since this is our territory. However, since they came to invade, they must have taken precautions as well.” He glanced between his current team members. “We currently have three choices of whom to leave behind. The dunce,” Naruto growled, “The temperamental,” Neji glared at him briefly. “And me, the lazy bum.”

“Who’s to stay?” Naruto asked after a moment of silence.

“The choice is obvious isn’t it?” Shikamaru asked. “Naruto you’re a dunce and nearly useless. You’ve already fought with a Hyuuga and wasted a sizeable amount of chakra,” he paused for a moment to allow the analysis to sink in. “But at the same time, you’re the closest one to Sasuke that he would actually listen to. Also, if anything happens, you and Sasuke can pair up easily with one another in a tag battle.”

Pakkun watched as the boys contemplated. “So Naruto would not be the one to stay behind; which leaves the two of you.”

Shikamaru glanced at Neji for a moment before continuing. “I’ve already wasted a large amount of my chakra in the tournament and Neji is in the same predicament. However, with his Byakugan, there’s an advantage in searching for Sasuke, but at the same time...”

Neji smirked. “I see where this is going,” he reached into his back pouch before pulling out a small bag and tossed it to Shikamaru. “They’re soldier pills. I advise you two to take them and hurry off towards Sasuke. I’ll hold them back.”

Shikamaru caught the small bag, but he rose to protest. “I meant I was going to stay!”

Neji stared at him sternly. “Listen Shikamaru, neither Naruto nor I have the strategic mind you have. If it were me on the battlefield with him, we would waste our energy on menial things and probably fail our mission much later on. Besides,” the Hyuuga trailed off, thinking about Yusuke’s phenomenal strength. “We have people who are counting on us.”

“Neji,” Naruto started. The Hyuuga looked up to the branch where the blonde stood “Come back alive.” Naruto gave him a smirk and a nod.

“Alright then! Let’s go, Shikamaru!” Naruto shouted before Pakkun ran forward with him following behind.

Shikamaru stayed for a moment and stared at Neji. “You’re still hung up about that Yusuke girl, right?”

Neji turned around readying himself to go back. “I meant what I said,” he paused for a moment thinking what else he should add to that. “We will see each other when this is all over.”

Shikamaru watched the Hyuuga’s retreating form for a bit longer before he let out a sigh. “This is so troublesome... Sometimes I wonder if staying alive is too troublesome.” He continued to mutter to himself as he ran to catch up with Naruto.

xxxxx

“I would think an ambush on Konoha would be at least somewhat more amusing then this, how boring,” a young man said as his red eyes glanced over the current situation in Konoha. Jiraiya had summoned frogs to counter the snakes Orochimaru had had others summon prior to the attack.

“And watching those brats fight for their lives wasn’t amusing enough for you?” The other asked.

“I was just merely curious about the Spirit Detective and her team. Their presence is merely a nuisance that would hinder our mission.”

“She’s not of importance as of yet. You don’t have to trouble yourself over this little matter,” his companion said as another explosion occurred. The two acted as if the destruction of Konoha was not occurring and talked as if it was only about the weather. “For all you know, it might be a mistake on the prince’s part.” The shorter frowned upon that notion, despite the truth that was behind it. “Just enjoy the destruction of Konoha. It’s not everyday you’re able to enjoy the downfall of your home village.”

xxxxx

Jiraiya watched his toads for a moment longer before he allowed his eyes to look elsewhere. _I can feel it... Whatever or whoever was following us is still here._

“GAH!” An agonizing scream came from one of the watch towers.

Jiraiya quickly snapped his attention towards the sound before cursing under his breath. The Yamato dragon was spitting fire. _I’ll have to deal with them later._ He quickly moved to stop the snakes from burning anymore houses or kill anymore ninjas but stopped when he saw the fires being put out as the air grew colder and the snakes began to freeze.

“Tornado Fist!” One frozen snake shattered into a thousand pieces from Jin’s attack.

“I guess bringing those guys along was a good idea.” Jiraiya said to himself.

xxxxx

The Hyuuga prodigy stood amongst the unconscious bodies littered around him. “Seems like I don’t have much to worry over,” Asuma spoke as he jumped down from the trees. “Where’re the other two?”

Neji glanced over the man with his Byakugan before answering. “They went ahead.”

**BOOM**

“Well, someone is having fun with explosives,” Neji murmured.

“Can you find the others?” Asuma asked.

The Hyuuga reactivated his byakugan before skimming through the forest. “Northwest, 500 kilometers...” he turned to the unconscious sound-nins at his feet. “What are we supposed to do with them?”

“There’s no doubt, Morino Ibiki would want to interrogate them, but with the village in chaos right now—” he was briefly cut off when Neji formed a set of hand seals before kneeling next to each and every one of the unconscious bodies and tapped them on the head. “What did you—?”

“A heavy sleeping jutsu, they won’t wake up unless someone cancels the jutsu... But I doubt they can do it that easily unless they have some medical training,” Neji explained simply before standing up. “If we go now, we might be able to catch up with Naruto and Shikamaru.”

xxxxx

The Hokage and Yusuke both faced the First and the Second Hokage with Orochimaru behind them. The man was prepared to summon the Fourth, when a frown spread across the old man’s face. _I can’t let him summon the Fourth!_

“How would you like it if I summoned the beloved Fourth?” Orochimaru cackled as the coffin rose atop the roof.

“It’ll be fruitless for you to summon him!” the Hokage shouted before charging forward in an attack, with Yusuke running right beside him.

Orochimaru smirked, ordering the First and the Second to attack them. “I’m afraid my efforts would not be fruitless,” he grinned arrogantly. “You see, I had a little prophet tell me about the occurring events beforehand,” he cackled insanely while Sarutobi’s eyes widen.

_Prophet? It can’t be..._ Sarutobi quickly dodged an attack by the First and strayed away from Orochimaru. While Yusuke managed to kick the Second away. _Genkai couldn’t have possibly—_

“It’s your funeral old man!” Orochimaru shouted before forcing an abnormal amount of chakra into the coffin and dragged it above ground. Sarutobi quickly tried to force the coffin back down with Yusuke’s help as she shot a small blast of her Rei Gun at it that was strong enough to shatter the coffin to splinters.

“I told you, your attempts are useless, the Fourth is the only dead that you cannot resurrect!” Sarutobi quickly dodged another assault from his two former teachers.

“You seem rather desperate to keep the Fourth from being summoned, why is that?” Orochimaru murmured to himself, stunned to find his jutsu failed thanks to Yusuke’s little light show. Calculations quickly ran through his mind before he came to a conclusion. A frown crossed his face. “Unless... The Fourth...” a frown etched across his face.

xxxxx

“NaRuTo! nArUtO! NAruTO!” Gaara roared in his half-transformed state as he strained to remain on the branch where he stood. Naruto and Shikamaru stood a good distance away from the red-haired genin with Sasuke securely in their possession.

“He lost it,” Shikamaru stated simply as they rested Sasuke against the tree. The Uchiha steadied his breath to an even pace before he attempted to proceed to talking.

Naruto looked worriedly at the dark marks covering half of Sasuke’s face. “Hey, you okay?”

The red-eyed genin nodded, struggling to respond through his heavy breathing. “Four,” heave, “Chakra,” heave, “blows and,” heave, “he’s still moving!” He exhaled shaking breath before struggling to his feet.

Naruto quickly pushed Sasuke back down and started before he could interrupt, “You’re not fighting in this condition! Shikamaru, watch him, I’ll take care of Gaara.” He moved to jump, but Sasuke quickly snatched the blonde’s wrist.

“And you’re thinking of facing Gaara yourself?” Sasuke snapped.

“I can do this and you’re in no condition to complain!” Naruto retorted hotly before tearing himself away from Sasuke’s weakened grip.

“Naruto, Sasuke’s right, you can’t just charge head-on into a battle!” Shikamaru reasoned.

“Just keep watch on Sasuke; I know what I’m doing!” Naruto quickly evaded the two genin’s hands before jumping towards the next tree.

“You idiot!” Sasuke shouted attempting to get up, but Shikamaru held him in place. “What are you doing? Let go of me!”

“As much as I don’t want the idiot to do this alone, you’re not in the best condition to help him! We’re supposed to bring you back alive!” Sasuke glared at Shikamaru, but quickly glanced back to Naruto at Gaara’s roar.

“NaRuTo!” half-transformed Gaara charged at the Kyuubi vessel.

The said youngster quickly raised his hands to form a seal before he bellowed, “Kage bunshin no jutsu!” A group of five clones appeared, bracing for the attack of the sand gennin.

xxxxx

Jiraiya frowned as the battle seemed to unfold against their favor. This can’t possibly be right. From Koenma’s warning, this should be an easy win, but the enemy seems far too well prepared. His frown deepened as he recalled something else. Unless… **that person** interfered. Jiraiya gritted his teeth in annoyance before he released another fire base attack.

“Jiraiya-san!” A jounin shouted to him and pointed to the stadium.

The legendary ninja frowned as he saw the dark barrier. _Something is definitely not right here._ Trees raised through the top of the barrier as the sparks of battle flew in the air. “Forget about the battle there! The Hokage can protect himself; just concentrate on protecting the village!”

“HAI!” The jounin shouted before returning to the offense.

Jiraiya’s eyes lingered at the dark barrier. _Maybe I’m thinking too much over this… That person would find this all too troublesome and not worth the time…_ He sighed as another thought reached his mind. _Unless that person was paid enough…_ He raised a hand to scratch the side of his head as he sighed. _If it’s that money monster … The zeros in my bank account will be dropping a few by the time I’m done talking._ The legendary ninja sighed again dejectedly before returning his attention back to the chaos and resumed his position in battle.

“Do you feel that?” Chu asked while having two Sound nins in a headlock under each arm as he looked towards where Yusuke was.

“Yeah, that’s some creepy reiki coming from over there.” said Rinku.

“Our Sheila sure is a tough one to put herself through another ringer so soon after that last fight.” Chu said.

“One would think she’d be drained of her reiki by now.” Touya said.

“Yusuke might need our help.” Jin said.

“No!” Jiraiya said, getting the four’s attention. “You’re all needed here, helping us protect the village and its people! Let the Hokage and Yusuke handle that themselves!”

xxxxx

Sarutobi weaved through the trees along side with Enma, his beast summon, and Yusuke. “Yondaime is dead! Just admit your technique is faulty!” Enma turned into a pole for him to wield; he jumped over the branches and various other obstacles in an attack to over threw both the First and Second.

The elderly man braced himself for the attack and blocked with the Enma pole. Orochimaru swung down his sword at Sarutobi who grunted and pushed back the offending sword.

“The Yondaime was once Konoha’s protector, and now that torch has been passed down to the new generation. What do you plan to do when against such fresh talent like Yusuke? What _can_ you do?”

A sadistic grin loomed over Orochimaru’s face. “I can do many things old man,” he cackled.

Sarutobi frowned as he jumped away from the psychotic man. “What do you mean?”

“I could do many things with a living body,” Orochimaru’s voice changed as he giggled. “Many, many things…” he slowly trailed a hand over his face before tearing the skin to reveal another’s face beneath.

“What… did you… do to yourself…?” Sarutobi stared in shock as the other snapped forward laughing. Yusuke and Enma looking on with horror.

“This guy…he’s so…twisted…” Yusuke shuddered.

xxxxx

**BOOM-BOOM-BOOM-BOOM-BOOM**

Five suicide clones blew up simultaneously at the nearly complete transformed ninja. Naruto quickly flung wires over a near-by branch and swung himself away from the blast. He could feel the heat from the burst of hot air engulfing the area as he released the wires and snagged onto a sturdy branch. Sasuke and Shikamaru had fled a safe distance away from the blast.

“That blast couldn’t have scratched him,” Sasuke murmured. Shikamaru nodded in agreement.

A roar came from the cloud of dust before it cleared away, revealing a full demon. Gaara emerged from the sand demon drearily. His eyes were closed and he hung lifelessly. “GAARA SNAP OUT OF IT!” Naruto shouted.

The demon below snapped his golden eyes open before cackling. “FINALLY FREE!” the sand demon cheered. “I’ve been cooped up for so long!”

“Give Gaara back,” Naruto demanded.

Shukaku stuck his tongue out. “Iyada neh,” he teased before belching a wind blast at him.

Gamabunta barely dodged the attack before returning with a water blast. “You won’t be able to get him back like this,” a frown crossed Naruto’s face as the frog boss spoke. “The only way to bring him back is to wake him up. Just give him a good smack over the head and make it count!” He ordered before charging forward.

Down below, Neji and Asuma had arrived at the scene. The jounin’s mouth dropped open at seeing Naruto’s summon; his cigarette was about to fall to the ground, but Neji caught it and crushed it in his hand.

“Try not to burn down the forest, those two have already caused enough damage,” the Hyuuga said before bounding off towards the next tree.

The jounin can only numbly follow. _The power these kids have… its mind numbing… are they our future?_ Asuma wondered as he occasionally glanced up at the battle.

“Sasuke!” Neji shouted.

The Uchiha glanced back at the call of his name.

Neji landed next to him with the jounin not too far from him. Pakkun raised a paw as a greeting. “I see you’ve taken care of our pursuers.”

Neji snorted, “You doubted my abilities?” The dog attempted a human shrug.

“Still alive, eh? Shikamaru?” Asuma asked his lazy student, but was greatly surprised when the Shikamaru kept his attention on the battle.

“HENGE!” At the shout, they all looked up. Their eyes widened when the smoke cleared and the vision of the Kyuubi appeared.

“The battle is going to end soon,” Shikamaru said as he closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. His eyes were irritated from following the battle.

xxxxx

“Tell me child,” Orochimaru began, looking at Yusuke. “What does it feel like to be walking the same path as your father?”

“What?” Yusuke breathed, perplexed by the question.

Sarutobi grunted as he created shadow clones. “Don’t answer him, Yusuke.” He and his clone preformed the seals to the fuuin jutsu, their body burst with an extraordinary amount of chakra.

Unfamiliar with this jutsu, Orochimaru was taken by surprise when Sarutobi disappeared and swiftly knocked the sword out of his hands. The old man quickly caught his arms and locked his legs. The First and Second was caught in the same position by the other two clones. “Nani?”

“Whoa! Jii-san is a lot stronger than I thought!” Yusuke said.

“A gift from the Fourth,” Sarutobi smirked.

Orochimaru watched in horror as he saw the First and Second collapsed into dust and disappeared. He swiftly turned his attention back to his teacher. “That was the sealing jutsu the Fourth used wasn’t it?” The old man only continues to smirk. The clones seemed to suffer a spasm of pain before disappearing as well. “That wasn’t the Fourth’s jutsu is it? That couldn’t have been his technique!”

Sarutobi laughed roughly. “Afraid? That’s not very like you Orochimaru.” He turned his head to look at Yusuke. “Yusuke-dono, keep your distance!”

Orochimaru struggled to free himself from the old man’s grasp. “What are you doing?”

“Something I should have done a very long time ago,” he whispered as the jutsu began to take its effect. The pale-skinned ninja watched in horror and fright as ghostly hands emerged from Sarutobi’s torso and lunged for his captured hands.

“You’ve done too many unforgivable things, tampering with things that should never be tampered with,” he coughed up blood. Orochimaru stared as the blood dripped from his lips. “I may not have enough to properly perform this, but it will be enough to bring you down to hell with me.”

Yusuke, having dealt with death many times, was able to see the shikigami. Blood quickly began draining from her face as she stared at it looming behind the Hokage. Orochimaru began to slowly lose feeling of his arms. “Let go you vindictive old fool!” He continued to growl before he noticed his sword on the ground. With the remaining senses in his fingers, he urged the sword to come to him.

Yusuke saw this and unthinkingly made a quick dash towards the two, but fell short by a second. In result the sword flew straight through Sarutobi’s back and protruded through the front of his chest. “If you’re going to die, die without me!”

Sarutobi gave a gasp and nearly lost hold on Orochimaru’s arms; however, he quickly regained control as he grasped tighter. Yusuke was standing right behind him, holding onto the blade of the sword as she tried with all of her remaining might to prevent it from going any further. “There’s no use in fighting, my stupid student. I _will_ bring you to hell with me.”

xxxxx

Gaara and Naruto stood on opposite ends of the giant dagger breathing heavily. Their foreheads bled incessantly from Naruto’s attack. The others watched in awe and shock at the intensity of the battle. “Are you back to your senses yet?” The blonde asked tiredly. The redhead stared at him, silent, unsure how to respond.

“They still have energy to continue fighting?” Neji asked, awestricken.

Shikamaru shook his head. “Each of them probably have enough energy for one last hit.” Not waiting for anyone to ask, he continued. “Naruto most likely wasted all his energy earlier during the battle. That burst of red chakra was probably the last of his reserves. As for Gaara, he was unstable throughout the battle. The fluctuations in the way he expels energy and attacks can waste a good amount of his chakra.”

“So the winner is decided on who has the better physical stamina…” Asuma gave an amused sigh.

Sasuke watched on, his jaw clenched and his fists balled tightly at his sides.

“Then Naruto will win,” Neji inserted. “The idiot has more stamina then a raging bull.”

**POOF**

The dagger disappeared, but neither had left their perch; instead, a giggle began. The group stared in surprise as the redhead burst into an uncontrollable laughter. A grin spread across Naruto’s face as a weak chuckle escaped from his lips; soon, he too was in a fitful splay of laughter. The four stared at one another, wondering what has caused the unnatural event that was occurring. Even Temari was puzzled by the two’s actions.

xxxxx

“Die old man! Die!” Orochimaru growled. The sword attempting to go further and further into Sarutobi, but Yusuke was the only one preventing it from doing so as the blade cut painfully into her hands.

“Jii-san!” Yusuke snapped. “You better finish this one way or another! You’re not going to get another chance!”

The old man coughed another mouthful of blood. “Understood,” he replied in understanding. “I’m no longer young. It’s not possible for an old man like me to receive a second chance.”

Orochimaru smirked, slightly relieved that the old man can do no lasting harm on him. “You might have been able to defeat me ten years ago with this technique, but you’re old and decrepit. Nothing you do can harm me.” An unease laughter came from the pale-skinned man before he bellowed in a steady laughter.

A weak grin reached Sarutobi’s lips. “You’re right on that, my stupid student. If only I was ten years younger…” he said tiredly, making a final decision in his mind. “I really wanted to take you to hell with me, but this is probably the next best decision.”

Orochimaru’s eyes widened. “What do you mean?”

Sarutobi gave a weak laugh. “I’m unable to bring you with me; I will let the next generation to deal with you…And Yusuke-dono will lead them.”

“Old man, you’re pushing the limit here.” Yusuke muttered as she gripped the blade tighter, the edges cutting deeper into her palm and fingers, her blood dripping freer down the metal blade.

“You foolish old geezer! They’re unable to defeat me! I’m superior to all of them!” He laughed maniacally.

The old man smirked. “Do you think I will leave them without giving my all before my death? You are the fool, my stupid student. I’m still able to take away what’s most precious to you… Your ability to perform those techniques you’re so pleased and obsessed with.” He gave a final grunt, drawing as much as Orochimaru’s soul as he can before giving a loud shout, “FUUIN!”

A bright flash passed as the soul taker behind Sarutobi sliced off Orochimaru’s soul-arms and devoured them. The man gave a loud scream of agony as Sarutobi released his hands and began his fall backwards. “My arms! My arms! What have you done to them?”

A faint grin passed Sarutobi’s lips as his eyes slowly closed. “I really wished I could have done more…” Memories over took his mind as he slowly lost consciousness forever from the world. “I’ve done enough… The rest will be left to Yusuke and the future.”

“Sarutobi! Give me back my arms!” Orochimaru shouted frantically.

“Yes, all will be left to the next generation,” Sarutobi thought with satisfaction as his eyes finally closed with a smile on his lips. He fell back where Yusuke caught him and fell to her knees from the Hokage’s weight.

“SARUTOBI!” Orochimaru roared.

“Jii-san? _Jii-san!”_ Yusuke cried, her voice beginning to crack in hysterics.

“Orochimaru-sama,” one of his four minions greeted as they knelt before him. The pale man looked over to where his now dead sensei lay in the Spirit Detective’s arms before he dropped his head dejectedly as the four hauled him away from the village and protected him from any other attacks.

“Jii-san, wake up! _Wake up!_ Please! Don’t leave me like Genkai!” Yusuke cried, as she hugged the dead Hokage’s body, rocking back and forth as her body racked with sobs.

The four Anbus, one of whom was Susumu, who had been watching from outside the dark barrier cautiously approached the hysterical girl and their dead leader.

The battles throughout the village slowly came to an end as the enemy retreated with their defeated leader. A loud cheer came from all as the village slowly cleared of invaders. The villagers slowly emerged from the safe houses with the guidance of many chunins that were protecting them.

Konohamaru looked sadly at the ruins of the battle torn village while his friends hung over his shoulders trying to cheer him up. A faint smile crossed his face, but he looked worriedly at the cracked face of his grandfather’s monument on the mountain above.

Elsewhere, jounins and chunins alike carried off the weak and injured to the various medic wings throughout the village. Genma, Kurenai and Ebisu remained in the stadium to awake the sleeping audience. While Gai and Kakashi gathered up the defeated invaders and lead them into the jail cells that were quickly becoming crowded. Jiraiya swept through the village for any lingering sound nins with the four youkai he brought.

Naruto returned to the village hanging onto Shikamaru while Sasuke hung off Neji. The Sand Village siblings were already returning to their home village. Asuma had left to retrieve the sound nins for Morino Ibiki to interrogate. The death of the Hokage was told a day later after the chaos settled.

Early morning, on the day of the Third Hokage’s funeral, along with those who gave their lives protecting the village, Neji was already up and dressed in a formal black kimono and was quietly heading towards the Urameshi compound. And as he steadily made his way, he saw that he wasn’t the only one who was worried for the Spirit Detective. He saw that her friends, Kuwabara, Kurama and Hiei, were entering the Urameshi house.

The Hyuuga prodigy knew that he couldn’t compete with them when it came to comforting Yusuke. After all, what they went through together made their bond stronger than what he and Yusuke had. Whatever it was they had…

_Yusuke…even in your time of need I can’t be there for you._

Kuwabara, Kurama and Hiei were all standing in the living room of Yusuke’s house, dressed in their mournful black garbs for the sad day ahead. Yusuke stood by the window, staring out into the street with a blank expression. It had been a few days since the attack on the village and Yusuke had withdrawn from the world, quietly mourning.

“After all this time, it’s gonna feel weird not fearing for my life.” Yusuke said with bitter amusement.

“Don’t sweat it, Urameshi. I can beat you up everyday if it makes you feel better.” Kuwabara said from where he sat, lounging on the couch, trying to cheer his friend up.

“Yusuke is right. Normal life for us all will seem pale for a while.” Kurama said, as a tapping came from the window to show Puu flapping outside the door. Yusuke opened the window.

“Hey.” she said, as she reached out and grabbed her Spirit Beast that seemed to resist her reaching hand. “There you are. You’re all right, Puu.”

“Puu!” it chirped with discontent as it wriggled in Yusuke’s hold.

“I didn’t think you’d ever come back after Genkai started talking through you. You’re kind of like a telephone to the other side, aren’t you? Well, what are you waiting for, operator? Patch me in to baa-chan! Come on! Which side’s your receiver?” Yusuke said as she pinched Puu, trying to make him work. “What? You’ll do it for her, but not for me? You’re _my_ Spirit Animal, you know!”

“Stop it, Yusuke.” Kurama said calmly.

“Come on, Puu.” Yusuke continued.

“It’s not possible anymore.” Kurama said. Yusuke looked over at Kurama as Puu managed to free himself and fly over to the couch and perched itself on the arm.

“What do you mean?” Yusuke asked.

“The part of Reikai Genkai spoke from is Land Between the Living and the Dead.” Kurama explained.

“I thought humans went to Reikai when they die?”

“Yes, for a short time. But it’s merely a junction from which their real journey begins. In truth, Reikai is a complex system of many separate worlds. And with the Land of the Dead there is no communication. Genkai’s was a priority case. Her placement should have been quick. Listen to me, Yusuke. It’s time we said our goodbyes to her for real. And the same goes for the Sandaime as well.”

“It’s so dumb.” Kuwabara scuffed.

“We just have to let them go.” Kurama said.

“Fine!” Yusuke said, surprising the three boys with her outburst. “You heard the fox-boy! There’s nothing we can do for the hag and geezer if they’re already limp. Just gotta keep on trucking, yes sir!” Yusuke made her way towards the door. “I’m gonna go outside and make myself a nice big shiney first place medal, sit in the sun, and have a stupendous friggin day, damn it!”

And the door slammed behind her.

“Well, all right, Urameshi. Would you make me a medal, too?” Kuwabara called.

“She’s so neck-deep in repression even I feel sorry for her.” Hiei said.

xxxxx

Yusuke didn’t want to be around anyone as she headed for the outskirts of the village to the forest. She didn’t even want to be around herself, wishing she could just get out of her own head space and not think of how she could have done things differently.

“Oi, if it ain’t our little Sheila.” came a familiar gruff voice. Yusuke looked around before she looked up into the trees, seeing the four demons who helped her village perched in the branches.

“I thought you guys had split.” Yusuke said, a smile spreading across her face. She was happy to see them, considering the last time she saw them was when they escaped the tournament stadium when it detonated. She bent her knees and easily jumped up onto the branch where Jin and Touya were occupying.

“We had every intention of returning to Makai after your village was safe,” Touya said, “But when it came time to leave we all had a change of heart.”

“Ay, the wind out here is much better than back home.” Jin said with a grin.

“I never got a chance to thank you guys for your help. Even though this isn’t your home you helped my village fight off the attack from the Sound and Sand villages.” Yusuke looked at each of them. “Thank you.”

“Aww!” Chuu grinned, jumping to their branch and putting an arm around Yusuke’s small shoulders. “Haven’t ya figured it out yet? You did alright by us and it was only natural for us to return the favor.”

Rinku jumped over to join them. “Yeah, plus who would want to go back to Makai? Ningenkai is actually a lot more fun than I thought.”

“If you guys are staying here then where do you plan to live?” Yusuke asked.

Touya smiled gently at her. “Don’t worry about us; we’ve all started with nothing.”

A thought occurred to Yusuke—if she were Hokage, she would have the authority to make them citizens of her village. But that was a stupid thought since she had no intention of going that route, being Spirit Detective was hard enough. Then another thought struck her.

“I think I know where a couple of strays can stay for the time being.” Yusuke said, reaching into her pouch that was strapped on her hip and pulled out a small scroll and a brush and ink. She then wrote down the coordinates and handed the small scroll to Jin. “You’ll most likely have to do a lot of upkeep around the place since the owner...well, let’s just say that it’s a safe place for you guys to stay.”

Jin took the scroll and hugged Yusuke tightly, pressing his cheek against hers with affection. “Ah Yuu-chan! Your kind of wind is the kind I like the most!”

“Oi! Quit hoggin’ the Sheila!” Chuu yelled, trying to pry Jin off of Yusuke.

“No! Don’ wanna!” Jin yell back stubbornly, holding onto Yusuke childishly.

Irritated, Yusuke jabbed her elbow into Jin’s diaphragm and kicked Chuu in the knee, causing both youkai to fall off the branch and land hard in the dirt. Touya and Rinku both just sighed.

“You look as though you’re dressed for a funeral.” Touya said; taking note of Yusuke’s black clothing. He watched as Yusuke’s expression became somber and her once bright eyes dim.

“Yeah…” Yusuke said softly, “Today the village is gathering to mourn the people who gave their lives that day. Including our village leader, the Hokage.”

The Ice Master placed a hand on her shoulder in a show of giving some comfort. “No one will blame you for not being present. You’ve done your duty to your village; you gave it your all.”

“Then why does it feel like my all wasn’t enough?” Yusuke asked.

“It’s simple, because you survived.” Touya said, knowing how she felt. Yusuke let his words echo around in her head as she turned her gaze back towards the village.

xxxxx

Koenma sat behind his desk, readjusting to his old life-style.

“He’s here, sir.” said Koenma’s assistant.

“Fine. Let him in.” Koenma said, as the doors slid open as a man stepped into the office. “Time to find your place, Toguro. I’ve arranged a thorough evaluation of the facts.”

“I don’t think that’s necessary.” Toguro said.

“Oh no, no, no, quite to the contrary. In fact, yours is a very intricate case.” Koenma insisted.

“I’ve already decided. I would like you to sentence me to Limbo.”

Koenma’s eyes widened. “To Limbo? You’re asking me to send you there? Do you even know what Limbo is? Obviously you don’t. Of all the destinations for parted spirits, it’s by far the most horrific. Absolute misery. Every part of you sliced away except your ability to exist. And yet knowing that you won’t.”

“Good.” was all Toguro could say.

“I’ve weighed your youkai crimes against your ningen achievements. And considering that Sakyo’s plan ended in part because of you, a slight punishment will be sufficient. Please, you have time to reconsider this.”

“I’ve had far too much time. My choice is made.”

“Very well.” Koenma heavily sighed as he raised his stamp. “I can’t convince a man with a death wish. Ten thousand years in Limbo. Godspeed. Take him away, Ogre.”

“Yes, sir.”

Toguro walked down the cobble-stone path to a large red gate, chipped and charred around the edges. Within the mist, he saw two shadowy figures waiting for him. As he approached closer, he realized that the two figures were of a young man and woman. Both in their mid-twenties. Instantly Toguro knew who they were…his old friends whom he betrayed for absolute power. Once upon a time...

“Don’t tell me you’re surprised. You both knew I would choose to go this way.” Toguro said with a smirk.

“You’re right, we did know. After that day on the river, we knew everything would end. And yet neither of us couldn’t stop it.” said Sarutobi.

“You’re a hopeless dimwit. You realize that?” Genkai asked, “You just love to wallow in your own ridiculous suffering.”

“Kairen is the one who killed those kids, not you. Don’t you think you’ve blamed yourself enough already for not being perfect?” Sautobi asked. “Haven’t you blamed us enough, too? You’ve trapped yourself in a body you hated, hiding in the pain. And now you want to torture yourself again for eternity. Why? Haven’t we all paid enough?”

“You’re wrong. All that business delighted me. Murdering Kairen, knowing that I pushed forward to meet my ultimate potential; I understood my power and was freed from human baggage. And in the larger scheme I knew the part I had to play. I’m actually thankful for what Kairen did.” Toguro said.

_“Liar!”_ Genkai yelled.

“Don’t mourn me, Genkai. Like you said, this is the way I wanted it to end. Don’t stay here trying to figure me out. You have a job to do. Your apprentice, Urameshi, she can still be stronger. But she could go the wrong way, too. Like me.” Toguro walked past his old teammates towards the gate. “Maybe she’ll actually listen to you, the way I could not.”

“You really care about Yusuke. In your own screwed-up way, you’ve been teaching her, too. She’s like a daughter I never had. Maybe you think the same.” Genkai said with a tender smile. “Don’t ever feel regret for the things between us.”

“No, Genkai.” Toguro said, smiling back at his teammates. “But it would have been a beautiful life.” And then he walked through the gates into a flaming hell.

“You really are a big-hearted fool.” Genkai murmured, as she and Sarutobi turned back, hand-in-hand.

xxxxx

The rookie nine were all present at the Hokage monument, along with the shinobis of the village, all dawned in black. Naruto looked around solemnly, seeing many people sobbing for the death of so many as the Hokage’s picture, along with the photos of the dead were on a long table. Naruto knew that the whole village was present and in mourning and among all the familiar faces, he spotted Team Urameshi without Yusuke.

“We are gathered here today, in remembrance of our beloved Sandaime and those who fought valiantly to keep this village safe…”

xxxxx

Yusuke had gone back to where the stadium stood; only to find that it had vanished without a trace. She looked around, figuring that of course there would be no sign of the tournament after it ended. On top of that, being the winner of the tournament, she never got her prize, but then again what she wanted was impossible. With a sigh Yusuke laid down on the grass, taking in the silence and staring blankly up at the sky.

“So this is what peace feels like, huh?” she said to herself.

“Doesn’t give you the excuse to be lazy.” came a familiar voice. Yusuke perked up as she sat up and looked around, her eyes landing on the one person she last expected to see.

“Gen…kai…?”

“That’s right; I came back just like my student; half-assed.” Genkai said with a cocky look.

Yusuke slowly stood up, her eyes wide as her mind tried to decide if this was real or just an illusion. She chose the former. “Baa-chan! C’mere you beautiful old hag!” she said as she tackled the old woman in a hug, laughing as tears ran down her face.

“Careful you dimwit! I may be alive but I won’t be for long if you don’t stop crushing me!” Genkai yelled, smacking Yusuke over the head, but the girl wasn’t discouraged as she just laughed in relief.

End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A squeal will be posted in the near future


End file.
